Something Wrong
by zyyeoliee
Summary: Keinginannya untuk pindah ke Korea membuat ia bertemu dengan si namja 'beasiswa' yang selalu di bully oleh teman-temannya karena bersekolah di sekolah tempat orang-orang kaya. Namun apa yang akan mereka katakan jika ternyata si namja tampan 'beasiswa' itu ternyata anak kandung dari keluarga Oh -keluarga terkaya sedaratan Asia Timur-? [HUNHAN and other EXO PAIRING - GS!]
1. Chapter 1

Title : Something Wrong

Genre : school life, romance, gender switch, AU

Pairing : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, SuLay.

Rating : Teens

Length & type : Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer : Cast murni bukan milik author tapi cerita ini milik author.

so...

DON'T BE SIDERS

DON'T PLAGIAT

DON'T BASH

.

.

WARNING! GENDER SWITCH & TYPO!

.

.

.

.

.

Summary :

Keinginannya untuk pindah ke Korea membuat ia bertemu dengan si namja 'beasiswa' yang selalu di bully oleh teman-temannya karena bersekolah di sekolah tempat orang-orang kaya. Namun apa yang akan mereka katakan jika ternyata si namja tampan 'beasiswa' itu ternyata anak kandung dari keluarga Oh -keluarga terkaya sedaratan Asia Timur-?

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

 **Incheon Airport, October 14th, 2015.**

 **11.13 a.m.**

Seorang yeoja manis berambut ikal sepinggang berwarna coklat keemasan melangkah keluar dari pintu bandara dengan menyeret koper besar berwarna silver miliknya.

Dibalik kacamata hitamnya itu, mata nya menelisik ke semua arah mencari seseorang yang akan membawanya ke mansion keluarganya di Seoul.

"Permisi. Apakah anda nona Luhan?" Tanya seorang namja dari arah belakang Luhan dengan bahasa formalnya.

Yeoja bermata rusa bernama Luhan itu pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja berbadan kekar dan berparas _'cukup'_ tampan berdiri disana dengan menjunjung tinggi kesopanan terhadap dirinya. namja itu memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan communicator di telinganya. Tampak seperti seorang bodyguard bukan?

"Yes. I'm Luhan. Who are you?" Tanya Luhan dengan bahasa asing nya. Ia kelepasan berbahasa inggris di depan namja itu. Ia lebih dari mengerti bahasa Korea namun karena terbiasa mungkin dirinya jadi kelepasan berbahasa menggunakan bahasa sehari-harinya selama di Amerika.

"Saya Kim Jong Hyun. Supir pribadi keluarga anda yang ditugaskan untuk menjemput anda nona Xi Luhan" jawabnya dengan ramah juga dengan senyum menawan.

"Really? Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan?" Tanya Luhan yang memicingkan matanya dibalik kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan.

Namja bernama Kim Jong Hyun itu tertawa renyah namun tetap berwibawa lalu menunjukan surat perintah dari mantan Jendral pertahanan Korea Selatan -Byun Tae Hyoon- yang merupakan kakek dari Luhan sendiri.

"Oh baiklah. Kau memang tahu bagaimana cara meyakinkanku" jawab Luhan sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya membuat mata rusa itu menatap langsung ke arah Jonghyun "dimana mobilnya?" Tanya Luhan kemudian.

"Cukup jauh dari sini nona. Mari ikut saya dan bisakah saya yang membawakan koper anda, nona?" ujarnya sambil menatap koper Luhan.

"Yes. You can" jawab Luhan sambil melepas kopernya yang cukup berat itu.

"Mari ikuti saya, nona muda" ucap Jonghyun sambil menyeret koper Luhan diikuti oleh yeoja manis yang berjalan angkuh di belakangnya.

Kaki jenjangnya yang hanya dibalut oleh sebuah high heels berwarna krem itu berjalan dengan anggun membuat beberapa pasang mata melihat takjub pada kulit putih mulus milik yeoja bermarga Xi ini.

Luhan menganga tak percaya ketika Jonghyun memasukan kopernya pada bagian belakang sebuah mobil limousine mewah yang baru dirilis tahun 2015 ini.

Bagaimana Luhan tak terperangah? Dihadapannya saat ini tengah terpakir dengan angkuhnya mobil keluaran Mercedes Benz yang diberi nama Mercedes-Benz S-600 Pullman yang ia tahu memiliki harga berkisar 7,5 miliar.

"Omo! Jonghyun-sshi? Kau tidak salah mobil kan?" Tanya Luhan ketika Jonghyun membuka kan pintu mobil yang kedua untuk Luhan.

Jonghyun hanya tersenyum manis kemudian menyuruh nona manis nya yang banyak bicara itu untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

Luhan masuk kedalam mobil dengan tatapan yang masih tak percaya. Ia duduk di jok yang saling berhadapan dengan kursi yang sangat nyaman dan memanjakan pantatnya itu. Mobil ini sangat mewah dan elegan. Benar-benar cocok untuk para konglomerat.

"Mobil ini dibeli oleh tuan Byun beberapa bulan yang lalu tepat saat mobil ini dirilis di dunia. Tuan memesannya langsung dari German" ungkap Jonghyun sambil mulai mengendarai mobil mewah itu keluar dari bandara.

Banyak pasang mata yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mobil itu dengan tatapan kagum dan terpana.

"Apa alasan harabeoji membeli limousine mahal ini?" Tanya Luhan sambil me-relax kan tubuhnya dengan bersandar pada sandaran kursi.

"Tuan Byun bilang mobil ini dilapisi baja. Tahan dengan berbagai alat kecil militer seperti peluru, granat dan bahan peledak kecil lainnya jadi bisa menjamin keamanan keluarganya. Beliau juga bilang dengan Limousine ini beliau, istrinya, nona Baekhyun dan anda bisa bepergian bersama dengan nyaman" jelas Jonghyun tetap fokus mengemudi.

"Hmm.. keren juga pemikiran harabeoji" gumam Luhan sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu.

…

"LUHANIE!" Pekik yeoja berambut lurus hitam pekat sepinggangnya sambil berhambur memeluk Luhan begitu Luhan turun dari mobilnya dengan Jonghyun yang tentu saja membukakan pintu untuk nona muda nya itu.

"Baekhyunie" balas Luhan sambil balas memeluk yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Lu. Sangat" rajuk Baekhyun sambil melepas pelukan rindunya pada Luhan.

Luhan tertawa dan mencubit sekilas pipi Baekhyun yang menurutnya sekarang agak chubby.

"Aku juga rindu, Baek... berapa lama kita tak bertemu?" Tanya Luhan sambil berjalan bersama Baekhyun memasuki mansion megah milik kakek dari ibu nya ini yang kedepannya juga akan menjadi rumahnya.

"Emmm.. 2 tahun? Tiga tahun?" Tanya Baekhyun yang lupa kapan terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan sepupu cantiknya itu.

"Terakhir kitu bertemu saat natal kelas 2 smp kan?" Tanya Luhan yang kini duduk bersama Baekhyun di ruang TV.

"Berarti sudah lama sekali ya Lu? Ouhh.. aku merindukanmu" Baekhyun kembali memeluk yeoja peranakan China-Korea itu penuh kerinduan.

"Hahahaa.. banyak yang berubah ya sejak terakhir bertemu" tawa Luhan senang.

"Tentu saja Lu. Kau juga sekarang terlihat lebih dewasa" ujar Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan penampilan Luhan.

Luhan memakai dress yang dibuat dengan model payung berwarna atasan putih dan bagian bawahnya pink yang panjangnya hanya mencapai lutut. Sangat kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang putih itu.

"Gaya amerika ya?" Tanya Baekhyun yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Luhan sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau jahat sekali" rengek Baekhyun dengan wajah masamnya membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dimana aku akan sekolah?" Tanya Luhan yang kemudian terpikir tentang sekolahnya nanti.

"Ditempatku tentunya. Tyrone senior high school. Sekolah swasta dimana anak-anak konglomerat ada. Sekolah itu milik keluarga Oh dan masih ada dibawah naungan Tyrania Group. Tyrone juga terkenal dengan anak-anaknya yang memiliki paras rupawan juga prestasi dari non akademik dan akademik yang tak dapat diragukan lagi" jelas Baekhyun membuat Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tak tahu sebelumnya jila Baekhyun bersekolah di sekolah anak-anak orang kaya.

"Biar ku tebak. Pasti sering terjadi kasus pembullyan kan?" Tanya Luhan sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Emmm.. kau lihat saja nanti" bohong Baekhyun ragu.

"Ayolah ceritakan sedikit padaku, Baek! Aku tidak akan mengubah fikiranku untuk bersekolah ditempat yang sama denganmu kok" paksa Luhan yang dapat menebak isi fikiran Baekhyun.

Ia tahu Baekhyun sedikit enggan menceritakan keburukan siswa sekolahnya karena takut ia tak akan jadi bersekolah disana.

"Sebenarnya di sekolah ku hanya akan membully seorang siswa beasiswa, Lu. Dan disekolahku cuma ada satu siswa beasiswa. Dia tampan, putih, tak banyak bicara dan dia selalu mendapat peringkat pertama di angkatannya tapi dia itu dingin dan sayangnya para siswa disekolah selalu membully nya terkecuali Kai dan kawan-kawannya. Sebenarnya aku kasihan padanya tapi itu konsekuensi" jelas Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan terenyuh.

"Aku tak tahu jika disekolahmu ada perbedaan kasta seperti itu" ujar Luhan lemah.

"Tenang saja Lu. Kau akan masuk kasta orang-orang kaya. Tidak ada yang akan berani mengganggumu selama Baekhyun disini" ujar Baekhyun sambil tertawa ceria.

"Oh ya. By the way, dimana harabeoji? Aku belum melihatnya sejak tadi" tanya Luhan heran karena biasanya harabeoji nya akan langsung menyambutnya jika bertemu dengan Luhan apalagi mereka sudah 3 tahun tak bertemu.

"Soal itu.. kalau tidak salah harabeoji bilang dia menghadiri acara reuni bersama mantan tentara pertahanan di... entahlah aku lupa lagi" jawab Baekhyun sambil menggedikan bahunya acuh.

"Halmeoni juga ikut?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Tentu. Halmeoni selalu akan mendampingi harabeoji 'kan Lu?!"

"Benar juga" gumam Luhan.

"Kau percaya tidak? Aku punya teman dekat yang keluarganya dulu adalah kerabat dekatnya kerajaan masa dinasti Joseon" ucap Baekhyun ceria membuat Luhan memasang ekspresi tak percaya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Dia yeoja yang manis dan lugu. Satu lagi temanku, dia keturunan asli China, Lu. Matanya sipit dan ia sangat sangat baik juga lemah lembut. Kalau dia itu merupakan puteri dari menteri pertahanan China dan ibunya adalah seorang jaksa yang bekerja di Korea" jelas Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi membuat Luhan senang.

Mungkin di sekolahnya nanti akan lebih mengejutkannya lagi dengan berbagai anak-anak dari orang penting.

Dirinya sendiri merupakan puteri tunggal dari pengusaha terkaya kedua se-Asia Timur setelah keluarga Oh yang menduduki peringkat kesatu keluarga terkaya di Asia Timur.

Ayahnya memiliki perusahaan industri pembuatan senjata api untuk kepentingan militer di China sana dan juga pemilik sah dari Dominica Company yang menaungi banyak perusahaan dibawahnya.

"Banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padamu, Lu. Kurasa kau akan senang bertemu dengan 2 sahabatku itu. Oh ya soal seragam aku telah menyiapkannya jauh-jauh hari saat kau bilang 2 minggu yang lalu bahwa kau akan pindah kesini"

"Kau baik sekali Baek. Perfect!"

.

.

.

Luhan menyisir rambut panjang nya didepan meja rias sambil menatapi wajahnya lewat cermin.

Ia tengah sibuk memikirkan bagaimana sekolah baru nya dan bagaimana teman-teman yang kemarin Baekhyun ceritakan.

"kuharap ini lebih baik dari di Amerika" gumam Luhan bersama dengan selesainya menyisir rambut.

Luhan menatap lekat jas almamater berwarna biru dongker bermotif kotak-kotak yang kini melekat di tubuhnya lewat pantulan cermin kemudian menunduk melihat rok berwarna senada nya yang hanya 10 cm di atas lutut menampilkan kaki jenjangnya yang putih mulus itu.

Luhan pun mengambil tas gendongnya yang berwarna hijau toska kemudian memakainya di punggungnya.

Ia keluar dengan ceria menuruni satu persatu anak tangga mansion mewah kakeknya ini yang lantainya terbuat dari marmer.

Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah menelpon di ruang tamu sambil duduk manis di sofa empuk yang ada disana, ia pun duduk di sebelah Baekhyun yang masih sibuk menelpon dan menguping sedikit pembicarannya bersama orang yang menelponnya di seberang sana.

"Aigo, Yeolie.. ayolaaaaahh.. aku ingin berangkat bersama sepupuku. Dia baru saja datang kemarin dan akan mulai bersekolah hari ini. Ayolah Yeolie... aku sudah 3 tahun tak bertemu dengannya" rengek Baekhyun kesal.

"Hahhhh.. yasudahlah. Kau jemput saja aku dirumah" ujar Baekhyun pasrah kemudian mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan menoleh pada Luhan dengan tatapan memelas.

"Maafkan aku Lu.. Yeolie akan menjemputku jadi aku tak bisa berangkat bersama denganmu hari ini" ucap Baekhyun sedih.

"Memangnya kau tak bilang jika kau akan berangkat bersamaku?" Tanya Luhan heran "dan lagi, siapa itu Yeolie?"

"Aku sudah bilang tapi dia tetap memaksa. Katanya ini terakhir kali sebelum ia pergi ke Jepang seminggu penuh. Dia Park Chan Yeol, kekasihku" jawab Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Mwo? Kau? Punya pacar?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya, Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai jawaban "memangnya harabeoji mengijinkan?"

"Yeah begitulah. Chanyeol telah diuji sebelumnya dengan menembak sasaran dari kejauhan menggunakan senapan laras panjang dan dia berhasil. Dan begitulah cara harabeoji menyetujuinya" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Aish! Jinjja! Arasseo.. tapi nanti di sekolah kau harus sudah bawa pancake untukku. Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya harus! Harus pancake yang enak" cecar Luhan membuat Baekhyun nyengir kemudian mengacungkan kedua jempolnya tanda setuju.

Tak lama terdengar suara klakson mobil dari arah luar membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan terdiam sejenak.

"Nahh.. itu pasti si " ucap Baekhyun senang kemudian menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menariknya untuk mengantarnya keluar.

Luhan kembali terperangah melihat seorang namja tampan yang tengah bersandar disebuah mobil yang menurutnya lebih tampan dari namja itu.

"OMO! ZENVO ST1" pekik Luhan histeris sambil memegangi wajahnya.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya jengah kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol yang mengerutkan keningnya melihat kelakuan Luhan.

"Dia sepupumu?" Tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun ada di hadapannya.

"Hmm.. Xi Luhan. Abaikan saja dia, dia itu memang penggemar mobil sport. Coba saja kau tanya seputar mobil sport pasti dia tahu, Jonghyun oppa juga bilang jika Luhan sangat shock saat dibandara karena melihat Limousine keluaran Mercedes Benz yang baru dirilis beberapa bulan lalu itu" jelas Baekhyun sambil mengangkat bahu nya acuh.

Chanyeol tertawa kemudian mengacak pelan surai hitam Baekhyun "kau dan sepupumu sama-sama unik" ujarnya membuat Baekhyun nyengir.

"Tunggu saja sampai kau tahu keunikan lain yang dimiliki Luhan" balas Baekhyun sambil menatap Luhan yang masih kaget.

"I-ini mobilmu?" Tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk ke arah mobil sport berwarna merah di depannya.

"Tentu saja" jawab Chanyeol canggung.

"You're so fantastic! C'mon! Mobil ini cuma ada 3 unit di dunia. Bagaimana kau bisa..." ucap Luhan menggantung karena terlalu takjub.

"Ini hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke 17 kemarin" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengangkat bahu nya.

"Sudahlah Lu. Jangan berlebihan. Kau bisa-bisa pingsan melihat apa yang ada di garasi nanti" ejek Baekhyun "kaja Yeol kita berangkat" lanjutnya sambil membuka pintu mobil dan masuk kedalamnya begitupun dengan Chanyeol kemudian melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mencerna maksud dari kata-kata Baekhyun barusan.

Brmmm.. Brmmm..

Luhan menoleh ke samping kanannya dan tubuhnya menegang luar biasa begitu melihat sebuah mobil berwarna perak yang sangat mengkilat dengan Jonghyun yang ada di dalamnya.

"A-apa ini?" Gumam Luhan tak percaya.

Mobil keluaran Lamborghini yang diberi nama Lamborghini Veneno Roadster yang menyandang gelar sebagai mobil _'termahal'_ dan _'tercepat'_ di dunia itu kini terparkir indah di hadapannya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa mobil berkekuatan 750 tenaga kuda ini ada disini, Jonghyun-sshi?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya saat Jonghyun turun dari mobil seharga 41,5 miliar itu.

"Anda bisa menanyakannya langsung pada nona Byun atau tuan Xi, nona muda. Sekarang mari kita berangkat karena anda sudah cukup terlambat" jawab Jonghyun ragu setelah melihat arloji nya yang menunjukan 6.47 a.m.

Jonghyun pun membukakan pintu mobil itu untuk majikannya dan Luhan pun masuk kedalam mobil dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga.

…

CRAAAAATT

Seketika Luhan langsung meminta Jonghyun menghentikan laju mobilnya kala ia tadi melihat bahwa seorang namja yang menaiki sepedanya terkena cipratan air di jalan karena mobilnya.

Luhan pun turun dari mobilnya kemudian menghampiri namja yang memakai jas almamater sama seperti dirinya itu yang kini berhenti mengayuh sepedanya dan terlihat memejamkan matanya kesal karena kini seragamnya kotor dan basah.

"Aigo" gumam Luhan yang sedikit berlari kecil untuk menghampiri namja berkulit seputih susu itu.

"Neo gwaenchana?" Tanya Luhan khawatir.

Namja itu mendongak dan menatap Luhan datar. Ia tahu jika Luhan merupakan pemilik dari mobil mahal yang membuat baju nya kotor saat ini.

Ia terdiam dan mengacuhkan Luhan membuat Luhan heran. Luhan kemudian merogoh sapu tangan dari dalam saku nya dan memberikannya pada namja itu.

"Maafkan aku. Bersihkan saja seragam mu dengan ini. Aku tahu ini tak 'kan bisa membuatnya bersih kembali namun setidaknya noda kotornya akan berkurang" ujar Luhan lembut sambil menyerahkan sapu tangan kesayangannya di depan namja asing itu namun namja itu hanya menatap sapu tangan itu dengan datar dan tanpa minat.

Ia bisa melihat di sapu tangan rajutan itu terdapat nama _'Xi Luhan'_ yang mungkin saja adalah nama dari yeoja itu.

"Pergilah. Aku tak mau berurusan dengan orang kaya" decihnya sambil memalingkan wajah kemudian kembali mengayuh sepeda nya meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam karena ucapan namja itu.

 _'Orang kaya? Apa maksudnya? Dia kan sepertinya siswa di sekolah baru ku juga, dan otomatis dia itu pasti juga orang kaya'_ batin Luhan yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

…

Luhan memutuskan untuk mengambil study bahasa yang ada di sekolahnya berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang mengambil study sains.

Tyrone bukanlah sekolah kejuruan yang menyediakan berbagai jurusan namun Tyrone adalah SMA swasta unggulan yang menyediakan 3 study yaitu Sains, bahasa, dan seni.

Yang paling diminati siswa adalah Sains dan yang paling sedikit di minati adalah bahasa dan itu artinya seni ada di angka normal.

Luhan sangat suka pelajaran bahasa. Bahasa korea maupun bahasa asing maka dari itu ia menguasai berbagai bahasa seperti China (bahasa utamanya), Korea, Inggris (british dan Amerikan), Jepang dan Belanda.

Kini pun ia tengah berada di hadapan 30 pasang mata lebih yang menatap fokus ke arah dirinya. Luhan masuk ke kelas 12 Language 1 karena kelas bahasa hanya memiliki 2 kelas.

"Silahkan perkenalkan nama mu" perintah sang guru yang tak ia ketahui siapa namanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Choneun Xi Luhan imnida. Aku pindahan dari Amerika" ujar Luhan dengan senyuman manisnya membuat semua siswa laki-laki dikelas itu terpesona sementara para yeoja merasa iri.

"Ada yang ingin bertanya pada Luhan?" Tanya seonsaengnim yang langsung saja ada beberapa siswa namja dan 2 orang yeoja yang mengangkat tangan mereka tanda ingin bertanya.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke kelas bahasa?" Tanya seorang namja.

"Karena aku suka bahasa"

"Kau bisa berbahasa apa?"

"Aku bisa berbahasa Korean, Chinese, English British, English American, Japanese, dan Belanda" jawab Luhan dengan senyum manisnya membuat seisi kelas kagum.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke sekolah ini?" Tanya seorang yeoja bermata sipit yang rambutnya di sanggul longgar membuat beberapa anak rambutnya tak beraturan.

"Karena sepupuku sekolah disini"

"Nugu?" Tanya nya lagi.

"Byun Baekhyun, 12 Sains 6" jawab Luhan membuat seisi kelas melotot tak percaya termasuk yeoja yang tadi bertanya itu.

 _'Dia sepupu yang Baek ceritakan?'_ Batinnya.

"Apa usaha keluargamu?" Tanya seorang yeoja dengan angkuhnya seakan meremehkan Luhan dengan usaha keluarganya. Ia tidak tahu saja jika keluarga nya merupakan keluarga terkaya kedua di daratan Asia Timur.

"Keluargaku memiliki perusahaan industri pembuatan senjata api untuk perlengkapan militer di Beijing dan ayahku pemilik sah dari Dominica Company di China" jawab Luhan yang seketika membuat yeoja angkuh itu mati kutu dan semua seisi kelas kembali terdiam kagum.

siapa yang tidak tahu perusahaan industri yang ada di China itu? Perusahaan itu adalah perusahaan industri persenjataan api terbesar di Asia dan telah mengeluarkan banyak jenis handgun dan berbagai jenis senapan juga peluru nya. Perusahaan itu juga telah bekerja sama dengan banyak negara, perusahaan besar dan para konglomerat yang telah memiliki ijin dari pemerintah untuk mempunyai senjata api.

Dan Dominica Company. Siapa juga yang tak tahu perusahaan itu? Dominica banyak menaungi berbagai perusahaan besar dan yang pasti nya adalah pemilik kedua usaha besar itu merupakan keluarga terkaya kedua di Asia Timur.

"Sudah jelas, bukan? Luhan ini adalah nona muda. Kalian harus menerimanya dengan baik. Nah sekarang, Luhan.. kau duduk bersama Yixing" seonsaengnim menunjuk meja Yixing yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah kemudian Luhan pun menghampiri Yixing dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Zhang Yixing imnida" Yixing mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan dengan ramah dan dibalas oleh Luhan dengan tak kalah ramahnya.

"Luㅡ"

"Aku sudah tahu" potong Yixing dengan senyum manisnya membuat Luhan hanya dapat tersenyum canggung "kau manis. Sama seperti sepupumu Baekhyun" puji Yixing membuat Luhan malu sendiri.

"Kau kenal Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Tentu. Dia sering berceloteh tentangmu dan yang menemani Baekhyun membeli seragam ini 1 minggu yang lalu adalah aku dan Kyungsoo" jelas Yixing membuat Luhan terperangah.

"Mwo? Benarkah? Jadi kau putri dari menteri pertahanan China dan jaksa terkenal Korea itu?" Tanya Luhan shock yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Yixing.

"Ternyata Baekhyun sudah bercerita padamu ya? Kau juga pasti akan senang bertemu dengan Kyungsoo nanti" ujarnya.

"ZHANG YIXING! XI LUHAN! BERHENTI BERDIALOG TIDAK PENTING! MASIH BANYAK WAKTU SETELAH PELAJARANKU UNTUK BERKENALAN!" akhirnya mereka berdua terkena semprotan pedas dari sang seonsaengnim yang mampu membuat keduanya bungkam dan menunduk minta maaf.

…

Break Time..

Yixing menarik Luhan menuju ke cafetaria sekolah mereka yang telah dipenuhi banyak siswa dan begitu mereka masuk kesana semua mata langsung tertuju pada keduanya.

Bagaimana tidak? Yixing adalah salah satu siswi yang berpengaruh di sekolah ini dan Luhan adalah siswa baru yang baru kali ini mereka lihat.

Keduanya begitu cantik dan memukau dan itulah yang menjadi pusat perhatian seluruhnya.

"XING! LULU!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan suara 6 oktaf nya sambil melambai ke arah Luhan dan Yixing yang celingukan mencarinya membuat perhatian beberapa yeoja teralih padanya dan menatap Baekhyun tak suka namun mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun karena tak ada yang berani pada Baekhyun.

"Kalian kenapa bisa saling bersama?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran sambil membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu.

Ia tahu sepupu Baekhyun pindah karena tadi Baekhyun sempat memberitahunya.

"Kau tahu? Lulu yang manis ini sekelas denganku" ujarnya sambil duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo sementara Luhan di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Jinjja? Kau mengambil kelas bahasa?!" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memelototkan matanya pada Luhan.

"Wae? Itu bebas kan?" Tanya Luhan innocent.

"Kau ingin pesan apa Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo ramah.

"Ahh.. aku inginㅡ Yak! Bacon! Dimana pancake yang kupesan?" Tanya Luhan yang tiba-tiba mengingat bahwa tadi ia memesan pancake yang enak pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjitak jidatnya sendiri kemudian menatap Luhan dengan tatapan shock "mianhae Lu, tadi aku terlalu asik mengobrol dengan Chanyeol sampai lupa pada pesananmu" ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap Luhan dengan pancaran mata polosnya.

"Aigo.. sudah kuduga" balas Luhan sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan marah ne? Nanti sebagai gantinya akan aku pinjamkan AK-47 untuk menembak sasaran di tempat latihan" bujuk Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan berfikir sejenak.

"Sepuasnya?" Tanya Luhan menyeringai.

"Emm.. ne.. seharian penuh kesayanganku jadi milikmu" jawab Baekhyun pasrah membuat Luhan tertawa puas dengan jahatnya.

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan? AK-47 itu apa?" Tanya Yixing heran mewakili keheranan Kyungsoo juga.

"AK-47 itu senapan laras panjang yang sedang ngetop di kalangan penembak jitu dan kemiliteran. senapan ini tahan banting dan mudah dioperasikan. Kapasitas magazine 30 peluru, bisa melepaskan 600 peluru per menit dan kecepatan pelurunya sekitar 710 m" jelas Baekhyun semangat membuat Yixing dan Kyungsoo melongo.

Dua sepupu ini memang unik. Jika Luhan pecinta berbagai mobil yang utamanya mobil sport dan balapan mobil -meski ia tak pernah dan tak akan pernah mengikuti balapan mobil- maka lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang merupakan pecinta dari senjata api.

Sejak SMP dia dan Luhan sering latihan menembak di tempat latihan khusus kemiliteran milik kakek mereka namun diantara mereka berdua yang paling minat dengan senjata api adalah Baekhyun sementara Luhan tetap pada kebiasannya yaitu mengagumi mobil sport.

"A-apa? Kau punya senapan?" Tanya Kyungsoo gelagapan.

"Tentu Kyung. Aku dan Luhan sudah memiliki ijin untuk memiliki senjata api tapi Luhan sepertinya kurang minat terhadap senjata api makanya dia tidak punya. Aku punya berbagai handgun dan senapan di rumah. Tentu nya dengan penjagaan harabeoji" jelas Baekhyun bangga.

"Aigooo.." gumam Kyungsoo dan Yixing bersamaan.

"Hay Yixing" Yixing terperanjat bukan main saat seorang namja berwajah angelic duduk di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum manis namun itu sungguh membuat Yixing muak.

"Kau lagi. Sudah kubilang berhenti menggangguku" desis Yixing sebal.

Luhan yang tak tahu apa-apa pun hanya dapat melihat pertengkaran kecil itu dengan bingung.

"Dia Kim Joonmyeon. 12 sains 1. Dia pintar dan president sekolah. Dia naksir pada Yixing tapi Yixing selalu menolaknya mentah-mentah" bisik Baekhyun dari seberang meja membuat Luhan menoleh dan menatap polos pada Baekhyun juga Kyungsoo yang mengangkat bahu nya tak peduli.

PRAAANG

Seketika semua mata tertuju pada seorang namja yang kini tengah tersungkur di lantai dengan pecahan piring di depan nya juga baju nya yang kotor karena bumbu gulai ayam yang ia bawa barusan.

Luhan dapat melihat tangan putih pucat namja itu berdarah dan itu membuat Luhan ngilu sendiri.

Luhan bisa melihat namja yang berdiri di hadapan namja itu tengah mencaci namja yang masih menunduk itu membuat Luhan muak karena tak suka melihat penindasan.

Tepat saat namja itu mendongakan kepala nya, Luhan sadar jika namja itu adalah namja yang tadi pagi terkena cipratan air di jalan karena ban mobilnya.

Namja itu bangkit dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dan tidak menunjukan raut takut sedikitpun.

"Beraninya kau menatapku seperti itu!" geram namja tadi sambil mendorong bahu namja pucat itu namun ia sama sekali tak melawan dan hanya diam.

"Hoseok!" Namja jahat itu menatap temannya yang tengah duduk menonton drama life itu dan langsung berdiri begitu menyadari kode yang diberikan temannya itu.

"Dasar namja beasiswa" bisik Hoseok tepat di telinga namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu kemudian menyiram namja tinggi itu dengan 2 gelas air es yang tentu nya pasti terasa menyengat kulit.

Semua siswa yang ada di cafetaria pun tertawa mengejek terkecuali dia dan ketiga temannya dan jangan lupakan Joonmyeon yang hanya menatap kejadian itu dengan datar.

Luhan bisa melihat namja itu menahan nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya erat terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu.

Luhan hendak berdiri untuk menolong namja malang itu namun Yixing langsung menahannya membuat Luhan menatap Yixing penuh tanya.

"Dia Oh Se Hoon. Namja beasiswa. 12 Sains 1. Jangan coba ikut campur Lu, atau kau akan mendapat masalah dari siswa-siswa disini" ujar Yixing untuk memperingati Luhan.

"Tapi kenapa? Apa salahnya dengan anak beasiswa? Itu bagus kan?! Berarti namja itu memang pintar" bantah Luhan gusar. Ia tak pernah suka dengan penindasan seperti ini.

Apalagi saat melihat teman-temannya diam saja tak melakukan apapun. Dan apa lagi itu? Joonmyeon juga hanya diam tak berkutik. Bukankah Baekhyun tadi bilang jika Joonmyeon itu president sekolah? Lalu apa gunanya Joonmyeon jika kejadian seperti ini ia biarkan begitu saja padahal kejadian ini berlangsung tepat di depan kedua bola mata angel nya itu.

"Siswa disini sangat bergengsi, Lu. Tidak cukup dengan pintar saja untuk dapat diterima dengan baik disini" ujar Kyungsoo lemah.

"Dia yang kuceritakan kemarin Lu" ujar Baekhyun lirih.

Baekhyun juga kelihatannya tak suka namun Baekhyun kemarin bilang ini adalah konsekuensi dari seorang namja beasiswa.

Tanpa seorang pun sadari, seorang namja di luar cafetaria yang hanya dibatasi kaca tebal itu menatap namja yang bernama Oh Sehun itu dengan tatapan lirih.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya kencang sehingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Ia sangat tak suka melihat kejadian ini namun ia sudah berjanji tak akan melakukan apapun jika melihat hal seperti ini.

Namja bersurai pirang itu pun membalikan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari cafetaria sekolah yang mampu membuat dadanya sesak akibat kejadian barusan.

"Ini tidak adil! Kenapa mereka harus memperlakukannya seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan geram.

"Kau akan terbiasa melihat hal seperti ini beberapa hari kedepan" balas Joonmyeon tanpa menatap Luhan kemudian bangkit dan berjalan keluar cafetaria melewati Sehun dan namja itu begitu saja.

.

.

.

 **Gangnam Gu, 20.00 p.m.**

Seorang namja pucat bersurai hitam dengan penampilan acak-acakan menuntun sepedanya memasuki gerbang belakang mansion mewah yang terletak di Gangnam Gu itu dengan wajah datar namun hatinya sangat dongkol.

"Sehun oppa!" seorang yeoja berambut caramel sebahu berjalan riang ke arahnya membuat jantung namja yang ternyata adalah Sehun itu berpacu tidak jelas karena kaget

"Sehyun.. kau selalu saja mengagetkanku" gerutu Sehun.

"OMO! Apa yang terjadi dengan seㅡhhmmmmmfft" pekiknya tak jelas karena Sehun dengan cepat menutup mulut cerewet adik perempuannya ini agar tak didengar orang lain.

"Kau jangan bawel! Diam saja dan bantu aku masuk kedalam dan menyerahkan seragam kotor ini ke bibi Jung" ucap Sehun pelan setelah melepaskan tangannya dari bibir cerewet Sehyun.

"Tapi... oppa kenapa?" Tanya Sehyun sedih.

Ia sudah menebak pasti oppanya ini dibully lagi di sekolahnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat kesal dan tak suka jika oppa nya menyembunyikan jati dirinya seperti ini terus karena Sehyun tak tega melihat oppanya setiap hari harus berantakan seperti ini sehabis pulang sekolah karena di bully.

"Sudahlah Sehyun-ah. Ini tidak penting. Cepat bantu aku. Appa tidak dirumah kan?" Tanya Sehun memastikan sambil berdiri di dekat pintu belakang rumahnya yang menghubungkannya dengan dapur.

"Tidak. Appa belum pulang. Dan.. dimana Kai oppa?" Tanya Sehyun sambil membuka pintu itu dan menengokkan kepalanya kedalam yang ternyata kosong. Ia pun memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk mengikutinya.

"Kai mungkin masih disekolah. Kelas seni memang selalu punya jadwal tambahan" jawab Sehun dengan keadaan waspada karena takut ada maid atau lebih parahnya ada tuan Seo -asistennya yang bertugas mengawasinya- yang melihat keadaan nya yang seperti ini.

"Astaga tuan muda! Apa yang terjadi dengan anda?!" Sehun memejamkan matanya erat dengan ekspresi masam -kebiasannya saat tak bisa melakukan apapun-

Sehun berbalik dan menatap tuan Seo dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata _'jangan beritahu appa tentang ini atau aku akan mencungkil bola matamu'._

"Aku baik-baik saja, tuan Seo. Sungguh"

.

.

.

Luhan masuk kedalam mansion mewah kakeknya dengan wajah masam dan lesu, berbeda dengan yeoja di belakang nya yang terus bersenandung ria -Byun Baekhyun-.

"Luhan.." sapa harabeoji Byun senang kemudian berdiri dari sofa dan merentangkan tangannya minta agar Luhan memeluknya.

"Harabeoji!" Pekik Luhan girang dan seketika raut wajahnya berubah cerah. Ia pun berlari menghampiri sang kakek kemudian memeluk namja paruh baya itu dengan erat.

"Aigo.. cucuku.. kau semakin cantik saja" ujar harabeoji Byun sambil mengelus surai coklat keemasan milik Luhan.

…

Malam ini harabeoji Byun langsung membawa istrinya dan kedua cucu cantiknya untuk makan malam di sebuah restaurant Belanda yang terletak di sekitar daerah Myeong Dong dan tak tanggung-tanggung, ia langsung memesan ruang VIP.

"Jadi.. bagaimana hari pertama di sekolah baru mu?" Tanya harabeoji Byun sambil menyuapi istri tercintanya.

"Aku... cukup terkesan dan yeah.. banyak hal baru" jawab Luhan menekankan kata _'terkesan_ '-nya membuat Baekhyun yang tengah menyantap salad langsung tersedak.

"Benarkah? Apa kau punya teman baru?" Tanya halmeoni Byun sambil tersenyum manis ke arah cucu tersayangnya itu.

"Aku hanya berteman dengan teman-temannya Baekhyun, halmeoni. Yeah kau tahu kan? Putri mentri China dan putri kerabat keluarga kerajaan" jelas Luhan sambil menyeruput teh nya.

"Harabeoji, Lulu masuk kelas bahasa. Seharusnya kan dia masuk sains sepertiku" adu Baekhyun dengan rengekan nya.

"Eii.. itu bagus Baekie.. Luhan kan memang jago nya berbahasa" balas harabeoji Byun sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Oh ya Lu. Akhir minggu ini kau dan Baekhyun akan study ke perusahaan cabang ayahnya Luhan di Macau. Dan minggu depannya lagi kita akan berkunjung ke mansion Oh karena di undang"

"Uhukkkkk" kini giliran Luhan tersedak "a-airhhh.. ahh..irrhh" ujar Luhan sambil memegangi tenggorokannya yang terasa tercekat.

"Ini Lu" Baekhyun menyerahkan segelas air putih pada Luhan dan tanpa basa-basi langsung ditenggak oleh Luhan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Lulu? Ada yang salah dengan ucapan harabeojimu?" Tanya halmeoni Byun khawatir melihat cucu nya terbatuk-batuk.

"A-ani halmeoni. Tapi... untuk apa kita ke mansion keluarga itu? Maksudku... ayolah, mereka keluarga nomor 1 di Asia Timur. Ada urusan apa kalian dengan mereka?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Hanya sejedar kunjungan makan malam" jawab harabeoji Byun santai.

"Kalian tak berniat menjodohkan seseorang di antara kami kan?" Celetuk Baekhyun dengan mata menyipit.

"Ini bukan abad 20-an, sayang. Tentu kami tahu itu. Lagipula kan kamu sudah punya Chanyeol. Chanyeol itu kan masih kerabat nya keluarga Oh juga" jawab halmeoni Byun sambil terkekeh lucu.

"Itu artinya..." ucap Luhan dengan nada menggantung.

"Ani..ani.. tidak kau juga Lulu.. kita hanya akan sekedar makan malam dan kami akan mengenalkan kalian berdua sebagai cucu kami" jelas harabeoji.

"Andai Kris juga ada disini" desah halmeoni kecewa.

"Aiiihhh.. aku hampir melupakan angry bird gege" celetuk Luhan yang langsung mendapat tatapan heran dari ketiganya.

.

.

.

cklek ~

"Eo?! Kai? Ada apa?" Sehun yang tengah tiduran di ranjang King Size nya lantas mendudukan dirinya ketika melihat saudara tirinya itu memasuki kamar bergaya classic nya ini.

"Kita harus bicara" ucap Kai rendah namun tatapan nya sungguh mengintimidasi.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasa atmosfer di sekitarnya menjadi gelap karena aura kelam yang di pancarkan oleh Kai saat ini.

Kai duduk di kursi meja belajar yang tak jauh dari ranjang King Size Sehun lalu menatap namja yang sama dinginnya dengan dirinya itu dengan lekat.

"Tidak bisakah kau melawan?" Tanya Kai dengan rahang mengeras dibalas dengan wajah datar Sehun.

"Untuk apa? Mereka malah akan semakin menyiksaku" jawab Sehun datar.

"Kau fikir aku suka melihat saudaraku dibully di depan mataku sendiri?" Tanya Kai mulai emosi.

"…"

"Aku rasanya ingin menghajar orang-orang yang selalu menertawakanmu Sehun-ah! Mereka tidak berhak berbuat seenaknya padamu! Kau itu adalahㅡ"

"Apa yang kau pedulikan? Kita bahkan tak punya hubungan darah setetespun!"

JDEEEER

Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong, Kai merasa semua isi dunia ini runtuh dan menimpa dirinya.

"Kau..." ucap Kai tak percaya dengan nada menggantung.

"Wae? Aku benar kan?" Tanya Sehun dingin.

"Meski kita bukan saudara kandung tapi kita tetap saudara Oh Sehun! Kita telah bersama sejak umur kita 10 tahun!" Hardik Kai sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menatap Sehun nyalang sambil jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun dengan emosi.

"Bagaimanapun juga kita akan tetap jadi saudara tiri. Meski kita bersama 100 tahun pun kenyataan itu tak kan berubah bukan?!"

-To Be Continue-

 **Next Part :**

"Kai oppa. Kau kenapa? Ketularan Sehun oppa ya? Kenapa wajahmu jadi ikutan masam begitu?"

"Kemarin tuan muda Sehun pulang dengan keadaan seragam yang kotor dan penampilan yang acak-acakan"

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

"Wae? Jangan bilang kau menyukai namja beasiswa yang miskin itu, Krystal Jung?"

"Oh ya.. apa yang terjadi sebenarnya hingga mereka membakar sepedamu?"

"Cium saja dia agar membuka bibirnya"

"I-itu.. ada kecoak. Aku takut Sehun..."

"Hey.. sudahlah.. hentikan air matamu itu! Aku jadi terlihat seperti seorang namja brengsek yang memperkosa siswi SMA"

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Pagi tadi Luhan dan Baekhyunㅡ ahh lebih tepatnya Luhan menolong Sehun yang kembali di bully"

"Tentu saja. Dia juga peranakan sepertimu. Hanya saja dia peranakan Jepang-Korea seperti Baekhyun"

 _'Sial.. sial.. sial.. Apa yang harus aku Presentasikan? Berdiskusi saja tidak'_

 _'Apa tujuanmu menyamar seperti ini Oh Sehun?'_

 **NOTE :**

Ini FF GS pertama author, dan ini sebenernya dibuat semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu namun Author belum berani publish.

Sebenernya juga ya, Author punya banyak fanfic **CUMA** ff nya 80% bukan Yaoi ataupun GS jadi author bingung mau publish dimana dan gak tahu juga disini bisa atau enggak nya ngirim ff yang main cast nya bener-bener lawan jenis **REAL**. Makanya author baru berani sekarang ngirim fanfic itu juga karena genre nya GS.

Untuk para pembaca, tolong review ff ini ya karena Author belum berpengalaman dalam publish ff dan juga butuh semangat dari kalian supaya bisa lanjutin ff ini.

Author udah niat kalau misalnya ada beberapa yang review ff author ini meski itu cuma 10 atau 20 orang pun Author bakal publish chapter selanjutnya tapi kalau misalnya gak ada yang review author terpaksa bakal berhenti publish. ︶︿︶

Maaf bukan apa-apa, Author cuma butuh semangat karena Author masih baru dan juga pengen tahu aja seberapa banyak yang minat sama ff author yang gaje ini.

See you..

Zyyeoliee fict.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Something Wrong

Genre : school life, romance, gender switch, AU

Pairing : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, SuLay.

Rate : Teens

Length & type : Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer : Cast murni bukan milik author tapi cerita ini milik author.

so...

DON'T BE SIDERS

DON'T PLAGIAT

DON'T BASH

.

.

WARNING! GENDER SWITCH & TYPO!

.

.

.

.

.

Summary :

Keinginannya untuk pindah ke Korea membuat ia bertemu dengan si namja 'beasiswa' yang selalu di bully oleh teman-temannya karena bersekolah di sekolah tempat orang-orang kaya. Namun apa yang akan mereka katakan jika ternyata si namja tampan 'beasiswa' itu ternyata anak kandung dari keluarga Oh -keluarga terkaya sedaratan Asia Timur-?

.

.

.

"Kau..." ucap Kai tak percaya dengan nada menggantung.

"Wae? Aku benar kan?" Tanya Sehun dingin.

"Meski kita bukan saudara kandung tapi kita tetap saudara Oh Sehun! Kita telah bersama sejak umur kita 10 tahun!" Hardik Kai sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menatap Sehun nyalang sambil jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun dengan emosi.

"Bagaimanapun juga kita akan tetap jadi saudara tiri. Meski kita bersama 100 tahun pun kenyataan itu tak kan berubah bukan?!"

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

Sarapan pagi ini terasa sangat mencekam dan canggung apalagi dengan 2 tuan muda yang dari tadi gerak geriknya sangat geradak-geruduk seakan sedang emosi atau sebagainya membuat adik bungsu mereka dan tuan besar di rumah itu menatap mereka risih juga heran.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya tuan Oh tenang sambil tetap menyantap sarapannya.

"Ani" jawab mereka berdua ketus.

"Kai oppa. Kau kenapa? Ketularan Sehun oppa ya? Kenapa wajahmu jadi ikutan masam begitu?" Tanya Sehyun polos.

"Aku selesai" ucap Sehun dingin sambil meletakkan pisau dan garpu secara kasar di meja.

"Aigo" desah tuan Oh lelah saat melihat Sehun berjalan keluar dan membuka pintu garasi dengan kasar untuk mengambil sepeda kesayangannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Jongin-ah?" Tanya Tuan Oh menatap Jongin yang sedang melahap roti nya dengan tatapan nyalang.

"Tidak ada" jawab Kai dingin kemudian mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi.

"KAI OPPA! ANTARKAN AKU!" pekik Sehyun heboh kemudian berdiri lalu mencium pipi ayah kesayangannya sebelum akhirnya melesat pergi mengikuti Kai yang berada di garasi untuk mengambil mobilnya.

"Hhh.. anak-anak cepat dewasa" gumam Tuan Oh sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi makan.

"Sajangnim" Tuan Oh menoleh dan mendapati asistennya yang ia suruh untuk mengawasi Sehun dan Jongin sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ya, tuan Seo. Ada apa?" Tanya Tuan Oh.

"Kemarin tuan muda Sehun pulang dengan keadaan seragam yang kotor dan penampilan yang acak-acakan" lapor tuan Seo sopan.

"Mwo? Ada apa dengannya? Apa anak-anak disekolah membully nya lagi?" Tanya tuan Oh sedikit geram.

"Sepertinya begitu, sajangnim" jawab tuan Seo pelan.

"Lalu... apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun dan Kai?" Tanya Tuan Oh tanpa menatap asistennya itu.

"Saya tidak tahu sajangnim. Tapi, kemarin saya lihat tuan muda Jongin memasuki kamar tuan muda Sehun dengan wajah kalem namun beberapa menit kemudian saya melihat tuan Jongin keluar dari kamar tuan Sehun dengan wajah merah dan ia membanting pintu kamar tuan muda Sehun dengan cukup keras" jelas tuan Seo panjang lebar membuat tuan Oh sedikit-sedikit mengerti akar dari permasalahan kedua putra nya itu.

"Sepertinya mereka bertengkar" gumam tuan Oh sambil memijat pelipisnya.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dengan mengayuh sepeda kesayangannya namun baru beberapa meter dari dekat gerbang, ia langsung terjatuh dari sepedanya karena ada sebuah tali tambang yang tiba-tiba saja terentang di depannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mulai bermunculan siswa yeoja maupun namja yang tertawa puas melihat Sehun terduduk di aspal dengan celana di bagian tumitnya yang sobek dan tumitnya mengalirkan banyak darah begitupun dengan sikutnya yang tertutup jas almamater.

"Hahahahaaa.. dasar namja beasiswa!" Tawa mereka semakin menjadi-jadi saat seseorang diantara mereka menyiram tubuh Sehun dengan air seember menyebabkan tubuh Sehun basah kuyup.

"Bawa korek api nya!" Perintah namja berambut merah yang dibajunya terdapat name tag bertuliskan _'Kim Seok Jin'_

Salah satu dari mereka menyerahkan sebuah pematuk api pada namja bernama Kim Seokjin itu lalu seorang yeoja menyiramkan sebuah cairan dari sebuah botol pada sepeda Sehun.

Seokjin pun menyalakan pematuk api itu dan melemparnya ke sepeda Sehun dan…

 **WUUUSHHHH**

Seketika sepeda Sehun terbakar dengan kobaran api yang sangat besar membuat tawa puas terdengar dari mereka semua.

Sehun melihat di depan matanya sendiri sepeda kebanggaannya terbakar begitu saja membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

 _ **"Sehun.. kemarilah sayang.." harabeoji memanggil Sehun kecil yang tengah bermain mobil-mobilan di halaman mansion mereka yang mewah bak istana ini.**_

 _ **Sehun menoleh dengan wajah polos kemudian menghampiri sang kakek yang sudah terlihat tua dan ringkih.**_

 _ **"Ne halabeoji?" Tanya Sehun yang masih cadel. Ia memeluk kaki harabeoji nya erat.**_

 _ **"Kakek ingin memberikan itu untuk Sehunie" harabeoji menunjuk sepeda yang tengah dituntun oleh seorang namja ber-jas hitam ke arah mereka.**_

 _ **"Sepeda?" Tanya Sehun kecil bingung dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh sang kakek "tapi Sehunie masih kecil, halabeoji! Sepeda itu kan besal"**_

 _ **"Sehunie bisa belajar menaikinya jika Sehunie sudah besar nanti, ne?" Tanya sang kakek lembut sambil mengelus surai hitam legam milik cucu laki-lakinya ini.**_

 _ **"Ne halabeoji"**_

 _'Harabeoji..'_ batin Sehun menatap kosong ke arah sepedanya yang sudah hangus terbakar dimakan si jago merah.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" teriak seorang yeoja bersurai coklat keemasan yang turun dari mobil limousine nya bersama seorang yeoja bersurai hitam yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Luhan berlari menghampiri Sehun yang terdiam membatu sambil terduduk di aspal dengan tatapan kosong ke arah sepedanya yang sudah terbakar.

"Sehun-sshi" panggil Luhan sambil berjongkok di hadapan Sehun kemudian memegangi kedua bahu Sehun dan mengguncangnya pelan.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! KALIAN GILA, EO?!" teriak Luhan sambil berdiri dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan garang.

"Mau apa kau anak baru? Minggir!" Ucap salah seorang siswi berambut pirang sebahu.

"Kalian ini benar-benar tidak bermoral!" Desis Luhan dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sementara Sehun di belakangnya masih duduk dengan tatapan kosong.

"Memangnya kau siapa, eo?!" Tanya namja bernama Kim Seokjin meremehkan.

"Jin, dia putri tunggal Xi Qie Wa" bisik Jeon Jongkook tepat di telinga Seokjin membuat tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku.

"Ayo Sehun-sshi.. kita pergi" ujar Luhan lembut namun Sehun tetap diam dan menatap kosong ke arah sepeda nya.

Luhan tak tahu kenapa Sehun begitu terlihat sangat kehilangan sepeda nya namun Luhan mengira Sehun merasa kehilangan karena mungkin sepeda itu adalah satu-satunya teman yang ia punya dan Luhan kira Sehun berfikir bahwa dia tak bisa membelinya lagi.

"Baek.. tolong bantu aku" ucap Luhan sambil berbalik menatap Baekhyun penuh harap.

Baekhyun segera menghampiri Sehun dan segera membantunya berdiri bersama Luhan dan menuntunnya untuk masuk ke limousine dan mereka pun berbalik pergi dari sekolah menuju apartemen Baekhyun di daerah Hakdong yang tak jauh dari mansion kakek mereka.

Tanpa mereka ketahui seorang yeoja berambut hitam sepinggang menatap kejadian dimana Luhan menolong Sehun dari balkon lantai 2 sekolah ini dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Kau kenapa Krys?" Tanya seorang yeoja sambil menepuk bahu yeoja itu.

"Ani" jawabnya singkat.

"Wahh.. wahh.. Seokjin CS memang tak berperasaan ya dalam membully si anak beasiswa itu. Tapi aku senang" ujarnya sambil melihat ke arah dimana sepeda Sehun dibakar tapi ia tak tahu kemana sekarang sang pemilik sepeda karena dia sama sekali tak melihatnya di sekitar sana.

"Tck" decak yeoja berambut hitam itu yang membuat temannya itu heran.

"Wae? Jangan bilang kau menyukai namja beasiswa yang miskin itu, Krystal Jung?" Tanya yeoja bername tage Luna itu dengan tatapan memicing.

"What? I-itu tak mungkin lah! Kau jangan mengada-ada!" Sangkal Krystal gengsi kemudian melengos begitu saja meninggalkan Luna yang masih penasaran itu.

…

"Baek.. dimana kotak obatnya?" Tanya Luhan panik sambil mencoba mencari kotak P3K di laci-laci nakas dan lemari yang ada di apartemen mewah Baekhyun ini.

"Kurasa aku tidak punya, Lu. Kau tahu kan jika aku jarang berada disini?!" Jawab Baekhyun yang mendudukan tubuh tinggi semampai milik Sehun di sofa empuknya. Baekhyun tak sadar dengan tatapan Luhan yang kesal padanya "biar aku beli saja Lu. Di bawah sana kurasa ada apotek. Kau tunggu sebentar ya?" Ucap Baekhyun kemudian mengambil tas selempangannya dan berlari keluar dari apartemen yang ada di lantai 17 ini.

"Astaga. Kuharap Baekhyun cepat datang" gumam Luhan cemas sambil menghampiri Sehun yang hanya duduk diam di sofa dengan pandangan kosong.

Ia bisa melihat darah yang mulai mengering di tulang pipi Sehun, sikut dan juga tumit nya yang seputih salju itu.

Luhan mengambil kotak tissue basah lalu membersihkan darah pada luka Sehun dengan hati-hati namun tetap menyebabkan erangan kecil dari Sehun karena merasa perih saat luka nya yang masih basah terkena tissue basah.

"Mianhae.. aku akan lebih hati-hati" ucap Luhan dengan wajah menyesal kemudian melanjutkan membersihkan darah yang mulai mengering itu sampai di tulang pipi namja bermarga Oh ini.

Ia merasa jantungnya bekerja tidak normal saat melihat paras tampan Sehun dengan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan menambah kesan seksi pada namja berkulit pucat ini apalagi saat Sehun menatap manik matanya membuat Luhan salah tingkah dan untungnya tepat pada saat itu Baekhyun datang dengan membawa sekantung obat-obatan dan alat yang diperlukan Sehun membuat ia bisa menghilangkan rasa canggungnya.

"Eo? Kau sudah membersihkan luka Sehun dengan tissue?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat luka Sehun hanya meninggalkan bekas kemerah-merahan yang membuatnya ngilu sendiri "ige.. bersihkan lagi dengan alkohol" ujar Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan kantung plastik itu pada Luhan.

"Ssshh.." ringis Sehun begitu Luhan membersihkan lukanya -untuk yang kedua kalinya- menggunakan alkohol.

"Sakit ya?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah innocent nya membuat Sehun merasa malu sendiri tapi disisi lain juga kesal karena pertanyaan konyol Luhan.

"Oh ya Lu... hari ini kita membolos, bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menggigiti kuku jari nya "Chanyeol pasti akan mengamuk kalau dia sampai tahu aku membolos" gumam Baekhyun yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Sehun juga Luhan.

 _'Dia kekasihnya Chanyeolie?'_ Batin Sehun sambil melirik Baekhyun dengan ekor matanya.

"Molla. Telepon saja Yixing atau Kyungsoo. Katakan kalau kita ada kepentingan mendadak" jawab Luhan sambil memberi obat merah pada luka Sehun membuat sang empu kembali meringis di buatnya.

"Hmm.. aku akan telepon Kyungsoo saja. Yixing jarang mengangkat telpon kalau aku menelponnya" dengus Baekhyun kemudian mengambil ponsel canggihnya.

"Oh ya.. apa yang terjadi sebenarnya hingga mereka membakar sepedamu?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sehun "oh baiklah kalau kau tak mau bicara. Tak apa" ucap Luhan cepat dengan senyum anehnya.

"Lu.. kira-kira Sehun suka apa ya?" Bisik Baekhyun di telinga sepupu imutnya itu saat Luhan telah selesai mengobati luka Sehun dan membalutnya dengan kain kasa juga plester.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Aish. Sehun pasti butuh makanan, Lu" ujarnya tetap berbisik takut Sehun mendengarnya.

 _'_ _ **Cerdas**_ _sekali Baekhyun. Aku bahkan tak kefikiran untuk memberi Sehun makanan'_ batin Luhan.

"Entahlah. Orang sakit biasanya makan apa?" tanya Luhan balas berbisik.

"Bubur paling" jawab Baekhyun cuek.

"Yasudah beli itu saja sana!" Usir Luhan.

"Eh? Aku lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya "yasudahlah. Nikmati saja ya wajah Oh Sehun itu" ejek Baekhyun sambil tersenyum jahil dan dengan sengaja mengeraskan suaranya membuat Sehun dapat mendengarnya dan langsung menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan datar namun ekspresi penuh tanya.

"YAKK!" teriak Luhan tak terima namun Baekhyun sudah duluan kabur dan memilih untuk membeli makanan untuk Sehun.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" Cicit Sehun dengan suara datarnya ketika Luhan sedang membereskan alat-alat yang baru saja digunakan untuk mengobati luka Sehun.

"Eo?! Aku hanya... eunggg.. entahlah.. mungkin karena aku tak suka penindasan" jawab Luhan gelagapan. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa hatinya begitu tergerak saat melihat Sehun dibully.

"Kukira semua orang kaya sama saja" sindir Sehun membuat Luhan menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan orang lain. Aku tidak suka" balas Luhan. Ia memang sangat sensitif jika ada orang -siapapun itu- yang menyamakan dirinya dengan orang lain, ia sangat tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan karena ia bukan barang.

Luhan melengos pergi meninggalkan Sehun di ruang tamu dan pergi ke kamar yang tak jauh dari sana.

Ia mengambil sebuah baju laki-laki yang berukuran mungkin sama dengan Sehun yang berwarna biru dongker dengan celana jeans selutut bermotif tentara kemudian kembali lagi ke hadapan Sehun dan memberikan pakaian itu.

"Ganti pakaian mu. Bajumu itu basah, kau bisa masuk angin gara-gara itu" ucap Luhan ketus karena ia masih kesal akan perkataan Sehun tadi.

Sehun mengambil baju yang entah milik siapa itu, ia berfikir mungkin baju itu milik kekasih Luhan. Ia tak ambil pusing karena perkataan Luhan memang benar, ia membutuhkan baju ganti dan Sehun pun segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya ia menanyakan letak kamar mandi nya pada Luhan meski dijawab ketus oleh Luhan.

Sehun kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan pakaian yang sudah ia ganti. Pakaian yang diberikan Luhan memang agak kebesaran tapi tidak terlalu juga, namun Luhan melihat pakaian itu cocok ditubuh Sehun apalagi dengan warna baju nya yang kontras dengan kulit Sehun yang putih.

Hanya satu kata yang saat ini terlintas di otak yeoja blasteran Korea-China itu, _'tampan'_.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Sehun dingin ketika merasa Luhan memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan yang errrrrrrrrhhh.. terpana mungkin?

"Tidak ada" jawab Luhan ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merona karena tertangkap basah oleh Sehun tengah memperhatikan wajah tampannya.

Tit ~

Untungnya Baekhyun selalu menjadi penyelamat Luhan di saat keadaan canggung seperti ini.

"Itu kan bajunya Kris gege? Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Baekhyun heran saat melihat Sehun tengah memakai pakaian sepupunya, Baekhyun masuk sambil membawa sekantung 3 makanan cup yang diduga Luhan adalah bubur.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kapan Kris ge menginap disini?" Tanya Luhan sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Entahlah. Kalau tidak salah saat liburan musim panas tahun lalu" jawab Baekhyun acuh sambil meletakkan kantung plastik itu di meja.

"Kenapa tidak di mansion saja? Seperti tidak punya keluarga saja" decak Luhan.

"Kau tahu lah Kris ge bagaimana" balas Baekhyun cuek "ini.. makanlah Sehun-sshi" ujar Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan satu cup bubur pada Sehun, satu pada Luhan dan satu lagi untuknya.

"Tidak, terimakasih" tolak Sehun dingin.

"Dasar keras kepala" desis Luhan sebal kemudian mengambil cup bubur Sehun dan membukanya lalu berusaha menyuapi Sehun namun namja itu menolak.

Sehun tidak suka bubur karena menurutnya bubur itu identik dengan orang sakit meski bubur yang dibelikan Baekhyun ini terlihat sangat enak karena ditambah dengan toppings yang lengkap, yaitu potongan daging ayam, daging sapi, telur dan ati ampela serta sayuran yang dipotong kecil-kecil.

"Kau harus makan Sehun" paksa Luhan keukeuh namun Sehun juga sama keukeuhnya untuk tetap menutup bibir tipisnya rapat-rapat.

"Cium saja dia agar membuka bibirnya" celetuk Baekhyun santai sambil tetap menyantap buburnya.

Luhan dan Sehun sontak menoleh pada Baekhyun dan melayangkan tatapan death glare mereka.

"Aku selesai. Sebentar ya aku mau kebawah dulu" ujar Baekhyun mengambil tas selempangnya dan pergi keluar apartemen begitu saja seolah tidak melakukan apapun.

"Ayolah Oh Sehun. Satu suap saja" bujuk Luhan namun Sehun tetap enggan membuka mulutnya.

"Kenapa sih kau begitu memaksa?" Tanya Sehun menatap Luhan jengah.

"Aku hanya..." Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya, ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu ingin Sehun mengisi perutnya "...khawatir" bisik Luhan yang tak dapat terdengar oleh Sehun.

Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan mencari kontak bernama _'Kim Jong Hyun'_ kemudian menekan tombol _'call'_

"Yeobosseo Jonghyun-sshi"

"Emm.. aku mau minta tolong"

"Kau punya kartu kredit cadanganku kan? Harabeoji pasti memberinya kan?"

"Tolong kau belikan seragam sekolahku untuk laki-laki"

"Emm.. untuk ukurannya... kau tahu kan Kris gege?"

"Iya ukurannya kurang lebih ukuran bajunya Kris gege"

"Yasudah.. terimakasih ya"

Pip ~

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan setengah kesal kemudian melengos begitu saja menuju dapur membuat Sehun mengernyit.

 _'Yeoja aneh'_ fikir Sehun.

"AAAAAAAAAAA" Teriak Luhan dari arah dapur membuat Sehun kaget lalu bergegas menghampiri yeoja imut itu takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

Eh? Takut terjadi apa-apa? Memang apa peduli Sehun?

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Sehun datar saat melihat Luhan sudah meringkuk takut diatas meja dapur.

"I-itu.. ada kecoak. Aku takut Sehun..." ucap Luhan takut sambil menunjuk lantai dapur yang memang disana Sehun bisa melihat ada seekor kecoak yang berkeliaran.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas kemudian menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan _'kau sangat keterlaluan! Masa ketakutan seperti itu hanya karena seekor kecoak'_

"Buang kecoak itu Sehun" pinta Luhan setengah merengek.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri kecoak yang berjalan dengan cepat itu lalu menginjaknya dengan kaki telanjangnya sampai kecoak itu mati.

Sehun mengambil kecoak itu dan memegang bagian tanduknya yang panjang kemudian mendekatkan kecoak itu pada Luhan.

"YAKKK! JAUHKAN ITU OH SEHUN!" pekik Luhan histeris membuat Sehun menyeringai dan semakin menjahili Luhan sampai yeoja itu menangis sesenggukan.

…

"Hey.. sudahlah.. hentikan air matamu itu! Aku jadi terlihat seperti seorang namja brengsek yang memperkosa siswi SMA" gerutu Sehun yang langsung mendapat pukulan-pukulan dari bantal sofa yang dilayangkan oleh Luhan.

"Kau.. hikss.. jahat.. hikss" ucap Luhan sesenggukan. Ia masih shock akan insiden kecoak di dapur beberapa menit lalu dan sampai saat ini belum bisa menghentikan tangisannya apalagi dengan kata-kata pedas dari Sehun yang semakin membuat ia menangis.

"Aishh! Jinjja" gumam Sehun jengah kala melihat Luhan terus menumpahkan sungai air mata di pipi mulusnya.

Dan entah mendapat ilham darimana, Sehun mendekat ke arah Luhan dan menghapus air mata di pipi Luhan dengan kedua ibu jarinya yang kokoh membuat Luhan terdiam membisu.

"Jangan menangis lagi ne? Maafkan aku soal kecoak tadi. Aku hanya bercanda" bisik Sehun sambil menatap Luhan tepat di manik matanya membuat Luhan terdiam membisu.

Ting Tong ~

Ting Tong ~

Suara bel apartemen Baekhyun memecahkan kecanggungan Luhan saat ini, ia sangat bersyukur dalam hati ada seseorang yang menekan bel itu membuat Luhan mempunyai alasan untuk menghindari Sehun untuk beberapa menit.

Luhan pun menghapus sisa air matanya dan beranjak menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang karena Baekhyun tidak mungkin menekan bel terlebih dahulu jika ingin masuk ke apartemen nya sendiri.

Pip ~

"Jonghyun-sshi?" Gumam Luhan dengan suara seraknya.

"Nona.. ini seragamnya" ujar Jonghyun sedikit ragu saat melihat wajah Luhan yang sembab.

"Ne.. terimakasih ya Jonghyun-sshi" balas Luhan sambil menerima paper bag yang diberikan oleh Jonghyun kemudian menutup kembali pintu apartemen Baekhyun membuat Jonghyun mengernyit heran.

"Ini" Luhan menaruh paper bag itu disebelah Sehun dengan ketus membuat namja itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ige mwoya?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Itu seragam. Aku sengaja belikan untuk mengganti seragammu yang lama karena sudah tak layak pakai" ujar Luhan sambil mengambil seragam Sehun yang sudah lusuh dan sobek kemudian membuangnya ke tong sampah.

"Tapi akuㅡ"

"Sudahlah Oh Sehun! Sekali ini saja terima kebaikanku" potong Luhan dengan wajah ditekuk kesal.

Sehun hanya terdiam setelah Luhan berkata demikian lalu menatap paper bag berisi seragam itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan berdua bersama Yixing menuju ke perpustakaan dengan saling berbincang-bincang.

"Sebenarnya Baekhyun dan Luhan pergi kemana ya? Aku tidak yakin jika mereka ada kepentingan mendadak" ujar Kyungsoo sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Pagi tadi Luhan dan Baekhyunㅡ ahh lebih tepatnya Luhan menolong Sehun yang kembali di bully" jelas Yixing yang langsung membuat Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan dan melebarkan kedua mata owl nya.

"Jinjjayo?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi yang menurut Yixing sangat errrrr.. berlebihan mungkin?

"Kurasa setelah ini akan ada masalah" ucap Yixing sambil menatap lurus kedepan tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tinggi berambut pirang baru saja keluar dari bangunan sekolah mewah yang sudah menjadi tempatnya menuntut ilmu selama kurang lebih 2 tahun belakangan ini.

Ia duduk di kelas akhir sebuah sekolah seni bernama Modern High School yang terletak di LA.

Sekolah yang mendapat label sebagai sekolah termahal dan termewah kedua di dunia ini sudah menjadi tempatnya menuntut ilmu selama ini.

Dia kaya? Tentu saja.

Tampan? Sudah pasti.

Pintar? Sudah sangat terbukti.

Namja itu memasuki mobil Mclaren P1 berwarna kuning kebanggaannya dengan tanpa lepas dari tatapan takjub banyak yeoja yang berpakaian seksi yang terus mengikuti setiap langkah kakinya.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak tertarik? Paras tampan, tinggi semampai, blasteran, keturunan konglomerat, dan berotak encer. Dia sempurna Demi Tuhan! Namun sayang, yang menjadi cacatnya adalah sikapnya yang dingin dan sekeras batu terkecuali jika dihadapkan dengan kedua sepupunya yang amat ia sayangi.

Ia mengambil ponselnya di dashboard mobil sambil tetap fokus mengemudi karena merasa jika ponselnya berdering menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Hallo, Baek" raut wajah namja blasteran ini berubah ramah saat menerima telepon dari salah satu sepupu tersayangnya.

"I don't know"

"Yes, of course"

Namja itu mematikan sambungan teleponnya lalu melajukan mobilnya semakin cepat menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mansion mewah yang menjadi tempal tinggalnya selama ini.

Suasana mansion ini sangat sepi mengingat sekarang masih tengah hari dan pasti semua anggota keluarganya sedang sibuk melakukan aktifikas mereka di luar sana termasuk asistennya yang menyebalkan itu -karena selalu mengadukan segalanya pada ayahnya- pasti dia juga sedang sibuk bekerja di kantor.

Hanya terlihat beberapa maid yang tengah membersihkan mansionnya yang sebenarnya sudah bersih ini tapi karena pekerjaan mereka maka mau tidak mau mereka harus tetap membersihkan mansion ini meskipun sudah sebersih apapun.

"Tuan muda. K-kenapa anda sudah pulang?" Tanya salah seorang maid gelagapan.

"Aku tidak sekolah. Tidak enak badan" bohong Sehun yang melengos begitu saja menuju kamar mewahnya.

Sehun berdiri di depan cermin besar di hadapannya dan menatap lekat seragam yang saat ini ia kenakan. Tidak.. seragam ini tidak aneh. Bahkan masih baru.

Hanya saja...

Ini pemberian Luhan.

Ya, Xi Luhan.

Yeoja yang sempat ia buat menangis hanya karena seekor kecoak.

Entah kenapa Sehun merasa tubuhnya bereaksi tidak normal ketika dirinya memikirkan Luhan.

Yeoja sok tahu yang selalu memaksanya ini itu dan membuat kesan pertama Sehun terhadapnya miring karena sempat mengotori seragam Sehun dengan ban mobil mewahnya.

Tapi Sehun akui, bahwa Luhan memang berbeda.

Saat pertama kali bertemu, Luhan meminta maaf karena telah membuat seragam Sehun basah dan kotor bahkan yeoja mungil itu sempat menawarkan sapu tangan yang berhiaskan nama _'Xi Luhan'_ itu untuk membersihkan seragamnya hanya saja Sehun mengabaikannya dan memilih pergi begitu saja. Sementara mungkin jika orang lain yang membuat kesalahan maka tak akan meminta maaf padanya apalagi siswa siswi di sekolahnya yang menganggap rendah padanya karena ia dikenal sebagai namja beasiswa yang miskin.

Dan tadi pagi Luhan menolongnya saat ia kembali di bully dengan keterlaluan oleh siswa siswi disekolahnya.

Bahkan Luhan sempat berteriak pada mereka yang membully Sehun padahal Luhan tidak tahu apa-apa dan ia yakin bahwa teman-teman barunya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yixing dan Kyungsoo ataupun Baekhyun juga pasti sudah memberitahu siapa dia tapi anehnya ia tetap menolongnya meski sudah tahu Sehun adalah namja beasiswa yang miskin.

Entah kenapa sisi lain di diri Sehun mengatakan bahwa Luhan berbeda dengan yeoja lain yang selalu di anggap Sehun sama saja karena melihat harta tapi ego Sehun menolak pernyataan itu dan tetap beranggapan bahwa Luhan itu sama dengan mereka, yeoja yang hanya memandang harta dan sombong.

Gadis itu bahkan sempat kesal padanya karena menyamakannya dengan yang lain tadi pagi.

 _ **"Jangan samakan aku dengan orang lain. Aku tidak suka"**_

Ahh.. tapi apa peduli Sehun? Luhan suka atau tidak dengan bagaimana anggapan Sehun terhadapnya kan itu bukan urusannya.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang empuk miliknya, terlalu enggan untuk memikirkan tentang Luhan lebih jauh lagi.

Sehun tertegun mendapati sebuah bingkai foto sebuah sepeda gunung berwarna putih yang terdapat dalam foto itu yang terpajang di nakas sebelah ranjangnya.

Ingatannya kembali terputar pada kejadian tadi pagi dimana sepeda kesayangannya dan kebanggaannya itu dibakar begitu saja didepan matanya dan bodohnya ia tak bisa melakukan apapun, hanya dapat menatap kejadian itu dalam diam.

 _ **"Harabeoji! Jangan tinggalkan Sehun! Harabeoji harus bertahan.. hikss"**_

 _ **"Sehunie.. uljima.. uhukk.. kau itu namja jadi tak boleh menangis ne? Uhuk.. uhukk.."**_

 _ **"T-tapi.. har-aahh-beo-hhhji.. Sehun tak ingin kehilangan harabeoji.. hikkss.. jangan pergi.. hikss"**_

 _ **"Ssstt.. semua yang hidup pasti akan kembali pada-Nya Hunie.. maafkan Harabeoji karena tak bisa menjaga Sehunie lebih lama"**_

 _ **"A-ahh-and-whhhaaee! hiks.. J-jha-jangan bicara seperti itu harabeoji. Sehun tak ingin kehilangan harabeoji. Hikkss.. hikss"**_

 _ **"Harabeoji tak akan pergi Sehunie.. harabeoji akan selalu ada di hati Sehunie, percayalah sayang"**_

 _ **"T-tapi... hikkss"**_

 _ **"Ssstt.. jangan menangis lagi. Harabeoji ingin Sehun berjanji sesuatu pada harabeoji"**_

 _ **"Hikss.. a-apa itu harabeoji?"**_

 _ **"Jagalah sepeda yang harabeoji berikan untuk Sehunie.."**_

 _ **"Ne harabeoji.. Hunie pasti akan menjaganya"**_

 _ **"Terimakasih kalau begitu, Sehunie sayang. Uhuk.. uhuk.. uhukk uhuuukkk"**_

 _ **"Harabeoji... harabeoji! HARABEOJI! IREONA! ANDWAEEEE!"**_

"hiks.. harabeoji.. mianhae" gumam Sehun sambil menangis pilu serta memeluk bingkai foto sepeda itu kala mengingat jika permintaan terakhir kakeknya tak bisa ia penuhi.

"Sehun memang bodoh harabeoji. Maafkan Sehunie" tangis Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya erat berharap rasa sakit hatinya dapat ikut keluar bersama mengalirnya air matanya.

.

.

.

"Attention please!" Pinta yang berumur sekitar 30 tahunan itu sambil menatap lekat 40 muridnya yang senang sekali mengobrol saat belajar.

Seketika suara berisik di kelas hilang saat mereka menyadari tatapan tajam dari yang membuat mereka naik ke mode _'siaga'._

"Okay, can we start studying for today, my students?" Tanya dengan menekannya kata _'my students'_ -nya barusan.

"Yes, sir" jawab semua serempak termasuk Luhan yang sebenarnya sedang tidak mood itu.

"Okay, thank you. Please, open your book page 117" titahnya yang langsung dilakukan oleh seluruh siswa didalam kelas 12 Language 1 ini.

…

"Please, make a group with your friends! The group comprises for a maximum 5 people and for a minimum is 3 people. You understand?" Tanya serius.

"Yes, sir" jawab seluruh siswa dan langsung saja membuat sebuah kelompok sementara Luhan dan Yixing hanya terdiam di bangku mereka karena tak tahu akan berkelompok dengan siapa.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang namja tampan berambut hitam dengan bentuk wajah yang seperti kotak itu duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Watashi wa, anata no gurūpu ni sanka suru koto wa dekimasu ka? (Bolehkah aku bergabung dengan kelompok kalian?)" Tanyanya yang membuat Yixing gelagapan.

"Yeah, no problem" jawab Yixing kaku membuat namja itu mengernyit.

"Kenapa menjawabnya dengan bahasa inggris?" Tanya namja bername tag Kim Jong Dae itu.

"Aku.. aku hanya mengerti bahasa jepang namun tidak bisa merangkai kata-katanya" jawab Yixing sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Oh baiklah" jawab Jongdae cuek "annyeonghaseyo. Kim Jong Dae imnida. Kita baru bertemu kali ini ya? Saat kau pindah kesini aku tidak masuk sekolah dan kemarin malah kau yang tidak masuk jadi kita baru bertemunya hari ini" celoteh Jongdae panjang lebar sambil mengulurkan tangannya membuat Luhan senang dengan sikap Jongdae yang sepertinya cerewet ini.

"Ne, Xi Luhan imnida" balas Luhan ramah sambil membalas uluran tangan Jongdae dan saling berjabat tangan.

"Panggil saja aku Chen. Kau orang China ya?" Tanya Jongdae atau Chen antusias.

"Hmm.. begitulah. Aku peranakan China-Korea" jawab Luhan enggan "kau sepertinya sudah sangat hafal bahasa Jepang" Lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja. Dia juga peranakan sepertimu. Hanya saja dia peranakan Jepang-Korea seperti Baekhyun" sambar Yixing yang berusaha berbaur.

"Oh benarkah? Aku tak tahu jika di sini banyak blasteran" kekeh Luhan tanpa menyadari jika sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

"Xi Luhan! Can you do presentation result about your discussing group in front of class?" Tanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Luhan yang tengah larut dalam percakapan nya dengan Yixing dan Chen pun langsung kaget begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih seperti sebuah instruksi.

"Y-yes, sir. I can do it" jawab Luhan gelagapan.

 _'Sial.. sial.. sial.. Apa yang harus aku Presentasikan? Berdiskusi saja tidak'_ batin Luhan sambil mengambil buku paketnya dan menuju ke depan kelas berharap dewi fortuna sedang memihak padanya.

.

.

.

"Kalian bisa melihat hasil ulangan kalian di mading" ujar seorang wanita berparas cantik namun sayang wajahnya sangat datar dan dingin.

Setelah berkata barusan sebagai penutup dari sesi mengajarnya kali ini, Ia pun melangkah pergi dari kelas 12 Sains 1 ini.

Setelah kepergian , keadaan dikelas jadi agak berisik dengan bisikan-bisikan sinis penghuni kelas 12 sains 1 yang tengah ribut membicarakan siapa yang mendapatkan nilai terbesar di ulangan kali ini.

Mereka harap kali ini bukan lagi Sehun ㅡsi namja beasiswaㅡ atau Suho ㅡsi namja berkepribadian gandaㅡ yang mendapat nilai ulangan terbesar.

Meski mereka semua satu kelas, tapi di kelas Sains 1 yang merupakan kelas unggulan ini sama sekali tidak ada yang namanya pertemanan atau sebagainya.

Mereka saling bersaing satu sama lain sekalipun itu Suho yang kelihatan santai-santai saja namun sebenarnya ia juga sangat bersaing dengan Oh Sehun yang selalu dapat menyainginya apalagi setelah Suho tahu identitas asli Sehun beberapa bulan lalu saat ia masih duduk di kelas 11.

Saat itu malam minggu dan Suho mendapat amanat dari Appanya untuk mengantarkan adik sepupunya Kim Tae Hee ke sekolahnya karena katanya disekolah Taehee ㅡSeoul of Performing Artsㅡ sedang mengadakan sebuah acara drama musical yang menampilkan berbagai talenta siswa SOPA dan Taehee pun menjadi bagian dari pertunjukan itu.

 _ **"Hyung.. terimakasih telah mengantarku. Aku jadi merasa merepotkanmu" ujar Taehee tak enak saat mereka telah sampai di gerbang SOPA.**_

 _ **"Aigo. Jangan sungkan padaku Tae-ya. Santai saja" balas Suho sambil mengusap surai coklat sepupu yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri ini.**_

 _ **"Kau memang selalu baik hyung" ucap Taehee yang hanya dibalas senyuman manis oleh Suho.**_

 _ **Tiba-tiba saja pandangan Suho terpaku pada seorang namja berkulit pucat yang baru saja keluar dari mobil sportnya bersama seorang yeoja yang memakai pakaian seragam sama seperti Taehee.**_

 _ **"Kau mengenalnya Taehee?" Tanya Suho sambil menunjuk kepada namja dan yeoja yang tengah mengobrol di dekat mobil sport yang diduga milik sang namja.**_

 _ **"Yang mana? Yeoja itu? Atau yang namja?" tanya Taehee bingung.**_

 _ **"Keduanya" jawab Suho cepat.**_

 _ **"Yang yeoja itu satu kelas denganku, namanya Oh Se Hyoon dan yang namja aku kurang tahu. Banyak yang bilang itu kakaknya Sehyun tapi itu masih rumor" jawab Taehee membuat Suho mengernyit.**_

 _ **"Maksudmu yeoja itu putri bungsu tuan Oh Se Yong?" Tanya Suho tak percaya.**_

 _ **"Iya"**_

 _ **"Lalu namja itu.. apa dia sering mengantar yeoja itu?"**_

 _ **"Tidak hyung. Aku hanya pernah melihat beberapa kali Sehyun dijemput olehnya dengan mobil itu saat Sehyun pulang lebih dari jam 8 malam karena kelas kami terkadang suka mendapat acara tambahan. Dan aku selalu lihat ia memakai pakaian seragam yang sama sepertimu hyung. Namja itu tak pernah menunjukan dirinya secara gamblang, kadang ia seperti artis yang diikuti paparazi dan memakai kacamata, masker atau topi" jelas Taehee panjang lebar membuat Suho yakin jika ia tidak salah lihat "memangnya ada apa? Hyung mengenalnya?" Tanya Taehee membuat Suho menggeleng cepat.**_

 _ **"Tidak. Cepat kau masuk nanti acaranya keburu dimulai" ucap Suho sambil tersenyum menyembunyikan raut herannya.**_

 _ **"Ne.. sekali lagi terimakasih telah mengantarkanku hyung. annyeong" Taehee pun membuka pintu mobil Suho dan berlari kedalam sekolahnya sementara Suho masih tetap terdiam tanpa melajukan mobilnya kala melihat mobil seorang namja yang ia curigai sudah melesat pergi dari kawasan SOPA.**_

 _ **"Oh Se Hyoon? Oh Se Hoon? Bahkan nama mereka mirip" gumam Suho sambil memijat pelipisnya.**_

 _ **Suho yakin matanya tak salah lihat, namja yang bersama teman sekelas Taehee**_ _ **ㅡ**_ _ **Sehyoon**_ _ **ㅡ**_ _ **tadi adalah Oh Sehun.**_

 _ **Ia sudah bersama dengan namja itu selama 2 tahun kurang di kelas yang sama dan Suho yakin jika namja tadi adalah Sehun jika dilihat dari ciri-cirinya apalagi tadi Taehee bilang ia pernah melihat namja itu memakai seragam yang sama seperti Suho.**_

 _ **Marga Sehun dan Sehyoon sama, bahkan nama mereka hampir sama.**_

 _ **Siapa sebenarnya Oh Sehun itu?**_

 _'Apa tujuanmu menyamar seperti ini Oh Sehun?'_ batin Suho menatap Sehun yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku dibangkunya di pojok belakang dengan tatapan tajam

Tidak, Suho tidak benci pada Sehun. Hanya saja ia merasa risih dengan Sehun yang sebenarnya adalah putra sulung kandung dari Oh Se Yong yang merupakan orang terkaya nomor 1 di Asia Timur malah menyamar menjadi namja miskin dan dibully seperti ini dengan tidak elite nya.

Bayangkan saja bagaimana reaksi seluruh siswa disini yang gemar membully Sehun saat tahu jika sebenarnya Sehun adalah putra dari pemilik sekolah ini.

 _'Dasar Oh Sehun babo'_

…

"Kaja kita ke kelas seni dulu, Lu" ajak Yixing sambil menepuk bahu Luhan yang wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat pasi "Aigo.. sudahlah.. lagipula presentasi mu bagus Lulu" ujar Yixing yang mengerti jika Luhan masih shock karena presentasi mendadaknya beberapa menit lalu yang menurut Yixing dan Jongdae cukup bagus karena Luhan tidak menyiapkan materinya terlebih dahulu.

"Kaja" Yixing menarik Luhan agar tak terus memikirkan tentang presentasi barusan menuju ke kelas Kyungsoo namun di tengah jalan Luhan menghentikan langkah kakinya membuat Yixing yang menarik lengannya heran kemudian berbalik menatap Luhan.

"Waeyo Lu?" Tanya Yixing heran.

"Ada apa itu, Yixing-ah?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap selembar kertas berisi tulisan yang tak terlihat ㅡkarena ia berdiri di kejauhanㅡ yang baru saja ditempel oleh seorang yeoja berpakaian guru di sebuah mading.

"Eh? Entahlah. Mungkin semacam pengumuman atau nilai hasil ulangan. Disini memang begitu, Lu. Setiap data nilai hasil ulangan selalu di tempel di mading oleh guru yang bersangkutan" jawab Yixing acuh.

"Aku ingin lihat" Luhan melepas genggaman tangan Yixing kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah papan pengumuman.

"Siapa yang nilainya paling besar?" Tanya Yixing sambil menghampiri Luhan.

"Eh? Oh Se Hoon?"

 **-To Be Continue-**

 **Next Part :**

"tentu saja Lu. Makanya dia ada dikelas unggulan. Kau juga tahu kan dia mendapat beasiswa penuh selama 3 tahun? Itu karena otaknya yang seencer minyak sayur, Lu"

"tapi.. tunggu, bukannya kau bilang _'couple dance'_? Berarti berpasangan kan? Nugu? Siapa yang menjadi pasanganmu?"

"Maaf Bomi-sshi. Tapi jalan kita sudah berbeda dan aku tidak lagi mengharapkan mu. Aku sudah punya yeojachingu jadi kumohon jangan usik kehidupanku lagi. Lagipula kita sudah berakhir bukan? Dan itu keinginanmu kan?!"

"Aaaaa... Luhan jatuh cinta... jatuh cinta.. jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun!"

"Hey.. kau buta? Kau tak lihat aku sedang apa?"

"Aku bersyukur seandainya mulut beracunku ini dapat meracunimu"

"Sehun.. bukan hanya appa yang akan marah. Tapi juga Sehyoon. Dia pasti akan sangat kecewa jika tahu kau kembali balapan liar"

"Kau fikir aku laki-laki apa Kai? Ini soal harga diri! Jika aku mundur maka si GD itu akan mudah memperolokku"

"Yes, I'm sure. General Byun wanted me comeback to Korea."

"Kenapa Lu? Baru tahu Jongin putra tuan Oh?"

"Jadi.. Luhan, apa hobby mu? Apakah senjata api seperti Baekhyun?"

 _'Astaga! Aku lupa tuan Sehun ada disini. Kenapa dia bisa ceroboh begitu'_

"YAKKK! KIM JOON MYEON! ENYAH KAU DARI DUNIA INI!"

"Kau kan sepupunya, KIM KAI!"

"nan mollayo. Mungkin dia akan semakin mengamuk jika saja aku menanyakan hal itu. Jadi benar yeoja itu Park Bomi? "

"tentu saja, aku sepupumu Luhan! Bukankah diantara kita tak ada yang disembunyikan?!"

…

 **Note :**

Makasih yang udah review di chapter 1. Ya Meski pun terhitung sangat sedikit tapi author tetep seneng. Yaaaa.. author anggap ini sebuah permulaan untuk karier author di dunia fanfiction (?).

Sedih juga sebenernya banyak siders di ff author soalnya pas liat views nya banyak banget tapi yang review cuma beberapa.

Tapi.. author akan tetep lanjutin ff ini kok. Author gak akan ngecewain kalian para reader-nim.

Oh ya, untuk kata yang _bercetak miring_ itu artinya suara batin atau kata yang penting atau janggal (?)

Kalau yang _**bercetak miring plus di bold**_ , itu tandanya masa lalu alias flash back.

Annyeong..

See ya..


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Something Wrong**

 **Genre : school life, romance, gender switch, AU**

 **Pairing : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, SuLay.**

 **Rate : Teens**

 **Length & type : Chaptered**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Cast murni bukan milik author tapi cerita ini milik author.**

 **so...**

 **DON'T BE SIDERS**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! GENDER SWITCH & TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Keinginannya untuk pindah ke Korea membuat ia bertemu dengan si namja 'beasiswa' yang selalu di bully oleh teman-temannya karena bersekolah di sekolah tempat orang-orang kaya. Namun apa yang akan mereka katakan jika ternyata si namja tampan 'beasiswa' itu ternyata anak kandung dari keluarga Oh -keluarga terkaya sedaratan Asia Timur-?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada apa itu, Yixing-ah?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap selembar kertas berisi tulisan yang tak terlihat karena ia berdiri di kejauhan yang baru saja ditempel oleh seorang yeoja berpakaian guru di sebuah mading.

"Eh? Entahlah. Mungkin semacam pengumuman atau nilai hasil ulangan. Disini memang begitu, Lu. Setiap data nilai hasil ulangan selalu di tempel di mading oleh guru yang bersangkutan" jawab Yixing acuh.

"Aku ingin lihat" Luhan melepas genggaman tangan Yixing kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah papan pengumuman.

"Siapa yang nilainya paling besar?" Tanya Yixing sambil menghampiri Luhan.

"Eh? Oh Se Hoon?"

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Luhan menatap daftar nilai yang di tempel di papan pengumuman itu dengan mulut yang terbuka sebesar jari kelingking.

"Kenapa kau begitu shock, Lu?" Tanya Yixing heran.

Ia sudah melihat daftar nilai itu dan menurutnya tak ada yang salah dengan itu. Memang kenapa jika Oh Sehun mendapat nilai tertinggi ulangan di kelasnya toh itu sudah biasa terjadi dan Sehun memang pintar.

"Apakah dia benar-benar pintar Yixing-ah?" Tanya Luhan pelan.

Ia tetap menatapi nilai Sehun yang mendapat nilai A+ sedangkan yang lain hanya mendapat nilai A atau B dan B+ bahkan Suho yang berada di urutan kedua pun hanya mendapatkan nilai A saja.

"tentu saja Lu. Makanya dia ada dikelas unggulan. Kau juga tahu kan dia mendapat beasiswa penuh selama 3 tahun? Itu karena otaknya yang seencer minyak sayur, Lu" jawab Yixing yang membuat Luhan tertawa.

"Kau ada-ada saja. Kaja.. kau katanya mau ke kelasnya Kyungsoo" Luhan menarik lengan Yixing untuk pergi menuju kelas Kyungsoo -kelas seni- di lantai 4.

Saat di koridor tempat loker-loker berjejer ia berpapasan dengan Sehun yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain saat Luhan menatapnya.

Yixing yang melihat gelagat aneh Luhan pun hanya dapat mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Heyy! Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kelasnya di lantai 3 dan mendapati Luhan dan Yixing lewat didepan kelasnya.

"Eh Baek? Kelasmu disini ya? Kami mau ke kelasnya Kyungsoo" jawab Luhan yang langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Aku ikut!" Ucap Baekhyun cepat kemudian bergabung bersama Luhan dan Yixing.

"Aku baru tahu jika disekolah ini ada arsitektur yang mirip seperti di Orestad College" ucap Luhan kagum saat mereka tengah berjalan menuju lantai empat dan melihat tangga besar yang menghubungkan lantai dasar dengan lantai dua.

"Hmm.. pertama aku menginjakan kaki ku disini pun aku sangat kagum, Lu. Apalagi dengan perpustakaannya" balas Yixing.

"Ahhh.. kenapa Chanyeol tak menghubungiku ya?" Rengek Baekhyun sambil menatapi layar ponselnya dengan gemas.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk, baby Baek" ujar Yixing yang bertindak dewasa.

"Memangnya kekasihmu itu mau apa sih pergi ke Jepang? Berlibur ya?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah innocent nya.

"Enak saja kau! Yeolie itu membantu ayahnya mengurusi bisnisnya bersama client di Jepang. Yeol itu memang sudah banyak turun tangan soal perusahaan ayahnya yang akan diwariskan padanya itu sejak usianya 16 tahun" jawab Baekhyun panjang lebar membuat Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham.

…

 **At 12 Art 2**

"Luhanie.. Baekie.. Yixingie.." rajuk Kyungsoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca saat ketiga sahabatnya itu datang ke kelasnya.

"Aigo.. ada apa Kyungie? Ada yang mengganggumu? Siapa? Siapa yang mengganggu mu? Biar ku hajar dia!" Ucap Baekhyun garang dan langsung dibalas gelengan cepat dari Kyungsoo.

"Aniyo.. aku hanya... hanya... hanya jengkel" jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah merah.

"Waeyo? apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Luhan lembut.

"A-aku.. seonsaengnim menyuruhku untuk melakukan couple dance" jawab Kyungsoo sedih.

"Ahhh.. kau tak bisa dance ya" lirih Baekhyun yang tahu jika Kyungsoo hanya pandai bernyanyi tapi tidak terlalu mahir soal dance "tapi.. tunggu, bukannya kau bilang _'couple dance'_? Berarti berpasangan kan? Nugu? Siapa yang menjadi pasanganmu?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Itu dia masalahnya Baekie.. aku.. aku berpasangan dengan..." ucap Kyungsoo menggantung.

"Siapa? Siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Dengan Kai" jawab Kyungsoo pelan. Matanya semakin berkaca-kaca saja kala mengingat itu.

Ia sedih bukan main. Siapa yang tak tahu Kai? Kai adalah namja tampan berkulit seksi yang banyak diincar para yeoja disekolahnya namun sayang sikap Kai dingin. Bukan hanya itu, Kai juga sangat ahli dalam urusan dance dan itu yang membuat Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menangis.

"APA?!" teriak Baekhyun dan Yixing bersamaan sementara Luhan yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Siapa itu Kai?" Tanya Luhan polos.

"Nama aslinya Kim Jong In. Kelas 12 Art 3. Tetangga kelas Kyungsoo. Dia akrab di panggil Kai entah apa alasannya. Dia sangat jago dalam urusan dance" jelas Yixing.

"Itu bagus kan Kyung? Kau bisa minta ia ajarkan, bukan?" Tanya Luhan innocent.

"Aniyo Luhanie.. justru aku takut. Takut jika aku hanya akan mengacaukan penampilan Kai nantinya. Lagipula aku tak akrab dengannya Lu. Kai terlihat seperti seorang namja dingin yang tertutup" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Luhan dengan mata yang hampir mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sudahlah Kyungie.. jangan terlalu difikirkan. Siapa tahu dibalik wajah dinginnya itu ia menyimpan sejuta kehangatan" balas Luhan sambil mengelus punggung Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan yeoja bermata bulat itu.

Luhan seakan kembali ditarik pada kenyataan jika ia seolah menceritakan tentang Sehun.

Sehun juga judes, berwajah dingin dan seperlunya tapi saat di apartemen Baekhyun Luhan merasa jika Sehun adalah seorang yang asik dan baik.

…

"Chanyeol.." Chanyeol terhenyah saat mendengar suara itu memanggilnya.

Suara yang dulu selalu ia rindukan dan suara itu tak akan pernah salah ia kenali. Suara itu dan juga caranya memanggil nama Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat merindukannya.

"Chanyeol.. kau kah itu?" Tanya suara itu lagi sebelum Chanyeol berbalik dan semuanya menjadi jelas kini.

"Park Bomi" gumam Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Yeolie.. aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi... di Tokyo" gumam yeoja bernama Bomi itu sambil memeluk Chanyeol posesif.

Chanyeol bingung harus bagaimana saat ini. Disisi lain dia sangat merindukan Bomi dan ingin sekali dia membalas pelukan Bomi saat ini tapi disisi lain juga ia merasa semua ini salah.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dan merasakan suatu benda tumpul menusuk telapak tangannya, Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan ia melihat disana -di jaris manisnya-, tersemat cincin couplenya bersama Baekhyun saat mereka pertama berpacaran dulu. Dan kini posisi mereka jika dilihat dari sebelah kiri terlihat seperti tengah saling berpelukan.

 _'Baekhyun…'_ batin Chanyeol lirih.

Ia menggeleng kuat kala mengingat jika ia sudah memiliki Baekhyun di Korea sana.

"Tidak.. ini tidak benar Bomi-sshi" ucap Chanyeol setegas mungkin sambil melepaskan pelukan Bomi padanya.

"K-kenapa Yeol-ah?" Tanya Bomi sedih.

"Maaf Bomi-sshi. Tapi jalan kita sudah berbeda dan aku tidak lagi mengharapkan mu. Aku sudah punya yeojachingu jadi kumohon jangan usik kehidupanku lagi. Lagipula kita sudah berakhir bukan? Dan itu keinginanmu kan?!" Tanya Chanyeol sinis tanpa menatap Bomi yang kini sudah berkaca-kaca apalagi saat mendengar jika Chanyeol-NYA sudah punya yeojachingu dan ia tak terima dengan kenyataan itu.

Chanyeol melangkah pergi dari lobby hotel meninggalkan Bomi yang masih berdiri mematung disana.

 _'Chanyeol...'_ batinnya sedih. Ia sebenarnya masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol dan berharap jika Chanyeol juga masih mencintainya tapi sekarang ia mendengar dari mulut namja pujaannya itu jika ia sudah punya yeojachingu.

Mungkin dia egois ingin memiliki Chanyeol sendiri, tapi biarlah kali ini ia menjadi egois dan dia bersumpah dalam hatinya akan mendapatkan lagi Chanyeol bagaimanapun caranya dan merebut Chanyeol dari yeoja itu karena ia yakin saat menatap mata Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya tadi ia melihat sebesit kerinduan dimata Chanyeol yang itu artinya Chanyeol kemungkinan masih menyimpan rasa untuknya.

 _'Kau hanya milikku Park Chan Yeol'_

.

.

.

Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Yixing tengah berjalan menuju ke taman sekolah sambil berbincang-bincang dan sesekali mereka akan saling bercanda lalu tertawa bersama namun sekarang yang menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan adalah Luhan.

"Kau jadi aneh semenjak kutinggal kemarin di apartemenku" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencolek dagu Luhan membuat yeoja itu kikuk.

"Jangan mengada-ada Byun Baekhyun" sangkal Luhan meski sekarang jantungnya tengah berpacu cepat.

"Kau menyukainya ya?" Todong Kyungsoo dengan mata membulat sempurna seakan ingin meloncat dari kelopak matanya.

"Eii.. kalian jangan sembarangan! Aku tak menyukai Oh Sehun!" Sangkal Luhan dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat matang.

"Ehh? Memangnya kami menyebut Sehun? Kenapa kau jadi berfikiran begitu?" Tanya Yixing sambil menahan tawanya.

"E-eoh? A-aku..."

"Aaaaa... Luhan jatuh cinta... jatuh cinta.. jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun!" Pekik Baekhyun ceria membuat Luhan sebal.

Baekhyun terus tertawa-tawa bahagia sampai tak memperhatikan jalan didepannya yang tidak rata dan beberapa saat kemudian Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Yixing dikejutkan dengan Baekhyun yang sudah terjatuh di jalan tembok itu.

"Awwwhhh" desah Baekhyun lirih sambil melihat lututnya yang berdarah.

"Baek.. gwaenchanha?" Tanya Luhan khawatir sambil berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun.

"A-aku.. kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?" Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Baek.. kau terluka. Kaja ke UKS" ujar Yixing panik sambil berusaha memapah Baekhyun dibantu oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

...

Luhan melepaskan rangkulannya dibahu Baekhyun untuk membuka pintu ruang UKS dan digantikan dengan Kyungsoo yang kini memapah Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam ruangan.

Luhan berjalan terlebih dahulu lalu ia menyingkap satu tirai bangsal pertama yang membatasinya dengan bangsal-bangsal yang lain.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seorang Oh Sehun sudah berbaring disana sambil memijati keningnya yang kelihatan sedikit terluka.

Ouhhh.. betapa menyayangkannya Luhan melihat dahi mulus milik Oh Sehun sudah ternodai oleh luka yang memerah itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Todong Luhan dengan wajah ketus.

"Hey.. kau buta? Kau tak lihat aku sedang apa?" Tanya Sehun balik tak kalah ketusnya membuat ketiga orang yang berdiri dibelakang Luhan sedikit terkikik geli termasuk Baekhyun.

Luhan sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap tajam ketiga temannya itu membuat mereka langsung bungkam dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan polos tanpa dosa.

"Dasar pria aneh" desis Luhan sebal sambil mendelikkan tatapannya dari Oh Sehun.

"Dasar wanita pemaksa" balas Sehun datar membuat Yixing dan Kyungsoo meledakkan tawa menggelegar mereka sementara Baekhyun hanya dapat tertawa ringan karena luka yang masih terasa perih di lututnya itu.

Sungguh sebenarnya yeoja ber-eye liner itu ingin tertawa sepuasnya melihat kelakuan mereka berdua tapi sungguh luka dikakinya yang masih basah itu sungguh terasa memeras suaranya untuk sekedar tertawa saja.

"Baby Lu.. sudahlah.. lebih baik kita mengobati luka Baekie dulu" bujuk Yixing yang melihat wajah Luhan yang berapi-api.

"Ia Lu.. kaja" Kyungsoo melepas Baekhyun pada Yixing kemudian merangkul bahu sempit yeoja bermata rusa itu kemudian membawanya ke bangsal yang lain karena disini masih banyak bangsal pengobatan selain yang dipakai oleh Sehun.

.

.

.

Luhan memutuskan untuk ikut club dance dan Baekhyun yang seharusnya mengikuti les vokal pun hari ini absen karena luka di kakinya yang tidak memungkinkan.

Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa tapi rasanya badannya pegal-pegal layaknya terjatuh dari tangga padahal ia cuma terjatuh di halaman sekolah saja.

"Kau.." tunjuk Luhan tepat di depan hidung mancung Sehun saat ia akan masuk ke aula tempat latihan.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun dingin.

"Jangan bilang kau juga ikut club dance juga?" Tanya Luhan sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Kalau iya kenapa, rusa bodoh?" Tanya Sehun sambil menampilkan senyum tipis mengejeknya.

"Yakk!" Teriak Luhan tak terima.

Hampir saja ia menguliti Sehun jika seseorang tak melerai percekcokan diantara mereka.

"Hey.. kalian mau ikut club dance?" Tanya namja berkulit tan itu dengan wajah dan nada yang datar, tak jauh-jauh beda dengan ekspresi Sehun saat bicara.

"Eo. Kau siapa?" tanya Luhan sedikit tidak suka karena ia mengganggu perdebatannya dengan Oh Sehun si mulut beracun.

"Aku Kai. Ketua club dance. Dan jika kalian memang berminat masuk ke club dance-ku maka cepat masuk dan persiapkan diri kalian, jangan malah beradu mulut disini" jawab Kai sambil menatap Sehun dengan ekor matanya kemudian masuk kedalam aula latihan meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun yang saling mengejek dengan tatapan mereka.

"Dasar yeoja cerewet"

"Daripada kau mulut beracun"

"Aku bersyukur seandainya mulut beracunku ini dapat meracunimu"

"Mwo? Dasar psikopat!"

"Hey! Dasar mulut tanpa saringan"

"Dasar lidah kurang ajar"

"Dasar rusa jelek"

"YAKKKK!"

.

.

.

Seorang namja berkulit erotis berdiri di balkon depan rumahnya sambil melihati lalu lintas yang terjadi cukup jarang di jalanan depan rumahnya karena jalanan itu bukan jalan raya melainkan hanya jalanan biasa yang menghubungkan daerah perumahan itu dengan blok lainnya.

Rambut hitam legamnya yang dibuat acak-acakan itu terlihat seperti bergoyang ketika tiupan angin menerpanya.

Bibir tebal itu datar dan terlihat sama sekali tidak mau menyunggingkan sebuah senyum walau itu hanya satu detik.

Fikirannya tertuju pada saudara laki-lakinya yang sangat ia sayangi. Meski ia bukan saudara kandungnya tapi ia sungguh menyayangi namja berkulit sepucat mayat itu.

 _ **"Apa yang kau pedulikan? Kita bahkan tak punya hubungan darah setetespun!"**_

Kata-kata itu terus berputar hingga saat ini di memory nya. Sangat menyakitkan memang, tapi memang itu kenyataannya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar mesin mobil yang di gas kencang dengan sengaja membuat fikirannya melayang pada satu orang, Oh Sehun.

Namja itu -Kai- langsung menoleh ke bawah dan benar saja ia melihat mobil keluaran Lamborghini yang merupakan mobil tercepat di dunia itu tengah bersiap melaju di halaman depan mansion mewah ini.

"SEHUN! KAU MAU KEMANA?" teriak Kai karena suara mesin mobil yang kencang ditambah lagi Sehun menggas mobil itu dengan cukup keras hingga menimbulkan suara bising.

Sehun tak tahu jika Jongin memanggil-manggil namanya dan malah melajukan mobil sportnya keluar mansion dan membelah jalanan Seoul pada malam minggu ini.

"Sial. Sehun sepertinya akan balapan liar lagi" gumam Jongin yang langsung menyambar jaket kulit dan helmnya kemudian menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa dan berlari menuju garasi dan saat dipintu depan dia melihat tuan Seo -pengawas Sehun- yang berwajah panik.

"Tuan Kim! Anda mau kemana?!" Teriaknya namun tak Jongin indahkan dan malah mengendarai motor sportnya untuk menyusul Sehun yang sudah melaju jauh.

"Aigo. Bagaimana jika tuan Oh pulang?!" Ucapnya gusar.

…

Sehun berhenti di sebuah jalan sepi yang disana sudah terdapat banyak namja yang berkumpul dan beberapa diantara mereka memakai mobil sport dengan gaya yang so'so-an.

Dan begitu Sehun sampai disana mereka langsung menyingkir dan memberi jalan untuk 'sang master' balapan jalanan itu.

"Tuan" seseorang berdiri di sebelah kaca pintu mobil Sehun yang gelap menyebabkan orang diluar tak dapat melihat Sehun namun Sehun dengan jelas melihat mereka.

Sehun segera mengambil alat penyamaran nya -topi serta kacamata hitam- kemudian memakainya agar tak ada yang dapat mengenalinya.

Selama ini para namja pecinta balap liar tidak ada yang tahu identitas asli Sehun kecuali Kai -tentu saja-. Sehun selalu menjaga agar identitasnya tetap aman dan terjaga maka dari itu mereka hanya mengenal Sehun dengan inisial **OSH.**

Sehun merahasiakannya karena yang utamanya untuk menjaga nama baik keluarga juga untuk menutupi penyamarannya sebagai _'namja beasiswa'_ di sekolahnya karena terkadang ada beberapa orang dari sekolahnya yang menantang ia balapan meski berakhir dengan Sehun yang memenangkan pertandingannya.

Sehun akhirnya membuka kaca mobilnya setelah ia memakai alat penyamaran, itu pun hanya membukanya sedikit.

"GD menantang anda balapan lagi tuan" bisiknya di kaca mobil Sehun membuat namja itu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Dia tak ada kapoknya. Apa yang dia inginkan?" Tanya Sehun sinis.

"Entahlah tuan. Dia belum menyebutkan apa konsekuensi bagi yang menang dan yang kalah. Dia juga belum menentukan kapan balapannya" jawab sang asisten ragu.

"Dasar namja tak jelas" gumam Sehun sambil memegang erat stir-nya.

Tiba-tiba Sehun melihat siluet seseorang bermotor sport merah yang baru saja datang kesana dengan tergesa-gesa dan Sehun sangat mengenal siapa namja itu. Tentu saja itu Kim Jongin saudara tirinya.

"Biarkan aku masuk" Jongin langsung mengetok kaca mobil didekat jok sebelah sambil merundukan kepalanya berharap Sehun meliriknya.

Dengan ogah-ogahan akhirnya Sehun membuka pintu mobil dan namja berkulit eksotis itu langsung saja masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kenapa kau kesini lagi Sehun?! Kau kan sudah janji tak akan balapan lagi!" Bentak Jongin dengan wajah yang sudah memerah padam.

"Kapan aku janji tak akan balapan lagi?" Tanya Sehun enteng tanpa menatap Jongin dan malah menatap lurus kedepan melihat pengikut-pengikutnya yang menurutnya tak ada gunanya itu sedang mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk mobil sport yang mereka duduki.

Kai menatap Sehun dengan jengah kemudian berdecak "appa akan marah kalau sampai dia tahu kau balapan lagi, Hun-ah" ucap Kai sekedar mengingatkan Sehun namun namja itu hanya menganggapnya angin lalu.

"Siapa peduli? Dia tak akan sempat untuk mengecek apakah aku balapan lagi atau tidak. Dia itu orang sibuk Kai" jawab Sehun acuh sambil memukul-mukul stir mobilnya.

"Sehun.. bukan hanya appa yang akan marah. Tapi juga Sehyoon. Dia pasti akan sangat kecewa jika tahu kau kembali balapan liar" balas Kai yang sangat-sangat tidak setuju jika Sehun kembali lagi ke dunia gelapnya seperti ini.

Sehun memang tidak pernah terlibat dengan yang namanya rokok, minuman keras apalagi seks bebas. Tapi tetap saja Kai khawatir jika suatu saat Sehun akan ikut terjerumus karena terlalu sering bergaul dengan mereka.

Kai sendiri adalah komunitas gank motor tapi tentu bukan komunitas yang suka balapan liar seperti ini. Kai balapan di sirkuit bukan di jalanan seperti begini dan Kai sudah mempunyai ijin dari appa tirinya dan juga mendiang eomma nya dulu.

Sehun juga pernah ia ajak untuk ikut di komunitas mobil sport karena ia punya teman di komunitas itu hanya saja Sehun menolak dan bilang jika balapan di sirkuit demi piala adalah hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

Bagi Sehun balapan liar seperti ini lebih seru karena lebih menantang adrenaline dan juga mempertaruhkan harga diri, bukan sebuah piala kosong.

Beberapa minggu terakhir Sehun memang sudah berhenti dan tak terlibat lagi dengan balapan liar tapi entah ada apa yang membuat Sehun kini memutuskan untuk kembali ke dunia gelap ini.

"Kali ini siapa lagi, Sehun?" Tanya Kai dingin.

"GD" jawab Sehun singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Mwo? G-Dragon? Apa yang dia inginkan?" Tanya Kai yang sudah tahu jika setiap orang yang menantang Sehun balapan pasti ada maunya.

Tak sembarang orang bisa balapan dengan Sehun karena Sehun dikenal sebagai _'master'_ nya jalanan disini.

Dan Kai juga tahu jika banyak yang sudah mengikuti Sehun karena kagum pada keahlian mengemudi namja pucat itu.

Kai lebih dari tahu tentang Sehun dan balapan jalanan ini. Ia juga sudah dikenal oleh orang-orang disini tapi bukan sebagai saudara Sehun tetapi teman dekat OSH maka dari itu mereka sangat menghormati Kai sebagaimana mereka menghormati master OSH.

"Dia belum menyebutkan apa keinginannya" jawab Sehun datar dan dingin. Oh Sehun sekali.

"Kau sebaiknya mundur Sehun-ah" bujuk Jongin yang membuat tawa mengejek Sehun keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Kau fikir aku laki-laki apa Kai? Ini soal harga diri! Jika aku mundur maka si GD itu akan mudah memperolokku" jawab Sehun penuh penekanan.

"Tapiㅡ"

"Sudahlah Kai. Kau jangan fikirkan aku. Aku bukan pengecut" potong Sehun dengan sinis dan tajam.

.

.

.

"are you sure you want to move, Kris? You've lived in this school 2 years over" ujar seorang pria tua sambil menatap Kris ragu.

"Yes, I'm sure. General Byun wanted me comeback to Korea." Jawab Kris datar.

"What are you going move to military school?" Tanya pria tua itu sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"I don't know. Maybe just a regular

school" Kris mengangkat bahu nya tak peduli toh jika memang ia dimasukan ke sekolah militer juga tidak masalah.

"Alright then. It is unfortunate because you move" desah pria tua itu sambil menurunkan bahunya.

"so when I can go to Korea?"

"I will take care of all the file and you can go tomorrow"

"Thank you, . Then, I said goodbye" Kris berdiri dari duduknya kemudian membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah dengan wajah seperti biasa, angkuh.

.

.

.

"Baek.. mana Luhan?" Tanya harabeoji yang hanya melihat Baekhyun saja yang baru turun dari lantai atas tanpa bersama dengan Luhan.

Baekhyun terlihat manis sekali dengan dress selutut yang ia kenakan saat ini. Ditambah lagi rambutnya di sanggul longgar membuat kecantikan wajahnya terpancar. Dan jangan lupakan wajah nya yang hanya terdapat eyeliner saja tanpa make up lainnya lagi menjadi nilai plus untuk wajah cantiknya.

"Neomu yeppeo, Hyunie" puji halmeoni membuat pipi Baekhyun merona.

Tak lama terdengar suara dentuman lantai marmer yang beradu dengan high heels dari arah anak tangga teratas membuat ketiga pasang mata yang berbeda itu langsung menatap ke arah yang sama.

Luhan dengan wajah malasnya terus menuruni anak tangga tanpa sadar dengan tatapan terpana dari keluarganya.

Ia terlihat bak putri dari negeri dongeng dengan dress sepanjang mata kaki berwarna biru muda dengan tangan pendek yang dibuat dengan model menumpang seperti ombak kemudian rambutnya disanggul seperti Baekhyun membuat leher jenjangnya terekspos juga kaki mungilnya yang dibalut high heels putih yang terlihat sangat pas di kakinya.

"Aigo.. neomu yeppeo" puji halmeoni dengan tatapan berbinar sementara Luhan hanya mendengus sebal karena penampilannya ini bukan keinginannya meski ia sudah sering berpakaian seperti ini.

"Memangnya kita mau apa sih? Kita kan cuma mau makan malam" gerutu Luhan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sementara Baekhyun hanya menatap Luhan tak mengerti karena sepertinya Luhan sangat tidak mood dengan acara ini.

"Benar kok cuma mau makan malam" jawab halmeoni lembut.

"Lalu kenapa aku harus seheboh ini? Baekhyun saja biasa" dengus Luhan sebal.

"Mwo? Kau bilang biasa? Aku sudah berusaha memperbaiki diriku, Lu!" Sangkal Baekhyun karena memang kesehariannya bukan seperti ini, ia agak-agak tomboy dan jarang memakai dress atau rok selain seragam sekolah.

"Tidak Baek. Itu biasa" cibir Luhan.

"Ishh.. jangan begitu Lu.. Baekhyun kan memang tomboy. sudahlah jangan di permasalahkan. Ayo berangkat"

…

"Ini rumahnya?" Tanya Luhan melongok saat mereka tiba di mansion Oh yang terlihat sangat megah meski dari luar. Luas mansion nya bahkan sekitar 5 hektar membuat Luhan semakin ternganga-nganga.

"Tuan Byun, tuan Oh sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian" ucap seorang namja paruh baya dengan penuh rasa hormat.

Mereka pun berjalan memasuki mansion Oh dan berjalan menuju ke belakang mansion.

Luhan maupun Baekhyun sangat terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang mereka lihat didalam mansion mewah ini.

Sangat fantastic..

Apalagi saat mereka sudah sampai dibelakang dan disana mereka melihat tuan Oh tengah duduk di sebuah meja bersama seorang namja yang membelakangi mereka.

"Tuan Byun, nyonya Byun.. kalian sudah datang" sapa tuan Oh sumringah sambil berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangan rekan bisnisnya diikuti oleh namja muda tadi yang juga ikut berdiri kemudian berbalik menghadap mereka.

"Annyeonghassaeyo" sapa namja berparas tampan itu ramah.

"Kim Jong In?" Kaget Luhan refleks menunjuk Jongin.

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum canggung kepada Luhan karena tak terlalu mengenal Luhan. Ia hanya tahu Luhan itu sepupu Baekhyun, murid baru di sekolah nya dan termasuk kedalam jajaran orang-orang yang berpengaruh di sekolah karena merupakan orang kaya, ia juga ingat jika Luhan anggota baru club dance nya dan ia tadi sempat menginterupsi kegiatan Luhan yang tengah beradu mulut dengan Sehun.

"Kenapa Lu? Baru tahu Jongin putra tuan Oh?" Tanya halmeoni sambil merangkul pundak Luhan lembut dan Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menatap Jongin dengan tatapan aneh.

"Oh jadi ini Xi Lu Han ya? Cantik sekali" puji tuan Oh sambil tersenyum tulus "cantik seperti mama mu" lanjut nya dengan senyum lebar.

"Kamsahamnida tuan Oh" jawab Luhan sambil membungkuk pelan.

"Ayo kita mulai saja makan malamnya. Anak-anak pasti sudah lapar" ujar tuan Oh sambil mempersilahkan keluarga Byun untuk duduk.

…

Selesai makan malam mereka pun berbincang-bincang sedikit sampai tuan Byun membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga tuan Oh dan langsung di angguki oleh tuan Oh.

"Jadi.. Luhan, apa hobby mu? Apakah senjata api seperti Baekhyun?" Tanya tuan Oh agar mereka tidak terlalu curiga dengan apa yang di bisikkan oleh tuan Byun pada tuan Oh barusan.

"Aniya. Aku suka mobil sport." jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar.

 _'Apa sih yang dibisikkan harabeoji'_ batin Baekhyun yang tidak sepolos Luhan untuk tidak menyadari pengalihan pembicaraan oleh tuan Oh.

"Kalian memang unik ya. Apa kau suka membaca?" Tanya tuan Oh dan Luhan langsung mengangguk antusias "kalau begitu kau pasti akan suka perpustakaan disini. Kau mau berkunjung?" Tanya tuan Oh lagi.

"Tentu tuan Oh" jawab Luhan semangat.

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut" ajak tuan Oh sambil berdiri dan merangkul pundak Luhan menuju ke dalam rumahnya.

"Aku sendiri? Baekhyun tidak ikut?" tanya Luhan polos tanpa tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kedua keluarga ini.

"Tidak Lulu.. biarkan Baekhyun mengobrol bersama Jongin" jawab Tuan Oh pelan agar Baekhyun tak mendengar ucapan nya.

 _'Apa maksudnya, ehh?'_ Batin Luhan bingung.

Luhan menganga tak percaya begitu mereka sampai di perpustakaan keluarga Oh yang sangat besar nan mewah ini.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka, Lu?" Tanya tuan Oh.

"Emm.. aku suka" jawab Luhan sambil mengangguk seperti anak kecil "sangat suka" lanjutnya.

"Nahh.. kau lihat-lihat saja dulu. Banyak buku menarik disini. Aku harus kembali lagi ke belakang" ujar tuan Oh yang disetujui anggukan oleh Luhan.

 _'Tapi.. kenapa tuan Oh terkesan ingin menyingkirkan aku dari mereka? Apa ada pembicaraan penting yang tak boleh aku tahu?'_ Fikir Luhan yang terus berjalan lebih dalam memasuki perpustakaan besar ini.

"Permisi nona" Luhan langsung terlonjak dan berbalik dengan mata yang mengerjap kaget.

"Astaga. Anda mengagetkan saya tuan" ucap Luhan sambil mengelus pelan dada nya. Paman tua yang barusan menyapa Luhan pun hanya tersenyum.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" Tanya paman itu ramah.

"Anda siapa, tuan?" Tanya Luhan mengernyit heran.

"Ahh.. saya penjaga perpustakaan ini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya lagi dengan ramah.

"Eo, aku sebenarnya hanya ingin lihat-lihat saja, tapi melihat banyak buku seperti ini rasanya rugi jika tidak membaca salah satu nya" jawab Luhan dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya "apakah disini ada buku fiksi?" Tanya Luhan.

"Fiksi? Seperti novel?" Tanya paman itu.

"Tidak.. mungkin cerita fiksi tentang legenda atau mungkin buku tentang kumpulan makhluk mitologi di dunia ini?"

"Kurasa ada. Ayo ikut saya nona" ajaknya sambil berjalan lebih dulu sementara Luhan msngikutinya dari belakang.

Tepat ketika Luhan menoleh ke sebelah kanan ia dapat melihat seseorang lewat di ujung lorong yang di batasi lemari itu.

Meski begitu, ia tadi dapat melihat jika orang itu adalah seseorang yang ia kenal.

"OH SEHUN!" teriak Luhan refleks dan mengejar orang itu membuat paman tua penjaga perpustakaan kaget.

 _'Astaga! Aku lupa tuan Sehun ada disini. Kenapa dia bisa ceroboh begitu'_ batin paman tua itu yang memutuskan mengikuti Luhan takut Luhan tersesat juga karena perpustakaan ini sangat luas.

"Sehun.." Luhan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas saat kehilangan jejak namja yang ia kira adalah Sehun tapi jika difikir-fikir lagi sedang apa Sehun ada disini?

"Anda mencari siapa nona?" tanya paman tua itu pura pura tidak tahu.

"Tadi.. aku melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal" jawab Luhan pelan "tapi rasanya tidak mungkin" lanjutnya lagi.

 **Sehun side..**

Sehun memasuki kamarnya setelah sebelumnya melihat keadaan sekitar dan memastikan keluarga Byun masih makan malam di meja makan outdoor di belakang.

Ia sama sekali tak sadar jika tadi Luhan hampir saja menemukannya.

Sehun menghampiri baju seragam yang ia gantung di samping cermin. Seragam baru yang hanya pernah ia kenakan 1x dalam jangka waktu beberapa jam saja.

Entah apa yang membuat seragam itu terasa spesial bagi Sehun yang menyebabkan Sehun tak pernah lagi memakai seragam itu karena ia takut seragam itu akan rusak karena ia selalu di bully di sekolahnya makanya ia punya lebih dari selusin baju seragam di lemarinya.

Sehun tak pernah lagi memakai seragam itu mungkin karena seragam itu pemberian Luhan.

 _'Ehh?'_ Fikir Sehun saat tak disadarinya ia tersenyum saat membayangkan wajah yeoja bermata rusa yang cerewet itu.

Dan mungkin saat ini yeoja yang sedang ia lamunkan itu sedang berada di bawah dan menikmati hidangan makan malam mewah bersama keluarganya.

Sehun tidak merasa sedih karena ia tidak ikut makan malam bersama keluarganya karena ini memang permintaannya. Ia tahu disana akan ada Baekhyun dan Luhan makanya ia tak mau ikut.

.

.

.

Luhan merasa kepalanya sangat pusing saat ini dan badannya terasa panas membuat semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak ditambah lagi hidungnya terasa mampet.

"Lu, gwaenchanha? Kau terlihat pucat" tanya halmeoni dengan raut wajah khawatir begitu Luhan duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Iya. kau terlihat tidak baik Lu. Kau sakit ya?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menyuapkan salad-nya.

"Hmm.. aku baik-baik saja" jawab Luhan sambil menuangkan susu ke gelasnya kemudian meminumnya perlahan.

"Kau hanya mau sarapan itu?" Tanya harabeoji.

"Aku sedang tidak enak makan" jawab Luhan seadanya.

…

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan semalam?" Tanya Luhan saat mereka sudah berada didalam mobil menuju ke sekolah.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat Luhan pasti akan bertanya karena Baekhyun tahu jika Luhan tak begitu bodoh untuk menyadari itu semua. Ia tak mungkin menyembunyikan ini dari Luhan karena Luhan akan marah.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah di jodohkan dengan Jongin" kata Baekhyun tenang.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan shock lalu berkata "jinjja? Kenapa bisa?" Tanyanya.

"Entahlah" jawab Baekhyun lemas.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

Baekhyun terdiam tak merespon. Ada satu hal yang ia lupakan, Chanyeol. Dan segala luka yang telah ia berikan beberapa hari lalu lewat sebuah foto. Ia juga lupa untuk menanyakan siapa yang ada di foto itu pada Jongin. Dan sampai saat ini Luhan belum tahu tentang permasalahannya.

Jonghyun membukakan pintu untuk Luhan dan Baekhyun setelah mereka sampai di sekolah dan mereka berdua pun langsung turun dari mobil dan berjalan bersamaan menuju ke gedung sekolah.

"Lu.. jangan beritahu tentang perjodohanku pada siapapun termasuk Kyungsoo dan Yixing, eo?" Pinta Baekhyun.

"Eo" jawab Luhan sambil mengangguk kemudian berpisah di ujung lorong karena kelas Luhan belok ke lorong kiri sementara kelas Baekhyun ada di lantai atas.

.

.

.

"Do Kyungsoo.. saat istirahat kita mulai sesi latihan di mirror dance room" ucap Jongin datar saat Kyungsoo lewat di depan nya. Kyungsoo menoleh dan mengangguk canggung.

"Ye" hanya itu yang keluar dari heart lips miliknya kemudian ia berlalu begitu saja menjauh dari Jongin menuju kelasnya.

 **Sementara itu...**

Yixing membuka lokernya untuk membawa buku pembahasan bahasa Korea namun saat ia membukanya ia di hadiahi sebuah boneka beruang kecil di lokernya yang dimana beruang itu tengah memeluk sebuah bantal hati bertuliskan **'Yixing nae sarang'**.

"Ige mwoya?!" Tanya Yixing jengah dan ia menemukan sebuah notes kecil di bawah boneka itu.

 _'Saranghae Yixing-ah.._

 _Kim Joon Myeon'_

"YAKKK! KIM JOON MYEON! ENYAH KAU DARI DUNIA INI!"

.

.

.

Pembelajaran berlalu dan ini saatnya istirahat. Luhan berjalan lemas menuju kamar mandi. Wajahnya sudah pucat dan ia merasa sangat lemas saat ini.

Saat melewati perpustakaan, ia bertemu dengan Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan sambil membawa sebuah buku di tangannya.

"Eo? Gadis bawel" gumam Sehun namun masih terdengar oleh Luhan.

Luhan hanya mendongak dan menatap Sehun datar tanpa membalas perkataan Sehun. Ingin rasanya ia menceburkan Sehun ke kolam hiu membiarkan hiu-hiu ganas itu mencabik-cabik wajah tampannya dengan begitu Luhan akan puas.

Tapi pertanyaannya.. apakah dia akan tega?

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya saat tak mendapati jawaban pedas dari bibir tipis Luhan. Yang ada Luhan malah melewatinya begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun.

Namun keheranan Sehun berubah jadi kepanikan saat Luhan terjatuh di pangkuannya dengan lemah membuat Sehun refleks menjatuhkan buku yang ia bawa.

"Omo! Hey.. ireona" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan namun Luhan tak kunjung membuka mata rusanya.

Sehun sangat panik saat ini. Entah apa yang membuat dirinya panik padahal Luhan bukan siapa-siapanya tapi tetap saja hatinya merasa khawatir. Ia pun membawa Luhan ke UKS dan membiarkan perawat disana memeriksa keadaan yeoja berparas imut itu.

Sehun terduduk diam di kursi yang ada disamping ranjang Luhan. Ia menatapi wajah polos Luhan yang damai dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"Hufffhh" beberapa kali Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lewat gembungan pipinya. Sesekali juga ia meniup poni rambutnya dengan mulutnya.

Menunggu sungguh bukan tipe nya. Menunggu butuh kesabaran ekstra. Apalagi menunggu orang siuman yang tak tahu kapan akan bangunnya.

Meski sudah terbiasa bersabar dengan pembullyan yang ia alami selama ini, tapi ia akui bahwa sabar dalam hal ini berbeda lagi.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Sehun begitu bersabar menunggu sosok yeoja di hadapannya ini untuk membuka matanya?

Cukup...

Ini sudah keterlaluan. Ia tak bisa lagi bersabar. Lagi pula kenapa ia harus menunggui Luhan siuman? Memangnya siapa Luhan baginya?

Sehun bangkit dari kursi dan berbalik namun saat ia akan melangkah, sebuah tangan langsung menahannya dengan memegang lengan kiri Sehun.

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati sebuah tangan dengan jari lentik yang mulus nan indah tengah melingkari tangan kirinya dengan posesif.

"Sehun.." bisik Luhan lirih sambil menatap mata tajam Sehun dengan mata sayu nya.

"..." Sehun tak menjawab dan lebih memilih diam sambil menunggu kata-kata Luhan yang selanjutnya.

"Haus" gumam Luhan sambil sedikit menggoyangkan tangan Sehun dengan lemah.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas dengan tingkah Luhan. Memangnya dia siapa beraninya menyuruh seorang Oh Sehun mengambilkan minum untuknya hanya karena ia sedang sakit?

Tapi meski begitu ia tetap mengambilkan minum untuk Luhan di nakas dan memberikannya.

"Terimakasih, Sehun" ucap Luhan lirih.

"Hmm.." dehem Sehun terpaksa.

"Sehun-ah.. apa kau sudah punya yeojachingu?"

"Mwoya?"

.

.

.

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Baekhyun langsung saja membawa ponselnya menuju ke kelas Jongin. Ia sama sekali tak tahu jika sepupu cantiknya masuk UKS.

Ia akan menanyakan sesuatu pada Jongin mengenai foto yang ia terima beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ia menerima sebuah foto yang mengejutkan dirinya di sebuah akun SNS tepat saat 4 hari setelah kepergian Chanyeol ke Tokyo. Ia sangat shock mengingat isi dari foto tersebut adalah Chanyeol yang tengah berpelukan bersama seorang yeoja yang tak ia kenal.

"Kim Jong In!" Panggil Baekhyun keras saat ia sudah berada di ambang pintu kelas 12 Art 3 yang membuat semua penghuni kelas yang ada menoleh ke arahnya namun tak ada yang berani protes karena terlalu takut atau sekedar malas berurusan dengan sang _'princess'_ sekolah.

"Dimana Kim Jong In?" Tanya Baekhyun tak sabaran pada semua yang ada dikelas itu setelah ia menyadari jika Jongin tak ada di kelasnya.

Semuanya terdiam tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun geram sendiri

"dia pergi ke dance mirror room" Ucap seorang namja yang mirip dengan Jongin yang bername tag _'Lee Tae Min'_ sambil dengan tenang memainkan game di PSP nya tanpa menatap Baekhyun.

Dengan tanpa embel-embel terimakasih Baekhyun langsung saja menuju ke ruangan yang disebutkan namja berambut berbentuk jamur itu dengan cepat karena tidak mau buang-buang waktu.

 **In Mirror Dance Room..**

Brakkk

Baekhyun membuka pintu kaca buram itu dengan keras membuat 2 orang yang ada didalam ruangan langsung menatap kaget ke arahnya.

Disana ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang mencoba mengikuti gerakan yang Kai ajarkan.

"Kai bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada memaksa "Kyung, aku pinjam Kai sebentar" lanjutnya sambil menatap Kyungsoo lalu memberi isyarat pada Kai untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Baekhyun membawa Kai tak jauh dari ruang latihan dan ditempat yang cukup sepi lalu ia mulai bicara tentang permasalahannya pada Kai.

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang ini?" Tanya Baekhyun tajam sambil menunjukan layar ponselnya pada Kai.

"Mwoya? Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Kai kaget.

"Jangan balik bertanya padaku Kai. Apa kau mengenal yeoja yang dipeluk oleh Chanyeol di foto itu?" Tanya Baekhyun sinis.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku? Kau kira aku asistennya?" Tanya Kai balik sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau kan sepupunya KIM KAI!" teriak Baekhyun menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Kim Jong In" ralat Kai santai "aku tidak tahu apa-apa, Baekhyun. Chan tak pernah bilang dia punya wanita lain selain kau" lanjut Kai serius namun Baekhyun tetap tak percaya.

"Jangan pernah menutupi kesalahan orang lain Jongin! Apa susahnya kau bilang saja siapa yeoja yang ada di foto ini!" Desak Baekhyun yang semakin memojokan Jongin melalui tatapan mengintimidasi nya.

"Sumpah Baek aku tidak tahu! Yang kutahu Chanyeol pergi ke Jepang untukㅡ tunggu.." Kai menggantungkan ucapannya dan kelihatan tengah berfikir lalu menggumamkan negeri matahari terbit itu beberapa kali dan matanya langsung berbinar ketika berhasil menganalisa sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menjadi informasi untuk Baekhyun "biar kulihat foto itu" ucapnya dengan nada memaksa kemudian Baekhyun menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kai.

Kening Kai mengerut untuk menajamkan indra penglihatannya karena foto ini di ambil dari jarak yang cukup jauh membuat Kai agak kesulitan melihat siapa kira-kira yeoja itu.

"Aku tak yakin Baek. Tapi mungkin saja dia mantan kekasih Chanyeol yang saat itu pindah ke Jepang saat mereka lulus SMP. Dan setahu ku mereka putus karena itu juga" ujar Kai dengan mata menyipit membuat Baekhyun ingin mencekik Kai jika saja Kai tidak mengatakan siapa yeoja itu.

"Cepat katakan Kai-ya!" Desak Baekhyun dengan mata melotot.

"Arasseo.. arasseo.. mungkin saja dia Park Bomi" jawab Kai sambil mengangkat bahu nya.

"Mwoya? Mungkin kau bilang?!" Todong Baekhyun sambil maju mendekati Kai membuat Kai mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindari amukan Baekhyun.

"Y-ya.. aku tidak yakin Baek.. mungkin saja bukan" jawab Jongin tergagap.

"Tck.." decak Baekhyun sambil berlalu pergi dari hadapan Jongin dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal.

.

.

.

setelah pembicaraan nya tadi dengan Sehun, kini keadaan menjadi canggung. Sehun yang sibuk dengan buku nya dan Luhan yang gugup sambil memainkan jarinya seperti anak kecil.

Sebenarnya dari tadi Sehun sudah ingin keluar dari UKS namun perawat yang tadi menangani Luhan memintanya untuk menemani Luhan karena kondisi Luhan masih lemah dan bisa saja Luhan memerlukan bantuan Sehun untuk mengambilkan sesuatu

"Sehun-ah.." panggil Luhan pelan sambil melirik Sehun lewat ekor matanya.

Sehun tak menjawab namun ia hanya melirik Luhan sekilas dan setelahnya ia kembali sibuk dengan buku bacaannya.

"Sehun-ah.." panggil Luhan sekali lagi "kau yang membawaku kesini ya?" Tanya Luhan polos.

"Eo" jawab Sehun ringkas.

Luhan merengut mendengar jawaban Sehun yang ringkas lalu ia melihat sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna putih yang sedikit menonjol atasnya di saku kemeja Sehun.

Dengan cepat Luhan pun mengambil benda persegi panjang itu dari saku kemeja Sehun membuat empunya kaget dan langsung menatap Luhan tidak suka namun yang ditatap hanya balik menatap Sehun dengan wajah innocent nya.

"Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali" ujar Sehun datar.

Luhan mengangkat bahu nya tidak peduli dan malah mengutak-atuk ponsel Sehun dan menuliskan nomornya pada ponsel Sehun kemudian ia menelpon nomornya sendiri dengan nomor Sehun agar ia mengetahui nomor Sehun.

Luhan sebenarnya sedikit heran kenapa ponsel Sehun bisa sangat mewah. Padahal kan setahunya Sehun itu murid beasiswa. Bukannya Luhan merendahkan tapi ia sangat penasaran.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian siang tadi dimana Baekhyun mengamuk kepadanya minta penjelasan tentang siapa yeoja yang Chanyeol peluk di photo yang ia tunjukan kepadanya, Jongin langsung panik dan menghubungi sang tersangka yakni Park Chanyeol yang sampai saat ini belum kembali dari Jepang sana.

"yeobosseo" sapa suara berat Chanyeol diseberang sana. Jongin menghela nafasnya lega saat mendengar suara Chanyeol setelah beberapa kali mencoba sebelumnya dan Chanyeol tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

"yeobosseo Chanyeol-ah, maaf aku mengganggu. Ada berita buruk" ujar Kai sambil mengginggiti kuku jarinya karena ragu.

 _"wae?"_

"ini tentang Baekhyun"

 _"ada apa dengannya? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?"_ suara Chanyeol berubah khawatir begitu tahu jika Jongin menelpon untuk menyampaikan berita buruk tentang kekasihnya, Byun Baekhyun

"dia datang padaku dan mengamuk menanyakan soal seseorang yang terlihat difoto bersamamu, dan yang lebih mengejutkanku adalah kalian tengah... berpelukan" jawab Jongin semakin ragu dan memelankan suaranya di akhir kalimat.

 _"m-mwoya?"_ kaget Chanyeol dengan wajah panik dan pucat pasi. Ada apa ini? Kenapa bisa ada foto seperti itu di Baekhyun? Ia merasa tak pernah sedikitpun berpaling dari Baekhyun. Dan sekarang? Baekhyun mengamuk pada sepupunya dan menanyakan perihal yeoja yang tengah berpelukan dengannya di photo. Sedikitpun ia tak pernah merasa berkhianat pada Baekhyun apalagi sampai berhubungan fisik dengan yeoja lain. Baginya hanya Baekhyun seorang lah yang pantas menyentuhnya, tidak dengan yeoja lain.

"sekarang kutanya padamu, Chanyeol-ah.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disana? Benarkah kau berpelukan dengan seorang yeoja?" tanya Jongin serius.

 _"aniyo.. aku tak merasa begitu"_ sangkal Chanyeol cepat.

"lalu kenapa di photo itu aku melihat kau tengah berpelukan dengan seorang yeoja di lobi hotel? Dan kalau aku tidak salah lihat yeoja itu adalah… Park Bomi"

Chanyeol memelototkan matanya tak percaya. Park Bomi? Ia memang sempat bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya itu saat baru beberapa hari berada di Jepang dan ia memang mengingat kala itu Bomi memeluknya dan bodohnya ia tak bereaksi apapun saat itu bahkan sekedar menolak pun tidak.

Tapi jika Jongin bilang ia tengah berpelukan maka Chanyeol akan membantah karena rasa-rasanya ia tidak balik memeluk Bomi sedikitpun lalu kenapa Baekhyun juga bilang jika Chanyeol tengah berpelukan?

Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Baekhyun beberapa hari terakhir ini jarang menghubunginya bahkan pesan singkat darinya pun tidak pernah Baekhyun balas dan telepon darinya pun juga tak pernah Baekhyun angkat.

 _"darimana Baekhyun mendapatkan photo itu, Kai?"_ tanya Chanyeol tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Kai tadi.

"nan mollayo. Mungkin dia akan semakin mengamuk jika saja aku menanyakan hal itu. Jadi benar yeoja itu Park Bomi? "

 _"aku harus meluruskan ini"_ ucap Chanyeol datar dan setelah itu sambungannya terputus membuat Kai berdecak kesal.

Setelah mendapat kabar dari Jongin, Chanyeol pun segera menghubungi Baekhyun namun seperti biasa, Baekhyun kembali tidak mengangkatnya.

"kumohon Baek.. angkat" gumam Chanyeol sambil menempelkan ponselnya di telinga lebarnya, ia berjalan mondar-mandir di taman hotel sambil terus mencoba menghubungi sang pujaan hati yang mungkin sedang marah besar padanya.

Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah dan mendengus kasar kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku taman sambil memijat pelipisnya. Ia yakin jika seseorang pasti sudah menjebaknya. Tidak mungkin jika Baekhyun melihatnya sendiri dan memfoto dirinya yang tengah dipeluk oleh Bomi.

"Park Bomi. Lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah ini" desis Chanyeol dengan mata yang menyiratkan kemarahan besar "SIALAN!" Teriak Chanyeol sambil menggeram marah membuat beberapa orang yang ada disekitarnya menatapnya aneh dan juga takut.

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum-senyum sendiri di kamarnya sambil menatapi beberapa photo Oh Sehun yang ia ambil secara diam-diam selama disekolah. Ia sudah seperti stalker saja saat ini. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa ia begitu tertarik pada sosok yang bernama Oh Sehun itu.

Memang pada dasarnya Luhan kasihan melihat Sehun selalu dibully oleh teman-temannya di sekolah padahal Sehun anak yang pendiam, pintar, tampan dan tidak pernah membuat masalah dengan orang lain. Ia sungguh tidak terima kala mengetahui alasan anak-anak disekolah suka membully nya.

Meski memang selama ini mereka sering beradu mulut setiap kali bertemu atau berpapasan dijalan namun semakin kesini Luhan merasa dia punya ketertarikan kepada namja bermarga Oh itu.

Dan ia sangat senang karena berhasil mendapatkan nomor Oh Sehun.

Luhan membuka aplikasi LINE kemudian mencari kontak Oh Sehun dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana yang terkesan konyol namun Luhan tetap saja mengirimkannya meski ia tahu jika itu konyol.

 **Sehun side**

Seperti acara rutinnya, jika Kai sibuk mengoceh atau berlatih gerakan dance di mirror room maka Sehun lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu senggangnya di perpustakaan besar milik keluarganya.

Ia duduk di pinggiran tembok sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dan menyelonjorkan kakinya senyaman mungkin di atas karpet bulu berwarna abstrak yang sekarang tengah ia duduki.

Ia tetap fokus membaca sebuah buku tentang sejarah Romawi Kuno dengan kacamata berbatang hitam yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya. Konsentrasinya tak tergoyahkan sampai suara dari ponselnya meruntuhkan dinding konsentrasinya.

Ia mengambil benda persegi panjang itu dari atas sebuah nakas yang berada tak jauh darinya kemudian melihat sebuah pesan LINE dari akun bernama **Xi Lu Han**.

Sehun membuka pesan itu dan ternyata isinya hanya sebuah kata sapaan yang berbunyi _'hai Oh Sehun'_ ditambah dengan emoticon puppy eyes setelahnya.

Tanpa sadar Sehun menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis dibibir tipisnya itu kemudian dengan sadar dia membalas pesan Luhan.

 **'wae?'**

Pesan itu sama singkat dan dinginnya dengan ekspresi Sehun seperti biasanya.

 _'heol.. dasar es balok berjalan'_

Sehun tersenyum geli dengan balasan Luhan yang ditambah dengan emoticon jengah itu.

 **'bilang saja jika aku bagaikan pangeran di negeri es'**

 _'YAK! Kau lebih mirip pangeran yang terbuang tahu'_

 **'terserah'**

 _'neo jinja!'_

 **'wae?'**

 _'ani'_

 **'jika tidak ada hal penting sebaiknya kau jangan menggangguku, aku sedang berdua dengan belahan jiwaku'** dan setelah itu Luhan tidak membalas apapun lagi, Sehun hanya melihat jika pesan yang dia kirimkan beberapa menit yang lalu itu sudah dibaca oleh Luhan. Ia menggedikan bahunya tak peduli saat Luhan benar-benar tidak membalas pesan LINE nya.

Sehun pun melanjutkan kegiatan _'berduaannya'_ itu dengan _'sang belahan jiwa'_ yang tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan kegiatan rutin membaca bukunya.

Luhan tidak tahu saja dengan yang dimaksud Sehun _'belahan jiwa'_ makanya sekarang Luhan tengah uring-uringan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dalam benaknya jika Sehun sudah punya pacar.

Huh.. andai saja Sehun tahu dampak dari perkataannya yang penuh misteri itu pada Luhan saat ini.

.

.

.

"Lu.. kenapa tidak bilang jika tadi kau pulang duluan? Setidaknya kau mengabariku juga jika kau masuk UKS" oceh Baekhyun yang tengah menyantap susu strawberry nya. Dia tidak tahu jika Luhan tengah sebal karena Oh Sehun jadi ia tetap mengoceh sementara Luhan tetap berguling-guling gelisah di atas kasur King Size nya.

"Lu, kau dengar aku tidak?" tanya Baekhyun yang merasa Luhan tak menanggapinya sedikitpun dan malah uring-uringan sambil menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan memelas.

Baekhyun pun merebut ponsel Luhan dengan cepat membuat empunya kaget dan berusaha merebut ponselnya namun dia kalah cepat karena Baekhyun sudah memberi jarak di antara mereka sehingga sulit untuk merebut ponselnya kembali.

"YAK! Bacon! Kembalikan ponselku!" teriak Luhan tak terima sambil berusaha mendekati Baekhyun yang terus menghindar namun akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan ponselnya kembali namun ia langsung mendapat tatapan horror dari Baekhyun membuat Luhan tahu jika Baekhyun pasti telah membaca pesan LINE nya dengan Oh Sehun.

"kau menyukainya?" semprot Baekhyun sambil memicingkan matanya pada Luhan.

"nugu?" tanya Luhan sok polos.

"Yak! Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Xi Luhan!"

"ya ampun Baek. Memangnya kau harus tahu" desah Luhan yang merasa percuma jika melawan Baekhyun yang keras kepala karena ia tetap akan kalah pada akhirnya.

"tentu saja, aku sepupumu Luhan! Bukankah diantara kita tak ada yang disembunyikan?!"

Luhan memang tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri jika dia memang menyukai Sehun, tentu dia bukan orang munafik untuk menutupi kenyataan itu.

"sepertinya begitu Baek"

"MWOYA?!"

 **\- To Be Continue-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE :**

Annyeonghaseyo. ^_^

Mianhae kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan. *bow..

Author ucapkan banyak terimakasih pada reader-nim yang sudah kasih review.

Untuk kamu-kamu yang penasaran akan kenapa HunKai bisa jadi saudara padahal beda marga, tunggu aja chapter-chapter selanjutnya, ya? Karena author akan mulai _membongkar_ tentang  masa lalu Sehun yang menyebabkannya seperti sekarang dan tentang masa lalu keluarga HunKai di chapter selanjutnya dan selanjutnya.

Satu lagi, makasih yang udah koreksi tentang garis pemisah antara scene 1 dengan scene yang lain.

Nih author kasih tahu, **untuk titik-titik kesamping (...)** itu artinya scene yang selanjutnya itu kelanjutan beberapa menit kemudian atau beberapa saat kemudian kayak _misalnya_ ya Luhan lagi mandi terus author kasih tanda yang kaya barusan di pemisah scene nya itu artinya scene selanjutnya antara Luhan yang udah beres mandi atau dilain tempat di waktu yang sama alias _other side_ gitu loh.

Kalau **untuk titik 3 yang ke bawah** itu artinya scene sebelumnya sama scene yang selanjutnya gak ada sangkut pautnya atau jangka nya udah lama kaya setengah hari, sehari, seminggu atau lainnya. Ngerti gak? Ngerti aja yaaa? Hehe..

Segitu aja dari author yaaaa.

Annyeong..

 **Zyyeoliee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Something Wrong**

 **Genre : school life, romance, gender switch, AU**

 **Pairing : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, SuLay.**

 **Rate : Teens**

 **Length & type : Chaptered**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Cast murni bukan milik author tapi cerita ini milik author.**

 **so...**

 **DON'T BE SIDERS**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! GENDER SWITCH & TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Keinginannya untuk pindah ke Korea membuat ia bertemu dengan si namja 'beasiswa' yang selalu di bully oleh teman-temannya karena bersekolah di sekolah tempat orang-orang kaya. Namun apa yang akan mereka katakan jika ternyata si namja tampan 'beasiswa' itu ternyata anak kandung dari keluarga Oh -keluarga terkaya sedaratan Asia Timur-?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Preview Chapter 3**

"kau menyukainya?" semprot Baekhyun sambil memicingkan matanya pada Luhan.

"nugu?" tanya Luhan sok polos.

"Yak! Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Xi Luhan!"

"ya ampun Baek. Memangnya kau harus tahu" desah Luhan yang merasa percuma jika melawan Baekhyun yang keras kepala karena ia tetap akan kalah pada akhirnya.

"tentu saja, aku sepupumu Luhan! Bukankah diantara kita tak ada yang disembunyikan?!"

Luhan memang tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri jika dia memang menyukai Sehun, tentu dia bukan orang munafik untuk menutupi kenyataan itu.

"sepertinya begitu Baek"

"MWOYA?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

"Yixing-ah.. ada yang mencarimu dibawah" ujar nyonya Zhang. Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel lalu menatap mama nya itu dengan wajah mengernyit.

"Siapa, ma?" Tanya Yixing sambil menyimpan ponselnya di atas ranjang.

"Mama tidak tahu namanya. Tapi dia seorang namja" Yixing berjengit kaget saat mamanya bilang seseorang itu adalah namja. Yixing pun langsung berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni anak tangga hingga ia sampai di ruang tamu dan semakin kaget ketika melihat seseorang yang duduk manis di sofa sambil menatap dirinya dengan tatapan memuja.

"Neo!" Ucap Yixing sengit sambil menunjuk tepat di depan wajah namja manis itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo Yixing-ah" sapanya manis.

"Yak! Berhenti membuatku ingin muntah Kim Joon Myeon!" Pekik Yixing sambil menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan jijik.

"Kenapa kau selalu menolakku?" Tanya Joonmyeon berubah serius membuat Yixing yang sudah siap menyemprot Joonmyeon lagi langsung terdiam. Ia juga berfikir kenapa ia selalu menolak keberadaan Joonmyeon? Memangnya ada apa dengan Joonmyeon? "Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu?" Tanyanya lagi sambil menatap Yixing lekat.

"Yak! Kau ingin mempengaruhi fikiranku, eo?!" Todong Yixing sambil menatap Joonmyeon sengit.

"Mwo?" Joonmyeon tertawa miris lalu mendengus pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya kemudian ia berdiri "maaf mengganggumu Yixing-sshi. Aku pamit" ujar Joonmyeon dingin kemudian pergi begitu saja membuat Yixing melongok heran.

"Cihh.. memangnya aku peduli" gumam Yixing kemudian kembali lagi ke kamarnya dengan tanpa perasaan bersalah atau apapun.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil menunduk menatap lantai yang ia pijak tanpa menyadari di ujung sana seorang yeoja tengah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Saat Sehun hampir sampai di dekatnya ia keluar dari tempat persembunyian nya dan dengan sengaja menabrakan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sehun membuat Sehun kaget dan langsung mendongak.

"Maaf Sehun-sshi.. aku tidak sengaja" ujarnya pura-pura. Sehun menatapnya datar tanpa minat kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada yeoja itu membuat yeoja itu memekik kesal dalam hatinya karena usahanya untuk mencari perhatian pada Sehun gagal total.

"YAK OH SEHUN!" tak lama terdengar suara teriakan nyaring dibelakangnya kemudian yeoja itu berbalik dan mengepalkan tangannya kala melihat 2 manusia yang tengah saling melempar tatapan yang berbeda. Sehun dengan tatapan jahilnya dan Luhan dengan tatapan sebal nya.

Yeoja bername tag Jung Soo Jung itu menggeram marah melihat bagaimana interaksi antara Sehun dan Luhan yang terlihat begitu akrab dan manis meski dibumbui kejahilan sementara dirinya ingin mengajak Sehun bicara pun sangat sulit.

Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia tertarik pada Oh Sehun padahal Sehun hanyalah namja beasiswa yang tak pantas ia sukai.

 _'Cihh.. jika aku tidak bisa membuatmu tertarik maka aku akan membuatmu menderita. Kau fikir siapa kau berani mengacuhkan ku, namja beasiswa miskin?!'_ Batin Soojung mengepalkan tangannya kesal kemudian pergi begitu saja dari sana.

"Kau sengaja, eo?!" Tanya Luhan sambil berkacak pinggang dan menatap Sehun garang sementara yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

"Kau saja yang jalannya tak lihat-lihat" cibir Sehun sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana.

"Neo jinjja!" geram Luhan yang sudah berapi-api.

"Apa? Kau mau apa? Kau sengaja ya ingin meㅡ"

"AWAS!" teriak Luhan yang langsung menarik Sehun dan memasang punggungnya untuk melindungi Sehun dari lemparan terigu dan telur yang dilemparkan oleh seorang siswa namja.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya shock. Kejadian barusan terjadi sangat cepat membuat dirinya butuh waktu untuk bisa mencerna kejadian apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Sehun selamat dari lemparan terigu dan telur busuk sementara Luhan kini sudah penuh oleh bebauan yang tak sedap membuat dirinya marah, emosi dan murka saat ini.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya marah kemudian berbalik dan menatap ke sekeliling dimana para siswa siswi Tyrone senior high school kini tengah berkumpul dan menatap dirinya juga Sehun yang ada dibelakangnya dengan tatapan antara terkejut, puas dan takut karena ternyata mereka salah sasaran. Bukannya mengenai si namja beasiswa tapi malah mengenai Luhan si cucu mantan jenderal yang dikenal sangat berwibawa dan kaya raya.

"Damn it!" Geram Luhan sambil menatap kumpulan siswa siswi itu dengan tajam.

"KALIAN AKAN DAPATKAN BALASANNYA!" teriak Luhan murka.

Harga dirinya sungguh terinjak-injak saat ini. Bagaimana dirinya yang selalu di manjakan dan selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau tanpa perlu merengek sekarang malah mendapatkan perlakuan tidak senonoh seperti ini.

"LUHAN!" teriak Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Yixing panik dan segera berlari menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun yang tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah dengan keadaan Luhan yang sangat kotor dan menjijikan.

"Luhan.. apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yixing lembut namun Luhan tak menjawab sementara Sehun masih berdiri mematung menyadari jika tadi Luhan menariknya dengan keras untuk melindungi dirinya agar terhindar dari lemparan terigu dan telur busuk.

"BERANINYA KALIAN ANAK-ANAK KURANG AJAR!" pekik Baekhyun murka "SIAPA YANG MENYURUH KALIAN?!" teriak Baekhyun sambil melotot menatap satu persatu siswa siswi yang ada disana dengan tajam tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun.

Merasa tak ada yang menjawab ia menghampiri salah satu siswi yeoja yang tengah memegang gunting yang entah digunakan untuk apa lalu mencengkram kerah seragam gadis berambut kuning itu tanpa rasa kasihan dan memelototi nya seakan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"MALHAEBWA!" Teriak Baekhyun tepat didepan wajah gadis itu membuatnya bergetar ketakutan "KATAKAN PADAKU BODOH! SIAPA YANG MENYURUH KALIAN MELAKUKAN INI?!" lanjutnya dengan suara 6 oktafnya.

"K-krysyal J-jung" jawabnya tergagap membuat rahang Baekhyun mengeras dan tetap tak melepaskan cengkraman nya pada kerah kemeja gadis itu.

"Baek.. cukup" ujar seseorang panik dan langsung menarik Baekhyun cukup kuat membuat Baekhyun melepaskan cengkraman nya.

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" Bentak Baekhyun pada namja yang ternyata Chanyeol itu.

"Chagi.. tenangkan dirimu" bisik Chanyeol lembut namun malah dibalas decihan dari Baekhyun. Ia menghempaskan tangan kekar namja itu yang berada pada lengannya kemudian pergi dari sana menuju ke kelas Krystal Jung untuk memberikan perhitungan pada yeoja menyebalkan itu karena telah berani melukai sepupu manisnya.

Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa Krystal Jung dan anak buahnya yang terlibat dalam kasus ini akan mendapatkan balasan setimpal bahkan Baekhyun akan membuat mereka lebih menderita dari ini.

"Baek.. dia mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Luhan khawatir karena jelas sekali tadi ia melihat kemarahan Baekhyun yang meledak-ledak.

"Sepertinya Baekhyun akan mengamuk sama Krystal Jung" jawab Kyungsoo sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Hei Oh Sehun! Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Luhan kotor karenamu. Kami ingin kau mengantar Luhan pulang bagaimanapun caranya karena kami harus menahan Baekhyun agar tidak membuat keributan" ujar Yixing panjang lebar.

"Baby Lu.. tak apa kan kau pulang dengan Sehun-sshi?" Tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

"Tidak apa Kyungie-ya" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Arasseo.. kalau begitu kaja kita susul Baekhyun. Kurasa dia akan membuat kelas 12 Sains 5 kacau" ujar Yixing.

"Yeah.."

…

 **Baekhyun side**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menuju kelas 12 Sains 5 dengan wajah yang merah padam dan tangan terkepal kuat.

 **BRAKK**

Baekhyun membanting pintu kelas 12 Sains 5 dengan keras membuat beberapa siswa yang kebetulan sedang berada disana langsung terbelalak kaget.

"DIMANA JUNG SOO JUNG?" Teriak Baekhyun murka membuat semua yang ada disana bergidik ngeri "JAWAB! APA KALIAN TULI?!" Pekik Baekhyun emosi.

"D-dia mungkin sedang di cafetaria bersama teman-teman nya" jawab seorang siswi yeoja berkacamata sambil menunduk.

Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa Baekhyun langsung saja pergi ke cafetaria untuk mencari Soojung dan memberinya pelajaran.

…

"Kyungsoo apa yang terjadi?" Kai menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo dan Yixing dengan cara menghadang jalan mereka namun tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"A-anu.. Baekhyun mengamuk karena Luhan dilempari terigu dan telur busuk oleh anak-anak. Lalu seorang siswi mengatakan jika Soojung yang menyuruh mereka melakukan itu" jawab Kyungsoo agak ragu.

"Benarkah?" Gumam Jongin "kalau begitu aku ikut. Kurasa kemarahan Baekhyun akan meledak-ledak" lanjutnya dan diangguki oleh kedua yeoja manis itu.

 _'Kenapa Krystal membully Luhan? Apa jangan-jangan tadi Luhan tengah bersama dengan Sehun?'_ Batin Kai resah sambil terus mengikuti langkah kaki dua yeoja di depannya.

…

Luhan dan Sehun turun dari taxi tepat di depan sebuah mansion besar yang ada di Gangnam dengan penampilan Luhan yang masih kotor dan mengenaskan.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun meraih kantung celananya untuk mengambil uang untuk membayar taxi langsung saja menahan tangan Sehun.

"Biar aku saja" ucap Luhan yang kini menarik Sehun ke belakangnya.

Luhan merogoh saku jas almamaternya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang yang berjumlah 5x lipat dari ongkos taxi yang harus ia bayar.

"Ahjeossi.. ini ongkosnya" ujar Luhan sambil menyerahkan uang itu.

"Tapi agassi.. ini terlalu banyak" jawab ahjeossi tua itu.

"Gwaenchanha, anggap saja itu biaya untuk mencuci taxi anda. Maaf telah membuat taximu kotor" kata Luhan tidak enak.

"Tapiㅡ"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Ahjeossi ambil saja" potong Luhan keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih banyak agassi" balasnya kemudian menutup kaca mobilnya dan melaju pergi meninggalkan dua manusia beda jenis itu disana.

"Ini rumahmu?" Tanya Sehun sambil berbalik dan mengamati sebuah mansion mewah yang berdiri kokoh di depannya dengan wajah datar.

"Aniyo. Rumahku di Beijing. Ini rumah harabeojiku" jawab Luhan dengan gummy smile nya sementara Sehun hanya meliriknya lewat ujung matanya tanpa menoleh pada Luhan.

Sehun melihat wajah Luhan yang cantik itu kini sedikit terkotori oleh terigu yang ada pada wajahnya membuat Sehun gemas sendiri untuk membersihkannya.

Tentu Sehun bukan orang munafik yang tak mengakui jika Luhan itu memang yeoja yang cantik dan menggemaskan.

Sehun mengambil sapu tangannya dari saku bagian dalam jas almamaternya kemudian menghapus sebagian terigu yang ada pada wajah cantik Luhan dengan lembut membuat Luhan terpaku sekaligus merona dibuatnya.

"Jangan salah paham. Kau terlihat lebih jelek jika ada tepung di wajahmu. Aku ngeri melihatnya" Sehun berkata datar sambil kembali memasukkan sapu tangannya kedalam jas almamaternya

"Omo! Agashi!" Jonghyun memekik kaget kala melihat nona mudanya berdiri di depan pintu gerbang mansion dengan keadaan yang sangat kotor dan menjijikan.

"Jonghyun-sshi" gumam Luhan sambil menghela nafas lelah.

"Apa yang terjadi nona?" Tanya Jonghyun shock.

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil. Ini bukan apa-apa. Sudahlah" Luhan mengibaskan tangannya santai "ayo masuk" Luhan memberi isyarat pada Sehun lewat dagunya agar mengikuti dirinya masuk kedalam mansion keluarga Byun itu.

 _'Ternyata keluarganya memang kaya. Pantas saja Kai bisa berakhir dijodohkan dengan Byun Baekhyun'_

…

Krystal Jung dan teman-teman nya terlihat tengah bersulang ria di cafetaria sekolah sambil tertawa puas tanpa menyadari jika Baekhyun tengah berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka dengan emosi yang sudah memuncak di ubun-ubun.

"Kudengar sasaran kita meleset" ucap Amber santai.

"Apa maksudmu?" Itu suara Luna.

"Katanya yang kena lemparan tepung dan telur busuk itu malah Xi Luhan. Anak pindahan dari Amerika itu, kelas bahasa" Amber mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Eii.. jinjja?" Tanya Sulli kecewa.

"Hmm.. kudengar anak baru itu sengaja memasang punggungnya untuk melindungi Sehun" kini giliran Victoria yang buka suara.

"Dasar menyebalkan. So pahlawan sekali dia!" Gerutu Krystal sebal dan menggapai lemon tea nya namun sebuah tangan lebih dulu mengambil cangkir lemon tea itu dan langsung menyiramkannya diatas kepala Krystal membuat Luna, Sulli, Victoria dan Amber shock.

"Heyy.. apa-apaan kau?!" Tanya Sulli nyolot sambil bangkit berdiri.

Yeoja yang ternyata Baekhyun itu menatap Sulli tajam kemudian mengambil gelas lainnya yang berisi Cappucino dan dengan kasar menyiramkannya pada wajah Sulli membuat Sulli menganga tak percaya.

"YAK!" Victoria, Luna dan Amber kini berdiri sambil menggebrak meja karena tak terima teman mereka diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Mwo? Kalian juga mau, ha?!" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara melengking nya dan mengambil dua gelas lainnya yang entah berisi minuman apa dan kembali menyiramkannya secara kasar pada ketiga yeoja yang membuatnya muak itu.

"NEO!" Krystal bangkit kemudian menatap Baekhyun tajam namun itu sama sekali tak membuat Baekhyun takut malah membuat Baekhyun semakin gencar untuk memberikan pelajaran pada gadis didepannya ini "SIAPA KAU BERANI BERLAKU SEPERTI INI PADAKU?!" pekik Krystal histeris yang otomatis menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh isi cafetaria sejak awal Baekhyun menyiramnya

"Kau tanya aku siapa? Aku BYUN BAEK HYUN! Cucu dari mantan Jenderal Pertahanan Korea Selatan dan putri dari Byun Dae Ryeong. BYUN BAEKHYUN pewaris tunggal Byureong Department Store. Apakah kurang jelas Jung Soo Jung-sshi?" Baekhyun berkata penuh penekanan sambil menatap Krystal tajam.

Krystal menggertakan giginya emosi. Baru kali ini ada yang berani menyiramnya seperti ini. Memang dia akui keluarga Baekhyun itu lebih kaya dan lebih sukses dari keluarganya.

"Apa masalahmu Byun Baekhyun?!" Tantang Sulli geram.

"Shut up! Aku tidak bicara padamu, bitch!" Bentak Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Sulli dengan jari lentiknya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Krystal menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Kau!" Baekhyun menunjuk Krystal tepat di depan wajahnya "apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan, eo?!" Desis Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang hanya berjarak kira-kira 5 cm dari wajah Krystal.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku tak lakukan apapun! Sepupumu saja yang sok pahlawan dengan melindungi namja beasiswa miskin itu!" Jawab Krystal sengit.

"Neo! Kau fikir siapa kau dapat berbuat seperti itu pada sepupuku?! KAU MURAHAN JUNG SOO JUNG! KAU FIKIR LUHAN ITU SIAPA, HA?!" teriak Baekhyun dengan mata yang hampir keluar dari tempatnya.

Soojung dan ke-4 temannya terdiam membisu mendengar ucapan kasar Baekhyun barusan.

"Byun! Hentikan!" Suho yang entah datang darimana langsung memisahkan Krystal dan Baekhyun membuat jarak di antara mereka.

"Kalian tidak malu? Kenapa kalian bertengkar disini?" Tanya Suho marah.

"Dia yang mulai duluan, Joonmyeon!" Bela Sulli sambil menunjuk Baekhyun sengit.

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" pekik Baekhyun dengan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Baek.." Baekhyun semakin ingin mencakar wajah Krystal saja saat ia mendengar suara Chanyeol menyerukan separuh namanya "chagi.. tenanglah" Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun sambil berbisik lembut namun Baekhyun segera menepis tangan nista Chanyeol yang bertengger di bahunya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai Krystal Jung!" Ancam Baekhyun penuh penekanan kemudian segera pergi dari sana tanpa menghiraukan 99% semua pasang mata yang menatapnya ngeri.

"Itu Baekhyun.." Kyungsoo yang berjalan bersama Yixing dan Kai segera menunjuk Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari cafetaria dan berjalan ke arah barat sementara dirinya dan teman-teman nya berjalan dari arah timur.

"Apa masalahnya sudah selesai? Tapi sepertinya cafetaria nya baik-baik saja" celetuk Kai yang langsung mendapat tatapan heran dari Yixing juga Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _'baik-baik saja'_ , Kai?" Tanya Yixing dengan mata memicing.

"Aniyo" Kai tertawa pelan sambil mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

…

Jendral Byun dan istrinya begitu tercekat begitu melihat Sehun sedang duduk manis di ruang tamu sambil memainkan ponselnya tanpa menyadari kehadiran keduanya namun mereka segera mengubah raut wajah mereka menjadi biasa saja seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Wahh.. wahh.. siapa yang datang berkunjung?" Tanya tuan Byun sambil tertawa renyah.

Sehun yang tengah memainkan ponselnya pun kaget dan langsung saja menoleh ke sumber suara.

 _'ahh.. mereka kan harabeoji dan halmeoni nya Luhan dan Baekhyun yang datang waktu itu'_ batin Sehun kemudian ia berdiri dan membungkuk sopan.

"Annyeonghassaeyo, harabeoji.. halmeoni. Joneun Luhan chinguya Oh Sehun imnida" sapa Sehun dengan suara yang pelan dan terkesan lembut, berbeda sekali dengan Oh Sehun yang biasanya.

"Ne Annyeonghassaeyo.." balas keduanya ramah lalu mereka duduk di seberang Oh Sehun "silahkan duduk kembali, Sehun-ah" titah nyonya Byun dengan baiknya.

"Ye, kamsahamnida halmeoni"

"Kau temannya Luhan, ya? Baru pertama kali ke sini kan?" Tanya tuan Byun dengan senyum pepsodent nya.

"Ne, harabeoji" jawab Sehun pelan dan tak berani menatap mata tuan ataupun nyonya Byun.

Ia sungguh sangat gugup saat ini. Tahukah kalian rasanya saat kalian harus berhadapan dengan calon mertua kalian? Eh? Kenapa calon mertua?

"Kau tampan sekali Sehun-ah" puji nyonya Byun sambil tertawa membuat tuan Byun juga ikut tertawa dibuatnya.

"Kamsahamnida, halmeoni" jawab Sehun pelan dengan wajah yang menunduk.

"Jangan sungkan, nak" ujar tuan Byun membuat Sehun semakin gugup saja "oh.. dimana Luhan? Kenapa dia meninggalkan tamu nya sendiri disini?" Tanya tuan Byun entah pada siapa.

"Mungkin Luhan sedang berganti baju, harabeoji"

"Kau tidak buru-buru kan? Bagaimana kalau kau makan malam disini?" Tawar tuan Byun dengan senyum misterius nya.

"Tidak usah, harabeoji. Akuㅡ"

"Tidak baik menolak ajakan, Sehun-ah.. sudah, kau makan malam disini saja" potong halmeoni membuat Sehun menggigit bibir bawah bagian dalamnya pelan.

 _'Sial! Kenapa harus terjebak disini? Arggh.. Oh Sehun babo! Bagaimana dengan Appa? Dia memintaku untuk ada saat makan malam dirumah'_ rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Sehun, tuan Byun tertawa penuh kemenangan **DALAM HATINYA**. Tentu saja.

Ia mengambil ponsel canggihnya lalu mengetikkan pesan singkat pada seseorang.

 _'Sehun akan makan malam di rumahku. Jadi kau jangan panik mencari anakmu ini'_

Begitulah isi pesan singkatnya.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 malam dan kelas 12 art 2 masih belum keluar juga membuat Kai yang sedari tadi menunggu di depan kelas tersebut menjadi kesal sendiri.

Andai ia tak mementingkan acara pertunjukan nanti, ia tak akan seperti ini. Ia hanya merasa ia punya tanggung jawab saja karena ia ditunjuk langsung oleh salah satu guru seni terbaik di sekolahnya untuk menampilkan couple dance bersama Do Kyung Soo.

Awalnya Kai juga tak mengerti kenapa justru Kyungsoo yang di tunjuk menjadi pasangan dance nya sementara yang ia lihat setelah beberapa kali latihan kemarin Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mahir dalam urusan ini.

"Huhhh.." Kai menghembuskan napasnya lelah. Ia tidak tahu harus mengajari Kyungsoo dari mana karena anak itu sangat mengerikan dalam urusan menari.

Kai menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar di tembok setelah melihat pintu kelas 12 Art 2 terbuka dan para siswa mulai berhamburan dari kelas.

Kai memperhatikan setiap siswa yang lewat dan ia baru menemukan Kyungsoo di akhir karena yeoja bermata bulat itu keluar paling akhir entah apa alasannya.

"Do Kyung Soo" panggil Kai datar.

Kyungsoo yang baru beberapa langkah dari pintu pun berhenti kemudian berbalik menghadap Kai.

"Eo? Jongin-sshi?" Kaget Kyungsoo yang langsung mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tas gendong nya.

"kita latihan lagi hari ini" ujar Kai dengan datar dan dingin. Entahlah... tapi seperti itulah nada yang Kyungsoo dengar, dingin dan tak bersahabat.

"Maaf Jongin, untuk malam ini aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah ada janji makan malam bersama keluarga ku karena sepupuku dari Jepang baru datang. Maaf Jongin-sshi" sesal Kyungsoo yang kini sudah resah, takut jika Kai akan mengamuk padanya.

Untuk sesaat Kai terdiam mencerna kata-kata Kyungsoo yang terasa mengganjal di kupingnya. Sejenak mendengar kata _'makan malam'_ Kai jadi teringat jika ia juga diminta untuk segera hadir di rumah dan tak melewatkan makan malam karena hari ini tuan Oh sengaja pulang cepat agar bisa makan malam bersama kedua putra tampannya itu.

"Oh.. kalau begitu latihannya kita undur besok" Kai hanya berbicara begitu dan setelahnya ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri mematung disana.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 6 malam keluarga kecil Oh melaksanakan acara makan malam mereka di ruang makan yang tentu nya sangat mewah dan elegan bagaikan suasana di istana.

Keheningan melanda 2 anak adam dan 1 anak hawa itu. Yang terdengar hanya dentingan garpu dan pisau saja yang menemani suasana makan malam ala eropa kali ini.

"Ehmm" Sehyoon tiba-tiba saja berdehem cukup keras kemudian mengambil air minumnya dengan gesture seperti tersedak yang langsung membuat kedua namja yang ada disana langsung memusatkan perhatian padanya.

"Makanya pelan-pelan" ucap Kai sambil sedikit menepuk-nepuk punggung sang adik.

"Hmmm..maaf" jawab Sehyoon pelan karena dadanya masih terasa sesak akibat tersedak.

"Kai, pertunangan mu dengan Baekhyun akan dilakukan menjadi bulan depan" tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan apalagi petir namun entah kenapa rasanya saat ini Kai bagaikan tersambar petir ketika mendengar ucapan to the point sang ayah tiri.

"Appa.. jebal" melas Kai dengan alis saling bertautan "appa, Baekhyun itu pacarnya Chanyeol! Apa yang akan Chan katakan jika aku bertunangan dengan Baekhyun. Lagipula aku dan Baekhyun hanya sebatas teman!" Bantah Kai kesal dan akhirnya membeberkan satu hal yang belum diketahui oleh ayahnya juga adiknya.

"Apa kau bilang? Baekhyun pacarnya Chanyeol?" Tanya sang ayah merasa kuping nya sudah tidak berfungsi normal.

"Ne. Mereka sudah lama menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku tidak mau jadi orang ketiga!" Kai mengeratkan pegangannya pada garpu yang ia pegang sementara Sehyoon hanya terdiam tak mau ikut campur.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" Kai berontak kemudian meninggalkan meja makan dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

.

.

.

Sebuah taxi berhenti di jalanan distrik Gangnam tepat di depan sebuah mansion mewah bak istana yang menjulang tinggi.

Seorang namja turun dari taxi tersebut dengan satu koper besarnya.

"tuan muda.." namja itu menoleh kemudian memberikan poker face nya. Pengawal yang bertugas menjaga pintu gerbang utama pun membungkuk hormat kemudian segera membuka pintu gerbang otomatisnya sebelum tuan mudanya itu marah.

Tokk ~ Tokk

Luhan dan Baekhyun yang tengah asik bermain catur pun langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu beberapa kali di depan pintu kamar mereka.

"Siapa, Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah sok polosnnya.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"Hmm.. buka sana!" Titah Baekhyun seenaknya padahal ini adalah kamar Luhan.

"Yak!" Teriak Luhan sebal namun ia tetap berjalan dan membuka pintu dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika membuka pintu, wajah sepupu tampannya lah yang muncul.

"KRIS OPPA!" Luhan langsung saja menghambur ke pelukan Kris membuat namja blasteran Korea Canada itu tertawa renyah.

"Mwo? Kris oppa?" Gumam Baekhyun kemudian berdiri dan berlari ke arah pintu dan benar saja, disana ia melihat namja tinggi itu tengah berpelukan dengan Luhan.

"Yak! Oppa!" Panggil Baekhyun dengan suara 4 oktaf nya kemudian bergabung dengan Luhan untuk memeluk tubuh tinggi semampai milik namja bernama Kris Byun itu.

"Oppa kenapa lama sekali sampai di Korea nya? Kan menyebalkan!" Rajuk Baekhyun sambil menarik Kris untuk masuk kedalam kamar Luhan bersama Luhan.

"Cuaca di sana kurang mendukung, Baek. Ada badai salju dan awan cumulonimbus di sekitar daerah penerbangan" jawab Kris sambil membuka mantelnya.

"Cuaca di Canada sedang buruk rupanya" gumam Luhan sambil menerawang kedepan.

"Heol.. oppa makin tinggi saja" ucap Baekhyun polos membuat Kris terkekeh manis.

"Kau saja yang tidak tinggi-tinggi" balas Kris sambil mencubit hidung mancung Baekhyun.

"Oppa sudah bertemu harabeoji, belum?" Tanya Luhan innocent.

"Tentu saja, Lu" jawab Kris sambil mencubit pipi chubby adik sepupunya itu.

 _ **Tok Tok Tok**_

 _ **"Masuk!" Suruh orang didalam ruangan itu. Kris pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam ruangan pribadi kakeknya itu dan saat ia membuka pintu yang pertama kali terlihat adalah bendera negara Korea Selatan yang mengapit sebuah meja kayu kokoh didalam sana.**_

 _ **"Kris.. kau sudah sampai" jenderal Byun langsung menghampiri Kris dan memeluk namja tinggi itu dengan erat, sama halnya seperti Kris.**_

 _ **"Kenapa tidak mengabariku dulu?" Tanya jenderal Byun sambil membawa Kris untuk duduk di sebuah kursi besi yang terbuat dari bekas rudal yang besar.**_

 _ **"Maaf, harabeoji. Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan saja. Lagipula aku bisa pulang sendiri" jawab Kris sungkan. Sekian lama tak bertemu kakeknya itu tentu membuat dirinya sungkan dan canggung apalagi dengan sikap tegas jenderal Byun.**_

 _ **"Senang melihatmu tumbuh, nak. Sudah sepatutnya kau memilih jalan mu" ujar jenderal Byun membuat Kris mendesah berat.**_

 _ **"Mianhae, harabeoji. Tapi aku lebih memilih melanjutkan dulu masa SMA ku. Mungkin saat lulus nanti aku baru akan masuk akademi militer" jawab Kris semantap mungkin.**_

 _ **"Apakah harabeoji kecewa?" Tanya Kris saat melihat keterdiaman jenderal Byun.**_

 _ **"Tidak. Keputusanmu bagus, Kris. Lagipula sekarang sudah tengah semester jadi akademi militer juga pasti tidak akan menerima siswa baru" jawab jenderal Byun sambil tertawa renyah "sekarang kau istirahat saja, Kris. Besok kan kau sudah harus mulai sekolah"**_

 _ **"Terimakasih harabeoji. Aku akan menengok Luhan dan Baekhyun dulu" jawab Kris sambil berdiri dan membungkuk pada kakeknya kemudian melenggang keluar dari ruangan berbau militer itu.**_

"Oppa.. kaja kita makan malam dulu bersama harabeoji dan halmeoni" ajak Luhan sambil menggandeng lengan kekar Kris dan membawanya keluar diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, kita harus bicara" Baekhyun tentu kaget saat dirinya tengah berjalan dan tiba-tiba saja seseorang langsung menghadang jalannya dan seseorang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Jong In.

"Heol.. mau apa?" Tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Ini tentang masalah 'itu'" jawab Jongin datar.

"Bicarakan saja disini. Asal jangan kencang-kencang" jawab Baekhyun ketus, alasannya bersikap ketus pada Jongin adalah karena Jongin itu sepupu Chanyeol, **MANTAN KEKASIHNYA.**

"Pertunangan kita dimajukan dan itu artinya berita tentangㅡ"

"Aku tahu" Baekhyun refleks menyela ucapan Jongin membuat Jongin mengernyit heran karena tak biasa Baekhyun begini kepadanya. Dia jadi berfikir apa Baekhyun tengah dalam masa merah nya?

"Kau tahu sejak kemarin? Kenapa tidak memberi tahu ku?"

"Untuk apa? Toh kau akan tahu sendiri" Baekhyun mendelik tajam pada Jongin.

"Kita harus lakukan sesuatu sebelum itu terjadi. Kau bisa datang bersama Chaㅡ"

"Kita sudah berakhir"

"Kalian putus?"

"Ya"

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

-To Be Continue-

.

.

.

 **NEXT PART :**

"Aku hanya mencintai uangmu Oh Sehun! Pergi kau dari hidupku karena mulai sekarang kita berakhir"

 _'Tapi, bagaimana reaksi Kai jika aku mengusulkan untuk agar dia pura-pura berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo?'_

"Kris oppa kenapa memukul Seokjin?"

"tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan denganmu"

"Tidak Baek. Ini salah paham. Ku mohon dengarkan aku"

"Aku benci melihat wajah sok polos mu itu Xi Luhan. Aku ingin kau pergi dari hidupku"

"Apa Baekhyun tertekan karena pertunangannya yang tinggal 1 minggu lagi?"

"Kris, Baek.. kalian berangkat sekolah saja. Kami akan bawa Luhan ke rumah sakit"

"Dan dia terus mengigau nama Oh Sehun dalam tidurnya"

"Kenapa Luhan terus mengigau nama Sehun?"

.

.

.

 **Gomawo untuk kalian yang sudah review.**

 **Makasih, makasih, makasih, makasiiiihhh..** **﹋** **o** **﹋**

 **Mianhae kalau belakangan ini kebanyakan ChanBaek nya soalnya author pas-in sama nanti di chapter yang lebih lanjut tentang HunHan nya.**

 **Nanti kalian juga ngerti ne? ≧** **﹏≦**

 **Tunggu ya di chapter depan nanti zyyeoliee bakal jelasin kisah cinta suram(?)nya Oh Sehun** **（** **）**

 **Jadi.. di tunggu yaaaa...**

 **Pay pay..**

 **zyeoliee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Something Wrong**

 **Genre : school life, romance, gender switch, AU**

 **Pairing : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, SuLay.**

 **Rate : Teens**

 **Length & type : Chaptered**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Cast murni bukan milik author tapi cerita ini milik author.**

 **so...**

 **DON'T BE SIDERS**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! GENDER SWITCH & TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Keinginannya untuk pindah ke Korea membuat ia bertemu dengan si namja 'beasiswa' yang selalu di bully oleh teman-temannya karena bersekolah di sekolah tempat orang-orang kaya. Namun apa yang akan mereka katakan jika ternyata si namja tampan 'beasiswa' itu ternyata anak kandung dari keluarga Oh -keluarga terkaya sedaratan Asia Timur-?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cinta adalah anugerah. Banyak yang bilang cinta itu buta. Tak memandang harta tak memandang keadaan. Dan Sehun selalu percaya itu, sampai akhirnya ia tahu rasanya bagaimana di khianati oleh cinta nya sendiri. Cinta nya yang ternyata tak benar-benar mencintai dirinya dan hanya mencintai harta nya.

Sandara Park.

Nama itu akan selalu Sehun ingat sampai kapanpun. Nama itu telah menorehkan banyak luka di hatinya sampai membuat sebagian kepribadiannya hilang dan merubah dirinya jadi seorang yang dingin dan arogan.

Dia sudah berpacaran dengan Sandara selama 1 tahun saat duduk di bangku Junior High School.

Meski masih bisa dibilang anak bau kencur, tapi Sehun begitu mencintai gadis belia itu dengan sepenuh hatinya sampai suatu saat ia memergoki Sandara tengah berselingkuh dengan namja lain di belakang nya saat dimana keluarganya tengah mengalami krisis ekonomi beberapa tahun silam.

 _ **"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Da-ya? Kenapa kau mengkhianati ku?"**_

 _ **"Cihh.. berhenti membuat drama Oh Sehun! Kau sadar? Keluargamu sebentar lagi bangkrut dan kau bisa memberiku apa, ha?"**_

 _ **"Tapi aku mencintaimu, begitupun juga kau"**_

 _ **"Aku hanya mencintai uangmu Oh Sehun! Pergi kau dari hidupku karena mulai sekarang kita berakhir"**_

Dan sejak saat itulah Sehun berubah. Sehun yang biasanya ceria dan jahil sudah tidak ada lagi, tergantikan oleh Oh Sehun yang dingin dan pembangkang. Ia jadi sering balapan liar di luar sana sampai ia mendapat julukan _'master jalanan'_.

Beberapa tahun silam keluarga Oh memang sedikit mengalami krisis dan perusahaan mereka hampir kolaps karena ada salah satu karyawan yang menggelapkan dana perusahaan. Untungnya ada keluarga Byun yang saat itu mengulurkan tangan untuk mereka sehingga perusahaan mereka kembali stabil.

Setelah 2 tahun kembali stabil, perusahaan itu semakin sukses dan berkembang sehingga keluarga Oh menjadi keluarga terkaya se-daratan Asia Timur.

Dan alasan Sehun menyamarkan identitasnya adalah untuk menghindari orang-orang seperti Sandara Park yang hanya memanfaatkannya dan mencari seseorang yang mencintainya tulus meski ia seorang namja beasiswa miskin.

Sejauh ini, hanya Luhan yang berani mendekatinya dan tak peduli dengan status nya namun entah kenapa Sehun masih menutup hatinya dan tak menyadari ketulusan Luhan yang mulai menyukai nya meski ia namja beasiswa miskin.

"Enyahkan semua fikiran itu, Oh Sehun! Semua yeoja sama saja, termasuk Xi Luhan."

.

.

.

"Kau dan Suho sedang bertengkar?" Celetuk Kyungsoo sambil menatap Yixing dengan mata bulatnya.

"Sejak kapan kami akur?" Tanya Yixing balik.

"Ehmm.. kami?" Luhan berseru usil dengan menatap Yixing dengan tatapan menggoda nya membuat Yixing berdecak sebal.

"Aish.. kenapa sih kalian selalu memojokkan ku." rajuk Yixing sambil menggembungkan pipinya, tak sadar jauh didepannya ada seseorang yang memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik nya sambil tersenyum tipis dan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menghampiri Yixing dan menggodanya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Baek, kenapa melamun terus?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Aniyo. Aku hanya sedang berfikir saja kemana Joonmyeon belakangan ini karena kulihat dia tak menempel pada Yixing seperti biasanya." dan Baekhyun terpaksa harus berbohong untuk saat ini karena pada kenyataannya dia melamun bukan karena itu namun karena tengah memikirkan cara agar pertunangannya dengan Kai dibatalkan.

"Bagus jika dia tak lagi mengikutiku." ketus Yixing yang sebenarnya berbanding terbalik dengan kata hati nya.

"Hmm.. begitu kah?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyeruput susu coklat nya "bagaimana dengan latihan dance mu bersama Kai?" Kini Luhan beralih pada Kyungsoo.

Dan entah karena apa, namun Luhan merasa kata-katanya biasa saja tapi kenapa begitu ia mengatakan itu wajah Kyungsoo menjadi merona seperti itu? Dimana letak kesalahannya?

"A-aku, kami.. kami biasa saja. Kai tetap berwajah datar dan bicara seperlunya, dan saat aku buat kesalahan dalam gerakan, ia hanya akan berdecak, mengeluh, atau menghela nafasnya kemudian mengulang latihan dari awal" jawab Kyungsoo yang terdengar murung di telinga ketiga temannya itu.

"Kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau... menyukainya?" Tanya Yixing pelan di akhir kalimatnya sementara Baekhyun sempat melebarkan kedua bola matanya barusan.

 _'Jika itu benar, maka dengan adanya berita itu nanti, Kyungsoo pasti akan merasa tersakiti. Eotthokhae? Ini bukan kemauanku'_ batin Baekhyun resah begitupun dengan Luhan yang sudah tau tentang rencana pertunangan Baekhyun dengan Kai yang akan dimajukan tanggalnya dan otomatis berita tentang pertunangan mereka akan langsung tersebar di media cetak, media sosial ataupun di televisi.

 _'Tapi, bagaimana reaksi Kai jika aku mengusulkan untuk agar dia pura-pura berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo?'_ Batinnya lagi sementara disisi lain Kyungsoo tengah salah tingkah dengan pertanyaan Yixing barusan.

SRAK

Keempat yeoja berwajah cantik itu langsung menoleh kan pandangan mereka pada objek yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah cafetaria yang ramai ini.

Luhan kembali membelalakkan matanya tak percaya saat melihat Seokjin CS tengah kembali membully si namja beasiswa itu dengan cara menyobek bukunya yang entah buku apa itu namun anehnya si namja beasiswa yang tak lain adalah Sehun itu masih tetap berwajah datar meskipun Luhan melihat ada rasa benci didalam tatapan nya.

"Neo.." Sehun memandang Luhan dengan tatapan tajam ketika melihat Luhan sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan menunjuk wajah Seokjin dengan penuh rasa kesal.

Terkadang Sehun jadi heran, kenapa Luhan harus kesal saat ia dibully? Ia saja yang di bully bersikap biasa saja.

"Kenapa kau tetap mengganggu Sehun, eo?" Tanya Luhan tak bersahabat.

"Wae? Bukankah sudah kubilang kau itu hanya anak pindahan! Tak berhak ikut campur!" Desis Seokjin dingin.

"Mwo? Tentu aku berhak! Disini yang mempunyai hak untuk hidup tenang bukan kau saja, namja berotak dangkal! Sehun juga punya!" Bela Luhan tanpa merasa takut dengan Seokjin. Baginya Seokjin hanya kutu yang bisa ia singkirkan dengan mudah kapanpun yang ia mau.

"Kau fikir kau berhak, ha?!" Seokjin maju selangkah lebih dekat ke arah Luhan dengan emosi namun sebelum ia berhasil memberi pelajaran pada Luhan, seseorang terlebih dulu menarik kerah baju nya dengan kasar dan beberapa yeoja disana memekik kagum kala melihat seorang namja pirang tampan yang baru kali ini mereka lihat di sekolah ini.

"Apa kau namja banci? Apa kau tak punya nyali? APA KAU HANYA BERANI PADA SEORANG YEOJA?!" Teriaknya di depan wajah Seokjin yang tentu jauh lebih pendek darinya.

Luhan sendiri kaget begitu baru menyadari jika sosok pirang itu adalah sepupunya, Kris Byun.

"Cihh.. siapa lagi ini, pahlawan kesiangan" decih Seokjin sambil melepas tangan besar Kris dari kerah bajunya dengan kasar.

"BASTARD!" Teriak Kris sambil melayangkan pukulan nya pada wajah Seokjin membuat Seokjin tersungkur sementara teman-teman nya membantu Seokjin berdiri dan menatap Kris tajam.

"Jangan pernah kalian berani menyentuh Luhan dan Baekhyun! Atau kalian berurusan denganku" Baekhyun yang merasa namanya dibawa-bawa segera berlari menghampiri Kris dan memaksa Kris untuk pergi meninggalkan cafetaria yang sudah ramai karena kekacauan itu diikuti oleh Yixing juga Kyungsoo dan tentunya Luhan karena sejak tadi Kris menggenggam tangannya.

 _'Siapa namja itu, kenapa dia begitu membela Luhan'_ fikir Sehun penasaran dan akhirnya memutuskan pergi dari cafetaria daripada harus meladeni Seokjin cs yang tak ada habis-habisnya membully dirinya.

"Tck, suatu saat akan ku buat mereka menyesali tindakan mereka" gumam Kai sambil berlalu dari cafetaria.

Sementara itu Krystal dan teman-teman nya yang kebetulan lewat di cafetaria begitu murka melihat Luhan yang kembali membela Sehun dan juga di lindungi oleh seorang namja yang tak ia kenal saat Seokjin hendak memukulnya.

"Dia itu cari perhatian sekali! Kita harus berikan pelajaran padanya" ujar Luna berapi-api.

"Tentu saja, kita harus memberinya pelajaran agar dia tak sok pahlawan lagi" balas Krystal penuh ambisi setelah itu mereka pun pergi dari cafetaria dengan seribu rasa kesal yang menyelimuti hati mereka.

.

.

.

"Kris oppa kenapa memukul Seokjin?" Tanya Luhan yang kini tengah berada bersama Kris dan teman-temannya di lorong loker.

"Dia hampir memukulmu, Lu. Dan kau dengar tadi cara dia bicara? Dia pantas dapatkan itu!" Jawab Kris yang masih emosi.

"Yeah, Seokjin memang pantas dapatkan itu" sambung Baekhyun sambil mengangkat bahunya santai.

"Tapi Kris oppa akan dapat masalah, Baekhyun!" Sangkal Luhan yang sudah kelihatan putus asa sementara Yixing dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa-apa bahkan mengenal Kris saja tidak karena Baekhyun dan Luhan belum menceritakan tentang sepupu mereka itu.

"Jangan khawatirkan oppa, okay? Mereka hanya bedebah" jawab Kris asal sambil memegang kedua bahu kecil Luhan dan menatap mata Luhan dalam.

"Oppa selalu saja begitu" dengus Luhan marah kemudian menarik Yixing untuk pergi ke kelas mereka.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar, ia sungguh tidak suka dengan keadaan canggung seperti ini. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelasnya bersama Kyungsoo yang satu arah meninggalkan Kris di lorong sendirian.

"Dia itu siapa, Lu? Pacarmu?" Tanya Yixing asal.

"Eii.. bukan. Terang saja, dia itu sepupuku yang baru pindah dari America, Kris Byun" jawab Luhan tenang.

"Dari sekolah mana? Pasti bahasa inggrisnya keren. Dia blasteran ya?" Tanya Yixing berbinar.

"Modern High School. Hmm, dia peranakan Canada-Korea" jawab Luhan cuek.

"Woahh.. tampan sekali ya"

"Dia overprotective dan itu terkadang membuatku jengkel"

 **Baekhyun side** **ㅡ**

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan berdampingan sambil mengobrol tentang Kris karena Kyungsoo sempat bertanya barusan tentang siapa itu Kris dan tentu Baekhyun menjelaskan tentang Kris padanya.

"Dia tampan ya, kentara sekali dia blasteran" komentar Kyungsoo spontan yang dijawab tawa kecil oleh Baekhyun.

 **GREP**

Baekhyun memekik tertahan kala merasakan sentuhan mendadak dari seseorang dan begitu ia berbalik, saat itu juga dia merasa menyesal sudah berbalik karena kini rasanya ia ingin menangis.

"Lepas" desis Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar tanpa menatap ke arah orang yang kini masih memegang tangannya erat.

"Tidak" jawabnya dengan suara baritonenya yang khas.

"Kubilang lepas Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun kini berkata lebih tegas sambil berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol sementara di sisi nya Kyungsoo hanya dapat melihat kejadian itu dengan ekspresi O.O nya tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa karena menurutnya ini masalah pribadi Baekhyun.

Ya ia tahu, bahkan Yixing dan Luhan juga sudah tahu jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berakhir akibat sebuah foto yang dikirimkan oleh seseorang tak dikenal ke akun SNS nya dan jelas itu sengaja.

Namun saat itu, Yixing berkomentar jika didalam foto itu rasanya ada yang janggal karena jika dilihat lebih dekat maka akan terlihat jika Chanyeol sebenarnya tak benar-benar memeluk yeoja itu, tapi karena emosi dan rasa kecewa yang membuncah maka Baekhyun menampis tanggapan Yixing dan akhirnya memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Chanyeol meski namja itu ngotot padanya tidak mau berpisah.

Dan beginilah sekarang, semuanya menjadi rumit. Baekhyun salah paham, dan Chanyeol mati-matian membuktikan kesalah pahaman ini meski Baekhyun tak pernah mau mendengarnya.

"Kita harus bicara Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol tegas namun lembut dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat pancaran tulus dari mata Chanyeol.

Sejak awal ia tak menyalahkan Chanyeol, ia juga tak menentang Baekhyun karena menurutnya keputusan Baekhyun mungkin adalah yang terbaik untuknya dan dia akan selalu mendukung Baekhyun apapun keputusan nya tapi bukan berarti ia juga membenci Chanyeol.

"tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan denganmu" balas Baekhyun dingin.

"Tentu ada" sangkal Chanyeol cepat.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun memberi peringatan sekali lagi namun Chanyeol tak merasa gentar sedikitpun. Demi cintanya, dan demi Baekhyun-nya, ia harus melakukan ini karena ia tak mau kehilangan Baekhyun.

"KUBILANG LEPASKAN TANGANMU!" Teriak Baekhyun yang sudah mencapai emosi tertinggi nya sambil menatap mata tajam Chanyeol dengan nyalang namun Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk melihat jika mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. untungnya disini sepi jadi tidak ada yang melihat pertentangan antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun dan menjadi tontonan gratis bagi para penyebar gosip.

Sungguh ia sangat membenci dirinya sendiri karena telah menorehkan luka di hati Baekhyun meski ini bukan keinginan nya. Dengan ini, ia bersumpah akan menghancurkan Park Bomi yang telah sengaja menjebaknya dan menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo, tolong pergi" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo sarat akan permohonan namun Baekhyun langsung menatapnya melas dengan gelengan kepala meminta agar Kyungsoo tetap di sisinya.

"Kyungsoo, kumohon" mohon Chanyeol yang membuang jauh-jauh gengsi nya demi Baekhyun.

"B-baiklah, Chanyeol. Baek.. aku ke kelas duluan" Kyungsoo segera melesat pergi dari hadapan kedua sejoli yang tengah bersitegang ini.

"Ku mohon Baekhyun, beri aku kesempatan, aku bisa buktikan jikaㅡ"

"Kau tidak bisa! Dan tak akan pernah bisa!" Baekhyun menyela ucapan Chanyeol dan menatap namja itu dengan tatapan penuh rasa sakit membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa tersiksa.

"Tidak Baek. Ini salah paham. Ku mohon dengarkan aku" kini pegangan Chanyeol pada lengannya mengendur dan dengan kesempatan itu Baekhyun cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol.

"Aku dan kau sudah berakhir. Semuanya telah berakhir. Dan kau tak berhak membuktikan apapun lagi" sangkal Baekhyun tanpa menatap mata kelam Chanyeol yang hanya akan membuat air sialan di pelupuk matanya berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari sana dan Baekhyun tak mau itu terjadi.

Baekhyun segera berlari dari sana selagi Chanyeol terdiam mematung di tempatnya. Saat ini yang Baekhyun butuhkan adalah menjauh dari sosok Park Chanyeol dan berusaha melupakannya.

.

.

.

Sekarang adalah jam terakhir sebelum proses belajar mengajar di Tyrone Senior High School ini selesai dan entah bagaimana caranya kini Luhan dan Sehun sudah ada di atap sekolah dengan Sehun yang membelakangi Luhan meski dia sudah tahu jika Luhan tepat berada beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Menjauh dariku" ucap Sehun datar dan terkesan dingin di telinga Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Tak seharusnya kau berada di dekatku. Aku juga tak suka berdekatan dengan orang kaya" bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah melontarkan kata-kata lain pada Luhan yang membuat yeoja manis itu semakin bingung di buatnya.

Apa saat ini Sehun tengah menyuruhnya untuk tak lagi mendekati namja itu? tapi kenapa? apa alasannya? Apa dia berbuat salah pada Sehun?

"Kenapa aku harus menjauh jika aku tidak ingin melakukannya?" Tanya Luhan yang kini mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Karena aku muak padamu" jawab Sehun seraya berbalik menghadap Luhan dan menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan menusuk membuat hati Luhan mencelos.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika orang yang kau suka bicara seperti itu padamu? Pasti sangat menyakitkan bukan? dan itulah yang Luhan rasakan saat ini.

"Aku benci melihat wajah sok polos mu itu Xi Luhan. Aku ingin kau pergi dari hidupku" kecam Sehun dengan tak berperasaan membuat hati Luhan semakin sakit mendengarnya, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca namun Luhan tak ingin menangis di depan Sehun. Ia harus kuat dan tak boleh kelihatan lemah di depan namja dingin itu.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Luhan

Sehun menatap Luhan dingin kemudian berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan di atap sekolah dengan perasaan yang hancur berkeping-keping.

Dan tanpa persetujuannya, air mata itu jatuh dan membentuk sebuah aliran sungai di pipi putih nya dan semakin lama tangis itu semakin menjadi.

Ia tak mengerti, ia hanya ingin mengenal Sehun lebih dekat. Apa salahnya? Apa ia melakukan sesuatu yang mampu menyinggung perasaan Sehun? Apa dia menyakiti Sehun? Apa yang ia lakukan sehingga Sehun secara terang-terangan bicara jika ia muak pada Luhan.

Kenapa? Apa alasannya? Tak pernah sedikitpun ia melihat Sehun lewat latar belakangnya. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia menyukai Sehun padahal Sehun selalu dingin padanya, mereka tak pernah akur dan lagi Sehun seperti menganggap dirinya sebuah parasit.

Apa yang salah? Ia menyukai Sehun, bukan iba atau sekedar kasihan pada Sehun. Haruskah Sehun bicara sekasar itu padanya?

"Apa salahku, Oh Sehun?" Isak Luhan dalam diam.

…

"Ada apa dengan anak-anak?" Tanya tuan Byun pada sang istri yang tengah duduk di ruang keluarga sambil merajut sebuah sweater.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tadi Baekhyun pulang lebih dulu dari Luhan dan wajahnya terlihat murung. Lalu, 1 jam kemudian Luhan datang dengan wajah merah habis menangis. Saat aku tanya dia hanya menggeleng dan naik ke atas" jawab nyonya Byun sambil tetap merajut.

"Apa mereka berdua bertengkar?"

"Sepertinya tidak dan sepertinya bukan masalah itu"

"Apa Baekhyun tertekan karena pertunangannya yang tinggal 1 minggu lagi?" Tanya Tuan Byun merasa bersalah.

"Mungkin saja. apalagi kan Chanyeol adalah sepupu Jongin dan pasti Chanyeol juga kecewa," jawab nyonya Byun yang seketika menghentikan kegiatan nya dan menatap tuan Byun dalam "kenapa tidak batalkan saja perjodohan mereka? Kita kan masih punya Luhan. Mereka juga sepertinya semakin dekat"

"Tidak bisa semudah itu. Tuan Oh akan merasa tersinggung jika pihak kita yang membatalkan. Andai Jongin yang menolak, entah akan bagaimana jadinya. Dan lagi orang tua Baekhyun akan berangkat kesini 2 hari lagi"

.

.

.

Yixing membuka loker nya dan terperanjat kaget begitu melihat sebuah kotak berlapis kertas kado yang ukurannya sama dengan kotak bekas ponsel.

Yixing rasa ia tak pernah menyimpan apapun di lokernya. Apa ini ulah Joonmyeon lagi? Huhh.. yang benar saja.

Yixing pun dengan terpaksa mengambil kotak itu dan membuka isinya karena penasaran namun yang ia temukan hanya sebuah boploin.

"Aduh, apa-apaan sih ini?" Gumam Yixing jengah dan mengambil sebuah note kecil yang tersimpan di bawahnya dengan tulisan _'kau akan membutuhkannya'_

Dan lagi, note itu tanpa ada nama pengirimnya. Jika ini ulah Joonmyeon, ia pasti akan menyertakan nama nya di note ini karena begitulah Joonmyeon biasanya.

Lalu maksudnya apa seseorang itu mengirimnya sebuah bolpoin? Hello... dia juga punya kalau bolpoin.

Dengan perasaan bingung bercampur jengkel, Yixing mengambil bolpoin itu dan memasukannya kedalam saku jas almamater nya.

Lagipula ini sudah terlalu malam untuk berfikir.

Ini sudah pukul 7 malam, namun Yixing baru akan pulang sekarang. Seharusnya dari jam 5 ia sudah pulang tapi karena guru bahasa Jerman nya yang menyebalkan, ia jadi harus telat pulang 2 jam dan itu sangat menjengkelkan.

Tanpa Yixing sadari, sejak awal ia membuka lokernya, seseorang dengan tatapan sendu nya terus menatap Yixing dari kejauhan. Memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik nya tanpa punya nyali untuk mendekati Yixing secara terang-terangan.

"Aku menunggumu" bisiknya pelan kemudian berbalik dan pergi dari tempatnya mengintip barusan sebelum Yixing menyadari keberadaannya.

.

.

.

Angin malam ini terasa sangat dingin dan menusuk kulit. Meski sang rembulan menampakan dirinya secara keseluruhan, tetap tak membuat orang-orang mau bepergian keluar malam ini karena angin malam yang terasa mencubit kulit.

Berbeda dengan manusia lainnya, Kris malah berdiri di balkon kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2 bagian sayap kiri mansion ini dengan hanya menggunakan sebuah kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek diatas lutut.

Mungkin orang lain akan berfikiran namja ini agak tidak waras. Namun bagi Kris ini menyenangkan karena cuaca di Amerika sana panas meski saat terakhir ia disana sedang berlangsung badai salju namun tetap saja bagi Kris cuaca saat ini begitu menyejukkan jasmani dan rohani nya.

Raga Kris memang disana tapi fikirannya sebenarnya sedang berkelana jauh ke kejadian hari ini dimana ia melihat Baekhyun tengah bersitegang dengan seorang namja yang baru ia lihat kala itu.

Kris asalnya ingin menghampiri mereka dan melindungi Baekhyun karena kelihatannya Baekhyun tidak senang dengan namja itu namun ia urungkan niatnya saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang seakan menahan tangis dan tatapan yang penuh luka yang di tujukan untuk namja tinggi tadi. Kris memang bukan ahli cinta, namun dari ekspresi wajah Baekhyun, kentara sekali jika Baekhyun dan namja itu punya suatu hubungan yang lebih dari kata teman dan sepertinya hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Dan Kris merasa menjadi orang dungu karena tak tahu apa pun.

Fikirannya saat ini benar-benar semrawut apalagi sekarang Luhan sakit. Tubuhnya panas, ia demam dan parahnya adalah dia tak mau makan meski dipaksa.

Kenapa semuanya jadi rumit?

.

.

.

Pagi telah menjelang kembali, rasanya matahari sangat cepat kembali dari peraduannya memaksa siapapun untuk membuka mata mereka dan menjalani aktivitas mereka seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Tapi anehnya, Luhan masih betah bergelung di bawah selimut tebal nya dan badannya menggigil kedinginan. Sepertinya demamnya sudah semakin parah.

Bahkan beberapa kali dia mengigau tidak jelas namun Baekhyun dapat mengerti jika Luhan memanggil nama Oh Sehun. Apa alasannya? Tidak ada yang tahu.

"Lu.. sayang, kau bisa dengar oppa?" Tanya Kris lembut sambil membelai surai coklat Luhan membuat siapapun menganggap mereka sepasang kekasih dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Luhan tak menjawab dan matanya terus terpejam namun tubuhnya tetap menggigil padahal tubuhnya sudah dilapisi selimut dan AC di kamar ini sudah di matikan.

"Kris, Baek.. kalian berangkat sekolah saja. Kami akan bawa Luhan ke rumah sakit" ujar halmeoni sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kris dan Baekhyun.

"Tapi halmeoni.."

"Tidak apa Kris. Kalian cepat saja berangkat bersama Jonghyun" ujar harabeoji Byun tenang dan mereka pun mengangguk lalu pamit untuk pergi ke sekolah.

…

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung Tyrone SHS yang luar biasa luas dan megahnya sambil sedikit menundukan kepalanya. You know? Itu acting belaka. ia hanya malas mencari masalah dengan orang-orang yang selalu membully nya terutama Seokjin CS.

Sehun berjalan di lorong lantai 2 yang ramai dan menghampiri lokernya untuk mengambil buku yang ia perlukan.

Saat ia tengah mengambil buku-buku pelajaran, ia tak sengaja mendengar perbincangan Baekhyun dan teman-temannya ㅡterkecuali Luhanㅡ. Baekhyun juga tengah mengambil sesuatu dari lokernya yang terletak di seberang loker Sehun maka dari itu Sehun dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Dia dibawa kerumah sakit mana, Baek?" Sehun tahu jika itu suara Kyungsoo yang terdengar begitu khawatir entah karena apa.

"Molla, aku belum menghubungi halmeoni lagi" jawab Baekhyun yang terdengar lemas.

"Memangnya bagaimana awalnya Luhan bisa sakit?"

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

Detak jantung Sehun memacu dengan cepat begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Yixing barusan. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa rasanya ada sebesit rasa khawatir saat ia mendengar jika Luhan tengah sakit?

 _'Tidak, aku yang inginkan dia pergi.'_ Batin Sehun yang tiba-tiba merasa tidak tenang.

"Kemarin Luhan pulang sekolah lebih lambat. Jam 6 dia baru pulang, dan dia sangat menyedihkan, sepertinya dia habis menangis dan tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi bahkan bujukan Kris oppa pun tak berhasil. Malamnya dia demam dan tak mau makan, dan tadi pagi kondisinya semakin memburuk. Dia menggigil dan terus mengigau dalam tidurnya"

Brukk

Sehun menutup lokernya cukup keras setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun membuat ketiga yeoja primadona Tyrone itu menatapnya heran kecuali Baekhyun yang menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh makna.

Setelah Sehun pergi dari sana dengan buku-buku tebalnya, Baekhyun kembali berbicara dengan Yixing dan Kyungsoo mengenai kondisi Luhan.

"Dan dia terus mengigau nama Oh Sehun dalam tidurnya" lanjut Baekhyun membuat Yixing maupun Kyungsoo menatapnya terkejut.

"Wae? Wae? Wae? Apa hubungannya dengan Oh Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan Yixing hampir bersamaan.

"Luhan kan memang tertarik dengan Oh Sehun" jawab Baekhyun sambil menutup lokernya.

Yeah, ia tahu rasa nya jatuh cinta. Melihat bagaimana sekarang Luhan tertarik pada Sehun membuat Baekhyun kembali mengingat masa lalu nya dulu saat ia menyukai Chanyeol.

Ahh.. ia ingin melupakan namja itu tapi rasanya semua hal di hidupnya membuat ia selalu bernostalgia dan membuatnya ingin kembali lagi ke pelukan Chanyeol. Padahal ia sudah bertekad ingin melupakan Chanyeol dan membuang kenangannya jauh-jauh.

"Baek, kau menangis" ucap Yixing lirih membuat Baekhyun tersadar dan langsung menghapus lelehan air mata di pipinya yang keluar secara otomatis itu.

"Kau memikirkan Chanyeol ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedih namun Baekhyun menggeleng cepat membuat Kyungsoo mengerti jika Baekhyun enggan membahas tentang Chanyeol lagi. Tapi…

"Baek" Yixing dan Kyungsoo mengutuk pemilik suara bass itu. Kenapa dia harus datang disaat emosi Baekhyun tengah labil begini? Apa dia tak bosan dengan segala bentuk penolakan Baekhyun yang memutuskan ingin mengakhiri segalanya?

"Baekhyun" panggil Chanyeol lirih. Ia menatap Baekhyun penuh harap tapi Baekhyun malah membuang muka nya tak mau menatap Chanyeol. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah untuk kali ini saja, ia ingin Chanyeol pergi meski hati kecilnya tidak membenarkan hal itu.

"Ayo kita pergi" ujar Baekhyun pada kedua temannya dan mereka pun pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat. Ia tahu Baekhyun butuh waktu, tapi sampai kapan? Sampai kapan ia harus menunggu? Ia menginginkan Baekhyun jadi miliknya lagi seperti dulu. Tak lebih.

…

"Bagaimana keadaan nya, dokter?" Tanya harabeoji Byun dengan nada khawatir yang begitu kentara.

"Nona muda tidak apa-apa, tuan. Dia hanya kelelahan dan terlalu banyak fikiran. Nona muda hanya perlu istirahat dan makan yang teratur juga tak terlalu banyak fikiran" jelas sang dokter sambil membuka stetoskop dari telinga nya.

"Tapi kenapa dia terus mengigau, dokter?" Tanya halmeoni Byun cemas.

"Dia hanya stress. Mungkin ada suatu hal yang membuat nona banyak fikiran dan akhirnya demam. Saya jamin nona muda baik-baik saja, nyonya" jawab sang dokter tampan bernama Kim Jaejoong itu ramah.

"Terimakasih, dokter"

"Sudah tugas saya, tuan. saya permisi" Jaejoong membungkuk 90° kemudian keluar dari kamar rawat Luhan yang luas ini meninggalkan halmeoni dan harabeoji Byun bersama Luhan di kamar itu.

Sejak mereka membawa Luhan kemari, Luhan belum juga bangun tapi sudah tidak mengigau lagi karena dokter memberinya obat penenang dan dokter menyarankan Luhan dirawat di rumah sakit ini untuk beberapa hari sampai keadaannya membaik.

"Kenapa Luhan terus mengigau nama Sehun?" Tanya halmeoni Byun sambil mengelus kepala Luhan yang tertidur dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah dengan Sehun" jawab harabeoji Byun sambil mengambil ponselnya.

"Lalu bagaimana perihal pertunangan Baekhyun dengan Jongin?" Tanyanya lagi sukses membuat harabeoji Byun tediam cukup lama.

"Akan tetap di laksanakan. Bagaimanapun juga ini sudah menjadi perjanjian"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continue-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 **Haii..**

 **Maaf ya kalo belakangan ini update nya lama. Soalnya author publish nya pake handphone, dan berhubung belakang ini ponsel author lagi adat-adatan jadi update nya telat. Harap di maklum yaaa.. ini hp nya author lagi bootlooping, mau dibawa dulu ke rumah sakit(?)**

 **By the way, author ucapin terimakasih atas saran dari salah satu yang review bahwa lebih baik gak ada kilasan next chapter di akhir nya supaya jadi rahasia dan readers jadi penasaran. Author terima yaaa saran nya.. makasih lohh.. :)**

 **Segitu aja ya cuap cuap dari author. Tolong tinggalkan review yaaa..**

 **Annyeong..**

 **Zyyeoliee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Something Wrong**

 **Genre : school life, romance, gender switch, AU**

 **Pairing : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, SuLay.**

 **Rate : Teens**

 **Length & type : Chaptered**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Cast murni bukan milik author tapi cerita ini milik author.**

 **so...**

 **DON'T BE SIDERS**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! GENDER SWITCH & TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Keinginannya untuk pindah ke Korea membuat ia bertemu dengan si namja 'beasiswa' yang selalu di bully oleh teman-temannya karena bersekolah di sekolah tempat orang-orang kaya. Namun apa yang akan mereka katakan jika ternyata si namja tampan 'beasiswa' itu ternyata anak kandung dari keluarga Oh -keluarga terkaya sedaratan Asia Timur-?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini seperti biasa, sepulang sekolah Kyungsoo dan Jongin kembali melatih kemampuan menari mereka di ruangan mirror dance dan saat ini mereka berdua tengah beristirahat.

"Pertunjukan amalnya tinggal 2 minggu lagi, tapi kau semakin tidak konsentrasi latihan" ucap Kai mengeluarkan unek-uneknya pada Kyungsoo.

"Mianhaeyo Kai-sshi" ujar Kyungsoo pelan dan merasa bersalah karena semakin kesini dirinya merasa semakin mengacaukan Kai "seharusnya seonsaengnim tidak memilihku. Kau bisa protes padanya agar menggantiku, Jongin. Aku hanya mengacau" lanjutnya diliputi rasa sesal.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sehingga tidak fokus?" Tanya Jongin tanpa menghiraukan keluhan Kyungsoo yang menyuruh Jongin mengganti pasangan wanita nya.

"Aku hanya memikirkan Luhan dan Sehun" jawab Kyungsoo seadanya membuat kedua alis Kai terpaut.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya Kai dengan nada ingin tahu yang begitu kentara.

"Luhan menyukai Sehun. Ani... bahkan mungkin mencintai Oh Sehun" jawab Kyungsoo membuat Kai terperanjat namun Kyungsoo tak melihatnya karena tatapannya lurus kedepan. Kai berdehem pelan untuk menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Lalu apa masalah mu? Apa kau juga menyukai Sehun?"

"Aniyo. Bukan itu maksudku. Hari ini Luhan sakit, kata Baekhyun Luhan demam tinggi dan terus mengigau dalam tidurnya. Dan ia menyebut-nyebut nama Sehun saat mengigau. Aku jadi heran. Apa mungkin Luhan sakit gara-gara Sehun atau mungkin mereka bertengkar" jawab Kyungsoo tak sadar telah membocorkan tentang perasaan Luhan pada Sehun kepada Jongin.

"kenapa Luhan menyukai Oh Sehun? Sedangkan dia tahu jika namja itu hanya namja miskin yang kebetulan dapat beasiswa" Kai sengaja bicara begitu agar mendapat informasi lebih dari Kyungsoo karena mungkin saja informasi ini bisa membuat hati Sehun kembali terbuka untuk orang lain dan membongkar identitas aslinya.

"Aku kurang tahu. Tapi Luhan itu memang aneh. Bukannya aku menjelekkan Sehun, hanya saja aku aneh kenapa Luhan bisa menyukai Sehun karena kebanyakan orang disini sangat benci saat melihat Sehun tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Luhan. Sebenarnya aku juga kasihan, hanya saja aku tak dapat membantu apa-apa saat Sehun dibully, hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah dengan tidak ikut membully nya seperti yang lain. Namun.. aku senang jika Luhan jatuh cinta padanya tanpa memandang latar belakangnya. Ku akui Luhan adalah yeoja terhebat yang pernah ku kenal. Dia baik hati luar biasa tanpa memandang perbedaan status sosial" cerocos Kyungsoo panjang lebar dan sukses membuat Kai tertegun. Benarkah Luhan mencintai saudara nya? Sebaik itukah sosok Luhan?

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

 _'Eii.. Jongin bodoh. Kenapa malah bertanya seperti itu'_ rutuk Jongin dalam hatinya sambil memegang bibirnya yang keceplosan itu.

"Aku? Entahlah, yang bisa menilai aspek itu sepertinya orang lain. Menurutmu aku bagaimana?"

.

.

.

Jongin baru sampai di kediamannya dan langsung menuju basement untuk memarkirkan motor sport nya. Setelah itu ia bergegas masuk kedalam dan menuju ke kamar Sehun namun kamar Sehun kosong tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Itu artinya Sehun tidak sedang berada di kamarnya.

Jongin kembali berlari keluar dan menemukan Sehyoon di tempat gym, adik perempuannya itu ternyata tengah berlari santai di atas treadmill dengan keringat yang bercucuran dari tubuhnya.

"Yak! Sehyoon-ah!" panggil Jongin membuat Sehyoon memperlambat laju treadmill nya sebelum akhirnya mematikan treadmill lalu turun dari alat itu dan mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran.

"Dimana Sehun?" Tanya Kai to the point sambil menghampiri Sehyoon.

"Nan mollayo, oppa. Tadi aku lihat Sehun oppa keluar menggunakan mobilnya" jawab Sehyoon sementara Kai mengerutkan keningnya heran.

 _'Jika Sehun balapan liar lagi, Sehyoon pasti akan tahu tapi sepertinya Sehyoon tidak tahu jadi pasti Sehun bukan mau balapan'_ batin Kai.

"Dia berpenampilan seperti apa? Maksudku, dia memakai baju apa?" Tanya Kai tak sabaran.

"Oppa hanya pakai kemeja dan celana jeans. Waeyo?" Tanya Sehyoon bingung.

"Aniyo. Maaf sudah mengganggumu. Teruskan saja olahraganya, ya sayang. Supaya tambah sehat" Kai mengelus surai hitam kemerahan milik Sehyoon sambil tersenyum begitupun dengan Sehyoon kemudian Kai pun pergi dari ruang gym menuju ke kamarnya karena ia sama sekali belum melepas tas juga seragamnya sejak tiba di rumah.

Setidaknya sekarang dia lega karena tahu Sehun pergi bukan untuk balapan karena jika Sehun pergi balapan liar tak mungkin memakai pakaian seperti itu.

…

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya didekat sungai Han yang sepi, ia sengaja mencari tempat sepi dan menghindari tempat ramai agar otaknya jernih.

Jujur saja, semenjak Sehun membentak dan memaki Luhan waktu di atap, ia jadi merasa pikirannya kusut dan dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang sosok Luhan yang tersenyum, tertawa, merengek, merajuk, juga menangis.

Jika boleh jujur, Sehun rasanya ingin tersenyum mengingat semua ekspresi Luhan meski mereka tidak kenal dekat.

Jika saja ego Sehun tidak besar. Jika saja Sehun bisa membuka hatinya untuk Luhan, mungkin kejadian di atap tak akan pernah terjadi. Ia hanya enggan membuka hatinya untuk orang lain karena ia akui sampai saat ini dia masih mengharapkan Sandara meski yeoja itu telah mencampakkannya.

Sehun bersandar pada sebuah pembatas dan menghadap ke arah sungai Han dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Rasanya semua sudut di kota Seoul selalu mengingatkan dirinya akan sosok Sandara yang selalu memenuhi setiap sel di otaknya. Tak ada tempat untuk orang lain maka dari itu ia memaki Luhan waktu itu padahal Luhan tak bersalah padanya.

Ia hanya tak ingin semuanya terulang kembali. Ia masih menganggap semua yeoja itu penipu dan melihat seseorang dari material padahal Luhan sudah begitu tulus padanya meski Luhan tahu jika Sehun dijuluki _'namja beasiswa miskin'_

Sehun berbalik kemudian menatap sebuah banner besar yang ada di depan sebuah etalase minimarket.

Itu Sandara Park.

Ya, itu foto Sandara Park. Gambar yang ada di banner itu adalah mantan kekasihnya.

Sehun tahu dan semua tahu jika Sandara Park kini bekerja pada sebuah agensi terkenal di Jepang dan menjadi model. Jadi, Sehun dapat melihat foto Sandara dimanapun dan itulah yang membuatnya sulit melupakan sosok Sandara yang sudah menyakiti hatinya.

 _ **"Sehun-ah, hari ini kita kemana?"**_

 _ **"Kita ke sungai Han, bagaimana?"**_

 _ **"Itu bagus, kaja. Tapi sesudahnya kita shopping ya. Aku ingin beli tas baru"**_

 _ **"Baiklah. Apapun untukmu sayang"**_

Betapa bodohnya Sehun kala itu. Kenapa ia tak menyadari jika sejak awal Sandara hanya mengincar hartanya? Gadis itu silau akan harta Sehun sebagai pewaris sah Tyrone Group.

Saat itu keluarganya hanya orang kaya biasa yang bahkan tidak masuk 10 jajaran orang terkaya se-Korea tapi setelah mengalami keadaan hampir bangkrut dan kembali bangkit, keadaan ekonomi keluarganya semakin membuncah dan berakhir menjadi keluarga terkaya sedaratan Asia Timur.

Saat dulu saja Sandara sangat silau akan hartanya. Apalagi sekarang setelah keluarga nya menjadi keluarga terkaya se-Asia Timur? Mungkin saja Sandara akan meminta mobil atau rumah bahkan mungkin jet pribadi jika saat ini mereka masih berhubungan.

Dan Sehun sadar, selama 2 tahun hubungan mereka dulu Sandara sudah banyak meminta ini itu kepada Sehun membuat Sehun harus menghamburkan uangnya dan di cap boros oleh sang ayah.

Sehun menggeram tertahan. Ia tak bisa terus seperti ini, ia tak bisa terus terjebak dalam masa lalu. Ia harus bangkit bagaimana pun caranya.

Sehun kembali memasuki mobilnya dan mengendarainya dengan cepat meninggalkan kawasan itu tanpa sadar jika tadi seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dan memastikan jika dirinya tak salah lihat.

"Apa tadi itu Oh Sehun? Tapi... yang benar saja. Dia kan namja beasiswa miskin. Lalu.. kenapa dia pakai mobil yang selalu di pakai master OSH? Aku tak mungkin salah, mobil itu mobil kebanggaan nya si setan jalanan. Apa jangan-jangan... OSH.. Oh Se Hun..." namja yang tengah menenteng keranjang belanjaannya itu melotot kaget begitu menyimpulkan sesuatu yang kemungkinan 99% benar.

Ia tadi habis belanja dari mini market yang ada di dekat sungai Han dan saat keluar ia melihat seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal. Dan ia yakin ia tak salah lihat. Ia yakin jika namja barusan adalah Oh Sehun, sunbae beasiswa yang selalu dibully di sekolahnya. Ia tak mungkin salah kali ini.

.

.

.

Kai memacu motor sport nya membelah jalanan kota Seoul dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata yang membuat orang mengira Kai pembalap meski memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

Tujuannya adalah markas tempat perkumpulan komunitas motor nya di daerah dekat Myeongdong. Ini komunitas motor bukan gank motor jadi otomatis tempat perkumpulan nya pun di tempat ramai dan tentunya elite.

Kai sudah lama tidak pergi ke markas komunitas motor yang ia ikuti karena terlalu sibuk dengan urusan sekolah, masalah pertunjukan dance couple bersama Kyungsoo yang merepotkan dan juga masalah Sehun yang belakangan ini terlihat semakin temperamental meski wajahnya tetap datar.

"Yo! KAI!" Seru seorang namja tampan bermata belo yang melambai pada Kai begitu Kai memarkirkan mobilnya didalam bengkel yang ada di markas nya. Sebenarnya bengkel ini lebih mirip sebuah pit daripada sebuah bengkel kotor karena tempat ini begitu bersih dan dipenuhi lampu terang.

"Hey.. Kai! Tumben kau kemari. Ada angin apa, eh?!" Canda namja bermata sipit sambil tertawa renyah.

Kai membuka helm nya lalu turun dari motornya kemudian menyalami satu persatu anak-anak motor yang ada disana yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak masuk komunitas.

"Kau kenapa lagi, Minho? Motormu bermasalah lagi?" Tanya Kai yang melihat baju Minho kotor seperti habis memperbaiki motor.

"Ani, Kai. Ini masalah. Minho dan Jaehyun tadi diserang oleh teman-teman GD" ucap namja bermata sipit yang sering di panggil Key itu.

"Mwoya? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kai dengan rahang mengeras.

"Tadi Minho dan Jaehyun pergi ke arena balap di Busan karena Taeyong turnamen balap disana. Berita bagusnya Taeyong meraih juara satu" Key menunjuk sebuah piala tinggi yang berbahan dasar marmer yang terpajang indah di sebuah lemari kaca dan Kai merasa bangga pada anak didiknya itu.

"Minho dan Jaehyun dihadang oleh gank mobil itu dan entah apa alasannya, mereka langsung memukuli Minho dan Jaehyun. Jaehyun babak belur parah dan masuk ke rumah sakit tapi untungnya Minho selamat, hanya saja yaaa seperti yang kau lihat, dia kucel dan udik. Itu berita buruknya" jawab Key asal membuat Minho memelototkan matanya.

"Sialan kau hyung! Aku tidak udik! Aku hanya kotor!" Bela Minho kesal sementara Key hanya mengangkat bahu nya tak peduli.

"Kau bilang tadi teman-teman GD yang menyerang. Lalu, apakah GD juga ikut dalam masalah ini?" Tanya Kai dingin. Ia emosi, sungguh. Apa-apaan mereka memukuli teman-temannya tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. memuakkan.

"GD tidak ada disana. Hanya teman-temannya saja, Seunghyun CS" jawab Minho sambil mengangkat bahunya.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah bangun sejak siang tadi tapi tak berkata apapun meski harabeoji atau halmeoni nya bertanya padanya, ia hanya mengangguk atau pun menggeleng seadanya. Mereka pun tidak memaksa dan mengerti jika Luhan tidak mau dulu bicara, mungkin ia masih lelah.

Luhan sempat makan 1 kali sore tadi tapi saat ini ia tak mau makan lagi. Setiap mengingat Oh Sehun, Luhan rasanya ingin menangis meraung-raung.

Tapi rasanya aneh ia sampai masuk rumah sakit gara-gara memikirkan Oh Sehun? Rasanya ia kekanak-kanakan.

 _ **"Aku benci melihat wajah sok polos mu itu Xi Luhan. Aku ingin kau pergi dari hidupku"**_

Sehun ingin dia pergi dari hidupnya. Dan Luhan akan lakukan itu jika Sehun yang menginginkannya. Ia tak berhak memaksa Oh Sehun.

Kenapa disaat dia mencintai seseorang, seseorang itu malah menyuruhnya pergi dari kehidupannya? Ini tidak adil. Luhan ingin Sehun tahu bahwasanya ia mencintai namja beasiswa itu apa adanya. Tak pernah terbesit sedikitpun di kepalanya tentang latar belakang Sehun yang _'katanya'_ adalah orang miskin. Luhan tak peduli. Baginya Sehun tetaplah Sehun dan Luhan akan terima siapapun itu Oh Sehun.

Ia bertekad besok ia harus sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Ia akan melupakan Oh Sehun. Harus!

"Halmeoni.. Aku ingin makan" ujar Luhan dengan suara serak nya. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan bersuara sejak ia bangun dan halmeoni sangat senang mendengarnya apalagi Luhan bilang jika ia ingin makan.

"Baiklah sayang, halmeoni akan menyuapimu" jawab halmeoni semangat kemudian mulai menyuapkan bubur pada mulut kecil Luhan.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan setelah menelan buburnya.

"katanya dia tadi mau mencari makan" jawab halmeoni kembali menyuapkan buburnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar geram saat ini. Pasalnya Park Bomi pindah ke Korea dan siang tadi baru sampai di Seoul.

Katanya dia akan pindah ke sekolahnya Chanyeol besok. Bisa terjadi perang antara Baekhyun dan Bomi bila mereka saling bertemu. Yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah, apakah Baekhyun akan peduli? Baekhyun kan sudah memutuskan Chanyeol.

"Yeolie.. ayo kita makan di sana" Bomi yang tengah menggandeng tangan Chanyeol dengan mesra langsung menunjuk sebuah restaurant western yang berada di depan mereka.

Chanyeol mendengus sebal kala melihat wajah Bomi yang sok memelas padanya.

Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa ia harus mau menemani yeoja ini. Sumpah, perasaan Chanyeol untuk Bomi sudah sirna tak tersisa. Yang ada di hati dan pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Byun Baekhyun seorang.

"Kenapa sih kau begitu nekad sampai pindah kemari" ucap Chanyeol blak-blakan mengenai unek-uneknya.

"Kenapa oppa bicara seperti itu?" Tanya Bomi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca membuat hati Chanyeol kembali luluh. Hey, ia tak sekejam itu, okay?

"Aku tak suka melihat yeoja menangis" Chanyeol mengusap lelehan air mata yang ada di pipi Bomi membuat Bomi merona.

Chanyeol tak tahu saja sejak tadi Baekhyun yang berada 5 meter dibelakangnya tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bukannya sengaja membuntuti Chanyeol, hanya saja tadi ia tengah jalan-jalan di daerah ini sekalian mencari makan karena perutnya protes minta diisi setelah ia menemani Luhan sejak pulang sekolah tadi dan tak menyangka ia akan melihat pemandangan yang _'menyejukkan'_ seperti ini.

Baekhyun mengusap matanya kasar sebelum akhirnya pergi dari tempat itu dan kembali menuju rumah sakit tempat Luhan dirawat tanpa menghiraukan suara-suara aneh di perutnya.

.

.

.

"Luhan menyukaimu Oh Sehun, bahkan dia mencintaimu" ucap Kai tiba-tiba dihadapan Sehun yang tengah membaca buku di pojok ruang perpustakaan besar mansion nya. Sehun seketika menghentikan kegiatan membaca buku nya namun tak mendongak menatap Kai, ia hanya _'sedikit'_ terkejut saja mendengar ucapan tiba-tiba Kai.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sehun acuh. Untuk apa dia peduli, 'kan? Sehun sudah memantapkan hatinya jika ia tak akan jatuh pada perangkap wanita. Setidaknya begitu anggapan Sehun terhadap Luhan padahal Luhan tidak ada niatan buruk padanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus terkurung dalam jurang yang dibuat SANDARA PARK, Oh Se Hun?" Tanya Kai penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya membuat Sehun menutup buku tebalnya keras dan kembali menyimpannya di rak buku kemudian berjalan pergi melewati Kai namun tak semudah itu karena Kai langsung menahan tangan Oh Sehun yang melewatinya.

"Aku tak suka melihat caramu, Sehun" desis Kai dengan menatap lurus kedepan sementara Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya dengan tubuh yang menghadap berlawanan arah dari Kai tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun akan ucapan Kai.

"Sudah kubilang jangan campuri urusanku" ujar Sehun pada akhirnya.

"Kau hanya egois, sialan! KAU HANYA MEMIKIRKAN YEOJA ITU! DIA SUDAH MENINGGALKANMU SEHUN! SADARLAH!" Teriak Kai berapi-api yang kini memegang kedua bahu Sehun erat dengan tatapan nyalang nya.

"Kau tak pantas mengharapkannya, Sehun! Dia hanya wanita dengan mata yang selalu dibutakan harta. KAU SADAR KAN?!" Teriak Kai lagi dengan emosi yang meledak didalam dirinya. Sesungguhnya ia tak mengerti kenapa hati Sehun begitu dingin dan tak dapat dijangkau.

Kenapa Sehun selalu memikirkan Sandara yang secara gamblang meninggalkan nya saat keluarganya hampir bangkrut saat itu sementara kini di hadapan nya ada Luhan yang jelas-jelas menerima dia apa adanya.

"Lantas apa bedanya dengan Xi Luhan?" tanya Sehun yang lebih ke pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"Dasar bodoh! Fikirkan semuanya, idiot! Kapan Luhan merendahkanmu? Pernahkah Luhan ikut tertawa saat anak-anak disekolah membully mu? Ingat berapa kali dia berusaha melindungi mu? Apa kau buta OH SEHUN? Apa kau tak dapat melihat pancaran ketulusan yang ditunjukan Luhan? Jangan jadi orang tolol Oh Sehun!"

 **BUGH**

Kai melayangkan kepalan tangannya telak ke arah rahang Sehun membuat empunya terhuyung ke belakang dan menabrak rak buku di belakangnya. Ia meringis pelan kemudian menatap Jongin tajam seakan meminta penjelasan atas apa yang telah ia perbuat barusan.

"Itu untuk kebodohanmu Oh Sehun!" Kecam Jongin sambil menunjuk wajah Sehun dengan telunjuknya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam di posisinya meresapi kata-kata Jongin.

 **Pluk**

Jongin menoleh dengan cepat secara reflex ketika seseorang penepuk bahunya pelan dari belakang dan Jongin menghela nafas lega begitu mengetahui sang paman lah yang menepuk bahunya barusan.

"Ikut aku!"

…

Dan kini Jongin berakhir di salah satu ruangan di mansionnya yang baru kali ini Jongin ketahui meski ia sudah tinggal disini sejak usianya 10 tahun.

Ia dibawa oleh pamannya ke sebuah ruang santai yang terlihat tertutup, rahasia dan kuno yang terletak di bawah tanah mansionnya, lebih bawah daripada basement.

"Ada apa, paman? kenapa membawaku ke sini?" Tanya Kai dengan beribu rasa penasaran yang menghantuinya ketika ayah dari Park Chanyeol ini membawanya kemari. Ia juga tak tahu sejak kapan pamannya itu tiba di mansion nya, mungkin ia ingin mengunjungi sang Appa.

"Saat seseorang jatuh dalam perasaan bernama cinta, semua yang dilihatnya terasa benar meski itu sebuah kesalahan" ujar sang paman sambil menyeruput teh panas yang ia buat beberapa saat yang lalu dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada perapian.

"Apa maksud paman?" Tanya Kai dengan kerutan dalam di dahinya.

"Oh Sehun, dia adalah remaja labil yang mengharapkan cinta pertamanya. Begitukan?"

Kai sekarang jadi berfikir, kenapa pamannya seperti seorang ahli cinta dengan ribuan kata bijak nya.

"Apa paman melihat pertengkaran ku dengannya tadi?" Tanya Kai hati-hati.

"Hmm.. dan dengan cara mu itu kau justru akan membuat Sehun semakin terperangkap cinta semu nya pada Sandara Park." jawab sang paman dengan tenang.

"Aku hanya ingin dia sadar, jika diluar sana ada seseorang yang mencintainya tanpa tahu jika Sehun itu pewaris Tyrone Group"

"Jadi dia hanya tahu jika Sehun hanya murid beasiswa?"

"Setidaknya begitu."

"Xi Luhan? Sepupu dari calon tunanganmu?" Hati Kai mencelos begitu mendengar kenyataan pahit itu. Meski sebuah rencana telah tersusun di kepalanya, tetap saja ia tidak tenang apalagi dengan perkataan Baekhyun yang misterius.

 _ **"Dan jika ini berlangsung, akan ada hati yang tersakiti. Bunga di hatinya yang baru tumbuh akan sirna. Aku tak mau itu terjadi"**_

Dan Jongin yakin jika yang dimaksud Baekhyun saat itu bukanlah Chanyeol karena dengan kata _ **'Bunga di hatinya yang baru tumbuh'**_ pun Jongin mengerti jika orang yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah pasti orang yang baru jatuh cinta jadi itu pasti bukan Chanyeol kan? Baekhyun itu terkadang menyebalkan dengan kata-kata puitisnya yang penuh misteri.

"Ya, dia pewaris tunggal Dominica Company" jawab Kai pada akhirnya.

"Aku mengerti jika kau marah akan sikap Sehun"

Paman Park memang sudah tahu perihal perjodohan antara Kai dengan Baekhyun. Awalnya ia terkejut karena ia jelas tahu Baekhyun adalah pacar dari Chanyeol namun hanya paman Park yang tahu sementara ini sedangkan bibi Park dan Chanyeol sendiri belum tahu tentang perjodohan mereka.

"Sehun hanya belum yakin. Ia takut jika Luhan berkhianat lagi seperti apa yang dilakukan Sandara"

"Dan itulah bodohnya Oh Sehun. Dia tak bisa melihat bagaimana kebaikan Luhan padanya. Berulang kali Luhan menolong nya saat ia dibully tapi Sehun tak mau membuka matanya. Aku benci itu"

"Pengaruh Sandara sangat besar baginya, begitukan?"

"Aku benci wanita itu. Sejak awal aku tahu jika wanita itu bukan wanita baik-baik" dengus Kai sambil mengembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Love is blind, Kai. Right?" Kata-kata pamannya ini memang benar adanya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa cuma diam dan menonton"

"Untuk saat ini. Biarkan dulu Sehun berfikir sendiri. Aku yakin dia sudah agak dewasa. Aku juga yakin sekali-kali Sehun pernah berfikir untuk lepas dari belenggu masa lalu nya. Coba saja kau dekatkan Luhan dan Sehun menjadi lebih dekat agar membuat atensi Sehun teralihkan. Setidaknya begitu menurut ku"

"Aku memang harus lakukan itu"

.

.

.

Sehun merasa dia sudah gila, setelah menerima bogem mentah dari Kai, ia langsung mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke arah rumah Luhan entah untuk apa. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya berkhianat dengan fikirannya.

Sehun hanya duduk di dalam mobilnya sambil memandangi mansion milik keluarga Luhan yang mewah itu tanpa ada niatan keluar dan mengetuk pintu mansion sampai akhirnya ia melihat sebuah mobil SUV berharga milyaran rupiah masuk kedalam lingkungan mansion itu. Yang Sehun tahu jika mobil itu adalah mobil yang sering mengantar Luhan dan Baekhyun ke sekolah.

Dan dari dalam mobil Sehun bisa melihat jika Baekhyun dan kakek nenek nya baru keluar dari mobil itu tapi ia tak melihat Luhan sama sekali lalu kemudian teringat ucapan Baekhun yang tak sengaja ia dengar jika Luhan masuk rumah sakit namun Sehun tidak tahu rumah sakit mana itu.

Tak lama kemudian mobil SUV itu kembali melaju meninggalkan mansion dan entah apa maksud Sehun sehingga ia langsung mengikuti mobil itu dengan jarak 100 meter supaya orang yang mengendarai mobil itu tak curiga.

Sehun merasa perbuatannya tidak sia-sia karena ternyata mobil itu menuju ke sebuah rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul.

Sehun bisa melihat jika seorang namja turun dari mobil itu setelah dia memutuskan memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di belakang mobil itu. Kalau Sehun tidak salah, namja itu adalah Jonghyun, ya setidaknya begitu Luhan memanggilnya saat itu.

Ia sedikit bingung juga saat ini karena yang keluar dari mobil hanyalah Jonghyun, itu artinya ia tidak pergi bersama keluarga Luhan.

Dengan kenekadan yang ekstrim, Sehun pun mengikuti Jonghyun sampai kedalam dan ia berdiri tak jauh dari Jonghyun yang tengah membayar administrasi.

 _'Administrasi? Apa Luhan sudah keluar dari sini?'_ Batin Sehun.

"Ia akan keluar besok tapi aku disuruh menyelesaikan administrasi nya sekarang. Atas nama Xi Luhan" begitu yang Sehun dengar dan entah kenapa dia menghela nafas lega.

"Baiklah tuan. Untuk nona Xi Luhan kamar A-17?" Tanya sang suster memastikan dan Sehun bersorak dalam hatinya mendengar itu.

Ia sekarang jadi tahu bahwa Luhan dirawat di kamar A-17 yang artinya ruang VIP nomor 17.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sehun langsung saja melesat pergi menuju ke lantai 15 rumah sakit ini setelah menanyakan letak kamar A-17 pada seorang perawat tadi.

Sehun juga tidak mengerti, kenapa ia ingin bertemu dengan Luhan? Apa dia rindu? Apa dia menyesal telah menyuruh Luhan pergi dari hidupnya? Mungkin saja.

Begitu membuka pintu, yang ia lihat adalah ruangan putih dan sebuah sofa berwarna coklat dan saat Sehun membuka pintu lebih lebar ia dapat melihat ranjang yang ditiduri oleh Luhan yang berada di sebelah kiri.

Sehun mendesah lega kala melihat di ruangan itu tidak ada siapa-siapa selain Luhan yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Sehun masuk kedalam kamar rawat Luhan dan kembali menutup pintu nya dengan rapat dan pelan takut jika Luhan terbangun.

Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang Luhan dan menatap wajah pucat itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Sehun.. euhh.." Luhan mengerang sambil memanggil nama Sehun dalam tidurnya membuat Sehun agak kaget. Ternyata yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar, Luhan mengigaukan namanya. Tapi, kenapa?

"Jangan pergi.." ucapnya seperti berbisik dengan raut wajah sedih dan setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya yang tertutup membuat Sehun sangat terkejut. Sepenting itukah Sehun bagi Luhan sehingga ia terus mengingatnya bahkan dalam tidurnya.

"Aku tidak pergi, aku disini" bisik Sehun pelan sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap tetes air mata di pipi Luhan dengan lembut.

Benarkah yang dikatakan Jongin? Benarkah yeoja di hadapannya ini mencintainya dengan tulus?

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat mengingat kembali Sandara. Kenapa sosoknya sangat berpengaruh dalam hidup Sehun?

Setiap ia mencoba menerima kehadiran Luhan, kenapa sosok Sandara yang justru seolah menghalangi jalan masuk ke hatinya?

Sehun menarik kembali tangannya dengan cepat kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruang rawat Luhan dan berjalan cepat untuk kembali ke basement dan segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

Di ujung lorong yang berbanding terbalik dengan arah Sehun pergi, Jonghyun berdiri disana dan melihat Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamar rawat Luhan membuat Jonghyun bertanya-tanya tentang siapa namja itu karena tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Jonghyun pun masuk ke kamar rawat Luhan dan menemukan Luhan tengah tertidur dengan tenang. Ia pun menggedikan bahu nya, mungkin saja namja tadi itu salah masuk ruangan. Begitu fikirnya.

.

.

.

Yixing merebahkan tubuh nya terlentang di atas ranjang king size miliknya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dipenuhi ornamen bintang.

"Huhh.." sekali lagi ia menghela nafas, sudah terhitung belasan kali Yixing menghela nafasnya seperti itu sejak ia masuk kamar. Apa alasannya? Karena dia teringat sosok Joonmyeon.

Namja yang selalu merecoki hidupnya dan selalu menempel padanya itu terhitung sudah 3 hari tak lagi melakukan _'rutinitas'_ nya seperti biasa.

Mungkin ia kehilangan Joonmyeon, terbiasa dengan kehadiran Joonmyeon yang selalu mengganggu dan menggoda nya itu membuat Yixing kini merasa ada yang kurang saat Joonmyeon tak ada.

Mungkin ia terlalu kasar pada Joonmyeon waktu itu. Mungkin juga ucapannya begitu menohok hati Joonmyeon sehingga ia tak lagi mengganggunya.

"Kenapa aku memikirkan si bodoh itu" gumam Yixing sambil memijat batang hidungnya yang mancung.

"Bodoh.. dasar Suho pengecut" gumamnya lagi sambil menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

Ia tak habis fikir saja kenapa namja yang akrab di panggil Suho itu begitu pasrah hanya karena Yixing yang memintanya untuk tak mengganggu nya lagi. Jika ia memang benar-benar mencintainya, seharusnya ia tak mudah menyerah. Setidaknya begitu opini Yixing.

"Arrgghh. Kenapa kau membuat hidupku jungkir balik, Kim Joonmyeon!"

.

.

.

"Kau jangan ikut kelas olahraga, ne? Kau diam saja di pinggir lapangan atau dikelas atau mungkin kau bisa pergi ke UKS" Luhan menghela nafasnya lelah, kenapa Kris begitu cerewet? Ia terus saja memberikan Luhan wejangan-wejangan yang membuat telinga Luhan terasa berdengung.

"Oppa.. sudahlah, aku mengerti dan oppa tak perlu khawatir lagi, hm?" Bujuk Luhan dengan senyum menawannya membuat Kris luluh.

Yang membuat Kris terus mengoceh adalah karena ia tahu jika setelah jam istirahat ini kelasnya ada pelajaran olahraga dan itu membuat Kris khawatir karena Luhan baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin.

"Tenang saja, Kris-sshi, aku akan menjaga Luhan" ujar Yixing dengan lesung pipinya yang manis itu, Kris pun balas tersenyum dan menggumamkan kata terimakasih pada Yixing.

"Lu.. aaaaaaaaa.." Baekhyun menyuapkan sebuah sandwich pada sepupunya itu dan diterima dengan baik oleh Luhan.

Mereka sama sekali tak peduli dengan keadaan cafetaria yang saat ini tengah ramai apalagi dengan ada Kris di antara mereka. Kris memang mendadak jadi popular sejak kepindahannya kesini apalagi setelah insiden ia yang memukul Seokjin dan kini seisi sekolah sudah tahu jika Kris adalah sepupu dari Luhan dan Baehyun yang merupakan 2 diantara 4 yeoja paling popular di Tyrone karena silsilah keluarga mereka dan karena wajah rupawan mereka jadi tak heran jika Kris selalu bersama Baekhyun CS meski terkadang juga Kris sering berkumpul bersama teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Kyung, kita harus bicara" entah datang darimana namun tiba-tiba saja Jongin berdiri di dekat meja tempat mereka berkumpul membuat beberapa yeoja melirik ke arah mereka sambil berbisik-bisik iri.

"Ada apa, Jongin-sshi?" Tanya Kyungsoo kalem.

"Ikut aku" ucap Jongin dengan nada memerintah sambil melangkah duluan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menghela nafasnya lelah.

Baekhyun pun berdehem dengan cukup keras dan itu jelas di sengaja membuat Kyungsoo menoyor kepala Baekhyun sebelum pamit dan pergi mengikuti langkah Jongin yang membawanya ke lorong loker entah untuk apa.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengulang kata-kata ku jadi dengarkan dengan baik" instruksi Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

 _'Apa-apaan dia? Seenaknya saja'_ batin Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tak suka.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu. Dan kau tak punya pilihan lain selain menolongku. Aku tak bisa menjelaskan secara detail permasalahannya tapi intinya aku butuh bantuanmu sebagai pacar pura-pura didepan ayahku" jelas Jongin cepat membuat Kyungsoo terkejut namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali membiasakan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Apa alasanku harus membantu mu?" Tanya Kyungsoo datar dan membuat Jongin kalah telak. Kyungsoo benar. Kenapa dia harus menolong Jongin?

"Karena kau harus" jawab Jongin seadanya.

"Itu bukan alasan logis, tuan Kim" sangkal Kyungsoo yang kini melipat tangannya di dada.

"Aku tak menerima penolakan. Malam ini, aku akan menjemputmu di rumahmu. Bersiaplah dan berdandanlah secantik mungkin karena nanti aku akan memperkenalkanmu sebagai pacarku pada ayah" ucap Jongin penuh dengan nada perintah kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung.

"YAK! KIM JONGIN! JANGAN SEENAKNYA KAU!" Teriak Kyungsoo sambil menghentakan kakinya kesal namun Jongin tak peduli dan terus berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Kyungsoo. Oh, Kyungsoo yang malang harus berususan dengan si pemaksa Kim Jong In.

.

.

.

"Hallo Luhan noona" Luhan menoleh ke arah belakang begitu mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Halo juga Mino" balas Luhan pada namja bernama lengkap Song Minho yang akrab di panggil Mino itu.

Mino sedikit berlari kecil dan ikut berjalan bersama Luhan di koridor lantai 2 sekolah ini.

Satu yang tidak diketahui Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Yixing, Kris ataupun Sehun jika Luhan mengenal Mino, kelas 11 Art 3.

Ia mengenal Mino karena Mino adalah hoobae nya saat JHS di Amerika.

Pertama kali ia bertemu lagi dengan Mino setelah bersekolah di Tyrone adalah saat 3 harinya dia bersekolah disini, saat itu Luhan tak sengaja bertemu Mino di perpustakaan dan sejak saat itu terkadang Mino mencarinya dan berusaha dekat dengannya namun ia tak akan berani menghampiri Luhan jika Luhan sedang bersama orang lain atau bersama Baekhyun CS entah apa alasannya.

"Kau mau kemana, noona?" Tanya Mino mencoba memecah keheningan diantara mereka karena Luhan terus diam sambil berjalan.

"Aku ingin ke ruang ganti perempuan" jawab Luhan seadanya sambil menatap keluar dinding kaca yang ada di sebelahnya dan melihat sebagian teman-temannya sudah ada di lapangan.

"Oh begitu" balas Mino yang tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kau sendiri mau kemana Mino? Tidak belajar?" Tanya Luhan tanpa menoleh pada objek yang ia ajak bicara.

"Aku mau ke ruang musik, katanya pelajaran kali ini disana" jawab Mino ceria dan setelah sampai di pertigaan lorong, Mino pun pamit karena ruang musik yang ia tuju ada di lorong sebelah kanan sementara ruang ganti yang dituju Luhan berada di arah jam 12.

...

Luhan terduduk sendirian di pinggir lapangan sepak bola dan melihat teman-temannya yang tengah berolahraga.

"Hai Luhan" Jongdae duduk di sebelah Luhan dengan bercucuran keringat namun tetap saja senyum lebar itu tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Luhan tanpa menjawab sapaan Jongdae terlebih dahulu.

"Hmm.. aku tak suka pelajaran olahraga. Aku terlahir bukan untuk menjadi olahragawan" jawab Chen asal membuat Luhan tertawa.

"Aku justru suka olahraga. Itu membuatku sehat tapi sayang aku belum bisa mengikuti olahraga" balas Luhan sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Omong-omong, aku kagum padamu, Luhan-chan" ujar Jongdae dengan embel-embel panggilan Jepang nya. Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Apa yang Jongdae kagumi darinya?

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak menyangka jika di sekolah ini ada wanita pemberani dan tulus seperti dirimu" jawab Jongdae sambil tersenyum namun tatapannya lurus ke arah lapangan bola dimana teman-temannya masih bermain sepak bola disana.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, Jongdae?" Tanya Luhan yang merasa pusing karena ucapan Jongdae menurutnya terlalu berbelit-belit.

"Aku bersyukur karena kau dengan beraninya menolong Oh Sehun saat dia dibully. Yang perlu kau tahu adalah tidak semua orang disini membenci Sehun hanya saja tak bisa menghentikan aksi pembullyan terhadapnya, termasuk aku" jelas Jongdae dengan senyum mirisnya membuat kerutan di kening Luhan semakin terlihat jelas.

"Apa?"

"Aku selalu merasa kasihan melihat Oh Sehun. Kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan Sehun, dia tak pernah mencari masalah pada siapapun bahkan cenderung pendiam dan seperti anti sosial. Hanya karena dia namja beasiswa dan di anggap miskin oleh anak-anak lain makanya ia di bully, padahal tak pernah ada yang tahu bagaimana latar belakang Oh Sehun"

"Kenapa mereka yang tak menyukai pembullyan itu tak berusaha menghentikan itu?" Tanya Luhan tak habis fikir. Jantungnya kembali berdetak tak normal begitu ia mendengar nama Sehun. Kenapa sulit sekali melupakan namja berkulit pucat itu?

"Kau tahu? Orang-orang yang tak menyukai Sehun itu rata-rata adalah putra putri dari orang-orang paling berpengaruh di Korea, ya meski tak seberpengaruh keluarga Kim Jong In, Park Chanyeol, keluarga kau dan Baekhyun ataupun Yixing juga Kyungsoo. Jadi mereka takut akan ikut dibully seperti Sehun. Seperti aku, kurasa aku memang seorang pengecut" Jongdae tersenyum miring seakan menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang seperti pengecut.

"Itu dia" Jongdae menunjuk ke arah pinggir kiri lapangan dan ketika Luhan mengikuti arah telunjuk Jongdae, ia dapat melihat sosok Sehun dengan tumpukan buku di tangannya yang membuat wajahnya terhalangi dan feeling Luhan jadi tidak enak ketika melihat 3 meter di depan Sehun terdapat Seokjin CS yang sepertinya akan kembali mengerjai Sehun.

Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas jika Namjoon sengaja menabrakkan tubuhnya pada Sehun membuat Sehun oleng dan semua buku yang dipegangnya jatuh.

Luhan menggeram sambil megepalkan tangannya membuat Jongdae merasakan aura kelam dari sosok cantik disebelahnya itu.

Sehun sepertinya di maki oleh mereka namun Sehun terlihat tak mempedulikan nya, ketika Sehun tengah mengambil bukunya yang berjatuhan, Jimin dengan tidak berperasaan langsung menendang buku yang akan dipungut oleh Sehun dan Luhan dengan jelas melihat Taehyung menendang bahu Sehun keras sehingga Sehun terduduk di tanah pinggir lapangan.

Setelah itu, mereka ber-5 mengerumuni Sehun dan mulai menghajar Sehun dimulai dari memukul, menjambak dan juga menendang namun Sehun hanya dapat meringis pelan menahan sakit sambil melindungi kepalanya tanpa melawan.

"HENTIKAN!" Entah sejak kapan Luhan ada disana namun yang pasti Luhan tengah berusaha menghentikan aksi mereka tapi karena dia perempuan, Hoseok jadi mudah mendorongnya hingga jatuh tersungkur.

"BAJINGAN!"

 **BUGH**

Luhan menoleh pada asal suara itu dan begitu kaget ketika melihat Kai kini sudah ada disana sambil berusaha melindungi Sehun dan balik memukul ke-6 namja yang sering membully Sehun itu.

 **PRIIIIT**

suara peluit yang begitu memekakan telinga itu berbunyi nyaring tepat di belakang Luhan dan ternyata itu adalah Han Seonsaengnim -guru olahraganya- namun nyata nya Kai tetap tak menghentikan pukulannya yang membabi buta pada mereka.

"Luhan, ayo bangun" Han Seonsaengnim membantu Luhan untuk berdiri "kau tidak apa?" Tanya pria berusia kepala 4 itu.

"Tidak, seonsaengnim, tapi Sehun..."

"Aku akan hentikan mereka" balas Han seonsaengnim cepat kemudian meniup peluitnya sekali lagi dan berusaha memisahkan Jongin dan Seokjin yang tengah adu jotos.

"Kalian semua ikut aku! Termasuk kau Oh Sehun" nada suara Han seonsaengnim melembut di kalimat terakhirnya dan itu sangat kentara membuat Taehyung dan teman-temannya mendengus, mereka berfikir mungkin itu karena Sehun siswa berprestasi dan anak dari kelas unggulan.

"Seonsaengnim.. maaf, kumohon.. Sehun tidak usah ikut, aku akan mengobati lukanya dulu" mohon Luhan dengan tatapan memelasnya dan Han Seonsaengnim pun terlihat mempertimbangkannya kemudian melirik ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan -maafkan-aku-tuan-Oh-

"Baiklah, kau boleh mengobatinya dulu. Tapi setelah selesai, kalian harus menghadap ke ruang konseling sebagai korban dan saksi" ujar Han seonsaengnim membuat Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk antusias.

Mino yang melihat semua kejadian itu dari gedung utama yang semua dindingnya adalah kaca hanya berdecak dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Sial namja beasiswa itu" gumamnya sambil menggertakan bibirnya kemudian berlalu pergi dari pinggiran gedung kaca lantai 2 itu dan kembali ke ruang musik.

...

Luhan menghapus sisa darah di sudut bibir tipis Sehun dengan sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan. Hatinya sungguh sakit melihat keadaan Sehun yang kembali mendapat luka lebam.

Tak sadar, ia ternyata meneteskan air mata membuat Sehun yang melihatnya langsung kaget juga bingung.

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanyanya dengan suara rendah namun lembut sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

Bukannya berhenti menangis, Luhan malah semakin menjadi-jadi dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun. Terlalu sakit untuk sekedar menatap wajah Sehun.

"Dasar cengeng" cibir Sehun sambil menusuk pipi Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak.

"Dasar Oh Sehun babo. Huweeeee.. aku benci!" Tangis Luhan semakin menjadi sementara Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya lelah karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana agar Luhan mau diam dan berhenti menangis.

"Aishh, kenapa kau begitu cengeng Xi Luhan" geram Sehun sengaja agar setidaknya Luhan berhenti menangis.

Ia lebih baik melihat Luhan dengan mode cerewetnya daripada Luhan yang menangis meraung-raung macam ini. Yang benar saja.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah melawan saat mereka memukulmu, eo?" Tanya Luhan yang terdengar seperti sebuah protes ditelinga Sehun.

Sehun tidak sebegitu tak peka nya sampai tak mengerti kenapa Luhan bisa seperti ini. Ia tahu dan ia mengerti sekarang, Luhan khawatir padanya.

Apakah ucapan Jongin benar adanya? Mungkin saja iya karena terbukti jika sekarang saja Luhan sampai menangis meraung-raung hanya karena khawatir pada kondisinya sementara dirinya sendiri tidak terlalu peduli pada kondisi tubuhnya. Bodoh memang.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi rusa jelek. Wajahmu semakin jelek jika begitu" ejek Sehun yang bermaksud agar Luhan mengomel dan berhenti menangis dan ternyata usaha nya tak sia-sia karena sekarang Luhan tengah mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

Luhan tak mengerti kenapa Sehun itu seperti ini. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia memaki, menghujat, dan menyuruh Luhan pergi dari hidupnya tapi saat ini Sehun kembali seperti biasanya. Apa Sehun punya alter ego atau semacam kepribadian ganda?

Ataukah Sehun itu tipe orang yang akan menghancurkan seseorang dengan cara melambungkannya dulu setinggi langit kemudian baru menghempaskannya dengan kejam? Intinya, Sehun itu sulit ditebak.

"Jika lain kali mereka membully mu seperti tadi, setidaknya kau harus melawan Oh Sehun! Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Jangan hanya diam dan pasrah saat mereka memukuli atau menjahilimu! Disini yang punya hak untuk hidup tenang itu bukan cuma mereka, tapi kau juga" omel Luhan persis seperti ibu-ibu arisan yang rempong.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus lakukan seperti apa yang kau suruh?" Tanya Sehun tajam dengan tatapan mata yang menusuk bola mata Luhan secara tak kasat mata.

"KARENA AKU PEDULI!" Teriak Luhan tak sabaran tepat di depan wajah Sehun sementara Sehun terdiam atas apa yang diucapkan Luhan barusan.

 _'Peduli?'_

"Kau itu, arrrgghh.. kau menyebalkan Oh Sehun!" Setelah berkata demikian, Luhan pun pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di ruang UKS dengan seribu pertanyaan di benaknya tentang Luhan. Salah satunya adalah _'kenapa dia membuat dunia ku jungkir balik?'_

Sehun tak sadar jika selama ia bersama Luhan, ia bisa melupakan sosok Sandara Park secara perlahan dan mungkin ia akan melupakan yeoja itu secara total jika Luhan terus berada di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Kai menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan pintu gerbang rumah Kyungsoo yang besar meski tak bisa masuk kategori mansion.

Seorang security langsung menghampiri mobil Kai dan Kai pun menurunkan kaca mobilnya yang hitam lalu tersenyum pada security berusia kepala 5 itu.

"Selamat malam, tuan. Ada perlu apa?" Tanya security itu ramah namun tetap memberikan kesan tegas layaknya keamanan profesional.

"Aku ingin bertemu Do Kyungsoo" jawab Kai sambil memberikan senyum mautnya.

"Apakah anda sudah membuat janji?" Tanyanya lagi membuat Kai mengerutkan keningnya dalam.

 _'Janji? Sepenting itukah dia?'_ Batin Kai heran.

"Tentu saja, aku namjachingu nya Do Kyungsoo" dusta Kai dengan wajah tanpa dosa membuat sang security melotot kaget.

"Geurae? Kalau begitu, silahkan masuk tuan" ujarnya sambil membuka pintu gerbang lebar-lebar dengan perasaan yang aneh karena rasanya pernah melihat wajah Kai di suatu tempat.

...

Tokk Tokk Tokk

Tokk Tokk Tokk

Cklek

"Annyeonghaseyo" sapa Kai sambil membungkuk sopan saat seorang wanita paruh baya membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Anda siapa?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu dengan raut heran.

"Aku Kim Jong In, namjachingu Do Kyungsoo" jawab Kai dengan ke-PDan tingkat dewa.

"Oh, tuan Kim Jong In? Anda putra Oh Se Yong?" Tanya wanita itu berbinar-binar dan Jongin hanya mampu tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Ahh aku tidak percaya dapat bertemu secara langsung dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Oh. Silahkan masuk, tuan Kim, saya akan panggilkan nona muda Kyungsoo" ahjumma itu membuka pintu rumah majikannya lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan Jongin untuk duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Anda ingin minum apa, tuan?" Tanya ahjumma itu sebelum memanggilkan Kyungsoo di kamarnya.

"Tidak usah ahjumma. Aku juga tidak lama" jawab Kai canggung. Ahjumma itu pun mengangguk kemudian naik ke lantai 2 untuk memanggil Kyungsoo.

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya lega, setidaknya ia tidak bertemu dengan orang tua Kyungsoo dan harus menjelaskan semuanya. Ya setidaknya ia sedikit lega.

Kai mengedarkan pandangnnya menyapu seluruh isi ruang tamu yang bergaya minimalis ini. Memang tidak sebesar ruang tamu di mansion nya namun ini terlihat elegan dan nyaman. Kai dapat merasakan kehangatan di rumah ini tidak seperti di mansion nya.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

"Sedang apa kau, Kai-sshi?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyingkirkan rambut-rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya ke belakang dan menurut Jongin itu sedikit errr.. seksi?

"Kenapa kau belum ganti baju?" Tanya Jongin balik saat melihat penampilan Kyungsoo yang baru saja turun dari tangga.

"Mwoga?" Balas Kyungsoo malas sambil duduk di sofa di hadapan Jongin.

"Kau kan sudah janji akan menghadap appa ku dan berpura-pura jadi yeojachinguku?!" Tuntut Kai dengan tatapan tidak suka dan mengintimidasi tapi Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Aku kan tak bilang janji, Kim Jongin-sshi!"

"Tapi aku tak menerima penolakan, Do Kyungsoo!"

"Kenapa tidak minta tolong pada orang lain saja, sih?" Tanya Kyungsoo sebal.

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin kau yang menjadi pacar pura-pura ku!"

 _'Hanya pura-pura ya?'_ Batin Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa merasa sedih.

"Huhh.. arasseo, aku akan ganti baju dulu" jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah masam namun disambut senyum kemenangan dari Kai.

 **20 minutes later**

"Maaf lama" ujar Kyungsoo lembut.

Kai yang tengah memainkan ponselnya pun langsung mendongak menatap Kyungsoo yang masih menuruni anak tangga dan saat itu pula Kai merasa dirinya terpesona oleh pesona Kyungsoo yang baru ia lihat kali ini.

"Hey Kim Jong In! Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kau terlihat seperti ahjeossi-ahjeossi mesum" dan Kai pun langsung tersadar ketika mendengar ocehan Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan jadi cerewet.

"Kau terlihat sangat menghayati peranmu" seringai Kai sambil berdiri ketika Kyungsoo dengan balutan dress berwarna peach menghampirinya.

"Tentu saja, Kai bodoh! Setidaknya aku membantumu dengan serius. Ya meski aku tak tahu kenapa kau ingin aku pura sebagai pacarmu didepan ayahmu" jawab Kyungsoo sambil melangkah dengan high heels nya menuju keluar rumah "ayo! Kenapa kau masih berdiri disitu? Seperti orang bodoh saja"

Kai pun tersadar dan ikut mengikuti Kyungsoo kemudian mereka memasuki mobil sport Kai dan mulai melaju menuju mansion Oh.

"Tumben kau pakai mobil" ujar Kyungsoo ditengah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Biar terlihat seperti pacaran betulan saja. Lagipula tidak lucu memboncengmu yang memakai dress begitu dengan motor" jawab Kai seadanya dan tanpa melirik Kyungsoo karena fokus menyetir.

Mereka pun kembali diam ditelan keheningan, yang terdengar hanyalah suara mesin mobil dan sebuah musik klasik yang diputar Kai untuk sekedar memecah keheningan dan kecanggungan namun nyatanya tetap saja sama. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa ia harus canggung saat berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo yang _'sekarang'_ sementara dari kemarin saat latihan dance ia merasa biasa saja. Apa mungkin karena penampilan Kyungsoo yang berbeda saat ini?

Kyungsoo memang tampil beda malam ini dengan sengaja karena sepertinya ia benar-benar _'niat'_ untuk menolong Kai dan kesan yang didapat Kai saat pertama kali melihat Kyungsoo dalam balutan dress tanpa lengan berwarna peach ini adalah _'anggun'_ bak puteri-puteri kerajaan.

"Omong-omong, kemana orang tua mu?" Tanya Kai basa-basi. Huh modus.

"Sedang pergi ke Incheon untuk memantau sesuatu katanya" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menatap keluar kaca mobil.

"Oh" hanya itu jawaban Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin meneggelemkan Kai kedalam magma. Uhh, menyebalkan. Seharusnya Kyungsoo sudah tahu dan hafal jika Kai itu pada dasarnya memang dingin dan tak banyak bicara, begitu kata orang-orang.

"Kau.. kenapa tadi kau menolong Sehun? Tidak biasanya" ujar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tanpa menyadari perubahaan pada raut wajah Kai.

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi" jawab Kai datar dan dingin.

10 menit kemudian mereka sampai di mansion Oh dan Kyungsoo sukses menjatuhkan rahangnya ketika melihat betapa mewahnya rumah besar dalam kategori mansion ini.

"Kau itu seperti orang yang datang dari pelosok saja" cibir Jongin yang melangkah duluan kedalam mansionnya diikuti oleh Kyungsoo yang masih terkagum-kagum dan mereka langsung disambut oleh puluhan maid yang berjajar rapi di lorong masuk menuju ruang tamu, dahsyat memang mansion ini. Kyungsoo jadi merasakan sensasi jalan-jalan di istana kerajaan Eropa jaman dulu.

Saat melangkah masuk memasuki ruang tengah, Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya pada seonggok namja yang tengah memakan cemilannya sambil menonton home teater dan bercanda tawa bersama seorang yeoja mungil nan manis yang Kyungsoo tahu -dari berita- jika yeoja itu adalah adik tiri Kim Jong In, kalau tidak salah namanya itu Oh Se Hyoon.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata bulatnya namun karena seorang namja yang terasa begitu familiar di matanya.

Dan ketika namja itu berbalik dan menatap ke arah mereka, mata bulat Kyungsoo menjadi semakin melebar dengan ekspresi melongok.

"O-Oh Sehun.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continue-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 **Hallo readernim!**

 **Author zyyeoliee kembali lagi.**

 **Gimana chapter ini?**

 **Pelan-pelan satu persatu other cast udah tahu latar belakang Oh Sehun. Kayak nya sebentar lagi bakal selesai nih.**

 **Btw, di chapter depan author bakal jelasin tentang kenapa HunKai bisa jadi saudara.**

 **Dukung terus author ya supaya makin semangat lanjutin ff ini.**

 **Mohon tinggalkan review ya..**

 **Annyeong..**

 **Zyyeoliee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Something Wrong**

 **Genre : school life, romance, gender switch, AU**

 **Pairing : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, SuLay.**

 **Rate : Teens**

 **Length & type : Chaptered**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Cast murni bukan milik author tapi cerita ini milik author.**

 **so...**

 **DON'T BE SIDERS**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! GENDER SWITCH & TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Keinginannya untuk pindah ke Korea membuat ia bertemu dengan si namja 'beasiswa' yang selalu di bully oleh teman-temannya karena bersekolah di sekolah tempat orang-orang kaya. Namun apa yang akan mereka katakan jika ternyata si namja tampan 'beasiswa' itu ternyata anak kandung dari keluarga Oh -keluarga terkaya sedaratan Asia Timur-?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh Sehun dan Kim Jong In adalah 2 cucu adam yang umurnya terpaut beberapa bulan saja.

Mereka lahir dari keluarga kaya dan berkuasa, dan dari gen orang tua yang berbeda. Mereka terbiasa hidup di manja dan mewah, jika Kai hidup di Jepang sejak ia masih kecil, maka Sehun selalu ada di Seoul bersama kedua orang tuanya dan adik perempuannya yang manis.

Hari itu mobil yang di tumpangi eomma Sehun mengalami kecelakaan parah dan merenggut nyawa eomma Sehun, saat itu Sehun baru berumur 8 tahun sementara Sehyoon 7 tahun.

Mereka sangat terpukul dengan perginya nyonya Oh dan 2 tahun kemudian Tuan Oh menikah dengan seorang janda beranak satu yaitu eomma Jongin.

Jongin dan Sehun yang dasarnya pendiam dan irit bicara saat itu sangat susah untuk dekat karena sikap datar keduanya yang 11-12.

Namun, lama kelamaan mereka menjadi akrab dan tumbuh rasa sayang diantara mereka sebagai saudara. Sehun juga sangat senang dengan ibu barunya karena ternyata ibu Jongin itu sangat baik dan perhatian meski ia dan Sehyoon bukan anak kandungnya. Dia tak pernah pilih kasih pada mereka, jika Jongin membuat kesalahan maka dia akan memarahinya meski Jongin putra kandungnya sendiri.

Orang tua Kai bercerai saat Kai berumur 9 tahun, Kai yang dulunya ceria menjadi pendiam sejak saat itu dan hak asuhnya jatuh pada sang ibu yang langsung membawa Kai ke tempat kelahirannya dan jadilah mereka bertemu dengan keluarga Oh.

Ayah Kai adalah pengusaha sukses nomor 1 di Jepang sana dan setelah perceraian, ia tak pernah menikah lagi yang itu artinya otomatis semua harta kekayaan tuan Kim akan jatuh ke tangan Kai nantinya saat Kai sudah dewasa.

Satu hal yang sangat penting, alasan Jongin suka dipanggil Kai adalah karena itu merupakan panggilan sayang dari ayahnya sejak ia kecil dan Kai tak akan pernah melupakan panggilan yang ia suka itu sampai kapanpun.

Kai dan ayahnya juga terkadang bertemu dengan cara Kai yang berlibur ke Jepang atau ketika ayahnya ada urusan bisnis di Korea. Keduanya memang tak pernah lepas kontak meski hidup berjauhan karena mereka saling menyayangi.

Meski memiliki ayah baru yang baik dan tak pilih kasih padanya, tetap saja baginya lelaki terhebat di sepanjang hidupnya itu adalah ayahnya karena beliau tak akan pernah tergantikan begitupun dengan Sehun yang selalu menomor satukan mendiang ibunya meski telah memiliki ibu baru.

Dan krisis itu terjadi, saat Kai dan Sehun berada di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah pertama atau biasa disebut JHS, ekonomi keluarganya menurun drastis hingga perusahaan keluarganya hampir bangkrut dan menyebabkan ibu mereka jatuh sakit karena tekanan batin namun setelah 2 bulan mengalami keadaan hampir bangkrut, tuan Byun -kakek Baekhyun dan Luhan- datang dan memberikan uluran tangan sehingga perusahaan kembali stabil dan setelah berbulan-bulan menyusun kembali perusahaan akhirnya keluarga mereka jadi keluarga terkaya nomor 1 se-Asia Timur.

Tapi sayang, keadaan ibu mereka tak kunjung membaik dan akhirnya meninggal dunia.

Tentu saja itu membuat semuanya terpukul dan sejak saat itu semuanya berubah. Kai yang jadi lebih pendiam dan tertutup sementara Sehun yang putus cinta merubah penampilan, sikap dan juga identitas aslinya dan memutuskan untuk berpura-pura jadi orang miskin dengan tujuan ingin mencari seseorang yang bisa menerima dirinya apa adanya tanpa melihat harta Sehun yang menggunung.

Kedekatan Sehun dan Kai pun retak sejak saat itu sehingga mereka jarang terlibat pembicaraan panjang meski berada di dalam satu atap yang sama.

Selain itu Sehun juga jadi sering keluar malam membuat keluarganya curiga dan akhirnya menemukan fakta bahwa Sehun mengikuti sebuah gank mobil sport yang hobi balapan liar di jalanan.

Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk tes jalur beasiswa penuh selama 3 tahun di Tyrone dengan mengandalkan kejeniusan otaknya dan ternyata ia memenangkan beasiswa penuh di sekolah ayahnya sendiri tanpa kecurangan atau rekayasa, itu adalah hasil murni kejeniusannya.

Hingga Sehun harus menerima perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari penghuni Tyrone karena tak suka padanya dengan alasan dia namja beasiswa miskin dan tak pantas berada di sekolah tempat orang-orang kaya.

Kai yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Sehun melarangnya pun jadi geram dan selalu pergi jika Sehun tengah dibully karena matanya tak sanggup melihat itu.

Dan kesabaran Kai habis sudah saat tadi siang ia melihat Sehun dipukuli Seokjin dan teman-temannya yang paling sering membully Sehun. Ia tak peduli lagi jika Sehun akan marah padanya saat dirumah, yang ia mau saat itu adalah melampiaskan dendamnya pada Seokjin CS yang sudah ia pendam sejak 2 tahun lalu.

Begitulah yang Kyungsoo simpulkan dari penjelasan panjang lebar Jongin mengenai latar belakang keluarganya yang complications itu.

Kyungsoo akhirnya mengerti kenapa Sehun melakukan penyamaran. Awalnya ia sangat shock melihat Sehun berada di rumah Jongin dan ternyata Sehun adalah pewaris asli dari Tyrone yang tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo ingin pingsan. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan.

Mereka telah bertemu dengan Appa Kai tadi dan Appa Kai langsung menyukai Kyungsoo tapi masalahnya bagaimana dengan pertunangan Kai? Tidak mungkin dia membatalkannya secara sepihak. Namun Kai meyakinkan Appa nya itu bahwa Baekhyun juga sesungguhnya tidak mau menerima perjodohan ini hingga akhirnya Appa Kai setuju untuk membatalkan pertunangan membuat Kai bersorak dalam hati dan ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun saat ia tahu jika ia berhasil membujuk Appa nya untuk membatalkan perjodohan, Baekhyun juga pasti akan sangat senang.

"Jadi, apa Sehun sudah berniat membongkar identitasnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah yang -entahlah- tapi terlihat bingung, kaget dan khawatir dalam satu waktu membuat Kai juga bingung dengan bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang. Semenjak ia menceritakan tentang Sehun, Kyungsoo memang jadi terlihat lebih aneh dan banyak merenung entah merenungkan apa.

"Sepertinya tidak" jawab Kai enggan.

"Kenapa tidak? Bukannya saat ini tengah ada yang menyukainya dengan tulus. Dia Luhan" ujar Kyungsoo seperti tidak rela jika Sehun terus menyembunyikan identitasnya.

"Tidak, Kyung. Sehun itu complications, dia masih belum bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya, Sandara Park" jelas Kai sambil menatap ke belakangnya dimana ia tengah duduk di pinggiran kolam air mancur bersama Kyungsoo dan disana ia bisa melihat bayangannya sendiri.

"A-apa? S-Sandara Park? Ma-maksudmu Sandara Park model majalah terkenal Jepang itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo gelagapan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kai "jadi.. model terkenal itu mantan pacarnya Oh Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi O.O

"Hmm.. saat JHS ia hanya orang biasa dan belum jadi model tapi setelah putus dengan Sehun lalu pindah ke Jepang, ia mendapat tawaran jadi model dari BRY Entertainment" jelas Kai datar.

"Itu kan perusahaan Entertainment milik keluarga-"

"Oppa, Kyungsoo eonnie, kaja makan malam bersama Appa" ajak Sehyoon yang tiba-tiba datang membuat ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong.

"Ne, kami kesana sekarang" jawab Kai dengan senyum menawannya.

Setelah Sehyoon pergi dari taman belakang, Kai berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo dengan wajah datar sementara Kyungsoo yang masih dalam mode loadingnya hanya menatap tangan Kai dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Ayo, kita makan malam" merasa tak ada respon dari Kyungsoo, namja berbibir tebal itu langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan cepat dan menyeretnya menuju ruang makan dan Kyungsoo hanya diam saja mengikuti langkah lebar Jongin.

"Ayo makan malam dulu, Kyungsoo" ajak tuan Oh ramah dibalas senyuman canggung dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Kai sementara Sehun dan Sehyoon duduk di seberang mereka dan tuan Oh duduk di kursi utama.

"Kyungsoo, kuharap kau tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang aku" ujar Sehun datar dan dingin namun entah kenapa kini Kyungsoo merasa canggung pada namja berotak seencer minyak sayur itu.

"Eo, te-tentu saja" jawab Kyungsoo terbata ditengah acara makannya.

"Kudengar dari tuan Shim, ada seseorang yang selalu menolongmu di sekolah ya, oppa? Kata rumor dia munyukai oppa. Dan namanya Xi Luhan. Bukankah dia sepupunya Baek eonnie? Benarkah itu?"

"Itu tidak benar" jawab Sehun kelewat datar dan dingin sementara Kyungsoo hanya menatap Sehun tak mengerti.

Mungkin penjelasan Jongin tadi memang masuk akal sekarang karena sepertinya Sehun masih menutup hatinya untuk orang lain termasuk untuk Luhan.

"Aku selesai" Sehun berdiri dan membungkuk kemudian menaiki tangga yang berada di sayap kiri mansion ini karena kamarnya memang terletak di sayap kiri.

Sehun membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang empuknya dengan posisi terlentang. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang putih bersih dan entah kenapa bayangan Luhan yang tengah tersenyum tiba-tiba terlukis disana membuat Sehun menyunggingkan senyum tipis nya namun senyuman Sehun hilang seketika ketika melihat bayangan Sandara yang seakan mengusir bayangan Luhan di kepala Sehun dan menyadarkan Sehun jika selamanya ia akan terus terjebak dalam masa lalu nya.

"Sial" gumam Sehun kesal dan disaat-saat seperti ini ponsel Sehun malah berbunyi dengan nyaring menandakan sebuah pesan masuk yang ternyata adalah dari Xi Luhan.

 _'Oh Sehun'_

Sehun menatapi ponselnya dengan cukup lama sekedar berfikir apakah ia harus membalas pesannya atau tidak. Ia juga tak mengerti, saat itu ia menyuruh Luhan pergi darinya namun dilain sisi ia sepertinya tidak rela jika Luhan menjauhinya.

 _'Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk pergi dari hidupku?'_ Balas Sehun lewat pesan.

 _'Kalau aku tidak mau?'_

 _'Maka kau harus mau'_

 _'Untuk apa melakukannya jika itu menyiksaku?'_ Tanya Luhan sengit membuat Sehun kembali terdiam, berfikir tentang apa yang harus ia katakan selanjutnya agar yeoja itu menjauh darinya meski sebenarnya ia _'sedikit'_ tak rela.

Heol, kemana otak jenius Oh Sehun jika dihadapkan dengan pesan singkat dari Xi Luhan saja ia kebingungan? Babo!

 _'Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?'_

 _'Dan kenapa kau begitu bodoh?'_

 _'Sepertinya kau salah orang bicara seperti itu padaku'_

 _'Kau itu memang bodoh karena tidak peka'_

Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar ketika membaca balasan ketus dari Luhan. Sebenarnya sejak awal juga ia sudah tahu jika yeoja berdarah China itu sebenarnya memiliki ketertarikan padanya hanya saja ia terlalu naif untuk mengakui jika ada seseorang yang mampu menerima dirinya apa adanya.

"Xi Luhan.." gumam Sehun dengan tatapan penuh arti sambil menerawang ke arah luar balkon kamarnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun semakin marah saja pada Chanyeol sejak pindahnya Bomi ke kelasnya dan sialnya malah satu kelas dengannya.

Ia sangat geram dengan yeoja berambut blonde itu karena selalu menempel pada Chanyeol apa lagi setelah tahu jika Baekhyun adalah _'mantan kekasih'_ Chanyeol.

Sering kali Bomi mencoba menjebak atau mengerjai Baekhyun dengan caranya namun Baekhyun selalu lolos karena ia tentunya bukan orang bodoh, Baekhyun itu pintar okay? Dia selalu mendapat peringkat satu di kelasnya, ya walaupun tak sepintar anak-anak di kelas unggulan tapi otaknya itu selalu bekerja cepat dan long time memory.

Seperti saat ini, ia sedang beradu mulut dengan si murid baru yang selalu menjilat setiap guru yang dekat dengan Baekhyun agar berubah menjadi tidak suka pada Baekhyun namun sekali lagi Baekhyun bukan orang bodoh yang akan diam saja melihat Bomi berusaha merebut segalanya darinya.

Ia adalah Byun Baekhyun yang unik, pintar, kaya, dan selalu berfikir logis terkecuali tentang Chanyeol yang kini sedang berusaha ia lupakan meski memang sulit karena Chanyeol terus berusaha membujuk Baekhyun agar percaya padanya.

Ia semakin sebal saja pada Park Bomi karena ia yang terus membangga-banggakan jabatan ayahnya yang sebagai wakil CEO di cabang kedua terbesar perusahaan Dominica Company yang ada di Jepang tanpa tahu jika Byun Baekhyun itu adalah keponakan pendiri Dominica Company dan Luhan adalah pewaris sah nya.

Tidak hanya Baekhyun yang kena ulah menyebalkan Park Bomi, namun Yixing dan Kyungsoo juga yang merupakan teman dekat Baekhyun serta Luhan yang merupakan sepupu Baekhyun terkena imbasnya karena mereka juga selalu ikut membela Baekhyun dan memojokannya.

"Kau tahu Park Bomi? Kau itu seperti tumbuhan Liana" ujar Baekhyun sinis sementara Bomi hanya mengerutkan keningnya karena tak tahu apa itu Liana "ahh sepertinya kau tak tahu. Liana itu jenis tumbuhan yang menjalar, seperti.. ummm... benalu?" Lanjutnya dengan tatapan meremehkan membuat Bomi muak.

Sementara seisi kelas Sains 6 hanya menatap kedua yeoja imut itu dengan tatapan ngeri. Tak pernah ada yang berani menegur mereka karena itu sama saja mencari masalah apalagi dengan Byun Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu, huh?" Tanya Bomi sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sepertinya otakmu terlalu dangkal untuk sekedar memikirkan kata-kataku. Kau itu Liana dalam hidup Chanyeol, Park Bomi" jelas Baekhyun tajam dan penuh penekanan membuat Bomi semakin emosi namun matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kau! Kau itu bukan siapa-siapa Byun Baekhyun!" Teriak Bomi sambil menatap Baekhyun sengit dengan air mata yang sudah hampir menetes sementara Baekhyun hanya menyeringai mendengar omong kosong Bomi begitupun dengan seluruh siswa di kelas itu yang menatap Bomi tak percaya. Apa dia tak tahu siapa yang jadi lawan bicaranya itu?

"Kau yang bukan siapa-siapa. Jangan membangga-banggakan perusahaan milik orang lain hanya karena ayahmu jadi wakil CEO di cabang perusahaan itu. Aku bisa memecat ayahmu kapan saja, aku tinggal menyuruh tuan Azuraki saja. Tapi aku kasihan karena tuan Park Moon Gon itu baik, tapi kenapa anaknya sepertimu?" Semua mata langsung tertuju pada pemilik suara lembut namun terkesan dingin dan datar yang kini berdiri angkuh di pintu kelas.

Bomi menatap Luhan tak percaya, siapa Luhan? Kenapa ia tahu tentang nama CEO di perusahaan cabang kedua terbesar Dominica dan nama ayahnya?

"Perkenalkan, namaku Xi Lu Han. Pewaris tunggal semua saham perusahaan dan semua cabang perusahaan Dominica Company. Kau tak tahu aku?" Tanya Luhan sinis, ia sebenarnya tak berniat pamer namun sikap sok yang ditunjukan Bomi membuatnya kesal.

"Tadinya aku ingin makan, tapi rasanya nafsu makanku hilang seketika" lanjut Luhan datar kemudian melangkah pergi dari kelas itu.

"Ternyata orang kaya semuanya sama saja" Luhan menoleh ke sebelah kirinya dan ternyata dilorong itu terdapat Oh Sehun yang menyandar pada dinding.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sehun tak mengerti.

"Kau bilang kau tak sama seperti yang lainnya tapi ternyata sama saja. Tukang pamer kekayaan" cibir Oh Sehun dengan nada merendahkan membuat emosi Luhan meningkat.

"Aku tidak sama!"

"Jelas-jelas aku melihatnya. Jangan mengelak Xi Luhan"

"Itu tak seperti yang kau lihat!" Sangkal Luhan sekali lagi karena tak terima dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Orang kaya sama saja" desis Sehun dingin kemudian berbalik menjauh dari tempatnya tadi berdiri dengan Luhan yang masih mengikuti langkah Sehun dengan tatapan lirihnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan berlari dengan kencang sambil menyerukan kata **'awas'** kepada Oh Sehun membuat Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan tepat pada saat itu Luhan menubruk badan Oh Sehun dengan keras membuat Sehun secara refleks memeluk tubuh kecil Luhan dan berakhir dengan mereka berdua yang jatuh di lantai dengan posisi Sehun sebagai bottom dan Luhan sebagai top di tambah lagi bibir mereka tanpa sengaja bersentuhan membuat keduanya kaget.

 _'OMO! FIRST KISS KU!'_ batin keduanya kaget semantara siswa yang tadi melempar terigu pada Oh Sehun hanya melongok melihat adegan tak terduga di depannya juga karena lagi-lagi sasaran bullyan nya lolos dan berakhir dengan terigu nya malah menabrak dinding disebelah Luhan dan Sehun.

Mereka pun tersadar dan akhirnya saling melepaskan diri karena sadar jika posisi mereka sangat intim dan tidak baik jika dilihat orang lain.

Masa bodoh dengan first kiss nya, yang saat ini Luhan fikirkan adalah bagaimana setelah ini? Apalah ia mampu melontarkan ucapan mengejek atau ketus seperti biasanya pada Oh Sehun setelah ini?

"Ma-maaf" cicit Luhan pelan, bahkan sangat pelan.

"Gwaenchanha" balas Sehun canggung tanpa menatap ke arah Luhan.

"Oh Sehun"

"Ng?"

"Itu first kiss ku" lirih Luhan membuat Sehun sedikit tersentak akibat kaget.

"Aku juga" balas Sehun setelah cukup lama terdiam dengan berbagai fikiran di kepalanya "dasar kau ceroboh" ujar Sehun tak terduga sambil mengacak pelan surai coklat Luhan membuat empunya kaget.

"A-apa.."

"Kau menarik, Lu" potong Sehun dengan ucapan menggantung dari Luhan sambil menatap lekat mata yeoja blasteran China-Korea itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan yang merasa jika ini hanya imajinasi nya saja karena melihat Oh Sehun yang tersenyum padanya meski itu hanya senyum tipis.

"Aku menyukai mu" jawab Sehun membuat Luhan merasa senang namun setelahnya ia kembali murung karena kata-kata Oh Sehun selanjutnya "sebagai teman"

Tapi ini sebenarnya sebuah kemajuan dimana Sehun mengakuinya sebagai teman. Meski begitu, Luhan tetap saja merasa sedih entah karena alasan apa. Atau karena perasaannya yang tak terbalaskan?

...

Entah bagaimana awalnya namun pastinya sekarang Sehun tengah kewalahan mengikuti langkah cepat Luhan yang terus menyeretnya kesana kemari demi kesenangan Luhan sejak mereka pulang sekolah bahkan mereka masih menggunakan seragam almamater mereka yang membuat siapa saja tahu jika mereka siswa-siswi dari salah satu sekolah elit di Seoul yaitu Tyrone Senior High School.

Saat ini pun mereka tengah berlari ke sebuah kedai ice cream kesukaan Luhan yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

"Kau aneh sekali. Kenapa terus menyeretku kesana kemari?" Gerutu Sehun yang duduk di seberang Luhan.

"Aku ingin merayakan hari jadi kita" ucap Luhan innocent sementara Sehun menunjukan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"H-hari jadi?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara tercekat.

"Hmm.. hari jadi sebagai teman" jawab Luhan sambil mengangguk lucu membuat Sehun menghela nafas lega mendengar jawaban Luhan tapi rasanya sisi lain dalam dirinya sedikit tidak rela dengan kenyataan bahwa ia dan Luhan hanya sebatas _teman_.

"Ini pesanan kalian" ucap seorang pelayan yang memberikan satu cup besar ice cream green tea pada Luhan dan coklat pada Oh Sehun.

"Kau tahu, saat aku berkunjung ke mansion Oh beberapa minggu lalu, aku seperti melihatmu di perpustakaan besarnya" ucap Luhan secara tiba-tiba membuat Sehun tersedak "gwaenchanha?" Tanya Luhan panik dan khawatir dibalas gelengan kepala dari Sehun pertanda ia tidak apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau sepertinya sangat kaget?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyuapkan sesendok ice cream pada mulut kecil nya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja itu kan tidak mungkin" jawab Sehun sekenanya.

"Kenapa? Bisa saja kan?" Keukeuh Luhan yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan respon Oh Sehun tadi.

"Karena aku hanya namja beasiswa miskin, Luhan" jawab Sehun tenang sementara Luhan langsung mengernyit tidak suka.

"Itu tidak benar!" Sangkal Luhan kesal. Kenapa jadi ia yang kesal?

"Sudahlah. Jangan banyak berimajinasi. Lihatlah, ice cream mu berlepotan" ujar Sehun terdengar lembut sambil mengusap sudut bibir Luhan yang dipenuhi ice creamnya menggunakan ibu jari lalu tanpa diduga menjilat ibu jarinya itu setelah mengusap sisa ice cream di mulut Luhan.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menjilatnya?" Tanya Luhan shock.

"Wae? Kau mengira itu ciuman secara tidak langsung? Tck, itu hanya sisa ice cream, Xi Luhan" decak Sehun dengan wajah jengah sementara Luhan memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Setelah ini kita pulang, aku lelah dan harus belajar" ujar Sehun setelah menyelesaikan acara makan ice creamnya.

"Ya.. ya.. tapi kita berselca dulu" jawab Luhan riang seperti ABG yang baru pubertas.

"Kita? Kau saja sendirian. Nan shirheoyo" balas Sehun ketus membuat Luhan merengut kesal.

"Tidak! Harus kita bukan hanya aku! Ini moment pertama kita bermain diluar sebagai teman makanya harus diabadikan" keukeuh Luhan yang kini sudah pindah tempat duduk ke sebelah Sehun dan mengeluarkan ponsel canggihnya kemudian mengambil fotonya dan Oh Sehun dengan pose ia yang mengangkat sendok ice cream sementara Sehun memalingkan wajahnya. Ironis.

"Yak! Kau itu apa-apaan sih? Masa teman seperti itu?" Omel Luhan begitu melihat hasil foto nya "cepat tersenyum!" Desak Luhan yang mengangkat kedua sudut bibir Sehun secara paksa dengan jari mungilnya.

"Khaaa.. jika seperti itu kau tampan" puji Luhan yang entah sadar atau tidak telah membuat Sehun salah tingkah.

Luhan pun memposisikan kamera ponselnya di depan dan kembali melakukan pose seperti tadi namun Sehun hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Ya tidak apa-apa. Sebuah kemajuan yang bagus.

"Hmm. Dasar Oh Sehun babo" gerutu Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu namun beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya langsung kembali ceria dan segera menarik Sehun keluar dari kedai ice cream setelah membayar ice creamnya.

"Ayo kita pulang bersama" ajak Luhan sambil menarik Sehun menuju mobilnya namun Sehun tak bergeming, tubuhnya tak bergerak se-inci pun membuat Luhan heran kemudian berbalik menghadap pada sosok pria tampan itu "waeyo?" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti karena sepertinya Sehun tidak mau pulang bersamanya. Tentu saja, mana mau ia pulang bersama Luhan, bisa-bisa Luhan tahu jika ia adalah saudara Kai dan merupakan pewaris utama Tyrone Group.

"Aku tidak bisa" jawab Sehun datar seperti biasanya "rumah kita tak searah" lanjutnya ketika melihat ekspresi tidak suka dari Luhan.

"Aku masih bisa meminta Jonghyun mengantarmu meski rumah kita beda arah sekalipun" Luhan memang pada dasarnya keras kepala dan Sehun tahu itu jadi dia harus bersabar bila menghadapi sosok mungil di depannya ini. Untung saja Luhan cantik dan pintar, jadi itu bisa menutupi sikap menyebalkannya.

"Luhan, aku serius. Aku tidak bisa, mengertilah. Aku harus ke suatu tempat dulu dan aku butuh privasi, okay?" Dusta Sehun yang kali ini bicara dengan nada lembut membuat Luhan akhirnya setuju meski sedikit tidak rela.

Luhan pun melepas genggaman tangannya dari Oh Sehun dan beranjak membuka pintu mobilnya, namun sebelum masuk ia menatap Oh Sehun dengan tatapan penuh peringatan.

"Kali ini kau lolos namun lain kali aku harus tahu rumahmu Oh Sehun, karena kita teman" cengir Luhan tanpa beban juga tanpa dosa kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya dan setelah mobil itu menjauh darinya, barulah Sehun menunjukan raut khawatirnya.

"Teman.." gumam Sehun pelan.

Xi Luhan adalah teman pertama nya setelah hampir 3 tahun ia masuk ke Tyrone SHS.

Sehun rasanya sudah lupa apa itu teman, bagaimana pentingnya teman, dan bagaimana seharusnya sikap teman itu.

Terakhir kali ia mempunyai teman adalah saat ia masih duduk di bangku JHS.

Dulu ia punya banyak teman, bahkan ia dikenal dan disukai oleh seisi sekolahnya. Banyak orang yang mendekati Sehun dan mau jadi temannya karena Sehun itu popular, tampan, dan tentunya kaya.

Sehun tak sadar saat itu mereka yang ingin jadi temannya hanya memanfaatkannya karena Sehun saat itu adalah Oh Sehun yang suka bersenang-senang dengan menghamburkan uangnya untuk teman-temannya ataupun untuk kekasihnya, Sandara Park.

Perlu diketahui jika Oh Sehun menghabiskan masa JHS nya di Jepang. Ia masuk sekolah umum yang biasa dimana semua orang dari golongan apapun masuk kesana. Tidak ada perbedaan kasta dan saat Oh Sehun masuk ke sekolah itu ia merasa jadi bintang karena kekayaan keluarganya.

Sehun punya banyak teman saat itu namun ketika berita tentang keluarganya yang hampir bangkrut itu tersebar bahkan di televisi, semua orang menjauhinya seakan tak mengenal dirinya begitupun Sandara Park yang langsung memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak.

Untuk itu saat ia masuk Tyrone SHS, tidak ada yang tahu identitas aslinya karena tak ada yang mengenalnya bahkan di televisi atau di internet pun tidak ada namanya karena para penerus Tyrone Group tidak di publikasikan terutama Oh Sehun yang sangat dirahasiakan. Hanya ada beberapa yang tahu siapa putra putri Oh Se Yong, dan itupun hanya sebatas Kai atau Sehyoon saja, tidak dengan Sehun karena semua tentang Sehun dirahasiakan untuk memperlancar aksi penyamarannya sebagai namja beasiswa miskin.

Dan hati Sehun sekarang sedikit meluluh saat sadar jika Luhan memang sangat tulus ingin berteman dengannya, tidak seperti teman-temannya yang dulu.

Hatinya luluh hanya sebatas itu saja, tidak dengan perasaan suka sebagai lawan jenis karena hatinya masih dibekukan oleh cinta semu nya pada Sandara.

Siapa tahu mungkin suatu hari nanti Sehun sadar dan berbalik menatap Luhan dengan hatinya.

.

.

.

"Ughh.. aku menyesal kabur dari Jonghyun" gerutu Luhan sambil memandangi ban mobil belakangnya yang pecah

Ini semua memang berawal dari keusilannya karena terlalu lelah kemana-mana harus dikawal oleh namja bertubuh kekar yang memiliki wajah cool itu bahkan untuk mengendarai mobil sport hadiah dari baba nya pun harus disupiri plus dikawal oleh Jonghyun.

"Aaaa~ Jonghyun-ah.. kau dimana" gumam Luhan gusar dengan perasaan gelisah dan mata yang berkaca-kaca karena di daerah ini terlihat cukup sepi dan jarang ada pengendara yang lewat, ia takut jika ada orang yang berniat jahat padanya, sialnya juga ponselnya ia tinggal di kamarnya tadi.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil sport bermerk W motorlycan hipersport berwarna merah menyala menepi tepat di belakang mobilnya membuat Luhan sedikit takut apalagi ketika seorang namja dengan penampilan yang errr... urakan keluar dari mobil itu dan menghampirinya.

"Apa ada masalah dengan mobilmu nona?" Tanya namja yang memiliki rambut yang menurut Luhan aneh itu, pasalnya sebelah kepalanya botak tapi sebelah nya lagi terdapat rambut lurus sepanjang bahu yang di cat sedikit kehijauan.

Luhan juga bergidik ketika melihat tindikan di kedua telinga namja itu plus di bibir bawahnya, benar-benar urakan.

"K-kau siapa?" Tanya Luhan terbata membuat namja itu tertawa renyah ketika menyadari Luhan yang sepertinya takut kepadanya.

"Maaf nona. Penampilan ku memang berantakan tapi percayalah aku bukan namja jahat. Perkenalkan, namaku Kwon Jiyoung, tapi kau bisa memanggilku GD atau G-Dragon, begitulah julukanku. Aku mahasiswa tingkat akhir fakultas management perbisnisan di Kyunghee University" Kwon Jiyoung atau GD itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan dan Luhan menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Xi Luhan imnida. Siswa kelas 3 Tyrone Senior High School" balas Luhan dengan senyum ragunya kemudian segera menarik lengannya karena merasa masih takut pada sosok di depannya sementara GD sedikit menyeringai tanpa Luhan ketahui saat mendengar dimana tempat Luhan menuntut ilmu.

"Wow.. kau pewaris Dominica Company dan industri senjata api di China kan?" Tanya GD dengan senyum 20 watt nya.

"Y-ye" cicit Luhan pelan.

"Oh ya, ada apa dengan mobilmu? Apa kau perlu bantuan?" Tanya GD kembali ke topik awal.

Entah apa yang membuat namja saingan Oh Sehun dalam memperebutkan gelar _'master jalanan'_ ini menepikan mobilnya dan menolong Luhan padahal ia tak mengenal Luhan namun setelah ia berkenalan dengan Luhan ia merasa ia tidak salah telah menolong Luhan karena ia bisa melancarkan aksinya untuk menghancurkan Sehun dengan hadirnya Luhan nanti malam, ia akan usahakan supaya nanti malam Luhan datang ke tempat balapannya dengan Oh Sehun.

Andai saja GD tahu jika Luhan dekat dengan Sehun mungkin ia akan semakin memanfaatkan Luhan.

"Sepertinya ban nya pecah" jawab Luhan lirih sambil menatap ban mobil kesayangannya.

"Mmmm.. apa kau punya ban cadangan?" Tanya GD mulai serius dan Luhan menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Entahlah. Aku jarang memperhatikan mobilku karena pengawalku yang selalu mengurus segalanya jadi aku tidak tahu, coba saja lihat di bagasi" jawab Luhan seadanya.

GD pun membuka bagasi mobil mahal Luhan dan tersenyum lega ketika menemukan ban cadangan disana beserta alat-alat untuk memasangnya.

"Kau tunggu sebentar, entah ini akan lama atau tidak tapi kurasa akan cukup lama karena aku memasangnya sendirian. Tunggulah" ucap GD terkesan baik menurut Luhan tidak seperti penampilannya yang seperti preman jalanan namun melihat kebaikan GD ia jadi menarik kata-katanya. Pandangan Luhan memang cepat berubah.

Sambil menunggu GD memasang ban mobilnya, Luhan menunggu di pinggir jalan tepat dibawah pohon besar yang rindang.

Luhan menatap lekat-lekat mobil sport milik GD dan alisnya langsung menukik tajam ketika memperhatikan desain mobil GD yang sudah dimodifikasi secara profesional itu seperti mobil balap.

Luhan tentu tidak bodoh, ia pecinta mobil sport, ingat? Ia tentunya tahu jika GD suka balapan entah itu legal atau ilegal hanya dari tampilan luar mobilnya.

 **30 minutes later...**

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Luhan begitu GD menghampirinya dengan penuh peluh.

GD pun tersenyum dan mengangguk "sudah selesai. Aku sudah memasukkan semuanya kembali ke bagasi mobilmu" jawab GD sambil menunjuk bagasi mobil Luhan dengan stay cool.

"Terimakasih, Jiyoung-sshi" papar Luhan sambil membungkuk anggun khas orang berkelas membuat GD tersenyum canggung.

"Tidak usah sungkan. Aku hanya menolong saja, tidak ada maksud lain" dusta GD dengan wajah meyakinkan "oh ya, tak usah formal padaku, panggil saja namaku" lanjutnya.

"Tapi kau lebih tua dariku" ringis Luhan pelan.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku oppa" balas GD dengan percaya diri sementara Luhan hanya mengangguk canggung juga ragu karena tak terbiasa memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan _'oppa'_ kecuali pada Kris.

"Omong-omong, kau berani sekali mengendarai mobil apalagi mobil sport, sendirian" ujar GD sambil mengelap peluh di pelipisnya.

"Maksudmu karena aku wanita?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada sedikit tidak suka. Ia paling tidak suka pada namja yang menyepelekan perempuan karena perempuan itu dianggap lemah tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Xi Luhan dan tentunya sepupunya Byun Baekhyun.

"Mungkin itu alasan kedua. Alasan utamanya karena kau itu seorang anak konglomerat, bagaimana kalau ada yang menculikmu atau berniat jahat padamu kan? Hey, semua orang juga tahu siapa itu Xi Luhan" kekeh GD membuat Luhan merengut tidak suka.

"Aku hanya orang biasa. Jangan bicara seperti itu! Aku tidak spesial" bantah Luhan membuat GD semakin terkekeh. Ternyata Xi Luhan ini adalah orang yang hebat dan tak sombong rupanya, begitu fikir GD.

"Kau kabur dari pengawalan ya?" Tanya GD setelah menetralkan kembali cara bicaranya.

"Begitulah. Aku jengah dengan mereka, tepatnya ketua pengawal itu. Uhh aku sebal makanya aku kabur, tapi sekarang aku menyesal telah kabur darinya. Aku baru sadar jika aku tak bisa melakukan segala hal sendiri. Aku butuh lelaki menyebalkan itu sebagai supir sekaligus pengawalku" ujar Luhan panjang lebar membuat GD menyunggingkan senyumannya. Ia tak menyangka jika orang berkelas tinggi seperti Luhan itu ternyata baik dan tidak menyombongkan identitasnya.

"Ya aku tahu. Terkadang diikuti dan diawasi itu memang tidak enak meski itu untuk kebaikan kita sendiri" jawab GD sambil menggedikan bahunya.

"Kau suka balapan ya?" Tanya Luhan sambil memicingkan matanya ke arah mobil GD.

"Yeah. Aku suka. Balapan dan mobil adalah bagian penting hidupku" jawab GD sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian depan mobil kebanggaannya.

"Pasti balapan ilegal ya?" Tanya Luhan asal membuat GD merasa skak mat.

"Ya begitulah" jawab GD seadanya "malam ini juga aku ada balapan dengan seseorang yang di elu-elu kan alias master jalanan. Kami ada taruhan" lanjutnya lagi sambil menyeringai pahit.

"Master jalanan?" Tanya Luhan sedikit tertarik.

"Hmm.. tak ada yang tahu identitasnya dan malam ini aku harus membuatnya kalah karena jika itu terjadi maka dia akan membuka identitasnya. Ya... ku akui dia itu memang ahli dalam berkemudi. Mobilnya sejenis dirimu, Lamborghini Veneno Roadster" jelas GD sengaja agar membuat Luhan semakin tertarik dan menonton balapannya nanti malam.

"Benarkah? Jadi.. tak pernah ada yang melihat wajahnya?" Luhan memasang wajah innocent nya membuat GD _'sedikit'_ terpesona padanya namun segera memasang ekspresi biasanya lagi, stay cool.

"Hmm.. bagaimana? Kau mau menonton?" Tawar GD dengan senyum miringnya sementara Luhan kelihatan berfikir keras. Inginnya sih dia menonton, pasti akan seru apalagi dia suka mobil. Tapi disisi lain dia tak bisa karena pasti harabeoji nya tidak akan mengijinkan "wae? Kau takut tak dapat ijin, ya?" Tanya GD ketika melihat Luhan dengan raut wajah resah nya "Jangan khawatir. Kau bilang saja kau ingin mengunjungi acara temanmu" lanjut GD membuat Luhan menggeleng.

"Tidak. Itu namanya berbohong" sangkal Luhan khawatir.

"Tapi itu tak sepenuhnya bohong, kan? Ayolah.. aku ingin kau menonton, ya meski kita baru kenal tapi aku tahu kau baik, Luhan. Jika kau khawatir disana banyak berandalan. Kau bawa saja seluruh bodyguard mu, benar kan?" Tanya GD dengan wajah yang membuat Luhan yakin.

"Aku akan coba"

.

.

.

"Berikan ponselmu" GD merebut ponsel asisten Sehun dengan paksa.

"Jika aku menang, aku ingin kau membuka identitasmu tapi jika kau yang menang aku akan berikan yang kau mau" ujar GD sambil menatap ke arah dalam mobil Sehun yang ditutupi kaca film yang gelap sehingga GD tak bisa menatap wajah Oh Sehun.

 _"Itu tidak sebanding, bodoh. Semua yang kau punya tak akan bisa menyamai identitasku"_ desis Sehun dingin.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menang aku akan berhenti balapan begitupun dengan anak buahku dan akan mengakui dirimu sebagai satu-satunya master jalanan" jawab GD nekat.

Alasan satu-satunya GD berani bertaruh seperti itu karena ia akan membuat Sehun kalah malam ini dengan cara apapun.

"Bagaimana tuan Oh Se Hun?" Bisik GD sementara Sehun sudah menegang hebat akibat ucapan GD. Darimana namja itu tahu namanya?

 _"Kuterima tawaranmu"_ jawab Sehun dingin kemudian mematikan sambungannya secara sepihak membuat GD menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Tak lama, terdengar suara keributan dari arah datangnya para pengunjung dan itu karena ada sebuah mobil sejenis yang dipakai _'OSH'_ untuk balapan dengan 3 mobil sedan hitam elite yang mengiringinya.

Semua orang disana bersorak riang -kecuali Sehun yang merasa tak asing dengan mobil itu dan GD yang menyeringai jahat kala menyadari milik siapa mobil mewah itu-, mereka mengira jika pengendara mobil itu adalah pendatang baru yang akan menantang _'sang master'._

Tak lama, mobil itu berhenti dan turunlah seorang namja berjas hitam dengan headset yang terpasang di belakang telinganya atau biasa disebut communicator, namja itu berputar mengelilingi mobil dan membukakan pintu di sebelah kemudi kemudian turunlah seorang yeoja cantik dengan pakaian casual nya, terlihat sangat berkelas.

Semua orang yang berada disana tak terkecuali Sehun langsung dibuat terkejut ketika melihat sosok berambut coklat caramel itu.

Beberapa orang yang juga kebetulan bersekolah di Tyrone tentunya tahu sosok salah satu primadona sekolah yang kaya raya itu. Sebagian orang yang juga tahu jika Luhan adalah pewaris Dominica Company juga sama terkejutnya, tak menyangka jika orang berkelas seperti Luhan datang ke tempat laknat seperti ini.

Mereka tidak tahu saja bahwa ada orang lain yang sama berkelasnya dengan Luhan yang selalu mereka puja-puja karena keahlian balapannya.

 _'Sedang apa dia disini?'_ Batin Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja berkeringat dingin dengan wajah pucat pasi.

 _'Aku harus menang. Semuanya tidak boleh tahu siapa aku, apalagi disini ada Luhan'_ batin Sehun dengan rahang mengeras. Si Kwon Jiyoung itu benar-benar licik.

Semua pertanyaan tentang Luhan di benak Sehun kini terjawab sudah begitu melihat Luhan menghampiri GD dan membungkuk canggung ke arahnya.

Apa GD sengaja mengundang Luhan untuk menunjukan siapa Oh Se Hun sebenarnya?

 _'Sial, seberapa banyak dia tahu tentang aku dan Luhan?'_ Batin Sehun lagi sambil memukul stir mobilnya membuat sebuah suara debuman yang cukup keras menggema didalam mobil.

"Akhirnya kau datang" ucap GD senang. Dalam hatinya ia bersorak sambil mengibarkan bendera perang pada Oh Sehun yang tak tahu rencana liciknya.

"Hmm.. aku hanya penasaran saja" cengir Luhan sementara Jonghyun dengan pakaian formalnya yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya sedari tadi sudah siaga 1 karena ia tahu di tempat seperti ini pasti banyak namja tidak benar.

Ughhh... jika sejak awal dia tahu bahwa Luhan akan memintanya pergi ke tempat laknat ini mungkin ia akan menolak mentah-mentah. Pantas saja Luhan minta 12 bodyguardnya untuk mengawalnya malam ini.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan para namja brengsek disini karena mereka tak akan menyentuhmu selama mereka tahu kau kesini untuk menemuiku" ujar GD santai saat melihat pengawal Luhan yang satu itu terus menatapnya tajam sementara pengawalnya yang lain masih didalam mobil atas perintah Luhan dan keluar jika saja terjadi sesuatu pada nona muda nya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan singkat sambil menautkan kedua alisnya. Pertanyaan yang singkat namun dapat mewakili semua rasa penasaran Luhan.

"Karena mereka tak akan berani menentangku. Oh ya, disini juga ada anak-anak dari Tyrone" jawab GD sambil menunjuk ke arah belakangnya dimana disana ada sekelompok namja yang mungkin berisi 7 orang yang tengah menatap ia dan GD dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Mereka? Aku tak pernah melihatnya"

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin orang terkenal sepertimu mengenal siswa biasa seperti mereka. Lagipula mereka hoobae mu" jelas GD dan Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Itu mobil siapa?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap lekat mobil dengan jenis yang sama dengan mobil nya hanya saja mobil itu body nya sudah di modifikasi sehingga menyerupai mobil balap.

"Itulah mobil sang master _'OSH'_ " jawab GD sambil menyeringai menatap ke arah kemudi mobil itu, meski ia tak bisa melihat si pengemudi namun GD yakin namja itu pasti dapat melihatnya.

Tak lama terdengar suara seruan bahwa untuk 2 pembalap malam ini bisa bersiap dan mulai merapat ke garis start.

GD pun masuk kedalam mobilnya dan merapatkan mobilnya di balik garis start tepat di sebelah mobil Sehun.

"Akan kubuat kau berlutut, Oh Sehun" gumam GD dengan seringaian jahatnya kemudian fokus ke depan dimana kini seorang yeoja berpakaian seksi sudah berdiri di depan garis start dengan memegangi 2 buah bendera putih-hitam dan ketika kedua tangan yeoja itu merentang, kedua mobil dengan pengendara yang berbeda itu segera melajukan mobil mereka kencang membelah jalanan sepi yang sudah di blokade dari mobil umum.

Entah kenapa kini hati Luhan berdetak tidak wajar dan dirinya merasa sangat gelisah tapi bukan memikirkan GD. Ia merasa ada yang tak beres dengan sosok _sang master_ itu dan perasaannya mengatakan akan ada sesuatu hal besar yang terjadi malam ini.

Semua orang yang ada di tempat start sekaligus finish itu menunggu dengan cemas termasuk Luhan namun beberapa saat kemudian rasa cemas dan penasaran mereka terjawab ketika sebuah mobil berwarna merah terang melaju mendekat dan melewati garis finish diikuti sebuah mobil berwarna metalik yang melaju dan berada di posisi kedua yang itu artinya si pemilik mobil merah lah yang menang.

Semua teman-teman GD bersorak senang kala GD lah yang menang malam ini dan mereka semakin bangga karena GD sudah berhasil mengalahkan _master jalanan_.

GD turun dari mobilnya dan disambut sorakan senang dari teman-temannya.

GD berbalik dan menatap mobil OSH dengan seringai nya seakan mengejek namja yang ada didalamnya itu bahwa kini dialah _master jalanan_.

"Kau harus menepati janjimu" ujar GD cukup keras membuat Sehun yang berada didalam mobil rasanya ingin mati saja.

Andai saja tadi GD tak curang dengan cara menyenggol mobilnya mungkin ia akan menang dan tak perlu membuka identitasnya.

Sekarang habislah sudah semua usahanya untuk menyamar selama ini. Kini semuanya akan tahu siapa dia termasuk seluruh warga Tyrone SHS akan mengetahui identitasnya.

Dengan langkah pasti namun penuh penyesalan, akhirnya Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan keluar dari mobilnya lalu berdiri tepat di sebelah mobilnya membuat semua yang disana berebut untuk melihat rupa namja yang selama ini menjadi master jalanan meski sekarang posisi itu sudah tergantikan.

Seluruh siswa dari Tyrone yang ada disana langsung membelalakan mata mereka tak percaya saat melihat Oh Sehun lah yang berdiri disana. Itu artinya selama ini Sehun menutupi identitasnya dengan julukan si _'namja beasiswa miskin'_. Lalu siapa sebenarnya Oh Sehun? Jelas bagi mereka tidak tahu siapa itu Oh Sehun. Mereka tidak tahu jika Sehun itu adalah pewaris Tyrone Group dan puta dari pemilik sekolah tempat mereka menuntut ilmu.

Luhan juga ikut membelalakan matanya tak percaya, kenapa Sehun bisa berdiri disana? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Dunia seakan berhenti berputar apalagi saat Sehun menatap Luhan lekat seakan meminta maaf lewat tatapan matanya. Namun kenapa ia harus meminta maaf? Sebenarnya apa yang dirasakan Oh Sehun terhadap Xi Luhan?

Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat namun sekarang para netizen yang entah datang darimana sudah mengerubuni Sehun dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka yang menuntut Sehun untuk menjawabnya namun Sehun tetap terdiam. Entah darimana datangnya para netizen itu dan entah darimana mereka tahu jika ia putra dari Oh Se Yong yang pasti Sehun sekarang sudah pasrah jika setelah ini wajahnya akan berada di majalah, koran, surat kabar juga televisi tentunya dan ayahnya akan marah besar pada Sehun setelah ini termasuk Sehyoon yang akan marah juga kecewa padanya.

Jonghyun dengan sigap membawa Luhan pergi dan masuk kedalam mobilnya selagi tak ada wartawan yang menyadari jika disana juga terdapat nona mudanya karena ini akan menjadi berita terheboh sepanjang masa dimana pewaris Tyrone dan pewaris Dominica tertangkap basah berada di arena balapan liar.

"Nona, anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jonghyun sambil fokus menyetir.

"Ani" jawab Luhan pelan sambil menatap ke arah luar jendela.

Luhan merasa begitu bodoh saat ini. Bagaimana ia selama ini tidak tahu jika Sehun itu putra kandung dari keluarga Oh yang pernah ia serta keluarnya kunjungi dan itu artinya Sehun itu saudara kandung Kai juga putra dari pemilik sekolah tempat ia bersekolah.

Luhan tahu Sehun pewaris Tyrone Group karena tadi sekilas sempat mendengar para netizen itu berucap begitu.

Sehun memang tidak pernah ada di internet, majalah atau televisi seperti dirinya maka dari itu semua orang tidak tahu jika Sehun adalah orang penting yang kelak akan menjadi CEO di Tyrone Group. Dan entah dari mana para netizen itu tahu jika Sehun itu pewaris perusahaan paling berjasa dalam perekonomian negeri ginseng ini.

"Cepatlah Jonghyun-sshi. Aku ingin pulang"

.

.

.

 **PLAK**

Untuk pertama kalinya tuan Oh Se Yong menampar putra sulungnya itu membuat ringisan jelas terdengar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Appa, cukup. Jangan kasari Sehun oppa" pinta Sehyoon yang sudah berlinang air mata melihat betapa murkanya ayahnya itu ketika ia melihat di televisi terdapat wajah putra sulungnya yang tengah tertangkap basah mengikuti balapan liar.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan Oh Sehun? Dimana otakmu?!" Teriak sang ayah murka.

"Sudahlah appa. Ini sudah terjadi. Tak ada gunanya terus memarahi Sehun. Lebih baik kita fikirkan bagaimana cara meredam semua berita miring ini" usul Kai yang membuat sang Appa terdiam, untuk saat ini ucapan Kai memang ada benarnya.

"Appa akan menyita mobilmu dan mengembalikannya ke tampilan semula saat mobil itu dibeli! Dan besok kau absen sekolah, appa akan mengadakan konferensi dan mengenalkanmu pada publik!" Putus sang appa yang sudah final dan tak dapat di ganggu gugat membuat Sehun hanya terdiam dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

Setelah tuan Oh pergi, Sehyoon langsung saja memeluk Sehun erat seakan Sehun akan meninggalkan nya.

"Oppa kenapa balapan lagi?" Tanya Sehyoon sambil terisak pilu sementara Kai hanya dapat melihatnya dari sofa dekat perapian yang ia duduki.

"Mianhae"

.

.

.

"Lu, aku sungguh tak menyangka, kau tahu!" Papar Baekhyun yang kini menyandarkan punggung sempitnya pada sandaran sofa.

Kali ini ketiga sepupu beda kewarganegaraan itu duduk di dekat perapian dilantai 1 yang juga disana terdapat 2 rak buku kecil.

"Jadi, sebelumnya dia memang benar-benar menyembunyikan identitasnya?" Kini giliran Kris yang bersuara sementara Luhan hanya terdiam dan merenung sejak kepulangannya dari arena balapan.

Baekhyun kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar televisi yang menayangkan berita terkini dengan judul topik _'putra penerus Tyrone Group membuka identitasnya dan tertangkap tengah berada di arena balap liar'_

"Aigo, ternyata Oh Sehun itu manly" puji Baekhyun yang melihat style Sehun di televisi.

Ya, Luhan juga setuju dengan pendapat Baekhyun karena ia akui Sehun begitu tampil beda tadi apalagi dengan hair style nya yang tanpa poni membuat jidatnya tereskpos bebas membuat ketampanannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat dan Luhan kembali jatuh pada pesona Sehun namun ia cukup kecewa dengan Sehun yang ternyata selama ini menyembunyikan identitasnya.

Tapi, apa alasan Sehun sebenarnya?

"Aku ingin tidur duluan, aku lelah" ujar Luhan tenang kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Baekhyun yang menatap kepergian Luhan dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Kris bingung.

"Mungkin Luhan kecewa. Dia menyukai Oh Sehun dengan tulus dan apa adanya tapi kini ternyata semua rahasia Oh Sehun terbongkar secara besar-besaran."

 _'Mianhae, Luhanie'_ batin Baekhyun yang memang sudah tahu identitas Sehun sejak ia makan malam di mansion Oh waktu itu namun tuan Oh menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut dan tak memberi tahu Luhan entah apa alasannya. Dan barusan ia hanya berakting kaget saja agar terlihat seperti ia tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

.

.

.

Sehun mematut dirinya didepan cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya dan ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk melakukan ini. Ia sudah dewasa dan dia harus menerima takdirnya sebagai penerus Tyrone.

Ini masih pukul 6 pagi dan acara konferensi besar-besaran yang di adakan ayahnya di perusahaan utama Tyrone Group di mulai pukul 8 nanti.

Ia berencana akan pergi ke salon dulu dan merubah hair style nya atas usul Jongin.

Karena kini ia bukan lagi Oh Sehun si namja beasiswa melainkan Oh Sehun si putra keluarga kaya pewaris Tyrone Group kelak jadi ia harus tampil baru.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Kai yang melongokkan kepalanya di pintu masuk kamar Sehun yang luas dan mewah.

"Hmm" jawab Sehun seadanya kemudian berbalik dan mengikuti Kai keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke bawah dimana Sehyoon sudah menunggu kedua oppa nya itu di dalam limousine mewah mereka.

"Kenapa aku merasa kita akan pergi ke pernikahan Sehun oppa ya" ujar Sehyoon sambil melihat penampilan Sehun yang sangat menawan dengan jas hitamnya yang mahal serta rambut hitamnya yang ditata rapi.

"Kau akan menarik ucapanmu nanti setelah Sehun keluar dari salon" jawab Kai sambil terkekeh dan masuk kedalam limousine, setelah itu limousine mewah itu melaju keluar dari halaman luas mansion Oh.

Begitu limousine mereka keluar dari gerbang tinggi menjulang mansion Oh, mereka langsung disambut oleh puluhan camera serta lampu blitz yang menyala membuat mata terasa silau. Para netizen saling berebut untuk mengambil gambar padahal Sehun tak terlihat tapi mereka tetap saja ribut.

Tak lama setelah limousine itu melaju, 5 mobil lainnya mengikuti dari belakang dan 5 mobil itu adalah mobil yang dipakai bodyguard mereka yang bertugas mengamankan para tuan dan nona muda mereka karena saat ini keadaan sedang rusuh-rusuhnya dan yang paling banyak diburu saat ini adalah Oh Sehun.

...

1 jam 30 menit bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk menunggu dan Jongin sudah tidak betah duduk di tempat tunggu yang berada di bagian depan salon tempat Sehun mengecat rambutnya.

Tak berselang lama Sehun melangkah keluar dari dalam salon dan dia langsung disambut tatapan berbinar dari Sehyoon dan tatapan tak percaya dari Jongin.

Kini rambut Sehun berwarna putih dengan kedua sisi rambutnya berwarna hitam. Rambut yang berwarna hitam dicukur tipis sementara yang berwarna putih tetap seperti semula dengan gaya tanpa poni, sekilas seperti gaya mohawk.

"Sehun oppa tampan sekali" ucap Sehyoon polos membuat Sehun tersenyum tipis kemudian menarik kedua saudaranya yang masih terpana pada ketampanannya itu untuk segera pergi sebelum para pengawal mereka kewalahan menghadang para netizen yang semakin lama semakin banyak dan memaksa untuk mewawancarai ketiga pewaris perusahaan besar itu.

Kai benar, Sehun sekarang sudah tidak terlihat seperti orang yang mau menikah namun lebih seperti bintang besar.

"Huhh.. apa mereka benar-benar tidak lelah terus mengikuti kita" desah Kai frustasi dan dibalas anggukan serta gumaman dari Sehyoon sementara Sehun masih terdiam.

Limousine mereka sudah kembali melaju menuju perusahaan utama dengan 5 mobil pengawal yang terus mengawal mereka.

20 menit kemudian mereka pun sampai di gedung berlantai 50 perusahaan induk Tyrone Group dan kembali disambut oleh para wartawan pemburu berita yang memang sudah mengetahui adanya konferensi yang di adakan dengan tujuan mengenalkan sosok calon pemimpin Tyrone di masa depan.

 **Di Ruang 12-A (ruang pertemuan yang biasa dipakai untuk para pemegang saham)**

Sehun, Jongin dan Sehyoon memasuki ruangan besar yang telah dipenuhi oleh para petinggi perusahaan juga perwakilan-perwakilan dari perusahaan lain itu dengan langkah pasti.

Kamera para wartawan yang di undang untuk meliput acara ini langsung menghujami ketiga anak muda itu ketika mereka melangkah masuk kedalam dan duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan yang tentunya ada di bagian tertinggi dan dibarisan berbeda dari yang lain.

Setelah tuan Oh Se Yong memberi sambutan juga menyampaikan tujuannya pada para petinggi yang ada disana, ia pun mempersilahkan putra sulungnya itu untuk berpidato dan menyampaikan apa yang seharusnya ia sampaikan termasuk permintaan maaf karena ia telah melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan.

Kata demi kata penuh wibawa dilontarkan oleh Oh Sehun diluar kepala nya dan secara spontan tanpa menghafal kata-kata itu sebelumnya yang membuat tuan Oh Se Yong dan semua yang ada disana tersenyum kagum akan sikap kepemimpinan yang dimiliki oleh Sehun sebagai calon pemimpin di masa depan.

Konferensi itu berjalan dengan lancar selama kurang lebih 4 jam dan membuat Sehun yang tentunya menjadi pembicara utama sangat pegal terus berdiri di mimbar dan melontarkan ucapan dengan penuh pemikiran dan pertanggungjawaban yang harus membuat semua yang ada disana tidak mencap dirinya sebagai orang yang tidak becus menjadi seorang calon CEO nantinya.

"Huhh.. melegakan sekali" ucap Kai sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya setelah keluar dari ruang konferensi bersama keluarganya.

"Appa bangga padamu" ujar tuan Oh sambil menepuk bahu putranya dengan bangga.

"Terimakasih, appa" jawab Sehun dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

"Appa harus ke ruangan appa dulu. Kalian bisa pulang" ujar sang ayah dengan wibawanya itu kemudian berlalu pergi bersama sekretarisnya, tuan Seo.

"Kau terlihat berbeda setelah kau berpacaran dengan si mata bulat itu." Ujar Sehun sambil berjalan santai keluar dari gedung perusahaan menuju limousine yang tadi mengantar mereka kemari.

"Siapa mata bulat itu, oppa?" Tanya Sehyoon kepo.

"Do Kyungsoo" jawab Sehun tenang.

"Eo, Kyungsoo eonnie"

Kai kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada Sehyoon dan Sehyoon pun mengangguk polos.

"Wae geurae?" Tanya Sehun yang merasa dirinya teracuhkan.

"Ani" jawab kedua suadara itu polos nan kompak membuat Sehun berdecak.

"Lagipula Do Kyungsoo itu bukan kekasihku" jawab Kai asal sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya membuat beberapa karyawan yang bekerja disana tersenyum merona melihat dua namja tampan nan kaya calon penerus Tyrone.

"Apa? Bukankah dia memang pacarmu?" Tanya Sehun yang kini merasa ada yang aneh dengan ucapan Kai.

"Ayolah Sehun. Kau seperti baru mengenalku beberapa hari saja. Aku hanya manfaatkan dia agar Appa batalkan pertunanganku dengan Baekhyun" jawab Kai sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Jadi kau hanya memanfaatkanya?" Tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Yap!"

"Seharusnya Kyungsoo sadar dan meninggalkanmu" decih Sehun tidak suka. Kenapa saudaranya itu jadi brengsek seperti itu?

"Sayangnya dia memang pintar jadi dia sudah meninggalkan ku karena tahu aku memanfaatkan nya saja" ujar Kai dengan gaya bicara yang terdengar brengsek dan menekankan kata _'memanfaatkan'_ nya.

Sehun terdiam merenung. Kenapa ucapan Kai terdengar seperti tengah mengutarakan sesuatu. Ia seakan-akan berkata jika seseorang yang memanfaatkan orang lain harus segera ditinggalkan dan ternyata Kai memang sengaja berkata demikian agar Sehun berfikir.

.

.

.

"Jadi selama ini kau ada di tanah kelahiranmu, Oh Sehun?" Gumam yeoja berambut merah itu sambil meneguk wine nya dan duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya di sofa sambil menonton tayangan berita di televisi.

"Kau semakin tampan saja. Hmm.. pasti akan sangat enak jika aku menjadi kekasihmu lagi saat ini. Mungkin aku bisa meminta mobil seperti yang kau miliki itu" ucapnya lagi setelah melihat tayangan di televisi saat Sehun pergi dari arena balap liar menggunakan mobil Lamborghini Veneno Roadster miliknya.

"Aku akan datang dan memiliki mu lagi, sayang"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continue-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

 **Annyeonghaseyo..**

 **Gimana? Sehun udah menunjukkan jati dirinya tuhh..**

 **Ada yang udah nebak siapa yeoja berambut merah itu? Kkkkk ~**

 **Ada yang udah mau BaekYeol balikan lagi gak?**

 **Maaf ya HunHan moment nya belakangan ini jarang banget apalagi SuLay tuh.**

 **Mulai chapter depan udah mulai muncul konflik di hubungannya HunHan jadi siap-siap aja yaaaaa...**

 **Author senyum-senyum sendiri lohh pas baca review dari kalian. Dan soal yang ngingetin kesalahan author di chapter 6 tentang kata rupiah yang seharusnya won, maaf yaaa.. soalnya author bingung 1 won itu berapa rupiah jadi author putusin buat bikin 'seharga milyaran rupiah' soalnya kalau 'seharga milyaran won' author gak tahu berapa nilai rupiahnya dari 'milyaran won' itu. Jadi mohon maaf ya..**

 **Dan ada juga yang nanya apakah ff ini di adaptasi dari drama The Heirs dan jawabannya adalah BUKAN. Ini murni ide dari author, tapi mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide atau alur cerita sama ff lain tapi author tegasin kalau ff ini murni hasil pemikiran author selama beberapa bulan. Lagipula author juga merasa cerita ini beda banget deh sama The Heirs.**

 **Terakhir... di tunggu ya reviewnya.**

 **Annyeong..**

 **See Ya!**

 **Zyyeoliee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Something Wrong**

 **Genre : school life, romance, gender switch, AU**

 **Pairing : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, SuLay.**

 **Rate : Teens**

 **Length & type : Chaptered**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Cast murni bukan milik author tapi cerita ini milik author.**

 **so...**

 **DON'T BE SIDERS**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! GENDER SWITCH & TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Keinginannya untuk pindah ke Korea membuat ia bertemu dengan si namja 'beasiswa' yang selalu di bully oleh teman-temannya karena bersekolah di sekolah tempat orang-orang kaya. Namun apa yang akan mereka katakan jika ternyata si namja tampan 'beasiswa' itu ternyata anak kandung dari keluarga Oh -keluarga terkaya sedaratan Asia Timur-?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Preview chapter 7**

"Jadi selama ini kau ada di tanah kelahiranmu, Oh Sehun?" Gumam yeoja berambut merah itu sambil meneguk wine nya dan duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya di sofa sambil menonton tayangan berita di televisi.

"Kau semakin tampan saja. Hmm.. pasti akan sangat enak jika aku menjadi kekasihmu lagi saat ini. Mungkin aku bisa meminta mobil seperti yang kau miliki itu" ucapnya lagi setelah melihat tayangan di televisi saat Sehun pergi dari arena balap liar menggunakan mobil Lamborghini Veneno Roadster miliknya.

"Aku akan datang dan memiliki mu lagi, sayang"

.

.

.

CHAPTER 8

Sehun mengerang frustasi sambil rebahan di sofa yang ada di kamarnya, pasalnya saat ini Luhan tak menghiraukan dirinya, ia sudah coba mengirim pesan dan telepon namun Luhan sama sekali tak merespon.

Sehun mengerti jika Luhan marah padanya tapi rasanya Sehun tak rela Luhan menjauh. Ia rindu dan ia akui itu.

Sehun memijat batang hidung mancungnya sambil menampakan wajah lelah. Lalu ia terfikir untuk membuat video dan mengirimnya pada Luhan.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan meletakkan ponselnya jauh di depan wajahnya. Ia menekan tombol rekam kemudian setelah menyala, Sehun tersenyum ke arah camera depan ponselnya sambil melambai kecil.

"Annyeonghaseyo Xi Luhan" sapa Sehun dengan senyum manisnya membuat siapa saja akan jatuh hati padanya.

"Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku? Kenapa tak mengangkat teleponku? Kau menghindariku? Kau bilang kita teman" Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam.

"Xi Luhan. Aku tahu kau pasti kecewa. Tapi, tolong. Jangan acuhkan aku. Aku merindukanmu rusa cerewet" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku harap kau mau menghubungiku lagi. Karena kita teman" ujar Sehun kemudian melambai singkat pada arah camera dan mematikan tombol rekam sehingga video nya berhenti.

"Huhh.. apa aku konyol?" Gumam Sehun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Sehun kemudian menggedikan bahunya tak peduli lalu mengirimkan video yang baru saja ia buat lewan aplikasi Line.

"Kuharap kau mau melihatnya"

...

Sudah 2 hari sejak kejadian Sehun yang tertangkap basah di arena balap saat itu, Luhan tak lagi bertukar pesan dengan namja itu.

Ia merasa masih kecewa. Mereka memang baru 1 hari menyatakan jika mereka teman jadi terasa wajar saja jika dilihat dari aspek umum namun Luhan merasa ia ditipu selama ini.

Dengan alasan apa dia menyembunyikan ini semua? Tak tahukah dia jika Luhan begitu menerima Sehun bagaimanapun keadaannya?

Luhan duduk di sofa single yang terletak di sebelah pintu kaca menuju balkon yang sengaja ia buka untuk menikmati angin malam yang berhembus tanpa harus menyalakan AC dan malah menyalakan perapian otomatis di kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba handphone Luhan berbunyi nyaring pertanda ada pemberitahuan Line. Dengan enggan, Luhan pun mengambil ponsel itu dan melihat isi pesannya.

Sejak tadi dia memang membaca semua pesan dari Oh Sehun dan tahu jika Sehun beberapa kali mencoba menghubungi nya namun ia seakan tak peduli.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya ketika yang ia terima adalah sebuah video pendek dari akun Oh Sehun.

 _"Annyeonghaseyo Xi Luhan. Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku? Kenapa tak mengangkat teleponku? Kau menghindariku? Kau bilang kita teman. Xi Luhan, aku tahu kau pasti kecewa. Tapi, tolong. Jangan acuhkan aku. Aku merindukanmu rusa cerewet"_ ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum mengejek membuat Luhan mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Ia baru tahu jika ternyata Oh Sehun itu konyol.

 _"Aku harap kau mau menghubungiku lagi. Karena kita teman"_

Video nya pun berakhir dan Luhan begitu termenung saat mendengar ucapan Sehun di akhir. Sehun sudah mengakuinya sebagai teman. Tapi, apakah hanya sebatas _itu_?

Luhan juga merasa terpesona dengan hair style Oh Sehun yang berwarna putih dengan kedua sisi rambutnya hitam dan di cukur tipis plus tanpa poni.

"Oh Sehun babo" ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum dan tanpa sadar setetes cairan bening jatuh dari matanya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, babo"

 **Cklek**

"Lu.." Kris masuk kedalam kamar luas Luhan dan Luhan pun langsung menghapus air matanya karena tak mau Kris melihatnya.

"Wae? Oppa selalu saja seenaknya masuk ke kamar ku. Menyebalkan" gerutu Luhan dengan pose imutnya membuat Kris gemas dan menjawil hidung mancung Luhan.

"Karena oppa tahu sepupu oppa yang manis ini pasti selalu mengijinkan oppa masuk" balas Kris sambil berjongkok dengan sebelah kakinya di hadapan Luhan seperti seorang kekasih yang akan melamar yeoja nya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku sedang ganti baju" rengek Luhan sambil menyentil dahi Kris pelan.

"Rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Karena kau selalu ganti baju di kamar mandi" jawab Kris sambil tersenyum manis membuat Luhan juga ikut tersenyum.

"Ada apa oppa kemari?" Tanya Luhan yang sudah tahu jika pasti saja ada sesuatu yang akan disampaikan atau dibicarakan dengannya kali ini.

"Oppa hanya ingin memberitahu jika untuk hari besok oppa sudah menyiapkan schedule"

"Schedule? Schedule apa?"

"Schedule tentang apa yang akan kita lakukan dari pagi sampai menjelang malam"

"Apa saja?"

"Itu kejutan, yang pasti besok akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan diantara kau, Baekhyun dan oppa"

"Hmm.. itu tidak buruk"

"Tentu saja" Kris kembali mengacak pelan surai coklat caramel milik Luhan.

Tujuannya membuat schedule untuk hari libur besok adalah agar Luhan bisa sedikit ceria dan melupakan sejenak masalahnya dengan Oh Sehun itu.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Yixing-ah?" Tanya Suho yang berdiri membelakangi Yixing di tengah taman yang tak jauh dari rumah Yixing.

Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan Suho disini sehingga ia bisa berakhir bertemu dengan Yixing. Yang pasti ini benar-benar suatu keberuntungan bagi Yixing karena sejak kemarin ia terus uring-uringan karena merasa kehilangan sosok Kim Joon Myeon dalam kegiatan sehari-harinya di sekolah.

Hmm.. Zhang Yixing dengan gengsi tinggi sekarang mengakui jika dirinya merindukan sosok Kim Joonmyeon.

"Tidak kah kau merasa bersalah, Suho?" Tanya Yixing memanggil nama akrab namja itu padahal biasanya Yixing selalu memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya plus dengan nada ketus.

"Atas apa?" Tanya Suho yang masing enggan berbalik untuk menatap Yixing yang masih berdiri 3 meter di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja seakan kau sebelumnya tak melakukan apapun!" Cecar Yixing namun otak cerdas Suho tiba-tiba saja tak berfungsi dan mendadak _loading_.

"Aku tak mengerti. Tolong bicara secara lugas" balas Suho datar membuat Yixing berang. Sejak kapan namja itu menjadi kalem dan lurus seperti itu? Yang ia tahu Suho itu adalah namja yang menyebalkan.

"Kau datang membawa segala sifat menyebalkanmu dan kau pergi begitu saja sambil membawa perasaanku. Dimana otakmu Kim Joon Myeon?!" Geram Yixing yang membuang jauh-jauh rasa gengsi nya. Astaga, yang benar saja ia harus bicara seperti ini.

Suho terdiam seribu bahasa, mungkin sekarang otak encernya itu sudah _connect_ dan membuat ia cukup mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Yixing.

Ia berbalik dan pandangan sayu nya bertabrakan dengan pandangan tajam penuh peringatan milik Yixing.

"Kenapa kau ini, Yixing?" Tanya Suho pura-pura tak mengerti.

Yixing sebal melihat Suho yang mendadak _bolot_ seperti ini. Ia rasanya ingin mem-blender otak Suho dengan dicampur air raksa saat ini juga.

"Aku kehilanganmu, Kim bodoh!" Umpat Yixing yang langsung membuat Suho menyunggingkan senyum tampannya.

Ia menatap Yixing lekat seakan mencari kebohongan dari gerak-gerik Yixing.

"Kau.. kehilangan ku? Kau salah bicara? Atau telingaku yang bermasalah?"

"Yang bermasalah itu otakmu bukan telingamu!" oceh Yixing yang berjalan mendekat ke arah Suho dan secara refleks memeluk namja berperangai lembut itu hingga Suho terkejut untuk beberapa saat dengan tampang konyolnya.

"Kau bodoh" umpat Yixing mengeratkan pelukannya pada Suho dan dibalas oleh Suho sambil mengelus kepala yeoja China itu lembut. Betapa bahagianya dia saat ini ketika cinta nya terbalaskan. Ternyata tak sia-sia semua usahanya untuk mendapatkan Yixing selama ini.

"Maafkan aku, Xing" bisik Suho lembut di telinga Yixing.

"Ouhh.. manis, akan jadi gossip baru di sekolah" ujar seorang namja yang ternyata sejak tadi mengintip mereka berdua dan berhasil mengabadikan moment dimana kedua manusia itu tengah berpelukan.

Ia pun melengos pergi dari taman itu sambil memutar-mutar ponselnya bahagia ketika berhasil mendapat bahan gosip baru.

"Presiden sekolah menyebalkan"

.

.

.

"Jadi kau hanya berbohong padaku saat itu?" Tanya Sehun tak terima sambil memelototi Kai yang tetap berusaha merebut ponselnya dari tangan Sehun.

"Apanya? Aku hanya berusaha membuatmu sadar Oh fucking Sehun!" Ucap Kai sadis dengan tatapan mengejeknya.

"Itu namanya berbohong, hitam!" Sangkal Sehun yang masih tak terima dibohongi oleh Kai, saat itu Kai berkata ia hanya sekedar memanfaatkan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo telah meninggalkannya tapi baru saja ia melihat pesan-pesan Kai bersama Kyungsoo seharian ini yang terlihat begitu akrab mungkin?

"Salahmu sendiri begitu bodoh! Mana mungkin aku juga mencari masalah dengannya. Yang pertama, aku ini bukan namja brengsek yang hanya memanfaatkan orang lain. Kedua, aku tak mungkin manfaatkan orang sepolos dia. Dan terakhir, aku membutuhkan dia untuk dance couple ku di festival amal nanti, dan lagi aku ada satu kejutan untukmu dan Luhan" oceh Kai panjang lebar dengan menekankan kata _'kejutan'_ nya yang entah berarti apa itu.

"Kalian kenapa ribut-ribut tuan muda" tegur tuan Seo yang menengahi acara saling memelototi lawan bicara diantara Kai dan Sehun.

"Jangan ikut campur" balas keduanya ketus kemudian berlalu pergi setelah sebelumnya Oh Sehun melempar ponsel Kai ke pemiliknya.

"Hhh.. ada-ada saja" tuan Seo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sementara beberapa maid yang kebetulan ada disana hanya terkikik geli. Beberapa hari ini tuan muda mereka kembali lagi seperti dulu, kembali menjadi dua tuan muda yang akrab namun sering ribut karena hal-hal kecil dan itulah yang membuat mereka terlihat menggemaskan.

"Tuan muda, anda dan tuan Sehun disuruh ke arena menembak milik jenderal Byun besok pagi. Ini perintah tuan besar" ujar tuan Seo yang membuntuti Kai hingga sampai ke taman belakang mansion sementara Sehun tadi pergi ke arah berlawanan dengan Kai.

"Apa? Kenapa? Untuk apa?" Tanya Kai berbalik menghadap tuan Seo dengan tatapan mengintimidasi nya.

"Beliau menyuruh anda dan tuan muda Sehun belajar menggunakan senapan" ujar tuan Seo ramah dan Kai hanya ber'O' ria.

 _ **Loading . . .**_

"APA?!" Teriak Kai dengan mata yang hampir keluar dari tempatnya membuat burung-burung yang hinggap di sekitar taman belakang mansion langsung beterbangan karena terkejut dengan suara berisik dari Kai.

"Tuan, anda berlebihan" ucap tuan Seo blak-blakan sementara Kai mendengus sebal.

"Terserahlah"

.

.

.

Minggu pagi ini terasa begitu menyenangkan bagi Luhan karena kedua sepupunya membawa ia ke tempat latihan menembak milik kakek mereka dan Luhan begitu senang, sudah cukup lama ia tak memegang senjata api kembali.

"Kau mau pakai ini?" Tanya Kris sambil menunjukan penutup telinga pada Luhan yang tengah mempersiapkan hand gun nya.

"Tentu saja" jawab Luhan semangat yang langsung mengambil penutup telinga berwarna hitam pekat itu kemudian memakainya.

"Kau tidak pakai, Baek?" Tanya Kris menatap Baekhyun yang tengah memasukkan peluru pada senapan laras panjang miliknya.

"Aku pakai peluru, oppa" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kedua peluru besarnya dan langsung memasang nya di lubang telinga.

"Kebiasaan" ujar Kris sambil berdecak. Menurutnya cukup mengganjal dan menyakitkan jika memakai peluru sebagai penutup telinga agar suara tembakannya tidak terlalu berbunyi nyaring di telinga tapi Baekhyun kelihatan biasa saja karena ia sudah mahir dan terbiasa.

Diantara mereka bertiga yang paling handal dalam menembak adalah Baekhyun karena ini adalah hobinya.

"Ayo kita ke lapangan" ajak Kris dengan menarik kedua tangan yeoja cantik yang sudah siap dengan segala perlengkapan itu menuju ke arena latihan tembak.

"Wah, tuan muda" sapa seorang namja dengan sebelah matanya yang tertutup seperti bajak laut seraya tersenyum ketika melihat Kris bersama kedua sepupunya berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hi, paman Jung" sapa Baekhyun yang melepas dulu kedua peluru itu dari telinganya dan tersenyum lebar ke arah pria berumur 50-an itu.

"Hi, Baek. Kau tetap seperti itu. Hallo Luhan. Kau semakin kalem saja" namja yang di sapa paman Jung itu mengalihkan fokusnya pada Luhan dan mengusap surai coklat caramel milik yeoja berdarah China itu dengan gemas, ia sudah menganggap Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kris itu seperti anaknya sendiri jadi ia sudah sangat mengenal watak ketiga cucu Jenderal Byun itu karena mereka sudah mulai belajar menembak di tempat ini sejak mereka masih duduk di sekolah dasar.

"Kamsahamnida, paman" jawab Luhan anggun.

"Khaa.. kalian bisa mulai. Paman harus mengurusi sesuatu dulu" ujar paman Jung sambil menepuk pundak Kris yang di anggap paling dewasa dan bertanggung jawab kemudian pergi meninggalkan ketiga saudara itu di tengah lapangan dimana banyak para tentara, anggota kepolisian, dan para detektif kepolisian yang tengah belajar menembak untuk memenuhi kewajiban mereka sebagai aparatur negara.

"Mereka sibuk sekali sampai tak menghiraukan kita" sungut Baekhyun sambil mencebikan bibirnya.

"Mereka punya tugas sendiri, Baek" ujar Kris sambil menyentil kening Baekhyun pelan.

"Huhh.. kalian itu banyak mulut" gerutu Luhan yang langsung mengambil ancang-ancang menembak sasaran yang berada 35 meter di depannya dan langsung menembaknya dengan hand gun miliknya yang langsung telak mengenai jantung dari sasaran berbentuk poster manusia itu.

Baekhyun dan Kris pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Luhan dan lama-lama mereka bosan juga.

"Kita seharusnya usul pada harabeoji untuk membuat arena latihan simulasi saja, jadi kita mau menembak beberapa ratus meter pun bisa" keluh Baekhyun yang menurutnya jarak 35-50 meter itu sudah biasa dan terlalu mudah.

"Hmm.. sombong" kekeh Kris di telinga Baekhyun membuat empunya telinga terlonjak kaget karena kehadiran Kris tiba-tiba dibelakangnya.

"Luhan, Baekhyun, Kris.. bisakah bantu aku?" Tanya paman Jung yang berlari kecil ke arah tiga orang berkelas itu.

"Bantu apa, paman?" Tanya Kris mewakili.

"Ada 2 anak baru yang ingin belajar menembak disini, aku minta bantuan kalian untuk melatih mereka" jawab paman Jung.

"Kalau hanya dua orang Baekhyun dan Luhan bisa melatihnya. Aku lebih memilih untuk istirahat" cengir Kris menyebalkan, Baekhyun dan Luhan langsung melotot ke arah Kris namun Kris hanya menggedikan bahunya.

"Dimana mereka?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kembali membidik kepala sasaran dan langsung menarik pelatuknya ketika merasa sudah pas dan kepala sasaran pun langsung berlubang.

"Itu mereka"

Luhan menoleh lebih dulu ke arah yang di tunjuk paman Jung dan seperti gerakan slow motion, ia langsung terbelalak begitu melihat namja berambut putih dan namja berambut hitam pekat berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hey, itu bukan anak-anak" protes Baekhyun tapi langsung menyeringai penuh arti.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Kai yang lebih mirip pengintimidasian daripada pertanyaan.

"Kami tengah melakukan rutinitas mingguan" jawab Baekhyun lantang sambil mengarahkan moncong senapannya ke kepala Jongin dan mengambil ancang-ancang seakan akan menembak Jongin dan sukses membuat Jongin gelagapan. Hey, ia tak terbiasa dengan senjata api. Bisa mati dia jika Baekhyun menarik pelatuk senapannya ini.

"Baek, hentikan. Mereka tuan muda Oh" lerai paman Jung yang menarik moncong senapan Baekhyun ke bawah.

"Mereka teman sekolahku, paman. Lagipula aku sudah mengenal si hitam ini" balas Baekhyun sambil menepuk lengan Jongin keras dengan sengaja membuat Jongin meringis dan menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Kalau begitu, biar Baekhyun yang mengajariku, tuan Jung. Dan Luhan bisa mengajari Sehun" ucap Kai final dengan senyum misteriusnya membuat Baekhyun muak.

"Tidak masalah" ujar Luhan santai tanpa menatap Oh Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya "ikut aku" Luhan berujar datar dan membawa langkah Sehun menuju ke latihan sasaran bejarak 10 meter bersama dengan KaiBaek di belakang mereka yang sesekali melemparkan gurauan.

"Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak harus menjawabnya kan, tuan muda Oh?" Balas Luhan menekankan kata _'tuan muda Oh'_ nya.

Luhan selalu menghindari kontak mata dengan Sehun dan Sehun sangat menyadari jika Luhan tengah menghindari dirinya.

Luhan mengambil hand gun lain di saku nya dan memberikannya pada Sehun tanpa menatap mata tajam Sehun.

Luhan menarik pelatuk hand gun yang ia pegang dan tepat mengenai jantung sasaran.

"Coba kau lakukan seperti barusan" kata Luhan datar, bukan seperti Luhan yang biasanya.

Sehun pun mengarahkan hand gun nya ke arah sasaran tapi dengan kaku dan tangannya sedikit bergetar.

Orang biasa seperti Sehun yang tak biasa memegang senjata api pasti akan gemetar saat memegang senjata berbahaya itu.

"Yak! Kau itu kan namja masa memegang yang begitu saja tidak bisa! Payah!" Maki Luhan yang kini memegangi tangan Sehun agar tak gemetaran dan mengarahkannya pada sasaran "tarik pelatuknya sekarang" titah Luhan namun Sehun tetap diam dan semakin gemetaran.

"Aku tidak bisa" gumam Sehun yang wajahnya agak pucat.

"Yang benar saja! Ini hanya latihan Sehun, Demi Tuhan!" Erang Luhan yang memegang tangan Sehun dengan erat menyiratkan ia kesal "tarik sekarang" desis Luhan dan dengan gemetaran Sehun menarik pelatuknya hingga peluru dari pistol yang ia pegang melesat dan malah mengenai tangan sasaran.

"Lumayan untuk pemula" ucap Luhan melepas pegangan tangannya pada Sehun membuat Sehun kecewa dalam hati "see? Tak sesulit kelihatannya, bodoh" lanjut Luhan yang kini menatap mata Sehun "atau mungkin juga yang barusan itu faktor K" lanjutnya, Sehun mengerti jika yang di maksud Luhan _faktor K_ adalah **FAKTOR KEBETULAN.**

Sehun terdiam sejenak dan menatap pupil coklat Luhan dengan lekat seakan tak rela jika tatapan itu ditujukan pada orang lain. Mungkin Sehun mulai jatuh cinta.

"Kenapa tak membalas semua pesanku? Kenapa tak mengangkat telepon ku? Kenapa kau tak merespon video yang kukirim di akun Line mu, Xi Luhan? Kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang kita teman?" Tanya Sehun panjang lebar dan Luhan merasa ini bukan Sehun yang ia kenal karena Sehun temannya adalah Sehun yang irit bicara dan begitu kaku.

"Aku hanya..." ucap Luhan menggantung dan menambahkan kata _'kecewa'_ dalam hatinya.

"Hanya apa?" Tanya Sehun tak sabaran.

"Tidak ada. Kembali berlatih. Aku ingin ambil minum dulu, saat aku kembali aku ingin kau sudah mengenai jantung atau kepala sasaran" Luhan berkata datar dan dingin kemudian melangkah pergi setelah sebelumnya sekilas melihat interaksi Kai dan Baekhyun yang terbilang konyol.

"Heh! Disini aku mentormu! Cepat arahkan pistol mu ke sasaran!" Amuk Baekhyun kesal sementara Kai hanya menatap Baekhyun malas.

"Kau tidak boleh kasar pada anak didikmu!" Protes Kai yang balik melotot pada _'sang mentor'._

"Cepat tembak sasarannya Kim Kai!" Bentak Baekhyun yang dengan paksa membalikkan tubuh Kai menghadap sasaran 10 meter di depan dan mengangkat tangan Kai untuk memegang hand gun nya.

"Tarik pelatuknya atau aku yang akan menarik pelatuk senapan ku" ancam Baekhyun sadis sambil mengacungkan ujung senapan nya di belakang kepala Kai.

"Hei.. Hei.. itu tidak lucu, Baek" Kai berucap gugup. Siapa yang akan tenang jika sebuah moncong senjata api tepat di belakang kepalamu?

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu tarik pelatuknya dan kenai jantung sasaran" titah Baekhyun menjauhkan senapan laras ganda nya dan menyimpannya di pundaknya sendiri.

DOR

Kai menembakkan satu peluru ke arah sasaran tapi sayangnya tidak mengenai anggota tubuh sasaran membuat Baekhyun mendengus.

Ia teringat sesuatu dan segera melepas peluru di kedua lubang telinganya dan memasangnya pada lubang telinga Kai dengan tanpa persetujuan Kai membuat namja itu kaget karena ia pikir Baekhyun berusaha membunuhnya.

"Pakai itu untuk melindungi pendengaranmu. Aku tidak membawa penutup telinga normal. Lagipula itu juga berfungsi" ucap Baekhyun sedikit keras supaya Kai dapat mendengarnya.

Kegiatan itu terus berlanjut hingga Kai sudah bisa menembak **PINGGIRAN** sasaran atau ketika beruntung akan mengenai kaki, tangan atau perut sasaran. Itupun dengan paksaan dari Baekhyun untuk terus berlatih. Baekhyun akan memukul kepala Kai dengan moncong senapan nya dan begitu seterusnya hingga Kai sudah lelah untuk protes pada Baekhyun.

Luhan pun sudah kembali lagi ke hadapan Sehun dengan membawa dua botol air mineral yang tidak dingin.

"Kau belum bisa mengenai jantung atau kepalanya?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya. Ia kira saat ia kembali Sehun sudah meninggalkan bekas tembakan di jantung atau kepala sasaran selain lubang peluru miliknya yang ia buat tepat di jantung sasaran tadi.

"Pelurunya habis"

5 detik berlalu dengan wajah melongok Luhan dan setelah itu Luhan menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Astaga! Demi Tuhan, Oh Sehun! Apa kau tidak tahu cara mengisi peluru?" Tanya Luhan frustasi dan menatap Sehun seperti akan memakan makhluk bernama Oh Sehun itu bulat-bulat.

"Aku bukan seorang pengguna senjata api Xi Luhan!" Protes Sehun karena tak terima Luhan merendahkannya secara tidak langsung seperti itu

"Tck" decak Luhan kesal lalu mengambil pistol Sehun dan mengisinya kembali dengan peluru lalu menyerahkannya lagi pada namja berambut putih itu

"Lu.. ini sudah pukul 8, bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat lain. Tempat berkuda mungkin" usul Kris yang datang bersama Baekhyun juga Kai di belakangnya.

"Itu bagus. Kaja" ajak Luhan semangat karena dengan pergi dari tempat ini maka ia tak akan bertemu dengan Oh Sehun untuk hari ini namun semua imajinasi Luhan sirna sudah ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Hmm.. aku setuju. Kai, kau suka berkuda kan? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama kesana? Boleh kan, Kris oppa?"

"Tentu saja, Baek. Lebih ramai akan lebih seru" jawab Kris 11 12 dengan Baekhyun membuat Luhan melongok. Hancur sudah imajinasinya.

"Kaja Luhanie" Kris berucap lembut dan apa itu? Luhanie? Ewww.. menjijikan. Begitu fikir Luhan "ayo Sehun" lanjut Kris yang entah kenapa terasa janggal dan segera menarik Luhan untuk pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati seharian penuh kegiatan dibawah terik matahari, ke-5 orang berkelas itu melangsungkan makan malam di restaurant yang berada di Namsan Tower.

"Kenapa kau menyisihkan bawangnya seperti itu? Bawang itu sayuran dan kau harus memakannya" oceh Sehun yang risih melihat Luhan menyisihkan semua bawang yang terdapat di dalam makanannya yaitu bawang merah dan bawang putih.

"Tubuh Luhan bereaksi aneh jika ia makan bawang" jawab Baekhyun sambil memakan makanannya dengan santai sementara Luhan melotot pada Baekhyun memberi kode untuk diam namun Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun yang bermulut ember.

"Alergi?" Kai buka suara setelah dari tadi ia hanya diam dan tenang.

"Hmm.. semacam itu" jawab Baekhyun lagi dan Luhan sukses menoyor kepala Baekhyun kesal membuat empunya mendelik protes.

"Alergi bawang? Aneh sekali" komentar Sehun asal.

"Luhan itu memang aneh, Oh Sehun" lagi-lagi Baekhyun berbicara asal membuat Luhan kesal. Jika saja Baekhyun bukan sepupunya mungkin Luhan akan menenggelamkan Baekhyun ke segitiga bermuda.

"Oh ya, aku ada kejutan untuk Sehun dan Luhan. Kurasa aku ucapkan sekarang saja" ujar Kai setelah menyelesaikan dinner nya.

"Kejutan?" Tanya Kris dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Memangnya Luhan dan Sehun baru saja menikah? Kenapa harus diberi kejutan? Jongin aneh sekali.

"Kalian berdua akan tampil di acara amal itu bersamaku dan Kyungsoo. Kalian sudah hafal gerakan nya kan? Kalian terlihat sangat serasi saat latihan"

"MWOYA?!"

.

.

.

Semuanya bagi Sehun benar-benar memuakkan. Pasalnya semua siswa-siswi Tyrone SHS berubah haluan dan menjadi baik padanya. Seokjin CS yang gemar membully nya setiap hari pun jadi ramah dan menjadi segan pada Sehun padahal Sehun bersikap biasa saja hanya penampilannya yang mencolok.

Dia tak berharap dia disanjung seperti sekarang. Ia lebih suka saat ia di acuhkan dan di anggap tidak ada. Setidaknya saat itu ia bisa tenang dan sendirian.

Tapi sekarang semuanya berubah. Ia malah terus di ganggu oleh para yeoja genit semenjak identitasnya terbongkar. Di perpustakaan pun dia jadi tak tenang karena suara ribut-ribut dari para yeoja.

Cihh.. mereka pikir Sehun akan tertarik setelah mereka memperlakukan Sehun dengan perlakuan yang tidak seharusnya? Dasar penjilat.

Luhan pun juga ikut kena imbasnya. Ia terus di tanyai oleh para wartawan sekolah yang kepo tentang hubungannya dan Sehun karena saat dulu ia selalu melindungi Sehun dan membela namja berotak jenius itu.

Ada juga para siswi yang menggunjing dirinya dan mangatakan jika Luhan sejak awal sudah tahu jika Oh Sehun itu pewaris Tyrone dan sengaja mendekatinya dengan cara membelanya karena yang mereka ketahui Dominica Company dan Tyrone Group menjalin kerjasama yang cukup erat.

"Dasar penggosip murahan! Kalau aku tahu darimana asal berita ini aku pasti akan merobek mulutnya!" Umpat Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkilat marah setelah mendengar berita buruk tentang Luhan dari Kyungsoo dan Yixing.

"Ehh.. sudahlah, biarkan mereka berkata sesuka mereka. Kenyataannya tidak begitu kan? Biarkan saja. Aku tak peduli" ucap Luhan tak menghiraukan gossip miring tentang dirinya.

"Tapi kami peduli, Lu" ujar Yixing lembut.

"Hmm.. aku juga tidak terima mereka berkata sesuka mereka. Itu kan tidak benar Lu. Lagipula kau kan mengenal Sehun sebelum kau tahu dia itu siapa sebenarnya. Mereka tak berhak bicara seperti itu, Luhanie" tambah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak peduli" Luhan menggedikkan bahunya acuh dan kembali memakan makanan ringannya di kantin.

 _"Ada seorang yeoja cantik turun dari mobil mewah tadi di depan sekolah"_

 _"Benarkah? Siapa dia?"_

 _"Entahlah. Aku tak jelas melihatnya. Tapi dia sangat cantik meski dari kejauhan. Kurasa akan jadi sangat popular seperti Baekhyun, Yixing, Luhan dan Kyungsoo"_

 _"Cantikan mana dengan Luhan?"_

 _"Entahlah. Luhan itu sangat manis dan yeoja yang kulihat tadi terlihat cantik. Mungkin mereka sama. Setara"_

 _"Tapi kurasa status nya tak akan bisa menyamai Luhan"_

 _"Hey kalian membicarakan apa?"_

 _"Tentang yeoja baru berambut merah itu"_

 _"Maksud kalian Sandara Park? Kudengar dia masuk kelas seni. Beruntung sekali yang kelas seni bisa satu kelas dengan model terkenal"_

 **DEG**

Jantung Kyungsoo serasa mau copot dari tempatnya ketika mendengar nama Sandara disebut. Ia tak mungkin salah dengar. Lagipula tadi mereka menyebut model terkenal kan?

 _'Astaga! Ini gawat! Untuk apa mantan kekasih Oh Sehun itu muncul lagi? Apa dia mau mengambil Oh Sehun lagi? Ini tak boleh terjadi'_ batin Kyungsoo yang wajahnya langsut memucat.

"Aku harus pergi sebentar" ucap Kyungsoo canggung kemudian berlari meninggalkan cafetaria dan menghubungi Jongin untuk segera menemuinya.

"Ada apa sih? Kau membuatku terganggu" gerutu Jongin asal sementara Kyungsoo tak mempedulikan ucapan Jongin.

"Ini lebih penting dari rutinitas pagimu" cecar Kyungsoo kesal.

"Apa sih yang lebih penting itu?" Kai bertanya dengan nada sarkastis yang menyebalkan membuat Kyungsoo ingin mencelupkan kepala Jongin kedalam larutan asam lambung.

"Sandara Park ada disini" singkat, padat, jelas. Namun mampu membuat Kai tercengang dan tubuhnya menegang, jantungnya bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Ia panik.

"Kau bercanda? Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Kai dengan nada bicara yang meninggi dan Kyungsoo tak suka itu.

"Aku memang tak melihatnya secara langsung, aku dengar dari beberapa siswi yang bergosip di cafetaria. Semuanya juga pasti tahu model terkenal macam Sandara jadi gosipnya menyebar cepat dan aku kaget kenapa kau bisa tak tahu"

Kai terdiam tengah berfikir keras. Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Sehun tak bertemu dengan Sandara? Kenapa ini terjadi sekarang disaat perasaan Sehun masih goyah.

"Kai, kau akan lakukan apa?" Desak Kyungsoo panik.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa ku lakukan selain menunggu waktu? Ini tak bisa kita cegah, Kyung. Kecuali..."

"Kecuali?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran tapi Kai tak juga melanjutkan ucapannya dan dia malah menatap Kyungsoo seakan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk berfikir sendiri.

"Baekhyun" jawab Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

"Benar. Baekhyun yang bisa menjauhkan Sandara dari Korea" balas Kai sambil mengangguk pasti.

Alasan kenapa Baekhyun adalah kuncinya yaitu karena agensi tempat Sandara bernaung saat ini adalah milik keluarga Baekhyun, Byureong Entertainment atau lebih sering di sebut BRY Entertainment adalah milik keluarga Byun, salah satu aset yang akan diwariskan pada Byun Baekhyun.

"Kita harus buat Sandara sibuk di negara lain karena kontrak"

"Kuharap kita bisa sebelum Oh Sehun jatuh lagi ke tangan Sandara karena jika itu terjadi maka akan sangat sulit menjauhkan Sandara dari Sehun."

.

.

.

Luhan benar-benar kesal pada Jongin. Kesalnya bukan main. Jongin bilang keputusannya untuk melibatkan ia dan Sehun dalam acara amal beberapa hari lagi adalah _'kejutan'_?

Yang benar saja!

"Kurasa Kim Jong In perlu dibawa ke psikiater" sungut Luhan sambil menuruni tangga menuju ke kelasnya.

 **BRUK**

Luhan mengaduh sakit ketika tubuhnya terpental ke pinggiran tangga yang terbuat dari besi akibat dari seseorang yang menabraknya dari arah depan.

"hei! Kalau jalan hati-hati!" Gerutu Luhan. Dan bukannya minta maaf, yeoja itu malah menatap Luhan tidak suka kemudian pergi begitu saja membuat Luhan menganga tak percaya.

"Apa-apaan yeoja itu" cecar Luhan kesal. "Dasar yeoja tak punya sopan santun" lanjutnya sambil kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju kelasnya karena bel pelajaran pertama sudah berdentang 15 menit yang lalu.

"Tapi, aku tak pernah melihatnya" gumam Luhan lagi karena baru menyadari jika yeoja yang menabraknya tadi terasa asing di sekolah ini meski ia juga termasuk siswi baru namun yang ia tahu tidak ada siswi di Tyrone yang berpenampilan mencolok dengan rambut berwarna merah terang seperti yeoja barusan.

Luhan menggedikan bahunya tak peduli kemudian segera berlari kecil menuju kelasnya takut jika seonsaengnim sudah masuk.

 **SREK**

Luhan menggeser pintu kelasnya pelan dan ketika pintu terbuka, semua mata langsung tertuju pada sosok Luhan termasuk Jang Wooyoung seonsaengnim.

"Jweosonghamnida, seonsaengnim" Luhan beberapa kali membungkuk ke arah guru tampan yang mengajar bahasa Inggris itu dengan sopan dan hanya dibalas senyum maklum dari Jang seonsaengnim.

"Gwaenchanha. Lain kali jangan sampai terlambat, nona Xi. Silahkan duduk di bangkumu" titah Jang seonsaengnim ramah membuat Luhan tersenyum lebar kemudian segera duduk di sebelah Yixing.

Semua guru memang selalu memperlakukan para putra-putri para konglomerat yang ada disini dengan spesial berbeda dengan siswa-siswi yang hanya berasal dari keluarga biasa.

"Kenapa telat?" Bisik Yixing dengan tatapan tetap lurus kedepan.

"Aku habis dari perpustakaan dulu ditambah tadi ada seseorang yang menabrak ku di tangga" jawab Luhan balas berbisik sambil menyalin apa yang Jang seonsaengnim tulis di papan tulis kedalam buku catatannya.

"Jinjja? Siapa yang menabrak mu?" Tanya Yixing antusias dan kali ini mengalihkan tatapannya pada Luhan.

"Entahlah. Yeoja berambut merah yang tak tahu sopan santun. Aku tak pernah melihatnya di sekolah ini, mungkin dia anak baru" jawab Luhan tak peduli.

"Hmm.. kalau aku jadi kau aku akan mendorongnya balik" ucap Yixing yang lupa tak mengecilkan volume suaranya membuat beberapa siswa siswi yang duduk tak jauh dari bangkunya dan Luhan langsung menatap ke arah Yixing begitupun Jang seonsaengnim.

Jang seonsaengnim berdehem cukup keras kemudian menatap Yixing dengan tatapan ramahnya seperti biasanya "Nona Zhang, bagaimana kalau kau menyimpulkan rumus kalimat yang kutulis di depan?" Pinta Jang seonsaengnim tenang namun penuh aura intimidatif.

Yixing mengumpat dalam hati. Seharusnya ia tahu watak Jang seonsaengnim.

Guru tampan yang masih terbilang muda itu memang baik, ramah dan tak pernah marah pada siswa siswi yang melakukan pelanggaran saat pelajarannya namun sebagai gantinya ia akan menyuruh siswa atau siswi yang melakukan pelanggaran untuk mengerjakan soal di papan tulis atau menerangkan kembali materi yang telah ia berikan. Dan Yixing sudah kena hukuman tidak langsung dari Jang seonsaengnim ini sebanyak 3 kali selama ia berada di kelas 12.

"Ye, seonsaengnim" jawab Yixing enggan kemudian maju ke depan dan menuliskan rumus kalimat yang di tulis Jang seonsaengnim di papan tulis.

...

Sehun merasa dunia berhenti berputar saat ini juga ketika ia bertemu pandang dan bertatapan langsung dengan seorang yeoja yang selalu ia puja dan selalu ia rindukan selama ini.

"Kau kah itu, Sandara Park?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara tercekat. Sandara tersenyum manis bahkan sangat manis pada Oh Sehun dan berjalan mendekat kearah namja berambut putih itu hingga jarak mereka tinggal satu langkah saja.

"Ya, ini aku Sehunie" Sandara langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat tanpa mempedulikan reaksi namja itu sendiri ataupun pendapat orang lain yang mungkin melihat skinship diantara mereka berdua termasuk Luhan yang tak sengaja lewat dan langsung mematung di balik tembok ketika melihat adegan menyakitkan itu.

"Waeyo, Hun-ah?" Tanya Sandara dengan nada manja nya sementara Sehun masih mematung karena terlalu shock "mianhae aku meninggalkanmu waktu itu, aku hanya emosi saat itu, Hunie" lanjutnya lagi sambil bergelayut manja di tangan Sehun.

Luhan tidak mau melihat adegan ini lagi. Ini begitu menyakitkan. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan berbalik pergi dari lorong lantai 3 itu.

"Sehun mungkin sudah menemukan yang ia cari"

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian yang membuat identitas Sehun terbongkar, Kai, Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol jadi suka menempel pada Baekhyun CS meskipun Baekhyun tak pernah menganggap Chanyeol ada.

"Yak! Jangan bermesraan di hadapan kami, eo!" Teriak Baekhyun jengah saat melihat adegan romantis antara Yixing dan Suho yang saling menyuapi.

Sejak kejadian di taman waktu itu, mereka semakin dekat dan akhirnya menjalin sebuah hubungan.

"Kau tidak perlu sirik, sayang. Aku bisa melakukan yang lebih dari itu" ujar Chanyeol menimpali namun Baekhyun bersikap seolah tidak mendengar apapun.

"Luhan, kau kenapa? Kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Kai yang merasa Luhan sedikit aneh, mereka semua pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang diam di sebelah Baekhyun sedari tadi.

Luhan tetap terdiam meski kini semua tatapan teman-temannya itu terfokus padanya. Ia tak merasa risih sedikitpun.

"Dimana Sehun? Kenapa tidak disini?" Tanya Joonmyeon yang tak sadar jika Luhan rasanya ingin menangis saat itu juga ketika mendengar nama itu dikumandangkan.

"Dia sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari" jawab Luhan lemah. Kentara sekali jika ia menahan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Apa yang ia cari?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang mulai berwajah pucat karena takut jika saja Luhan sudah tahu tentang Sehun dan Sandara karena sialnya Sandara malah satu kelas dengannya dan ia langsung tidak suka pada Sandara melihat bagaimana sikap angkuhnya.

Kyungsoo tak pernah merasa suka sedikitpun pada yeoja itu hanya karena ia seorang model terkenal. Ia bukan seorang penjilat seperti siswi lain yang mendekati Sandara karena ingin berteman dengan seorang artis terkenal.

"Ia telah menemukan cintanya"

 **DEG**

Semua yang ada di meja cafetaria bersama Luhan langsung terdiam menatap Luhan sedih.

Rahang Kai mengeras menyadari jika Luhan sudah melihat atau mungkin tahu tentang Sehun dan Sandara.

"Kita harus bicara" ucap Kai dengan nada memerintah, Kai berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi namun Baekhyun menahan lengan Kai dengan keras dan cepat.

"Bicaralah disini! Di depan kami! Kami juga berhak tahu!" Ucap Baekhyun tegas.

Kai pun menghela nafas kasar kemudian kembali duduk dengan wajah datar membuat Kyungsoo meringis. Baru saja beberapa saat lalu Kai tertawa bersama mereka namun sekarang Kai berubah dingin kembali seperti biasanya.

 _'Kenapa Kai begitu sensitif jika tentang Sehun?'_ Batin Kyungsoo heran.

"Katakan!" Desak Baekhyun dengan wajah sangarnya namun Kai tetap terdiam.

"Biar aku saja" ucap Chanyeol ambil alih membuat mereka menatap Chanyeol namun tidak untuk Baekhyun.

"Aku meminta Kai bukan orang lain" sinis Baekhyun sementara Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun lirih. Baekhyun masih membencinya.

"Maafkan aku Lu. Semuanya begitu complications. Semuanya bersangkutan satu sama lain" ucap Kai mengawali ceritanya dan Luhan hanya terdiam menunggu Kai melanjutkan ceritanya.

Kai pun mulai membeberkan semuanya tentang Sehun di mulai dari bagaimana keluarganya dulu sebelum seperti sekarang, bagaimana sikap Sehun dulu dan bagaimana kisah asmara Sehun dengan Sandara dan berakhir dengan cerita Kai tentang Sandara yang meninggalkan Sehun membuat Sehun berubah secara keseluruhan.

"Jadi, dia berubah karena yeoja itu?" Tanya Yixing buka suara setelah dari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Hmm, dan sekarang aku benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana agar Sehun tak kembali terjebak dalam kebohongan yeoja busuk itu" geram Kai mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Dia cinta pertamanya?" Itu suara Luhan dan itu sangat terdengar menyedihkan bagi mereka yang mendenarnya.

"Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa. Yang kuharapkan darimu adalah kau bisa memalingkan hati Sehun dari yeoja gila harta itu karena aku yakin Sehun mulai menaruh hati padamu"

"Itu hanya omong kosong, Jongin" Luhan berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari cafetaria sendirian membuat teman-temannya kaget dan hampir mengejar Luhan namun suara Chanyeol menginterupsi.

"Biarkan dia sendiri. Ia mungkin masih sedih"

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju aula latihan dance. Rencananya hari ini dia, Sehun, Kai dan Kyungsoo akan latihan bersama untuk memastikan tak ada gerakan yang salah.

2 hari lagi mereka gladi resik di panggung pertunjukan amal yang sebenarnya dan mereka harus mempersiapkan segalanya agar pertunjukan amal yang hasilnya akan di sumbangkan nantinya ke panti asuhan itu berjalan lancar.

Luhan merasa hatinya tertohok ketika melihat Sandara juga ada di aula latihan dengan Sehun yang mengobrol bersamanya.

Jelas-jelas Luhan lihat jika tatapan Sehun sangat penuh arti pada model terkenal itu.

 _'Dia cantik, tubuhnya juga bagus. Dia pantas untuk Sehun'_ batin Luhan sedih dan memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan menyakitkan itu dan beralih menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang tengah berbicang dan seperti tengah menjauh dari Sehun dan Sandara. Sepertinya dua manusia itu tidak menyukai skinship antara Sehun dan Sandara.

"Hai" sapa Luhan pelan membuat atensi kedua manusia yang tengah PDKT itu teralihkan pada sosok mungil Luhan yang tampil begitu cantik siang ini dengan mini dress selutut nya, rambutnya di gelung ke atas membuat leher jenjang nya tereskpos.

"Jangan sedih, Lu" bujuk Kyungsoo lembut ketika melihat senyum terpaksa dari bibir kecil Luhan.

"Oh Sehun! Ayo kita mulai latihannya" Kai menginterupsi obrolan Sandara dan Sehun yang menyebabkan Sandara mendengus kesal pada Kai.

 _'Cihh, dia selalu saja menganggu'_ batin Sandara sambil menatap Kai tajam.

Kai memang tidak pernah menyukai Sandara sejak dulu dan Sandara selalu berpura-pura baik pada Kai padahal dalam hatinya ia juga membenci Kai karena ia menganggap Kai itu pengganggu karena selalu berusaha meruntuhkan cinta Sehun padanya.

"Hei, kau lebih baik pergi dari tempat ini" usir Kai tajam dan langsung mendapat tatapan dingin dari Sehun.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya menemaniku disini" bela Sehun membuat hati Luhan berdenyut nyeri. Lihatlah cara Sehun membela Sandara Park.

"Aku tidak suka ada pengganggu di ruang latihan ku" kata Kai dingin, datar nan sinis.

"Kai sudahlah" bisik Luhan sambil menahan tangan Kai.

"Aku tak suka melihatnya, Lu" jawab Kai sinis.

"Buat apa sih kau bawa dia kemari?" Tanya Kai tidak suka sementara Sehun terlihat mengepalkan tangannya.

Padahal beberapa hari kemarin mereka sudah mulai akrab namun sekarang mereka kembali ribut karena seorang yeoja yang _tak penting._

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini tempat umum Kai!"

"Tapi tempat ini tanggung jawabku! Aku tidak suka kau membawa parasit kedalam aula latihan ku!" Ucap Kai sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sandara yang berdiri di belakang Sehun seolah mencari perlindungan namja itu.

"Dia bukan parasit, Kai!" Teriak Sehun geram. Ia merasa marah ketika Kai menghina **yeoja nya**. Ya, Sehun kembali berhubungan dengan Sandara.

"Tapi bagiku dia segalanya!"

 **DEG**

Luhan kembali menunduk dalam diam. Hatinya terasa di hujami puluhan tombak dan itu rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

"Kau pilih keluarkan dia dari aula ku atau kau yang keluar dari club ku!"

"KAI! Apa yang kau katakan?" Bentak Kyungsoo reflex. Mereka tak mungkin kehilangan Sehun sementara sebentar lagi pertunjukannya akan di selenggarakan.

"Arasseo. Aku keluar dari club mu, Kai!" Ucap Sehun final sambil menatap Kai tajam kemudian menarik tangan Sandara untuk pergi dari aula latihan tanpa menengok ke arah Luhan sedikitpun.

"Uljima, Luhan-ah. Jangan tangisi namja bodoh itu" ujar Kai setelah melihat linangan air mata di wajah Luhan dan Sandara barusan mendengar itu sebelum ia ditarik keluar oleh namjachingu nya.

 _'Jadi yeoja itu yang digossipkan dekat dengan_ _ **Sehun-ku**_ _?'_ Batin Sandara dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Kita bisa ganti posisinya" ucap Kai membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam.

"Apa? Dengan siapa, Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada membentak.

"Lee Taemin"

.

.

.

"Luhan noona" Luhan tak menoleh sedikitpun saat ia mendengar suara Mino yang masuk kedalam ruang musik dimana Luhan tengah merenung sendirian di balkon ruang musik.

"Luhan noona, gwaenchanha?" Tanya Mino sambil berdiri di sebelah Luhan dan menatap Luhan khawatir.

Luhan tetap terdiam seperti tak berniat menjawab ucapan Minho sedikitpun. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk sekedar menyuarakan isi hatinya saja.

"Aku mendengar berita itu. Cinta segitiga. Itu tak benar kan, noona?" Tanya Mino tak sabaran.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya" jawab Luhan pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"Mianhae, noona" sesal Mino kemudian terdiam beberapa lama karena bingung harus membicarakan apa dengan Luhan.

"Noona, bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang menyukaimu?" Tanya Mino tiba-tiba membuat Luhan kaget dan menoleh pada hoobae manisnya itu.

"Siapa?" Tanya Luhan dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Aku"

...

Sehun membuka pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan _'Music Room'_ dengan perlahan kemudian memasuki ruangan itu setelah celingukan mencari orang yang berada di dalamnya tapi sepertinya ia mengira di ruangan ini tidak ada orang padahal di balkon yang terhalangi oleh gorden putih yang sedikit transparan itu terdapat Mino dan Luhan yang masih tetap bertahan dalam keterdiaman di antara mereka.

Ia berniat meminjam sebuah gitar dari ruang seni, niatnya ia akan memainkan gitar untuk _kekasihnya_ , Sandara Park.

Tangan Sehun hampir menggapai sebuah gitar berwarna hitam yang terletak di pojok ruangan tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah suara namja dari arah balkon, Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah balkon dan menyipitkan matanya, ia pun bisa melihat 2 orang yang tengah berdiri membelakangi nya di balkon dan ia yakin jika salah satu di antara dua manusia beda jenis itu adalah Xi Luhan.

"Noona, bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang menyukaimu?"

Sehun mencoba mengenali siapa namja yang tingginya setara dengan Luhan itu namun ia tak tahu siapa namja itu, yang ia tahu sepertinya namja itu seorang hoobae karena barusan ia memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan _'noona'_.

"Siapa?" Itu benar-benar suara Luhan dan Sehun merasa Luhan tengah terkikik namun terdengar ganjal, seperti tengah menyembunyikan kesedihan.

"Aku"

Hati Sehun mencelos ketika mendengar namja itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan sepertinya namja itu tersenyum pada Luhan sementara Luhan masih blank seolah tengah memproses ucapan namja barusan.

Luhan akhirnya hanya menanggapi ucapan sang hoobae dengan tawa garingnya sambil memukul pelan lengan namja manis itu.

 _'Seberapa dekat Luhan dengannya?'_ Batin Sehun sedikit tak suka.

Namun, apakah yang menyebabkan dirinya tak menyukai interaksi diantara Luhan dan Mino yang begitu terlihat akrab itu?

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Untuk apa ia peduli? Ia sudah punya sosok Sandara yang selama ini di tunggunya.

Namun, kenapa rasanya ada yang hampa dalam diri Sehun? Ia merasa jantungnya tak seheboh dulu ketika bertatap muka dengan Sandara. Justru ia akan merasa jantungnya memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika bertemu Luhan, begitu pun saat ini namun kali ini justru rasanya seperti menelan pil pahit.

 _'Tidak, ini tidak benar'_

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali demi mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang Luhan kemudian memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruang musik tanpa membawa gitar yang tadi ia cari dan malah memilih pergi sebelum Luhan ataupun namja yang tidak ia kenal itu menyadari keberadaannya dan menyangka ia tengah menguping atau mengintip. Itu tidak berkelas, heol~

...

"Sehun, mana gitarnya?" Tanya Sandara sambil mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat Sehun kembali ke hadapannya dengan tangan kosong.

"Pintu ruang musiknya dikunci" dusta Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Oh Sehun, kita harus pulang. Appa menyuruh kita pulang" Kai tiba-tiba saja datang dengan menggendong tas miliknya dan berbicara tanpa menatap Sehun apalagi menatap Sandara, ia cukup muak dengan gadis naif itu.

"Untuk apa?" Pertanyaan yang singkat terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Sehun, ia tak suka pulang lebih awal dan meninggalkan beberapa jam pelajaran nantinya, apalagi ini baru jam 12 dan dia otomatis akan meninggalkan 4 jam pelajaran jika ia pulang.

"Acara keluarga dadakan" jawab Kai cuek.

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku di parkiran" ucapnya final dan Kai pun meninggalkan mereka berdua lagi di taman depan sekolah.

"Dara-ya, mianhae.. aku harus pulang duluan, ne?" Ujar Sehun lembut.

"Hmm. Gwaenchanha, Hun-ah" jawabnya dengan wajah sok polos.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Bye~" Sehun mengacak pelan surai merah kekasihnya sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sandara sendirian di taman.

Di koridor lantai 2 sana, Luhan dapat melihat adegan manis Sehun dan Sandara itu yang membuat ia kesal setengah mati.

"Apa aku pindah sekolah saja ya"

.

.

.

Setelah Sehun pulang, Sandara pun bergegas mencari orang yang ia cari yaitu Luhan.

Ia merasa jika dirinya harus memberi peringatan pada Luhan setelah melihat dan mendengar dari gossip yang beredar jika sebelum ia pindah sekolah kesini, Sehun sempat dekat dengan Luhan.

"Xi Luhan"

Sandara tersenyum miring ketika melihat Luhan yang tengah mengobrol dengan Mino di balkon lantai 2.

Ya, sedari tadi Mino memang selalu menempel padanya entah mau apa anak itu.

Luhan yang tengah tertawa akibat lelucon Mino pun langsung menoleh pada Sandara dan ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, tawa Luhan langsung hilang digantikan dengan wajah dingin dan datarnya.

"Dia kan Sandara Park" gumam Mino kemudian melirik Luhan dan ekspresi Luhan saat ini membuat Mino mengerti jika noona yang ia sukai itu tidak menyukai kehadiran Sandara.

"Bisa kita bicara?" Tanya Sandara dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Mino, sebaiknya kau pergi duluan" titah Luhan namun Mino malah merengut tidak suka.

"Tapi noona-"

"Sebentar saja, Mino. Dia ingin bicara denganku" potong Luhan dengan tatapan yang sarat akan perintah.

"Baiklah, noona" jawab Mino pada akhirnya, ia pun pergi meninggalkan Sandara dan Luhan meski sebenarnya ia tak benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu, ia bersembunyi di balik tembok yang cukup jauh dari tempat Luhan dan Sandara berada, ia hanya khawatir pada Luhan karena yang ia tahu Sandara itu kekasih Oh Sehun sekarang dan feelingnya mengatakan jika Sandara akan membicarakan tentang Sehun dengan Luhan noona- **nya**.

"Kita langsung saja ke intinya. Aku tak suka basa basi" ucap Sandara angkuh seakan ia adalah penguasa.

"Silahkan" jawab Luhan seadanya dengan nada tak bersahabat.

"Aku ingin kau jauhi Sehun- **KU** "

"Untuk apa? Kami berteman dan kau tak ada hak menyuruhku menjauhi Oh Sehun. Dia temanku" sangkal Luhan menatap tajam pada Sandara tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Aku yeojachingu Oh Sehun dan aku berhak menyuruh mu menjauhinya!" Bentak Sandara membuat Luhan emosi bukan main.

"Aku tak peduli meski kau yeojachingu nya! Sehun itu temanku dan aku tak akan menjauh darinya. Kau tak berhak mengatur apa yang harus kulakukan!"

Luhan melangkah pergi hendak meninggalkan Sandara namun yeoja itu segera menahan lengan Luhan hingga langkah Luhan terhenti namun tetap tak menatap yeoja itu.

Mulai sekarang Sandara Park akan masuk kedalam list orang yang ia benci. Camkan itu.

"Kita belum selesai, Xi Luhan" desis Sandara sambil menatap Luhan tajam.

"Aku tidak pernah punya urusan denganmu" Luhan menghempaskan tangan Sandara kasar dan keras kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan cepat membuat Sandara geram.

"Awas saja kau, Xi Luhan"

.

.

.

Luhan memelankan kecepatan berjalannya setelah ia merasa jauh dari para pengawal penyebalkannya termasuk Jonghyun.

Ia berdiri di depan sebuah toko aksesoris yang cukup besar.

Luhan pun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam toko aksesoris itu dan melihat-lihat isi toko itu meski sebenarnya ia tak suka memakai aksesoris yang feminim.

"Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Luhan membuat empunya kaget dan segera berbalik.

"Oh Sehun" gumam Luhan dengan mata yang sedikit melebar. Buat apa Sehun berada di tempat seperti ini? Ia kan namja, "kau sendiri sedang apa?" Tanya Luhan balik berusaha bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa padahal hatinya sakit ketika melihat Sehun.

"Aku tengah membelikan sesuatu untuk Sandara" jawab Sehun dengan senyum menawannya, kentara sekali jika namja itu sangat antusias dan bahagia ketika menceritakan tentang kekasihnya tanpa tahu jika Luhan merasa sakit mendengarnya.

"Oh ya? Apa yang mau kau beli?" Tanya Luhan berusaha tersenyum meski itu terlihat menyedihkan.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Ayo bantu aku mencari sesuatu yang bagus" Sehun dengan refleks menarik tangan Luhan dan berjalan semakin dalam menelusuri isi toko itu.

"Aku tidak tahu selera wanita sepertinya" ucap Luhan pelan menahan tangisnya.

Tak tahukah Sehun jika tadi Sandara bersikap kasar pada Luhan? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun pada Sandara jika tahu Sandara berbicara kasar pada Luhan yang notabene nya adalah temannya? Apakah ia juga akan diam saja?

"Aku yakin seleramu bagus, Lu" ucap Sehun gembira dan tetap memaksa Luhan untuk menemaninya.

...

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam namun Luhan dan Sehun belum juga membubarkan diri. Mereka sekarang malah duduk di kursi taman sambil menikmati ice cream mereka meski dalam keadaan canggung.

"Maafkan aku soal di ruang latihan itu" ujar Sehun menyesal. Entah kenapa ia merasa emosi saja saat Kai menyebut Sandara adalah parasit meski sebenarnya sebagian diri Sehun yang masih sadar membenarkan hal itu namun karena hati Sehun telah ditutupi oleh kebohongan Sandara, ia pun menolak keras asumsi itu.

"Tidak apa, Lee Taemin yang menggantikanmu" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum tipis tanpa memandang Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Tak dipungkiri oleh namja berambut putih itu jika sebenarnya ia merasa teramat nyaman bisa duduk tenang dan berdekatan dengan Luhan, tapi ia hanya menganggap itu sebagai rasa nyaman saat berada di dekat teman.

"Oh begitu"

Dan mereka kembali terdiam dengan keadaan canggung.

Hati kecil Sehun rasanya tak terima ketika mendengar posisinya digantikan oleh namja lain yang akan menjadi pasangan Luhan dalam dance couple nanti, seharusnya itu dirinya. Namun karena Sandara, ia jadi harus merelakan posisi itu.

Entahlah, ia merasa hanya tak rela saja melihatnya nanti apalagi didalam gerakannya ada beberapa kontak fisik seperti berpegangan tangan atau saling merangkul.

 _'Apa yang kufikirkan. Aku sudah ada Sandara. Luhan hanya teman, ya hanya teman'_ batin Sehun melawan sisi lain dalam dirinya yang memberontak dengan keputusannya itu.

"Nona muda" panggil Jonghyun sambil menghela nafas lega ketika berhasil menemukan nona muda nya yang belakangan ini sering kabur dari pengawasannya itu tengah duduk di taman bersama seorang namja yang ia tahu adalah putra kandung sekaligus putra sulung dari tuan Oh Se Yong.

"Ahh, Jonghyun-sshi" gumam Luhan ketika melihat Jonghyun berlari kecil ke arahnya dengan wajah setengah panik dan setengah lega.

"Mari pulang, nona muda. Anda melewatkan makan malam anda" ucap Jonghyun cemas namun tetap tak menghilangkan rasa hormatnya yang teramat besar itu pada Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Maaf sudah membuat kalian kelabakan mencariku" sesal Luhan sambil meringis kecil melihat deretan pengawalnya yang berdiri di belakang Jonghyun.

"Tidak masalah, nona. Itu tugas kami" jawab Jonghyun lembut.

"Sehun, aku pulang dulu. Semoga Sandara-sshi menyukai apa yang tadi kau beli" ujar Luhan yang menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah Sehun tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya yang berdiri membelakangi namja itu.

Ia hanya tak ingin Sehun melihat raut sedihnya.

Luhan pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun di taman itu sendirian tanpa tahu jika Sehun merasa ada yang janggal dengan sikap Luhan akhir-akhir ini setelah Sandara kembali lagi ke sisinya.

.

.

.

Musim telah berganti, memasuki bulan Desember butiran salju mulai turun dan hari natal tinggal beberapa hari lagi namun keluarga Byun yang merupakan _**Atheis**_ tidak menyiapkan apapun karena mereka tentunya tak akan merayakan hari natal.

Sore ini Baekhyun terlihat sangat bersemangat mengayuh sepedanya menuju areal sungai Han yang cukup jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

Ia pergi tanpa dikawal oleh siapapun karena ini permintaannya, sesekali ia ingin coba hidup bebas seperti orang lain dan menjalankan aktivitas sehari-harinya dengan tanpa diikuti oleh para namja bertubuh tegap itu.

Baekhyun sedari tadi tak sadar jika sebuah mobil sedan membuntuti nya dari kejauhan dan mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Baekhyun.

Ketika Baekhyun berbelok ke sebuah jalan, mobil itu pun segera memasuki jalan yang sama dengan Baekhyun yang jalanannya hampir tertutup salju.

Seketika mobil itu berhenti dan keluarlah tiga namja bertubuh tegap dengan kacamata hitam mereka sambil berlari menyusul Baekhyun yang ada beberapa meter dari tempat mobil mereka berhenti.

 **GREP**

seseorang diantara mereka menghadang jalan Baekhyun dan memegang bagian depan sepedanya dengan erat membuat Baekhyun reflex mengerem.

"Astaga, anda ini apa-apaan" ucap Baekhyun kesal, untung saja ia tak tergelincir jatuh dari sepeda karena jalanan cukup licin.

"Maaf nona, mari anda ikut kami" ucap namja lainnya yang kini memegangi tangan kanan Baekhyun sementara yang satunya memegangi tangan kirinya membuat Baekhyun kaget dan reflex berontak.

"Siapa kalian? Lepaskan aku, eo!" Baekhyun kembali berontak sekuat tenaga namun tenaga ketiga namja bertubuh tinggi itu bukanlah tandingannya.

Salah satu diantara mereka menutup mata Baekhyun dengan sapu tangan dan membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan sapu tangan lain yang membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa berbicara dan hanya pasrah ketika orang-orang yang tak ia kenal itu menyeretnya untuk memasuki mobil.

Baekhyun merasa kesadarannya masih terjaga dan artinya disapu tangan yang dipakai untuk menyumpal mulutnya itu tidak terdapat obat bius.

Baekhyun awalnya heran dengan itu. Jika mereka berniat menculik Baekhyun pasti akan menaruh obat bius di sapu tangannya tapi ini tidak.

10 menit berlalu dan Baekhyun merasakan jika mobil yang ia naiki berhenti bergerak dan mesinnya pun sudah tak terdengar berdengung lagi di telinganya.

Baekhyun kembali merasa seseorang menariknya keluar mobil namun kali ini lebih lembut dan hati-hati tapi tetap terkesan memaksa karena cengkraman pada lengannya tak bisa dikatakan pelan membuat Baekhyun tetap tak bisa memberontak. Ia sudah pasrah sekarang.

 _'Apakah orang-orang ini akan membunuhku? Tapi kenapa? Apa salahku?'_ Batin Baekhyun yang kini merasa ketakutan.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika dua orang yang menyeretnya itu juga berhenti melangkah.

Satu orang lagi yang tadi menyumpal mulut Baekhyun kini kembali melepaskan sumpalan pada mulut Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya.

Indra pendengarannya mendengar seperti ada sebuah jentikan jari yang keras dan entah kenapa jentikan jari itu terasa sangat familiar meski mungkin bagi orang lain jentikan jari itu terdengar biasa saja.

Setelah jentikan jari yang terasa familiar itu, ia merasa penutup matanya di lepas dan dua orang yang memegangi kedua lengannya pun kini melepaskan cengkraman mereka.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya redup yang memasuki retina matanya itu karena sepertinya hari sekarang sudah gelap.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya ketika melihat rentetan lilin yang membentuk hati dimana di bagian dalam bentuk hati itu terdapat taburan bunga yang sangat indah. Ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat sosok familiar yang berdiri menjulang di tengah-tengah putaran lilin.

"Selamat datang, Baekie" sapanya dengan suara bass nya yang sexy namun masih terdengar lembut dan ramah.

"C-Chanyeol" gumam Baekhyun tak percaya.

Ia lebih tidak percaya lagi dengan lilin-lilin itu yang bisa menyala di musim dingin dengan angin yang cukup kencang ini tapi api nya tidak mati sama sekali. Aneh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang cukup bergetar.

"Baek.." Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan menggapai kedua tangan yeoja sipit itu lalu menariknya lembut menuju ke tengah bagian hati yang di kelilingi lilin itu dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati dan Baekhyun sama sekali tak menolak.

Melihat perlakuan Chanyeol dan pengorbanan nya membuat hati Baekhyun tersentuh begitu dalam.

"Baek, maafkan aku. Maafkan semua kesalahanku. Maafkan semua kesalahpahaman ini. Sungguh, aku begitu mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun" ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap mata Baekhyun lekat begitu pun dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintamu lebih dari apapun, Baek. Sungguh. Kumohon, jadilah milikku kembali" lanjutnya dengan suara rendah yang seakan membuat Baekhyun terhipnotis.

"Baek, kumohon" ucap Chanyeol memelas dengan mata yang membulat lucu bak anak anjing membuat Baekhyun gemas dan seketika hatinya luluh.

Baekhyun memukul dada bidang Chanyeol cukup keras membuat empunya meringis menahan sakit kemudian memeluk Chanyeol erat dan Chanyeol begitu terkejut dengan reaksi Baekhyun kali ini.

"Dasar manusia bodoh! Kau membuatku takut, bodoh! Kukira mereka akan membunuhku" isak Baekhyun di dada Chanyeol namun dengan senyum haru yang menghias wajah cantiknya.

"Begitukah? Apa mereka berlaku kasar padamu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum mengembang di bibir tebalnya.

"Chanyeol bodoh" gumam Baekhyun sambil memukul kecil dada bidang namja yang paling ia cintai itu.

"Jadi, kau mau jadi kekasihku kan, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk malu-malu membuat senyum Chanyeol kian melebar dan memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat seakan takut Baekhyun kembali meninggalkannya.

"Terimakasih, Baek. Terimakasih telah memberiku kesempatan untuk bersamamu lagi. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu dan mencintaimu. Aku berjanji tak akan membiarkan kesalahpahaman itu terjadi lagi. Saranghae Byun Baekhyun"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, semuanya terasa manis bagi Baekhyun. Pagi ini dia terus saja mengembangkan senyum lebarnya membuat orang-orang rumah yang tengah menikmati sarapan pagi menatapnya aneh.

"Baek, kau sakit?" Tanya Luhan innocent dan Baekhyun malah memukul kecil kepala Luhan dengan sumpit yang ia pegang membuat Luhan mengaduh.

"Oppa, Baekhyun jahat" adu Luhan yang memegangi lengan kekar Kris mencari perlindungan.

"Hmm.. kalian ini" ucap Kris sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia yang merasa paling dewasa di antara dua sepupu kesayangannya itu hanya mengelus surai Luhan lembut dan meniup kepalanya yang habis dipukul sumpit oleh Baekhyun tadi membuat Baekhyun mencibir.

"Makanya, segera cari kekasih jadi mengadunya sama kekasihmu jangan sama Kris oppa terus" ledek Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya membuat Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

"Dasar kau" sebal Luhan sambil mendelik tajam pada Baekhyun yang hanya di tanggapi oleh cengiran khas Byun Baekhyun.

...

Luhan menjinjitkan kakinya berusaha menggapai buku sastra Korea yang sudah usang pada rak buku perpustakaan paling atas namun apa daya jika tingginya tak memungkinkan untuk itu.

"Huh.. yang benar saja" gerutu Luhan kesal.

Ia asalnya hanya duduk-duduk saja di kelasnya sambil memainkan ponsel karena kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah tidak berlaku disebabkan mereka sedang berada dalam masa bebas menjelang libur semester dan beberapa hari lagi mereka yang duduk di kelas tiga resmi lulus dari Tyrone SHS dan meneruskan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Ia teramat sangat bosan kala tadi karena Yixing tidak sekolah, katanya orang tuanya datang ke Seoul dan ia menghabiskan waktunya seharian ini bersama orang tuanya di apartemennya.

Kyungsoo juga sibuk berlatih bersama Kai dan Taemin sementara dirinya akan menyusul nanti karena siang ini akan diadakan gladi resik sebelum acara besok sekaligus acara perpisahan lusa nanti.

Baekhyun juga seenak jidatnya meninggalkan ia di sekolah dan anak itu malah berkencan diluar bersama Chanyeol. Huhhh.. menyebalkan memang.

"Kalau kau merasa tak bisa menggapainya, seharusnya kau minta tolong" ujar suara yang agak serak itu dari belakang Luhan dan langsung mengambil buku yang Luhan perlukan dengan tinggi badannya yang memudahkannya melakukan itu.

Luhan kembali merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan ketika mendengar suara serak itu.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan wajahnya langsung bertabrakan dengan dada bidang Sehun yang tertutup jas almamater.

"Igeo" Sehun memundurkan langkahnya untuk memberi jarak di antara mereka dan menyerahkan bukunya pada Luhan dengan senyum tipis yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Gomawo" jawab Luhan lirih kemudian melewati Sehun dan duduk di sebuah bangku di sudut perpustakaan dan mulai membaca bukunya meski sebenarnya fikirannya tidak fokus karena Sehun kini malah duduk di seberangnya dan memperhatikannya.

"Apa kekasihmu menyukainya?" Tanya Luhan pelan dan memilih untuk menghentikan kegiatan membacanya karena ia tak akan fokus selama Sehun masih berada di dekatnya.

"Tidak, dia malah menyuruhku membuangnya" jawab Sehun yang terdengar tak sedih sedikitpun seakan hal itu sudah biasa terjadi.

"Mungkin dia ingin sesuatu yang lebih berkelas, Sehun. Sudah kubilang jika selera yeoja ku buruk" tukas Luhan yang sebenarnya bermasud mengatakan _'kekasihmu itu menyukai barang mahal bukan barang murahan'_

"Aniya. Aku tak bilang seleramu buruk. Dia memang seperti itu, ya mungkin kau benar. Dia menyukai barang yang berkelas atau mahal mungkin" balas Sehun yang sebenarnya sudah menduga jika Luhan sudah tahu tentang masa lalunya dari Kai.

"Mungkin saja. Wanita suka di manja" Luhan tersenyum pahit ketika mengucapkan itu.

"Kau akan meneruskan sekolahmu dimana, Lu?" Tanya Sehun mengganti topik.

"Entahlah. Aku belum memutuskan" jawab Luhan bohong. Padahal dia sudah punya rencana akan sekolah dimana tapi ia menolak memberi tahu Sehun entah dengan alasan apa.

"Oh begitu" hanya itu jawaban Sehun dan Luhan merasa benci itu karena jawaban yang demikian membuat keadaan kembali hening.

"Luhan-sshi. Kai menyuruh kita latihan" tiba-tiba seorang namja berwajah hampir mirip Kai menghampiri dirinya dan Sehun dengan wajah datarnya namun terlihat imut untuk ukuran namja. Yang ia tahu namja itu sekelas dan cukup dekat dengan Kai dan namanya adalah Lee Taemin, partner barunya menggantikan Sehun.

"Baiklah. Kaja" Luhan berdiri dan menutup bukunya begitu saja "Aku duluan" pamit Luhan datar-datar saja pada Sehun kemudian mengikuti namja bersurai dark brown itu menuju ruang latihan.

 **CRASH**

Taemin berbalik ketika mendengar suara air yang di guyurkan dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Sandara sudah berdiri di depan Luhan dengan tangan yang memegang cup minuman dan isinya sudah tumpah semua ke baju Luhan sampai bercecer pula di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Taemin sambil menarik Luhan menjauh. Entahlah, ia hanya mengingat pesan Kai saja untuk menjaga Luhan dari Sandara. Entah kenapa pula Kai menyuruhnya begitu tadi, Taemin tidak tahu.

"Pahlawan kesiangan" decih Sandara sambil menjatuhkan cup minumannya ke lantai dengan sengaja dan dengan tampang angkuhnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Sandara-sshi" ujar Luhan emosi setengah mati.

Sandara mendelik tajam pada Luhan dan berusaha mendorong Luhan namun Luhan tak selemah yang ia bayangkan.

Luhan justru memegang kedua tangan Sandara yang berusaha menjatuhkannya dan terjadilah ribut-ribut di antara mereka berdua dan Taemin juga bingung bagaimana cara memisahkan mereka hingga Sandara jatuh tersungkur ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya karena tak sengaja terdorong oleh Luhan yang berusaha membela dirinya dari tangan jahat Sandara.

Untung saja koridor ini sepi sehingga mereka tidak menjadi tontonan para siswa siswi penggosip

"Dara-ya!" Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Sehun yang kini berlari panik ke arah Sandara yang terjatuh di lantai.

Dan dengan akting menyebalkannya, Sandara langsung pura-pura mengaduh kesakitan dengan wajah memelas pada Sehun yang kini berjongkok di sebelahnya sambil membantu Sandara berdiri.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sehun bingung ketika melihat baju Luhan kotor akibat tumpahan minuman dan kekasihnya yang terjatuh di lantai barusan.

"Sehunie, Luhan jahat padaku. Aku tadi tak sengaja menumpahkan minumanku dan dia malah marah padaku dan mendorongku padahal aku sudah minta maaf" ujar Sandara dengan wajah sok polosnya sementara Taemin dan Luhan membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

 _'Bagus sekali mulut yeoja itu'_ fikir Taemin kesal. Kini ia mengerti kenapa Kai menyuruhnya menjaga Luhan dari Sandara.

"Luhan, kenapa kau begitu? Ia kan sudah meminta maaf" ucap Sehun ikut menghakimi Luhan padahal kenyataannya tidak begitu.

"Aku tidak melakukannya!" Bantah Luhan kesal dan ia melihat seringai tipis di wajah Sandara yang kini berlindung di dada tegap Sehun.

"Dia mungkin marah karena aku pacarmu, Hunie. Dia mungkin takut aku akan memisahkan kalian kareba kalian teman, padahal aku tidak begitu" rajuk Sandara yang membuat Luhan muak.

"Luhan-sshi, kita pergi saja" ajak Taemin yang langsung menarik tangan Luhan pergi membuat Sandara bersorak penuh kemenangan dalam hatinya.

Sedangkan Sehun masih terdiam tak bergeming, ia hanya ragu saja jika Luhan memang seperti itu karena Luhan yang ia kenal adalah Luhan yang baik dan lembut pada orang lain jadi rasanya aneh ketika Sandara bilang Luhan mendorongnya tadi.

 _'Rasakan kau Xi Luhan, setelah ini Sehun akan membencimu'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continue-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

a/n :

 **Atheis : orang yang tidak percaya akan adanya Tuhan atau dalam kata lain orang yang tidak punya agama.**

Maaf ya kemaren 1 minggu lebih author telat update. Sumvehh maafin author ya, ada masalah yang gak bisa di selesein cepet jadi author gak bisa update. Sekali lagi maaf ya sudah mengecewakan readernim sekalian.

Yosh.. Btw, reader-nim mungkin juga merasa kalau chapter ini paling panjang, chapter ini sungguh melelahkan karena author harus berusaha memperbanyak HunHan scene nya setelah di chapter-chapter sebelumnya author cuma nyelipin sedikit HunHan scene.

Maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan pemirsa sekalian neeeee..

Author rencananya akan bikin ending nya di chapter berikutnya atau mungkin dua chapter berikutnya gitu, biar gak kepanjangan. Sedih juga author ff ini sebentar lagi ending.

Seperti biasa, makasih buat yang udah kasih review nya ya meski itu cuma sekedar kata _'next'_ tapi itu bener-bener bikin author semangat buat terus nulis ff ini.

Tabah sampai akhir aja yaaaa..

Pay pay..

zyyeoliee


	9. Chapter 9 (END)

**Title : Something Wrong**

 **Genre : school life, romance, gender switch, AU**

 **Pairing : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, SuLay.**

 **Rate : Teens**

 **Length & type : Chaptered**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Cast murni bukan milik author tapi cerita ini milik author.**

 **so...**

 **DON'T BE SIDERS**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! GENDER SWITCH & TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Keinginannya untuk pindah ke Korea membuat ia bertemu dengan si namja 'beasiswa' yang selalu di bully oleh teman-temannya karena bersekolah di sekolah tempat orang-orang kaya. Namun apa yang akan mereka katakan jika ternyata si namja tampan 'beasiswa' itu ternyata anak kandung dari keluarga Oh -keluarga terkaya sedaratan Asia Timur-?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Preview chapter 8**

"Luhan-sshi, kita pergi saja" ajak Taemin yang langsung menarik tangan Luhan pergi membuat Sandara bersorak penuh kemenangan dalam hatinya.

Sedangkan Sehun masih terdiam tak bergeming, ia hanya ragu saja jika Luhan memang seperti itu karena Luhan yang ia kenal adalah Luhan yang baik dan lembut pada orang lain jadi rasanya aneh ketika Sandara bilang Luhan mendorongnya tadi.

 _'Rasakan kau Xi Luhan, setelah ini Sehun akan membencimu'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau serius ingin melanjutkan sekolah ke Amerika?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan mata membulat sempurna.

Kali ini mereka tengah berkumpul di aula mirror dance dengan BaekYeol, KaiSoo, Suho, Luhan ditambah Taemin yang baru menyelesaikan latihan mereka dan setengah jam lagi mereka akan mengadakan geladi.

"Kau akan kuliah dimana?" Tanya Suho serius.

"Orestad College atau mungkin Harvard" jawab Luhan seadanya membuat mereka berdecak kagum.

Bagaimana tidak. Orestad College adalah universitas dengan label universitas paling mahal di dunia dan Harvard University adalah sekolahnya tempat orang-orang pintar.

"Tapi aku tak yakin bisa masuk Harvard" cengir Luhan lucu membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat betapa polosnya Xi Luhan.

"Hmm, kenapa malah kembali lagi ke tempat semula Lu? Padahal belum genap satu tahun kau pindah ke Korea. Masa kau mau kembali lagi ke Amerika?" Desah Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku lebih betah tinggal disana, Baekhyunie" dusta Luhan dengan wajah yang meyakinkan _'paling tidak disana tidak ada Oh Sehun'_ batin Luhan sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Apa Sehun tahu?" Tanya Kai dengan wajah mengerut.

"Aniyo. Buat apa dia tahu? Itu juga tak penting buatnya. Kuharap kalian tidak ada yang memberitahu Sehun tentang rencana sekolahku. Dia sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya"

.

.

.

"Oppa kau dimana? Jemput aku di Dongdaemun. Cepat ya" Sehyoon menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Oh Sehun kemudian mulai menyusuri trotoar sambil menunggu oppa tampannya menjemput.

Sehyoon tak menyadari jika sedari tadi ada seseorang didalam sebuah mobil Audi yang mengintainya dengan tatapan penuh rasa dendam dan bibirnya yang membentuk senyuman sinis.

Sehyoon terus berjalan di pinggir trotoar yang lebih menjorok ke jalanan dan langkahnya mendadak terhenti ketika beberapa orang di sekitarnya menyerukan kata 'AWAS!' pada dirinya membuat Sehyoon menoleh ke belakang dan matanya membelalak ketika melihat sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat ke arahnya.

Seperti gerakan slow motion, ketika mobil itu hampir menabraknya, tatapannya tertuju pada orang yang mengemudikan mobil yang samar-samar bisa ia lihat dan Sehyoon semakin membelalakan matanya ketika melihat siapa orang itu.

Sehyoon belum sempat menghindar sehingga ketika mobil itu melaju cepat ke arahnya ia hanya bisa diam mematung hingga mobil berwarna silver itu menghantamnya dengan cukup keras sampai tubuh kecilnya terpental jauh hingga 6 meter.

Dengan tanpa dosa, si pengemudi mobil langsung melarikan diri dengan mobilnya ketika belum sempat di hadang oleh warga yang ada di sana. Mereka pun sibuk menolong Sehyoon yang sudah berlumuran darah tapi sepertinya kesadarannya masih bertahan dan hampir mencapai titik akhir.

Dan sebelum Sehyoon benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, beberapa orang yang berada di jarak yang paling dekat dengan Sehyoon mendengar Sehyoon melafalkan sebuah nama.

 _"Sandara Park..."_

...

Sehun memutar balik arah laju mobilnya setelah menerima telepon dari nomor dongsaengnya dan ternyata itu bukan dongsaengnya melainkan seorang ahjeossi yang memberi kabar jika adiknya baru saja mengalami tabrak lari dan langsung di larikan ke Seoul Hospital membuat Sehun panik bukan main.

Keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipisnya hingga ia menjadi tak fokus mengemudi dan malah terus menaikkan kecepatan kendaraannya hingga ia sampai di tempat yang ia tuju.

Tanpa basa basi, Sehun langsung berlari menuju UGD dan menemukan 4 orang pria dewasa disana tengah menunggu di ruang tunggu, sepertinya mereka yang menolong Sehyoon.

"Permisi, tuan. Apakah anda tadi yang menelpon?" Tanya Sehun kepada seorang ahjeossi berkepala 4 yang memegang ponsel dan tas selempang milik Sehyoon.

"Ye, ini barang-barang adikmu" balas sang ahjeossi sambil menyerahkan barang-barang milik Sehyoon kepada Sehun.

"Kamsahamnisa" Sehun membungkuk 90° pada ke empat ahjeossi yang sudah membawa adiknya kemari itu.

"Sebelum ia pingsan, tadi samar-samar kami mendengar ia menyebut nama _'Sandara Park'_ " ucap seorang ahjeossi yang sepertinya lebih tua dari ahjeossi tadi.

"Apa?" Kaget Sehun dengan wajah tak percaya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari H pertunjukan amal atau mereka sebut festival amal dan mereka sudah sangat siap dan matang untuk tampil di acara penuh berkah ini.

Tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo, ia terus mengucurkan keringat dari wajah dan juga dari tubuhnya dan Kai juga terus berusaha membujuk Kyungsoo agar lebih tenang dan tidak membuat panik.

"Kuharap acaranya berjalan lancar" ucap Taemin sambil mengintip di balik stage dan ia melihat seluruh siswa siswi Tyrone tengah menunggu acara dimulai di bawah panggung sana.

"Kau gugup?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak. Aku sudah terbiasa" jawab Taemin dengan senyum tipisnya membuat Luhan kagum dengan wajah Taemin yang manis saat tersenyum meski hanya senyum tipis.

"Itu bagian Kai dan Kyungsoo" ujar Taemin ketika mendengar penuturan host yang memanggil kedua sejoli itu untuk tampil di atas stage dan Kyungsoo semakin gugup saja kala itu.

"Kita pasti bisa"

...

Setelah Taemin dan Luhan menyelesaikan pertunjukan mereka, Sehun langsung menghampiri Luhan dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ada apa Sehun?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengelap keringat di wajahnya yang bercucuran.

"Sehyoon.. dia kecelakaan kemarin. Dia baru sadar beberapa jam lalu dan dia ingin kau datang" ucap Sehun panik membuat Luhan tercekat.

"K-kecelakaan?" Ulang Luhan dengan wajah pucat.

"Dia ingin bertemu denganmu, Luhan. Kumohon" Sehun menatap Luhan memelas meminta agar Luhan mau ikut bersamanya ke rumah sakit.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana" Luhan langsung berjalan cepat mendahului Sehun dan mereka berangkat ke rumah sakit dengan mobil Sehun.

Sehun sangat khawatir saat ini sampai-sampai teriakan Sandara yang berusaha menghentikannya di parkiran tadi ia hiraukan dan memilih untuk cepat pergi dari sekolah.

.

.

.

Luhan mengayun-ayunkan kakinya dari atas ayunan di taman belakang mansion tepat di sebelah danau kecil buatan yang begitu indah untuk dipandang apalagi ketika malam hari.

Ia masih memikirkan kata-kata Sehyoon saat di rumah sakit tadi dan yang paling ia ingat adalah saat Sehyoon mengatakan jika ia tahu siapa yang menabraknya kala itu.

 _ **"Eonnie harus percaya, Sandara eonnie yang menabrak ku. Dia tersenyum mengejek ke arahku, eonnie. Tapi Sehun oppa tak percaya. Aku tak berbohong! Sungguh! Aku berani berumpah"**_

 _'Benarkah Sandara sejahat itu? Tapi kenapa?'_ Batin Luhan sambil memegang rantai ayunan yang tengah ia duduki dengan erat.

 _ **"Dia tidak suka aku, eonnie. Aku tahu itu, dia selalu mengejekku dari tatapan matanya setiap kali bertemu dan Sehun oppa selalu menolak pernyataanku saat aku mengadukannya. Sandara eonnie pura-pura baik padaku hanya di depan Sehun oppa. Dia jahat, eonnie. Dia akan menyingkirkan siapa saja yang menghalangi tujuan jahatnya"**_

 _'Seberapa banyak yang Sehyoon tahu tentang yeoja itu?'_ Batinnya lagi.

 _ **"Sejak dulu dia hanya mengincar harta Sehun oppa, eonnie. Kau harus menjauhkan mereka. Sadarkan Sehun oppa jika cintanya bukan Sandara eonnie"**_

"Luhan.." Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Kris dengan pakaian casual nya tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ye, oppa?" Jawab Luhan dengan senyum palsu nya.

"Benarkah kau akan sekolah di Orestad College?" Tanya Kris begitu to the point membuat Luhan berjengit dan terdiam sesaat.

"Iya, oppa. Waeyo?" Tanyanya balik berusaha menampakan wajah sebiasa mungkin.

"Ani. Hanya saja oppa merasa kau tengah menjauhi sesuatu mungkin" ucap Kris ragu dan sukses membuat Luhan menegang.

"Kenapa berfikiran seperti itu? Aku hanya ingin kembali ke Amerika" bohong Luhan.

"Hmm, oppa tidak berhak tahu semuanya, 'kan? Maka dari itu oppa tak akan memaksa" Kris tersenyum sembari mengusap kepala Luhan penuh sayang.

"Kapan kau berangkat?" Tanya Kris dengan raut wajah seperti tidak rela.

"Mungkin sekitar 3 hari setelah acara kelulusan. Aku ingin berlibur disana"

.

.

.

Sehun memegang dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri entah karena apa.

Ia sama sekali tak memikirkan kekasihnya dan malah terpikir pada Luhan yang belakangan ini semakin dingin padanya dan selalu menghindar darinya.

Ia hanya merasa kehilangan dan entah kenapa rasa kehilangan itu bukan sekedar rasanya kehilangan teman namun lebih dari sekedar teman.

Hatinya bergetar tiap kali menatap mata kelam Luhan yang sayu dan indah itu meski ia sangat-sangat menyadari jika kini ia mempunyai seorang kekasih.

Bicara soal kekasih, tadi pagi Sandara menemuinya dan tiba-tiba saja meminta sebuah mobil baru padanya. Padahal dia kan sudah punya mobil sendiri.

Memangnya dia itu ATM berjalan, begitu?

Sehun juga begitu menyadari jika Sandara mulai meminta macam-macam padanya dan nilai barang yang ia pinta itu lebih besar daripada nilai barang yang suka Sandara pinta saat mereka masih JHS dulu.

Entah apa yang ada di fikiran Sehun namun dia seperti tak berniat memutuskan Sandara meski sudah tahu niat busuk Sandara.

 _ **LINE**_

Ponsel Sehun berbunyi nyaring di atas nakas dekat tempat tidurnya membuat empunya langsung mengambil benda persegi panjang itu.

 _ **From Xi Luhan**_

 _ **'aku ingin bertemu denganmu di sungai Han 3 hari dari sekarang. Pukul 6.00 sore**_

...

Keesokan harinya ia dan seluruh siswa siswi kelas 12 di Tyrone menjalani acara kelulusan dengan meriah tapi juga dengan rasa haru karena akan berpisah dengan teman-temannya yang lain namun itu tak berlaku bagi Sehun karena ia tak memiliki teman untuk di kenang, ya terkecuali si manis Luhan.

"Sehunie.. boleh pinjam ponselmu?" Tanya Sandara dengan wajah polosnya membuat Sehun tersenyum tipis dan memberikan ponselnya pada Sandara dengan cuma-cuma.

Sandara membuka akun LINE Sehun dan menemukan sebuah pesan singkat dari _Xi Luhan_ yang membuat Sandara kesal setengah mati.

 _'Beraninya dia mengajak pacarku untuk bertemu dengannya'_ batin Sandara berapi-api.

Tak lama kemudian ia langsung menyeringai tipis dengan ide jahat yang muncul di otaknya saat itu juga.

"Sehunie, igeo. Aku kembalikan" ucap Sandara manis sambil memberikan ponsel Sehun.

"Hmm" gumam Sehun kecil sambil mengambil kembali ponselnya.

Tatapan Sehun tiba-tiba saja langsung tertuju pada seseorang yang memakai balutan dress berwarna biru safir yang tengah mengobrol dengan teman-temannya di dekat meja minuman.

Sehun pun melangkah mendekati mereka tanpa menghiraukan Sandara yang begitu tercengang ketika Sehun meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja.

"Hai Lu" sapa Sehun canggung ketika ia sudah berada di antara kumpulan para gadis cantik itu.

"Eo, Hai" balas Luhan gugup.

Entah kenapa ia begitu gugup kali ini apalagi melihat penampilan Sehun yang _so damn it_ sangat tampan itu dengan kesan sexy dan dewasa.

"Kau terlihat begitu cantik" puji Sehun tulus dari hatinya dan begitu frontal membuat Yixing, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terkikik sementara Luhan sudah berblushing ria.

 _'Kenapa dia begitu to the point, sih'_ batin Luhan yang merasa tersipu ketika orang yang ia suka memujinya dengan begitu frontal di hadapan teman-temannya.

"Wow, fantastic baby" sahut Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba merangkul bahu sepupu berwajah datarnya itu dengan cengiran khas yang begitu menyilaukan.

"Kau tampan, Yeolie" puji Baekhyun tanpa rasa malu membuat Luhan menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Baekhyun polos ketika melihat wajah Luhan, Yixing dan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya tak percaya.

Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Hanya saja ia tidak jaga image begitu, ia terlihat blak-blakan dan tanpa malu mengatakan itu.

"Tentang pesan itu-"

"Lulusan terbaik jurusan Sains tahun ini adalah Oh Se Hun dari kelas 12 Sains 1. Kepadanya di persilahkan untuk menaiki podium" ucap seorang host dengan meriah membuat ucapan Sehun terhenti dan kini semua mata langsung tertuju pada dirinya, menatap kagum.

Sehun pun melangkah dengan canggung ke arah panggung untuk menerima penghargaan dan berdiri di belakang host itu.

"Lalu, dari jurusan bahasa kita mempunyai Xi Lu Han untuk lulusan terbaiknya. Ia menguasai lebih dari 3 bahasa. Dan dari jurusan Art, lulusan terbaiknya adalah Do Kyung Soo" ujar sang Host membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo melongok.

"Wahh, cepat naik panggung. Kalian jjang!" Ucap Baekhyun dan Yixing heboh membuat keduanya menatap canggung kemudian menaiki podium.

Acaranya berjalan lancar sampai akhir dan Luhan menolak tawaran Sehun untuk pulang bersama akibat delikan tajam dari Sandara.

Ya, sedari tadi Sehun mengacuhkan kekasihnya itu untuk Luhan dan itu rekor baru bagi Kai.

"Lu, jadi kau akan pergi 3 hari lagi?" Tanya Yixing murung.

"Hmm, aku ingin berlibur disana. Kalian bisa ikut kalau mau" ujar Luhan semangat, tak tahu jika mereka cukup sedih akan kehilangan Luhan.

Padahal Baekhyun, Yixing dan Kyungsoo akan masuk universitas yang sama di Seoul tapi Luhan malah memilih kembali ke Amerika lagi

Sepertinya gaya Amerika sudah mendarah daging pada Luhan sehingga ia segera ingin kembali ke negeri paman Sam itu.

"Kenapa ingin cepat-cepat pergi, Lu? Korea kan menyenangkan" sahut Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar lucu.

Dan Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya, Kai pun mengerti jika mungkin ia ingin pergi karena ingin menghindari Sehun.

"Selamat karena telah menjadi lulusan terbaik jurusan bahasa" Kai sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Terimakasih, Kai. Selamat juga karena kekasihmu menjadi lulusan terbaik di jurusan Seni" balas Luhan sambil tersenyum jahil membuat Kyungsoo yang merasa di dibawa-bawa langsung membelalakkan matanya heboh.

"KAMI TIDAK PACARAN!" Pekik kedua insan itu yang membuat malam sunyi penuh haru ini menjadi malam yang berisik dan penuh keceriaan.

"Ya, mungkin belum"

.

.

.

 **2 days later...**

Luhan mengeratkan mantel hangatnya sambil sesekali menggosokan tangannya yang mulai membeku.

Ia sudah menunggu kedatangan Sehun disini selama 2 jam hingga sekarang hampir mendekati tengah malam.

Seharusnya ia tahu jika Sehun mungkin tak mau datang dan menemuinya.

Apa alasan namja itu harus datang, bukan?

Ia hanya berharap Sehun datang karena ia harus mengatakan sesuatu pada namja berambut putih itu yang mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya karena besok ia akan berangkat ke Amerika dan entah kapan kembali lagi ke Korea.

Luhan tak tahu saja jika di lain sisi Sehun tengah menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sandara yang terus merengek padanya minta ditemani.

Sehun pun dibuat lupa dengan permintaan Luhan hingga ia pun pulang ke rumah pukul 9 malam setelah menemani Sandara mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan.

Sehun akhirnya teringat akan permintaan Luhan untuk datang ke sungai Han pukul 6 tadi dan ia pun segera melesat menuju sungai Han berharap Luhan sudah tak menunggunya.

Ia lebih baik mendapati Luhan sudah pulang sejak tadi daripada mendapati Luhan masih menunggunya karena jika itu terjadi Luhan akan mati membeku kedinginan di tengah salju seperti ini dan ternyata kenyataan buruk itu terjadi.

"LUHAN!" Sehun berlari sekencang mungkin menghampiri Luhan yang tengah duduk di bawah sebuah pohon maple yang sudah tertutupi salju.

Sehun melihat Luhan sudah menggigil kedinginan dan wajahnya sudah memucat membuat Sehun yakin jika Luhan pasti sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Luhan.." panggil Sehun dengan nada khawatir. Ia berjongkok di depan Luhan dan memegang pipi yeoja itu yang sudah sedingin es.

"Sehun.. kau kah itu?" Tanya Luhan lirih.

"Kenapa kau menunggu sampai malam, bodoh? Bagaimana jika aku tak datang?" Tanya Sehun kesal sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya membuat agar kedua tangannya hangat kemudian menempelkannya di kedua pipi Luhan.

"Karena aku yakin jika kau pasti datang" ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum tipis.

Dengan tangan bergetar, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu pada Jonghyun lalu kembali menyimpan ponselnya di saku mantel.

"Kenapa kau menunggu sampai kedinginan begini?" Tanya Sehun sambil memeluk tubuh Luhan erat.

Secara naluriah ia melakukan itu karena panik melihat Luhan hampir membeku dan jantungnya berdesir halus ketika memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan yang menggigil.

"Kenapa, Lu? Kenapa tidak pulang saja? Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar lupa tadi? Kau bisa mati" ucap Sehun lembut, ia mengelus kepala Luhan pelan dan Luhan rasanya ingin menangis saat Sehun memperlakukan dirinya dengan lembut. Kenapa tidak sejak dulu Sehun begini?

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ucap Luhan pelan ketika ia melihat mobilnya sudah terparkir di belakang mobil Sehun dan Jonghyun keluar dari mobil kemudian berdiri di samping pintu mobil sengaja ingin memberi waktu untuk nona nya, sementara Sehun masih tak menyadari kehadiran jemputan Luhan karena ia berjongkok membelakangi mobil.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Sehun tanpa melepas pelukan hangatnya pada Luhan.

"Aku akan sekolah di Orestad College, Amerika. Besok pagi aku akan berangkat" ucap Luhan yakin.

Sehun merasa dunia seakan berhenti berputar. Pelukannya pada Luhan melonggar membuat Luhan bisa berdiri dan menarik tangan Sehun juga untuk ikut berdiri.

"Aku menyukaimu Oh Sehun. Bukan sebagai teman, tapi sebagai namja" lanjutnya sambil menepuk pelan pipi Sehun namun namja itu masih tak merespon. Ia seakan masih mencerna kata-kata Luhan sejak tadi.

"Aku pergi, Sehun. Jaga dirimu. Saranghaeyo" dan Luhan pun mengakhiri pertemuan terakhir mereka dengan sebuah pelukan hangat kemudian berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Sebelum ia benar-benar masuk kedalam mobil, ia menatap Sehun sekilas dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Annyeong, nae sarang" gumam Luhan kemudian memasuki mobilnya dan setelah itu mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu melaju meninggalkan area sungai Han sementara Sehun masih mematung di tempatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Luhan" dan Sehun pun tersadar jika ia kehilangan Luhan. Ia pun berlari kedalam mobilnya dan melajukannya dengan cepat berusaha menyusul kendaraan Luhan yang sudah pergi jauh tak terlihat.

Sehun terus melajukan mobil sportnya seperti dikejar setan dan rem nya berdecit nyaring ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya di jalanan sepi karena suara ponselnya terus berdering.

 _"Sehun, Sehyoon kembali kritis. Ada seseorang yang menyuntikan racun kedalam selang infuse nya. Cepat kemari!"_

Dan Sehun pun merasa dunia nya runtuh saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat menuju bandara internasional Incheon dengan diantar oleh semua sahabatnya, keluarganya termasuk Jonghyun, Chanyeol dan Suho. Pengecualian untuk Kai karena namja itu masih sibuk di rumah sakit menunggui adiknya bersama Sehun.

Mereka turut sedih dengan kepergian Luhan.

Dan nyatanya Luhan akan pergi sendiri kali ini. Teman-temannya tidak bisa ikut dengannya untuk menghabiskan libur bersama Luhan di Amerika sana sebelum resmi berpisah dengan Luhan dan Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi itu.

"Lu, jangan pergi" rengek Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Uljima. Kau terlihat cengeng, Baekie. Chanyeol-ah, lihatlah kekasihmu begitu kekanakan" Luhan menyentil hidung Baekhyun pelan sambil tertawa, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Luhan. Ia tahu jika Luhan tengah menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Lu, setidaknya tunda kepergianmu. Liburan masih panjang, sayang. Bahkan liburannya baru dimulai" bujuk halmeoni yang tak rela dengan kepergian Luhan.

"Eo, kau menyebalkan, Xi Luhan. Kau merengek minta oppa pindah kemari saat kau pindah namun sekarang apa? Oppa ada disini dan kau malah pergi lagi ke Amerika. Konyol" umpat Kris dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Lulu, bahkan belum genap satu semester kita dekat. Tapi kami kehilangan mu, Luhan-ah" sambung Yixing sambil merangkul pundak Kyungsoo yang tak berkata-kata karena begitu sedih karena beberapa saat lagi Luhan akan meninggalkan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar pengumuman untuk para penumpang penerbangan menuju Amerika agar segera menaiki pesawat.

"Lu, hati-hati disana, ne? Kau harus jaga pergaulan. Harabeoji percaya padamu" ujar harabeoji Byun seraya memeluk Luhan sebelum Luhan benar-benar pergi.

"Ne, harabeoji. Luhan akan selalu ingat itu" janjinya "teman-teman, kalian jangan memasang wajah begitu. Berbahagialah untukku" Luhan beralih memeluk ketiga temannya itu dengan erat.

"Chanyeol-ah, Suho-ya, jaga teman-teman rempongku ini ya" pinta Luhan dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya membuat Baekhyun mendelik tajam. Bisa-bisanya disaat seperti ini dia masih saja usil.

"Kris oppa" Luhan menubruk dada bidang namja tinggi itu dan mendekapnya erat, ia pasti akan merindukan sepupu protective nya ini "jangan marah padaku" lanjutnya dengan nada memelas membuat Kris tak tega.

"Hmm, pergilah. Itu pilihanmu" ujar Kris dengan senyum tipisnya sambil menepuk pucuk kepala Luhan.

Luhan pun mengangguk dan berpamitan untuk terakhir kalinya pada semua yang ada disana kemudian memantapkan langkahnya menuju pintu keberangkatan dengan menyeret koper besarnya dan mereka tak dapat melihat Luhan lagi setelah tubuh Luhan melewati pintu berkaca hitam itu.

...

Bagaikan kecepatan angin, Sehun melajukan motornya dengan cepat tanpa peduli pada pengendara lain yang mengumpat padanya akibat cara Sehun berkendara.

Ia sudah meminta ijin pada Kai untuk absen sebentar menjaga Sehyoon dan meminjam motornya dan Kai pun mengijinkannya karena ia tahu jika Sehun pasti akan berusaha mencegah Luhan pergi.

Sehun memarkirkan motor Kai di tempat parkir secara asal membuat penjaga parkir marah padanya dan menyuruhnya memarkirkan motornya yang benar namun Sehun malah berlari menuju kedalam bandara dengan wajah pucat penuh peluh.

 _'kumohon jangan pergi dulu, Lu'_ batin Sehun panik dan ketika itu ia melihat sebuah pesawat baru saja lepas landas dari balik dinding bandara yang terbuat dari kaca.

Sehun meremas jari-jarinya frustasi, ia harap itu bukan pesawat Luhan.

"Chanyeol!" Seru Sehun sambil berlari menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan sambil merangkul pundak Baekhyun yang terlihat sedih dan Sehun mendapat firasat buruk ketika melihat raut wajah Baekhyun.

"Dimana Luhan?" Tanya Sehun yang tak melihat Luhan dimanapun ia memandang, ia hanya melihat Yixing, Kyungsoo, Suho dan Kris yang berjalan beriringan di belakang pasangan ChanBaek.

"Ini semua salahmu, Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau malah memilih nenek sihir itu! Dia racun, Sehun! Racun! Sandara itu tak lebih baik dari Luhan! Jika kau tak memilihnya Luhan tak akan pergi, babo!" Maki Baekhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun dengan jari lentiknya, matanya kini sudah berkaca-kaca dan Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Baek, sudahlah. Luhan juga tak bilang ia pergi karena itu kan" bujuk Chanyeol yang melihat kekasih cantiknya itu berapi-api ketika dihadapkan dengan sosok Sehun.

Dan sekali lagi Sehun merasa kehilangan. Kehilangan sosok Luhan yang begitu manis.

Kini Sehun menyadari jika perasaannya yang sesungguhnya adalah untuk Xi Luhan bukan untuk mantan kekasihnya, Sandara Park.

Namun kini semuanya sudah terlambat karena Luhan sudah pergi darinya.

Ia sudah memutuskan Sandara semalam ketika ia menunggui penanganan racun di tubuh Sehyoon dan ia memutuskan mengambil tindakan itu karena ia sadar perasaannya pada Sandara hanya perasaan semu. Cintanya yang sebenarnya adalah yeoja yang telah memproklamirkan dirinya sebagai teman dari Oh Sehun saat itu.

"Luhan.." gumam Sehun sambil menatap kosong kedepan membuat mereka yang ada disana menatap Sehun kasihan namun tidak dengan Baekhyun. Ia masih merasa emosi pada Sehun.

Dan Sehun berjanji, ia akan menunggu Luhan hingga Luhan kembali lagi ke Korea seperti Luhan semalam menunggunya ditengah dinginnya salju.

.

.

.

4 tahun berlalu dan sejak malam itu Sehun tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan sosok mungil Luhan yang menggemakan. Bukannya ia melupakan Luhan, hanya saja sosok itu tak pernah muncul lagi di pandangannya.

Terakhir yang Sehun tahu Luhan berada di Korea adalah ketika tuan Xi -ayah Luhan- menyerahkan jabatannya sebagai CEO di Dominica Company pada putri semata wayangnya itu beberapa minggu yang lalu yang acaranya di adakan di Korea.

Betapa bodohnya Sehun saat itu tak tahu jika orang yang selama ini ia tunggu tengah berada di Korea dan ia malah melewatkan itu.

Entahlah, tapi rasanya semua orang saat itu seperti tidak memperbolehkannya tahu tentang keberadaan Luhan di Korea sehingga orang-orang seperti membuatnya tidak menonton televisi atau membaca koran yang memuat berita tentang acara besar-besaran itu.

Ia bahkan tak tahu jika perusahaannya di undang dalam acara itu dan dirinya malah diwakiki oleh tuan Seo saat itu tanpa sepengetahuan nya.

Apakah semua orang tak ingin ia bertemu Luhan? Tapi kenapa?

Nomor Luhan pun sepertinya sudah di ganti karena nomornya yang lama sudah tidak aktif.

Sejak saat kejadian yang lepas dari pantauan nya itu, Sehun lebih teliti dan ulet mencari informasi keberadaan Luhan agar bisa menemui Luhan karena ia yakin suatu saat Luhan pasti akan kembali lagi ke Seoul.

Sehun juga menitipkan sebuah pesan pada Baekhyun jika dirinya akan terus menunggu Luhan di tempat terakhir mereka bertemu -yaitu sungai Han- setiap malam.

Dan Sehun tak bohong soal itu, sejak malam itu ia terus datang ke sungai Han setiap malamnya dan menunggu kehadiran Luhan tanpa bosan.

Ia yakin suatu saat Luhan akan datang kembali ke tempat itu dan ia ingin saat itu ia tengah berada di sungai Han sehingga mereka dapat bertemu.

Ia ingin Luhan melihat kesungguhnnya selama 4 tahun terakhir ini.

Kini Sehun sudah menduduki jabatan sebagai CEO muda di Tyrone Group sementara Kai sendiri menjadi CEO di perusahaan ayahnya di Jepang sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Ia sendiri sudah menjadi CEO sejak 1 tahun yang lalu tepat setelah beberapa bulan wisuda nya.

Sehun menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Seoul National University dalam jangka waktu 3 tahun karena otak encernya.

Ia satu universitas dengan Baekhyun dan teman-temannya termasuk Suho dan Chanyeol.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang mereka, Sehun jadi lumayan dekat dengan mereka meski memang tak sedekat _'itu'_

Ia juga ikut prihatin dengan hubungan jarak jauh antara Kyungsoo dan Kai yang sudah mereka jalin saat akan memasuki bangku universitas tepat 1 minggu setelah kelulusan. Tentunya setelah Luhan pergi ke Amerika.

Banyak yang terjadi selama 4 tahun belakangan ini termasuk Sandara yang mendekam di balik jeruji besi akibat gugatan dengan tuntutan percobaan pembunuhan berencana pada Oh Sehyoon sebanyak dua kali.

Satu saat menabrak Sehyoon di jalanan Dongdaemun dan satu lagi saat menyuntikan racun kedalam infuse Sehyoon dan untungnya Sehyoon masih bisa selamat saat itu.

Dan otomatis saat itu juga Sandara Park di depak dari agensi nya yang merupakan hak waris Byun Baekhyun.

Sementara Sehyoon kini sudah masuk bangku universitas tingkat 3 di Kyunghee University.

Sehun juga baru tahu jika saat kejadian penumpahan minuman dengan Luhan waktu itu pelakunya adalah Sandara yang saat itu hanya akting di depan Sehun pura-pura kesakitan karena didorong Luhan padahal kenyataannya Luhan hanya mencoba membela diri saja ketika Sandara mencoba mendorongnya lebih dulu.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu juga Sehun, Sehyoon dan Kai mendapat pukulan besar karena tuan Oh Se Yong dinyatakan koma akibat serangan stroke entah karena apa.

Sampai saat ini juga tuan Oh Se Yong masih belum sadarkan diri dan masih dirawat di rumah sakit swasta milik keluarga Oh.

Sehun pun terpaksa harus berjuang sendiri memajukan perusahaan agar lebih maju dan tidak merosot dengan hanya sendirian tanpa arahan dari sang ayah yang sudah berpengalaman tentunya.

Ini memang tanggung jawab yang cukup sulit baginya namun inilah hidup, ia juga tak bisa bergantung selamanya pada sang ayah maka dari itu ia memutar otak jeniusnya itu untuk lebih memajukan Tyrone Group dan berhasil. Kini perusahaan nomor 1 di Asia Timur itu semakin maju pesat dan tengah bersaing ketat dengan perusahaan-perusahan dari barat.

Selama 4 tahun ini tak ada henti-hentinya ia menunggu Luhan kembali. Ia tak pernah lelah menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti itu namun Sehun selalu yakin jika Luhan pasti akan kembali.

Seperti saat ini, ia tengah berdiri di bawah pohon maple yang dulu menjadi saksi bisu saat bagaimana manisnya dan beraninya Luhan mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan dan ungkapan perasaan yang ia pendam padanya.

Ia masih mengenakan setelan formalnya hanya saja ditambah sebuah mantel tebal karena ini tengah musim dingin, ia baru saja pulang dari rutinitas hariannya di kantor.

Musim dingin dan sungai Han adalah 2 hal yang sangat berpengaruh bagi Sehun karena 2 hal itulah yang selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok Xi Luhan.

Jam sudah menunjukan tengah malam namun Sehun masih enggan beranjak dari tempatnya.

Besok adalah hari natal dan Sehun tak pernah peduli karena ia tak pernah merayakan hari itu. Baginya tak ada yang spesial dari hari natal.

Sehun juga sudah mengecat rambutnya menjadi dark brown dengan potongan yang berbeda pula yang membuat kesan dewasa pada namja berwajah datar itu.

"Ini sudah 4 tahun Xi Luhan. Kenapa kau belum kembali juga? Aku selalu menunggumu" gumam Sehun sambil menatap hamparan sungai yang sudah membeku menjadi es.

"Kenapa kau tidak berhenti menungguku, babo?"

Tubuh Sehun menegang ketika mendengar suara lembut dengan nada ketus itu.

Ia tak akan pernah salah mengenali suara ini.

Suara ini adalah- ani, pemilik suara ini adalah yang selalu Sehun tunggu-tunggu selama 4 tahun ini.

Sehun berbalik untuk memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah dan ternyata semuanya memang tidak salah, ini nyata. Luhan berdiri di depannya.

Sehun melebarkan senyumannya yang telah lama hilang sejak kepergian Luhan 4 tahun yang lalu ketika melihat sosok nyata itu berdiri 4 meter didepannya dengan wajah yang sok sinis namun malah terlihat manis dimata Sehun.

"Luhan" panggil Sehun pelan, sangat pelan.

Luhan perlahan mendekat ke arah namja tinggi itu dengan tatapan seperti 4 tahun lalu membuat Sehun yakin jika Luhan sama sekali tak berubah.

"Kenapa kau masih menungguku? Bagaimana jika kau membeku?" Tanya Luhan seakan mengulangi pertanyaan Sehun dulu padanya hanya saja ia mengulang nya dengan nada lirih seakan menahan tangis.

"Karena aku yakin kau akan datang" jawab Sehun seraya tangan kanannya meraih pipi kiri Luhan dan mengelusnya penuh sayang.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang?

Sehun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Mirip seperti pertanyaannya waktu itu.

 _ **"Kenapa kau menunggu sampai malam, bodoh? Bagaimana jika aku tak datang?"**_

"Buktinya kau sekarang datang" kini Sehun menangkup kedua belah pipi Luhan dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sarat akan kerinduan yang begitu mendalam.

"Kenapa baru datang sekarang?" Tanya Sehun lirih.

"Aku sibuk" jawabnya ketus sambil pura-pura memasang wajah ketus membuat Sehun kembali terkekeh geli.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" kata Sehun dengan senyum menawannya yang bisa membuat wanita-wanita di luar sana langsung mimisan saat melihatnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Luhan seakan menantang Sehun untuk mengatannya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Wo ai ni, Xi Luhan"

Luhan mematung mendengar penuturan Sehun barusan. Otaknya seakan berubah menjadi mode lemot begitu mendengar ungkapan tulus dari Oh Sehun.

Ketika Luhan masih terdiam bak patung, Sehun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengecup bibir tipis nan menggoda milik Luhan.

Tidak ada lumatan, tidak ada nafsu, hanya sebuah ciuman dalam yang menyalurkan perasaan Sehun pada Luhan. Betapa ia mencintai yeoja di hadapannya itu, dan bodohnya ia baru menyadarinya setelah Luhan pergi darinya.

Dan sekarang ia tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi.

Ia tak akan membiarkan jantung hatinya itu pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

"Saranghandago, Xi Luhan"

.

.

.

 **Luhan -Point of View-**

Aku tak pernah menyangka jika saat ini akan terjadi juga. Aku tak pernah menyangka jika aku akan mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut seorang Oh Sehun.

Sangat indah.

Sangat indah ketika mengetahui orang yang kau cintai tenyata juga mencintaimu.

4 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sedikit untuk melupakan seseorang namun hati ini tak pernah sedikitpun melupakan sosoknya.

Sosok cinta pertama ku. Yang telah memberi warna cerah di hidupku. Sosok berwajah datar yang dingin nan ketus.

Itulah dia, Oh Sehun.

Sejak awal aku memang selalu menduga ada yang tidak beres dengannya.

Ya, sejak awal pertemuan kami yang tak di sengaja.

Karena aku yakin jika Sehun adalah namja dengan seribu fakta mengejutkan dalam hidupnya dan ternyata dugaanku tak pernah salah.

 _ **There's Something Wrong With Oh Sehun**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 **Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaaa...**

 **Mianhae kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Mianhae.. mianhae.. mianhae.. saranghae.. *LOL**

 **Ada yang gak ngerti ya dimana letak 'something wrong'nya?**

 **Author ulas sekilas ya. Jadi maksudnya Something Wrong itu tentang ada sesuatu yang salah sama Sehun dan Luhan itu udah curiga sama itu. Ia selalu merasa ada yang salah sama Sehun maka itu ia bilang "There's Something Wrong With Oh Sehun"**

 **Maafkan semua kesalahan author di penulisan ff ini.**

 **Makasih kalian yang udah mau meluangkan waktu buat kasih komentar, kritik, saran, dukungan dan lainnya selama ini. Makasih yang udah baca. Makasih meski itu siders. Makasih buat yang udah follow author, favorite-in author, mem-favoritekan story ini, mem-follow story ini dan like fanfic ini. BIG THANKS!**

 **Dibawah ini author balas review kalian yang waktu di chapter 8. Sorry kalau ada yang gak kebales review nya dibawah sini.**

 **Maaf juga baru bisa bales review kalian di chapter terakhir ini dan itu pun cuma bales yang review di chapter 8. Mianhae chingu.. gomawo yang udah review.. ↖(^▽^)↗ O(∩_∩)O**

 **ChanHunBaek : makasih ya udah mau baca ff author ini, sampe begadang gitu lagi. Author terharu. ●** **﹏●** **gak nyangka ide sederhana ini bisa banyak yang suka. Gomawoyo.. (** **)**

 **sherli898 : makasih udah suka sama ff author hihi.. sebenernya author selesein ff ini sejak di ffn baru publish 3 chapter hehe tapi author sengaja gak tiap hari update nya biar readernim penasaran. Gomawo ne sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca ff ini dan review..** **（＾ｖ＾）**

 **samiyatuara09 : maaf author jadi bikin Sehunnya brengsek dan Luhannya nyesek terus, tujuannya sih supaya gak terlalu garing aja gitu, hehe...makasih ya udah baca ff ini. (‾** **︶‾** **)**

 **WulanLulu : iya tuh Sehun babo #plakk.. ⊙** **﹏⊙**

 **Makasih udah mau baca ff author.. ~^O^~**

 **Princess Xiao : ayo rame-rame bunuh Sandara.. xd *LOL**

 **Makasih ya udah baca dan review.. ≧** **﹏≦**

 **robiatus18 : emangnya iya ha complicated? Author gak nyadar hehe ~_~ makasih udah nyemangatin author! ∩_∩ gomawo for reading π_π**

 **seulyoung27 : iya author sengaja bikin Sandara nya se menyebalkan mungkin, hihi. Maaf ya kalo ada fans nya Sandara Park. Mianhaeyo.. Gomawo udah baca chingu 0^◇^0)/**

 **Nurul999 : kok disini Sandara kayak ema tirinya Reva ya. Hahaha *LOL. Thanks for reading chingu.. o∩_∩o**

 **BabyByunie : Annyeonghaseyo.. salam kenal juga yaaaa ~ Thanks for reading chingu.. ╰** **（￣▽￣）╭**

 **Baekkiechuu : hehe.. makasih udah review chingu.. author juga gak tahu mesti ngomong apa hihi.. salam kenal chingu.. thanks for reading ~ ↖(^▽^)↗**

 **ramyoon : thanks for review and reading chinguuuu ~ salam kenal yaa.. (=^-ω-^=)**

 **OhXiSeLu : nanti HunHan mah pas mereka ditakdirkan maen drama bareng hihiii *LOL.. !(^O^) thanks for reading chinguuu ~ (^_^)** **ノ** **maaf kalo update nya di anggap lama hehe..**

 **Light-B : iya ya ngapain Sandara pake balik lagi, lemparin aja tuh authornya hahaha #plakk..** **〜** **(^∇^** **〜）** **thanks for reading chinguuuu** **＼** **(^ω^** **＼** **)**

 **Seravin509 : iya itu Luhannya udah pergi dan Sehun udah tau rasa.. makasih supportnya chingu ~ thanks for reading! (-^** **〇** **^-)**

 **Jang Ha Na : makasih udah mau nunggu kelanjutannya yaaaa.. happy ending! Hehe O(∩_∩)O**

 **Thanks for reading chingu.. ( ∀ )**

 **JungHunHan : author gak nyangka ff sederhana ini bisa bikin kalian greget dan emosi hehe.. thanks for reading neee (** **)**

 **deerwinds947 : hehe iya tuh nenek sihir nyebelin.. ∩˙▿˙∩thanks for reading chingu (∩_∩)**

 **Agassi 20 : maaf gak update secepat yang kamu inginkan chingu.. mianhaeyoooo.. (** **个** **_** **个** **) thanks for reading chingu (*^** **﹏** **^*)**

 **vietrona chan : hehe maaf ya bikin bias nya chingu jadi jahat hihi.. thanks for reading chingu** **ω**

 **Vinka668 : makasih reviewnha yaaa.. menghibur ≧** **﹏≦** **thanks for reading chingu (*^** **﹏** **^*)**

 **Hunhan794 : mianhae gak fast update chingu.. thanks for reading ( ^)o(^ )**

 **WindaYusw : thanks for review and reading chinguuuu └(^o^)┘**

 **Juna Oh : makasih banget chinguuu.. review nya yang panjang dan menghibur bikin author senyum-senyum sendiri ~_~ thanks for reading chingu..** **ヽ** **(^** **。** **^)** **ノ** **tunggu karya author yang selanjutnya ya chingu.. salam kenal =** **ω**

 **HunhanBoo94 : kalo happy and mah udah pasti chinguuu.. soalnya author yang kekanakan ini gak suka sama sad ending soalnya bikin nyesek hehe.. thanks for reading chingu.. ●▽●**

 **DEERHUN794 : thanks for review and reading chinguuu.. salam kenal neee..** **（＾ｖ＾）**

 **minkook94 : thanks chinguuu.. kalo buat ada cast lain author gak sanggup tuh soalnya pengen cepet selese.. tunggu story author yang selanjutnya ne, tapi emang belum tau main pairing nya bakal siapa nanti. Thanks for review and reading chingu.. (** **)**

 **Arifahohse : maaf gak fast update chingu.. thanks for reading and review..** **（⌒▽⌒）**

 **nik4nik : thanks for review and reading chingu. Salam kenal.. (*^▽^*)**

 **deerhanhuniie : maafin author yang bikin karakter mereka jadi terkesan gitu chingu.. mianhaeyoo.. mianhae.. mianhae.. thanks for reading chingu.. (≡^∇^≡)**

 **Ji Minsoo : maaf kalau update nya telat chingu. Thanks for reading and review ya.. salam kenal ⊙▽⊙**

 **HunHanCherry1220 : heol ~ iya terserah cingu aja mau bayangin ceweknya siapa hihi.. thanks udah review chingu. Thanks juga udah mau baca ff author ini. Salam kenal**

 **Reizaw : hallo.. salam kenal juga ya, maaf ya gak bisa fast update, alasan utamanya sih biar readernim penasaran gitu dan alasan lainnya adalah author agak gak rela juga ff ini selese, hahaha.. tapi thanks ya reviewnya. Thanks for reading chingu..**

 **egatoti : jangan ah chingu nanti di amuk fans nya Sandara eonnie ~ hihi.. thanks for review and reading chingu..**

 **M G (Guest) : makasih chingu support nya. Salam kenal. Thanks for reading chinguya.. ^^**

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha : sendal punya aku aja hihi.. LOL.. thanks for review and reading chinguuu.. ~**

 **Tunggu karya author yang selanjutnya ya.. author gak tahu bakal publish ff dengan cast siapa tapi author harap banyak yang suka sama karya author yang selanjutnya.**

 **Pai Pai ~**

 **See You Next Stories..**

 **I Love You..**

 **zyyeoliee**


End file.
